Ski Trip
by missblueeyes63
Summary: Sam plans a five day ski trip with Spike and his cousin Scott. Just three guys out for some fun on the slopes away from all the pressures of work and family. Who would ever guess that the antics of Sam and Spike after a raid on a compound and chasing after a subject would cause so much trouble on their ski trip? And planning wise they could not have picked a worse time to go!
1. The Slip & Ed's and Sam's Dynamic

**The Ski Trip**

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Sam plans a five day ski trip with Spike and and cousin Scott. Just three guys out for some fun on the slopes away from all the pressures of work and family. Who would ever guess that the antics of Sam and Spike after a raid on a compound and chasing after a subject would cause so much trouble on their ski trip? And planning wise they could not have picked a worse time to go to the Blue Mountains._

 _ **Setting:**_ _This story is set between_ _ **Baby Steps – 51**_ _ **st**_ _ **Division**_ _and_ _ **The Swim**_ _in the Beauty of Life AU. It is Sam, Spike and Scott centric. But it contains Team One and other OC characters needed to round out the story_ _._

 _ **A/N: Special thank you**_ _to_ _ **venetiaj**_ _she is my Samtastic unofficial beta reader. I truly appreciate all her help. All my readers get better stories when I run things by her. She has great ideas and helps me keep continuity and the characters in character._

 _ **This story started as 'S' for Alpha Injuries**_ _but just like 'R' it took on a life of its own and grew into a full fledged story. I would like to acknowledge the following Samtastic readers for their 'S' suggestions that were used in this story so far:  
_ _ **fallingfreely-flyingblind**_ _,_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _,_ _ **nicolelylewis**_ _,_ _ **pmbb**_ _,_ _ **Purpwithapen**_ _,_ _ **Roxanne**_ _,_ _ **The Fridge loves food**_ _,_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _,_ _ **venetiaj**_ _,_ _ **VictoriaAnnxx**_ _and_ _ **Vispail**_

 _Just in case you are wondering I am not abandoning Alphabet Injuries, just need to come up with a new 'S' story. I still have tons of great suggestions for it._

 _ **Disclaimers:  
**_ _I do not own Flashpoint or any of the characters from that series._ _  
_ _I do own my original characters (OC)._

* * *

 **The Slip & Ed's and Sam's Dynamic**

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Men's Locker Room**_

Racing Spike to the last open shower Sam was laughing because he had edged out in front of Spike. He was almost there when he slipped on the wet floor. Sam went sliding and whacked his shin on the corner of the wall. "Shit" exploded from his mouth as he wrapped his hands around his shin.

Spike had been laughing as they raced for the shower. The locker room was full with teams one, three and four. They had all just completed a raid on a compound that was holding people against their will and bilking insurance for the cost of drug rehab.

It had been raining heavily then snow began to fall as they wrapped up the call. Then one of the subjects broke free of the patrol officer and ran. He and Sam had taken off after him. They caught up to the man and took him down. It took both of them to contain the subject on the ground as he had continued to wildly wrestle to get free.

All of the teams were cold, soaking wet and seeking a warm shower before heading home or returning to duty. But he and Sam were also covered in mud after taking the guy down. The reason they were the last to the showers was that they were outside spraying the caked on mud off of their boots.

When they finally made it to the locker room they saw only one shower was left open. They joked with one another as they had quickly stripped to their boxers. Each claiming they would get to the shower first.

His laughing stopped as he watched Sam slide across the floor and slam his shin into the corner. He knelt down next to Sam and said with real concern for his friend "Let me look."

Sam was clenching his jaw and putting pressure on his shin.

Spike pried Sam's hands away and sucked a breath in "Damn Sam. Wait here I'll grab a towel." He was up and to the towel shelf and back in seconds.

Sam hissed as Spike put pressure on his shin. The white towel was quickly turning red.

Greg headed out of one of the showers toweling off his head when he nearly tripped over Spike and Sam. Seeing the white towel rapidly turning blood red he crouched down "What happened?"

Spike and Sam shared a look; neither wanted to be called out for horsing around in the locker room like kids. Spike answered "Sam slipped on the way to the shower and hit the corner of the wall."

Greg looked at both of them knowing there was more to it based on Spike's body language and tone. But he let it drop. "I'll go get the first aid kit" Greg said as a response.

Sam was about to say something to Spike when Ed, Wordy and Lou all exited the showers. They stopped seeing Sam and Spike on the floor. Ed asked "What happened?"

"I slipped" Sam said in a dead tone. This was getting embarrassing.

Spike added "Sarge went to get the first aid kit."

Wordy squatted down "Think you can stand. Let's get you off this cold, wet floor and over to the bench."

Sam nodded and with Ed and Wordy's assistance Sam stood. The towel came away as he stood and the blood flowed freely down his leg.

Lou spoke to Ed and Wordy "Make a cradle with your hands and carry him so Spike can hold the towel or we'll be cleaning up a trail of blood."

Ed and Wordy did so and lifted Sam. Spike wrapped the towel around Sam's shin again as the four made their way to the bench. Lou grabbed two more towels. He cleaned up the blood with one and the large wet spot that was left when all the men had trudged into the locker room after the call. He didn't want anyone else to slip.

Greg returned with the first aid kit and found that Sam was moved to a bench. He sat on the bench and had Spike uncover the wound. He shook his head "Sam this is gonna need more than a simple bandage buddy."

Sam looked at it and saw the deep gash. He said "Just need to shower and wrap it up. It'll be okay."

Ed snorted "Your leg could be hanging on by a gossamer thread and you would say it will be alright. I agree you need to shower since you look more brunette than blonde right about now. We'll help you there but then I'm driving you to the urgent care. No debate."

Lou said "Looks like this might put a kibosh on your skiing trip Sam."

Spike's face fell. He'd not thought of that. He, Sam and Sam's cousin Scott were all going skiing. He and Sam would use this three day weekend plus two days' vacation to make a nice five day skiing trip. They had been planning it for months and were all set to leave tomorrow morning and hit the slopes by the afternoon.

Sam looked at Spike's crestfallen face and said "No not at all. Like I said it'll be alright. They will likely only wrap it anyways." Sam thought that is all he would let them do. Stitches were out of the question. Not happening at all.

Spike brightened up "You sure you will be okay?"

"Yeah, had worse and hiked for days. This is nothing" Sam deflected.

Wordy went and got a plastic chair and put it in one of the showers. Greg had taped on a bandage just so Sam would not drip blood as he made his way to the shower with Ed's help. Spike grabbed two towels for Sam and put them on the bench just outside the shower.

After he showered Sam felt warmer than he had for several hours. He dried his hair, upper body and legs with one towel. Then he stood on one leg as he wrapped the other around his waist. He limped out of the shower putting a little weight on his injured leg.

Damn it hurt. It would suck skiing with it like this. But he didn't want to disappoint Spike and Scott. Scott had arranged time off just so they could go skiing together. It had been a while since he had spent any time with Scott so he would suck it up and pretend it didn't hurt like hell right now.

* * *

 _ **Urgent Care**_

Ed sat relaxed in the little chair in the treatment room with Sam. Normally he would have waited outside in the waiting room. But Sam was trying to downplay his injury. Ed was not about to let Sam get away with talking the doctor out of proper treatment.

He had to pull the TL card but it was necessary. He could tell Sam was still pissed at him. It was a small price to pay and he would bear the weight of Sam's glares and silent treatment. Ed knew this was for Sam's own good.

To break the silence Ed asked in his TL voice "So how did you slip?"

Sam knew he was acting like a petulant child but he was so pissed at Ed for ordering him to the urgent care. Not only ordering him here but insisting he came into the treatment room. He felt he was being treated like and errant child so he guessed his childish reaction fit.

Ed's question knocked around his head and finally Sam's good humor started to creep back in. Here he was behaving like a child, thinking he was being treated like a child all because he had acted like an over grown kid racing with Spike.

A small grin started to play on his lips. Sam came clean with Ed "I was racing Spike for the last shower. Was winning too until I hit the water on the floor."

Ed laughed out loud "Christ Samo, you two will never grow up."

Sam laughed "I might but Spike won't."

Grinning Ed said with authority "Well you can start by doing whatever the doc suggests with that leg. I don't want you missing work because you are stubborn. You have five days for it to heal up and rest."

"Depends on what he wants to do" Sam answered defensively his humor fading again at Ed's authoritative tone.

Ed raised one eyebrow his ire rising "If it is stitches it is happening."

Sam assumed his cocky mantle and in a challenging tone said "You think?"

"I know" Ed responded sternly.

"You're wrong" Sam voiced firmly.

"Am not" Ed retorted his voice going harder to make his point.

"Are too" Sam countered his tone getting edgier.

"Am not" Ed said strictly.

"Are too" Sam bit back.

The doctor had been standing just outside the room reading the chart when he heard the argument begin. Geez they sounded like kids fighting. He listened as they repeated back and forth 'are too' and 'am not' several more times. Suppressing the smile on his face the doctor entered the room.

As he entered the bickering stopped immediately and he saw two men looking at each other with a mix of humor and fortitude. It looked to him like this was an often occurrence. A dance both knew well.

The smile he had been trying to hide came out in full as Dr. McCloud said "I'm Dr. McCloud. So we have a gash to look at."

Sam nodded and pulled up his pants leg "Nothing too bad. Don't think it needs stitches. Just tape it up and I'm outta …."

Ed interrupted and said forcefully "Samo the doctor will be the judge of that."

Sam shot daggers at Ed.

Ed just glared back at Sam with his TL command face and crossed his arms over his chest.

Dr. McCloud lifted the bandage that was covering the gash. He examined it closely and saw that it was well cleaned and the edges of the cut were even. As far as stitches were concerned it was close and could go either way. The bruising on his shin was spectacular and worried him. He asked "When did this happen and how did you cut your leg?"

Sam answered "About an hour ago. I slipped in water and hit my leg on the corner."

"Looks like a hard hit" Dr. McCloud thought out loud.

Ed supplied "It was. He was running when he slipped and slid into the corner full force."

With that additional information the doctor lightly prodded the area. "This amount of bruising has me concerned. You may have fractured your tibia. Are you able to bear weight on the leg?" Dr. McCloud asked.

"Yeah. Hurts a bit but the bruising is normal for me. Nothing unusual. Doesn't feel broken to me" Sam answered downplaying how much it hurt but being honest about the rest.

Dr. McCloud looked at Sam skeptically "Bruising like this is not normal. You may not be able to tell if it is fractured or not. It might be a hairline fracture."

Sam saw the skeptical look on the doctor so said "Ed tell him it's normal for me."

The doctor looked to the other man.

Ed was surprised Sam would ask him to corroborate his claim. The tension ebbed away and Ed grinned "Yeah its normal. Always looks way worse than it is. Samo is one colorful guy. All the pretty colors of the rainbow. Scared the crap out of me the first time I saw him bruised up after combat training."

Glad that Ed backed him up and seeing him grin the tension started to ease from Sam. He rolled his eyes at the rainbows comment then grinned "Yeah and it cost you your course record didn't it."

"You know I'm gonna get that record back. Just you wait" Ed retorted.

Sam countered with humor "You can try old man."

"Old man, old man? Just you wait Braddock. Tuesday we'll see who is old, kid" Ed fake blustered.

Dr. McCloud chuckled these two were quite a pair. First it sounded like they would come to blows and now they were teasing each other. He said "Okay I believe the bruising is normal but to be on the safe side I'm gonna take an x-ray. As far as the gash goes it is fifty-fifty. The edges are clean and should mend together well. If I close it with surgical tape the scar will likely be wider than if I stitch it closed."

Sam jumped on that and said "Surgical tape. Width of the scar doesn't matter to me. And it won't be broken I'm sure of it." Then he shot a look to Ed that read 'ha I was right'.

Ed rolled his eyes "X-rays will tell if it is broken Samo." But inside he knew that Sam had been trained by Jim and would probably know if it was fractured.

Thirty minutes later Sam was pulling his pant leg down after it had be taped together and bandaged by the physician's assistant. He laid back with his arms behind his head. He turned his head to see Ed and said "Now I don't have to disappoint Spike and Scott."

Ed reminded him "That's to be determined yet. Depends on what the doctor says about the x-rays."

Dr. McCloud entered the room. He smiled "I'm happy to report that I see no sign of recent fracture. I did see signs of a healed fracture though."

Sam said "Yeah that happened several years ago. It's how I knew it wasn't broken. I wouldn't have been able to bear too much weight if it were."

McCloud's eyebrows rose "How did you break it?"

Sitting up Sam responded "Sorry I can't say. Am I free to go now?"

Ed looked at Sam and thought however it happened must be classified. Then the comment from Sam earlier popped in his head _'Yeah, had worse and hiked for days. This is nothing'_. Ed knew better than to ask. Whatever happened had to be horrible knowing things that happened in Sam's JTF2 days.

Dr. McCloud said "Almost." He handed Sam a piece of paper "That's a script for antibiotic. Twice a day for ten days. Keep the wound clean and dry. Come back in if you see excessive redness or swelling or if the discharge is foul smelling or pus."

Ed asked "Any restrictions for work?"

The doctor said "None other than he should take it easy on that leg for a few days. Ice it and elevate it and take OTC pain medication if needed."

"Skiing?" Ed asked.

Sam said "I'm going Ed. Spike and Scott are counting on me."

Dr. McCloud could see the two winding up for round three so intervened looked at Sam he said "Just take it easy and rest between runs. Listen to your body and don't overdo. Check the wound several times to ensure it is staying dry. Change the bandage if it gets wet."

Sam grinned "Thanks doc."

Ed said "You better do as the doctor says or come Thursday you will have to deal with me Samo. And I can guarantee you, you will not like what I have in store for you. Truck might be in your future for a good long time. Just sayin."

"Copy that" Sam said and hopped down on one leg.

Dr. McCloud watched as the two men headed out and he chuckled to himself. What an interesting dynamic those two had. It was clear the older one cared about the younger one. He deduced that the younger one probably pushed the limits often causing the older one to worry. He headed for his next patient.


	2. Cabin Memories, Skiing & Snow-bunnies

**Cabin Memories, Skiing & Snow-bunnies**

* * *

 _ **Remote Mountain Cabin**_

Spike was a giddy kid. He wished Lou was able to come but he had already made plans to attend a hockey game with his father. But he was still excited. He was glad Sam was given the all clear to come. Ed had emailed him with all the instructions the doctor had given Sam and told him to make sure Sam followed them.

The drive here had been uneventful which was good because the roads were icy and it had begun to snow again. The three had a good time debating sports teams and general conversation. Spike had recounted how Sam got injured and clued Scott in on the doctor's and Ed's instructions. Sam had groaned when both Scott and Spike ganged up on him and said they would report back to Ed if he didn't follow instructions.

Sam walked into the remote mountain cabin. It was still cozy. Nothing had changed in the twelve years since he was here last.

The cabin had two bedrooms. One with a queen sized bed and one with two twin beds. There was a small kitchen with a little table with four chairs. It had a functional bathroom with a tiny shower. The main room had one recliner and two couches, one of which had a pull out bed. The walls were decorated with a collection of elk racks and paintings of wildlife.

The most prominent thing in the cabin was the huge fireplace which would provide most of the heat. It took up most of one wall. The rest of the wall contained a huge stack of wood for the fireplace. The cabin had a small propane heater and gas stove. There was no electricity so lighting was battery operated, kerosene lamps or the fire. It was rustic just the way Sam liked.

Sam went to the bedroom with the twin beds. His old room he recalled. He always made sure Wilson took the queen bed. Sam figured he would let Spike and Scott duke it out for the queen bed. He didn't mind rooming with either of them. He picked the bed closest to the small window so he would be able to look out at the stars at night. Sam dropped his pack on it claiming the bed.

He looked out the window and up at the mountain. He recalled good memories of spending time at this cabin with Wilson when he was seventeen. They had stayed here often when they went skiing on the weekends that winter. Dutch and Buzz had even managed to come with them a few times too. He loved the view of the mountain from this room.

It seemed eternal like nothing had changed. The mountain rose steeply and was dotted with trees here and there. The snow on the mountain was bright white and pristine. It was a calming view, fresh and clean. He smiled thinking that if Matt had lived he would have loved this cabin and the view too. It was nature's version of the beauty of life.

Coming out of the room to head out to the SUV to grab the food coolers he heard Spike and Scott discussing who got which room. Sam stopped when he heard the debate. Both were vying for the other twin bed not the queen bed wanting to room with him. He laughed but left them to figure it out.

As he was pulling out one of the coolers from the back of the SUV Spike came bounding up. Spike said happily "Here let me get that roomie."

Sam looked at Spike "You lost?" he teased.

"No I won" Spike said seriously as he grabbed the largest cooler and headed in.

Scott came out and dejectedly said "You get to hang out with Spike all the time. I should have gotten the room by default since we rarely get to spend time together Doppelganger." He grabbed two boxes of dry goods and headed back into the cabin.

Sam grabbed the other cooler and followed Scott. He limped slightly but it wasn't too bad. Icing and elevating it last night had helped a lot. He also had the entire back seat to himself on the ride up here and had kept his leg up on the seat instead of hanging down. He knew that Scott and Spike planned that when Scott announced he was driving and Spike raced to the front passenger seat and claimed it then teased him about being too slow.

It was fine by him though. Now the afternoon of skiing would be more fun.

Inside the guys set things up quickly. Then they changed into their skiing gear and headed out. The ski lodge and slope was a twenty mile drive from this remote cabin. But all three of them liked the idea of the quiet cabin rather than the hustle and bustle of the ski lodge.

* * *

 _ **Ski Lodge**_

Scott parked the car and the guys got out. Scott detached his skis from the roof and they all headed to the ski rental for Sam and Spike to get outfitted with gear. Sam had considered buying his own but storing it in his little apartment didn't seem practical since he didn't get to go skiing all that often.

In the ski rental shop Spike was eyeing the snowboards. He said "Maybe we ought to try snowboarding."

Scott said "That would be fun. How about tomorrow? We should get some lessons though."

Sam grinned "Been a while for me. But I could teach you the basics."

"That's right you and Wilson used to come here when you were a teenager" Scott said. The entire family had been glad when Sam spent those two years with Bella. Scott thought that during that time Sam was more like the little boy who was all smiles and laughter.

Sam and Spike were quickly outfitted and they hit the slopes.

After two hours of skiing they took a break and headed into the lodge for some coffee. They sat at one of the picnic style tables near the huge wall of glass that looked out onto the mountain. They had bought sandwiches too and were happily eating, drinking their coffee and talking.

As the conversation lulled a bit Spike said "Sam you need to check your leg."

Sighing Sam said "It's dry."

Scott scowled at him "Go check it out or I let Ed know you aren't complying."

Sam got up and headed to the bathroom. Checking would require dropping his pants or removing his boots. It was easier to drop his pants. As he headed to the bathroom he didn't notice two college age snow-bunnies checking him out.

The raven haired woman sighed "Did you see that hottie?"

"I did Lexi and I call dibs" the bleach blonde answered.

Lexi retorted in an annoyed tone "Willow you cannot call dibs. We saw him at the same time. We both can try for him."

Willow smugly said "He's a blonde blue eyed man. I'm sure he will prefer me. We have that in common."

Lexi sniffed and said snidely "You're a box blonde. I see your roots showing. Sides how do you know that he wouldn't prefer my raven hair and brown eyes? I bet he prefers me. I have more personality than you."

"Okay you're on. Ten bucks says I can get him to talk to me before he talks to you" Willow said.

Lexi upped the bet "Twenty says I can get him in bed with me by tonight."

"Deal" Willow responded and the girls shook on their bets. Each started to plan their approach.

Sam went into the handicapped bathroom stall and lowered his ski pants. His shin was sore and throbbed a bit from where the top of the ski boot pressed on it. The bandage was damp but not soaking wet. Most likely it was from sweat not snow.

He sank down to the floor and then opening his waterproof pocket he withdrew a new bandage and self-sticking tape. He unwound the existing tape and removed the bandage. Damn. It was bleeding a bit and the discharge was a bit yellowish not much but enough.

Sam pulled out the antibiotic ointment and applied some to the non-stick pad. The ointment held the pad to his leg as he rewrapped the wound with the self-sticking tape. Sam stood and pulled his pants back up.

He stopped and washed his hands after throwing away the old bandage. Sam looked in the mirror and debated whether to tell Spike and Scott the wound looked a bit infected. He had put the antibiotic ointment on and he was taking the oral meds too, that was all a doctor would do. Ah hell he'd have to tell Scott for sure. He swore an oath long ago to always be truthful with him about his health. But Sam decided to wait until tonight and have Scott help him thoroughly clean it.

Spike grinned as Sam sat back down "So?"

"So what?" Sam answered.

Scott said "Don't play stupid Sam."

"Yeah it was damp. I changed the bandage and reapplied the antibiotic ointment. Happy?" Sam said sarcastically.

Scott nodded and slightly grinned.

Spike pushed a cup of hot cocoa with mini marshmallows on top at Sam "You earned your reward."

Sam laughed "Looks more like your reward. You're the one that loves mini marshmallows."

"Wouldn't be good hot chocolate without them" Spike stated with a smile.

The guys spent another half hour relaxing at the table then headed back out to the slopes.

Lexi and Willow watched from several tables over. Lexi was the first to speak "Can you believe there are two of them?"

Willow responded "I know. Wow."

Smiling Lexi said "Now we don't have to fight over him. I'll approach the one they called Scott. You can have Sam."

Willow smirked and said "That should be easy enough. What say you we rearrange our bet and apply it to the one named Spike? He's a hottie too. But it will be for tomorrow night instead of tonight."

Lexi responded "I like, I like. You are on. Now let's find a way to introduce ourselves to those hot blonde twins."

* * *

 _ **Ski Slope**_

The guys were on their sixth run this session. Sam was half way down when he had to stop. He waved Scott and Spike on telling them he had to adjust his boot so it wasn't rubbing on the wound. They continued down the hill.

Sam's shin was killing him. He bent over to adjust his ski boot as best he could so it didn't hit the wound. Tomorrow he would bring padding to stop it rubbing so much.

Willow saw her opportunity. She changed course and headed straight for Sam just before she got close she screamed "Watch out. Please. Oh my, oh my" as she played off that she was out of control.

Sam looked up and saw a woman barreling towards him. He reacted fast but not fast enough to completely clear out of the way of the out of control skier. The woman slammed into him and they went tumbling. They stopped their downward motion as Sam's shoulder and skull connected with a tree.

It took Sam a moment to clear his head. He was stunned by striking his head. Sam sat up and looked at the woman. She appeared unconscious. Sam lightly tapped her face "Miss are you okay? Miss?"

Willow was completely conscious and she felt the hand on her face. Dramatically she blinked her eyes open. The blue eyes were so close. She batted her eyelashes then said "I'm so sorry. I tried not to hit you. I'm just not a very good skier yet."

Sam asked "Are you okay?"

Willow smiled her most dazzling smile. "I think so." She sat up. "Oh my you are bleeding."

Sam felt the wetness on the side of his head but thought it was just from the snow. He pulled off his glove and touched his head. It came back red. Sam sighed. Great, just what he didn't need. Now Scott and Spike would mother hen him to death.

Just then a member of the lodge ski patrol glided to a stopped "You two alright?" he asked.

Willow said "I ran into him and he hit his head. It's bleeding."

Sam said "I'm okay. It's just a scratch" and stood up. His shin screamed at him as he reconnected his boot to his ski.

The ski patrolman said "I'll just follow you down Sir. I'd like you to get checked out by our medic" as he helped the woman up. Willow looked at the ski patrolman and her heart fluttered. He was hot. She would have to add him to her list of conquests for this trip.

Shaking his head Sam said "No need. It's just a scratch."

"At least let him clean the wound" the man said.

Sam nodded "Okay." He only agreed because he knew Scott and Spike would make him go anyways.

Turning back to Sam Willow said "I'm so sorry. You got hurt because of me. You have to let me buy you a coffee or something."

"No need. Thanks though" Sam said with a small smile.

That smile was beautiful Willow thought "Please I feel so bad."

Sam tested his leg and decided he was done for the day. Making it down the rest of the slope was going to suck. His head was starting to throb too. Great, now he had a headache on top of all else.

The three went slowly down the slope. Sam was met at the bottom by a worried Scott and Spike.

Scott spoke first "Sam what happened?"

"I became a stop sign" Sam quipped.

Willow said "He saved me. I would have run right into the trees."

Spike grinned and teased "Sam saved a damsel in distress. How unlike you Samtastic."

The ski patrolman pointed to the right "The first aid shack is over that way. Let's go get you checked out and cleaned up."

The five moved off towards the shack. On the way Willow introduced herself to them and reiterated she wanted to buy Sam a coffee to thank him and apologize. Sam acquiesced and after he was checked out, cleaned up and declared okay by the medic they headed for the lodge again.

* * *

 _ **Ski Lodge**_

As Sam sat down he reached down and removed his ski boots. He lightly rubbed his shin. Yeah he was definitely done for today. He hoped by tomorrow it would feel better.

Scott watched him as Spike and Willow were getting the coffees. Scott said "Shin hurting?"

Sam looked up "Yeah a bit. I'm done for the day. I'll hang out here if you and Spike want to ski more."

Scott got up and headed to the café. He spoke with a worker who headed in the back and returned a few moments later. Scott went to the ice machine and filled the bag the worker had gotten him.

Back at the table Scott said "Put your leg up on the bench." Sam turned a bit and did so. Scott picked up his boot and then slid it under Sam's ankle then put the bag of ice over the shin. "Keep that on for twenty minutes."

Sam was glad they picked a table against the wall. He leaned back and closed his eyes. The ice was cold but it felt good. The throbbing in his shin was lessening but his headache was increasing.

Spike and Willow returned with the coffees. Willow sat next to Sam and slid his coffee to him. She saw the ice on his leg and was beginning to regret her spontaneous way to meet this guy. It had been stupid. They both could have gotten hurt real bad. Willow asked "Did you hurt your leg too?"

Sam sipped his coffee then replied "No did that yesterday. Thanks for the coffee."

Lexi came up to the table "There you are Willow I was looking all over for you." Lexi wasn't looking for her at all. She had seen the entire thing. Willow sure had a spectacularly stupid and dramatic way to introduce herself. Willow had hurt the guy she wanted to sleep with. Not good in her book.

Willow said "Sam here saved me from running into a tree." Then she introduced her friend "This is my bestest friend Lexi. This is Sam, Scott and Spike."

The guys nodded at the introduction looking at the second snow-bunny to join them at the table.

Lexi sat down next to Scott. She smiled and played along with Willows subterfuge "Willow is not a very good skier yet. She runs into all manner of things. She could use some lessons." Looking at the propped up leg and ice Lexi turned to Scott and added "Looks like Willow did a number on your twin."

Scott and Sam both laughed. Lexi and Willow looked perplexed.

Sam said "We are not twins."

Lexi looked closely at them. Up close she could now see one was definitely older. "What?"

Scott explained "Cousins. I'm the original. Sam here is the carbon copy."

Sam teased "The younger and better version."

Scott chuckled "Laura knows which one is better. She picked me not you."

"But that's only because you waited until she married you to introduce me" Sam joked.

Lexi looked down at Scott's left hand. Damn he was married. She didn't go after married men no matter how hot they were. That was a whole bucket of trouble she never wanted. She was just looking for a good time. She was too young to contemplate anything serious. Lexi shifted her attention to Spike.

The group chatted a bit until Spike asked "Sam you gonna ski anymore today?"

"Nah I'm done. You two can go out if you want" Sam answered.

Spike responded "I'm done if you are Scott."

Scott said "Yeah I'm done. How about we return the rental gear and load up my skis while Sam sits here."

Spike stood and gently removed the ski boot from under Sam's leg and picked up the other one "Sounds good to me. We'll bring your regular boots back to you Sam."

Sam tossed Scott the rented ski goggles "Sounds good. I'll be here. Thanks." He was glad to be able to just sit and relax. His shoulder was starting to ache a bit now too. He leaned back and rested his eyes thinking shoulder, shin and skull. Shit he was a mess right now.

"Back in a few cuz" Scott said eyeing Sam closely. He could tell more than Sam's shin hurt. Although the scratch was minor Sam had hit his head on a tree. It was a good thing they were calling it a day.

Lexi tagged along with Spike and Scott talking with Spike. Willow stayed at the table with Sam.

Sam opened his eyes and saw Willow was still sitting there and did not go with her friend.

When they were alone Willow asked "Want to come to my room so I can thank you properly? You could meet up with your buddies tomorrow."

He looked at Willow. Did he miss something? Definitely he did seeing the way she was looking at him now. She was pretty and seemed nice. But no woman compared to Jules.

He decided a little white lie would be in order to let her down easier. "I'm sorry if I sent out signals, it was unintentional if I did. I have a girlfriend." Actually it was _'had'_ a girlfriend not _'have'_ but Willow didn't need to know that.

Willow put on pouty lips she had been told was sexy "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"No. I'm a one woman guy. I couldn't hurt her that way. It wouldn't be right" Sam said softly.

Sighing Willow said "Sorry to hear you are taken Sam we could have had super-hot sex. So many guys would have said yes. Your girl is a lucky one." Willow stood when she spied the ski patrolman. "Sorry I ran into you again. See you around."

Sam watched as Willow headed straight for the ski patrolman. Something told him he had dodged a bullet. That woman was definitely on the prowl for some action and not too particular who she got it from.

Spike and Scott returned fifteen minutes later minus Lexi. Spike asked "Where'd Willow go?"

Sam smiled "Could ask you where Lexi went."

Scott said "That one was out trawling the waters. Not too fussy what seafood she caught."

Spike handed Sam his boots "Last night's catch saw her in the rental shop and wanted to be hooked again. She was happy to oblige and reeled him in when I told her we were not staying at the lodge."

Putting his boots on Sam laughed "About the same here. She's off after the ski patrol guy." Sam stood up and winced as he put weight on his leg. He staggered with his first step. His felt a bit like he was spinning. He sucked in a breath and slowly released it.

Scott grabbed his arm to stabilize him when Sam staggered with his first step "Whoa there cuz. Shin or head?"

"Little of both really. A samba is playing in my skull right now. Think I may have smacked that spruce tree a bit harder than I thought. Shoulder doesn't feel so super either" Sam answered Scott straight up.

He could never lie to Scott about this. He had tried once or twice to downplay things when his lungs were recovering. But Scott had called him out on it very quickly and reminded him of his oath.

Spike was surprised at how candid Sam was with his cousin. If he had asked he was sure Sam would not have been straight with him. Spike wondered what it was between them that Sam felt comfortable to share with Scott. Whatever it was he was glad.

Scott set a slow pace to the SUV and stayed close to Sam.

As they headed out Spike asked "Did you bring any pain reliever Sam?"

Sam answered "No. Should be some at the cabin though."


	3. Stock Up, Scarlet Fever, STAG & Storm Hi

**Stock Up, Scarlet Fever, STAG & Storm Hike**

* * *

 _ **Mountain General Store Parking Lot**_

Spike insisted they stop at the general store a few miles from the lodge when they heard the weather report. He wanted to pick up some extra food just in case. They were staying in the woods and he expected the worst.

Scott agreed to stop because he wanted to pick up some pain reliever. He wasn't going to chance that there was some at the cabin.

Sam sat in the SUV while Scott and Spike went inside. He almost nodded off because they took so long in the store. Sam was surprised when Spike and Scott carried out two huge boxes of food. He laughed as they opened the door "Guys we are only here another few days. Why did you get all that?"

Spike answered "We're in the woods Sam. You know my people don't fair too well in the woods. Better to stock up and be safe than sorry with the severe storm that is heading our way."

The snow started to fall heavily just as Spike finished speaking. Spike looked skywards "See. This wasn't supposed to happen until later tonight."

Sam only shook his head. Spike hopped into the passenger seat and said "Catch" as he tossed a bottle of pills to Sam. Then he handed him a bottle of water and said "Take a few to stop the samba in your head."

Opening the bottle Sam said "Thanks Spike." He downed two pills and drank half the water. He opened his backpack and put the bottle of pills in with his antibiotics. He set it down on the floor and sat back.

Spike stared at him with his mouth opened "You didn't fight me on that. You always resist."

Sam shrugged.

Scott slid into the driver's seat. He handed the banana cream pie over to Spike "Hold this please."

Spike put the pie in his lap and turned his head to Sam "Why didn't you resist taking the pain meds?"

Scott started the SUV and turned the windshield wipers on high to keep up with the snow fall. As he pulled the SUV onto the access road Scott said "He knows better when I'm around. We established that early on."

Sam nodded then leaned back and half closed his eyes willing the pain meds to do their work and reduce the pounding in his head and the ache in his shoulder and shin.

Spike wondered what Scott meant by that but didn't pry when no explanation was offered by either Scott or Sam.

* * *

 _ **In SUV on Access Road to Cabin**_

The three were quiet for some time as they watched the snow covered scenery go by. The snow was falling even heavier now and the wind was picking up.

Scott's comment to Spike a bit ago brought a memory to the forefront of his mind. To fill the silence Scott said "Sam, remember when you got Scarlet fever when you and Sara stayed with us while Aunt Yvonne was visiting Uncle Will?"

Sam nodded recalling one of his earliest memories. "Yeah I was what like four or five and you were a teenager."

"You were five and I was thirteen. You were a miserable brat for my mom and wouldn't take your medicine. I had to climb up the ladder to get you down from the cabinets so many times because my Mom was pregnant with Amelia and my sister Vicky was too scared to go up and get you" Scott said.

"I remember you threatened to throw me off of the cabinet if I climbed up again. You actually dangled me off the edge until Aunt Ann came in and saw you and screamed thinking I was falling. Uncle Erik tanned your hide for that" Sam smirked.

Scott grinned "Yeah but it was worth it. You didn't climb them again did you? Although, I did have to run you down a few times. Even at five you were slippery and fast. Those little legs of yours flew."

Sam chuckled "That medicine was gross. I still recall how you dragged me back inside kicking and screaming and held onto me so your mom could give me the medicine. And how you came down with Scarlet fever four days later and had to take that nasty medicine too."

"That's because you kept coughing and sneezing on me when I read to you" Scott retorted.

"At least I had a partner in crime then. You understood why I didn't want to take the medicine. I remember how mad your mom was when she finally found us hiding in that closet" Sam said.

Spike was enjoying the banter and asked "What happened when she found you?"

Scott laughed "She told me I was setting a bad example for my little cousin. That Braddock's were made of sterner stuff and wouldn't hide from a little bit of medicine. That I had to show Sam it was important to take the medicine the doctor prescribed for us so we could get better. Mom said if I didn't I would be spending every Saturday for two months doing nothing but chores."

Sam said "I don't remember that."

"That's because you were in your room when she talked to me" Scott said.

"That's why you did it then? You didn't want to do extra chores?" Sam asked.

Scott looked in the review mirror and said seriously "No, that's not why. It was because your fever spiked that afternoon. You were sweating so much and seriously out of it. I thought it was my fault you got sicker. I prayed all night that if you lived, because I thought you were dying, that I would never be stupid again or let you be stupid again about taking medicine."

"Did what?" Spike asked.

Scott smiled "Made Sam swear an oath to me that he would never lie to me about his health and I swore the same to him."

Sam yelled "STAG!"

Scott's full attention instantly returned to the road. He managed to steer clear of the huge stag with a full rack of antlers but the tires hit a slick patch of ice and the SUV skidded towards the edge of the road. There was no stopping.

The SUV slid over the steep edge sideways. The front driver's tire hit a boulder and the SUV rolled over onto its top and then back onto the wheels. Silence reigned for several moments as the three sat stunned by the somersault of the SUV.

Scott asked "You two okay?"

Spike answered "No harm."

Sam said "No worse than before" as his head thudded a bit more with his racing heart. Then Sam asked "How bout you Scott?"

"I'm alright too. Damn glad we were all wearing our seatbelts" Scott answered slowly releasing the death grip he had on the steering wheel.

All three sighed with relief. That could have been bad.

Then Sam and Scott started laughing loudly as they took in Spike covered in banana cream pie.

Spike took a finger and wiped a glop of pie from his eye and cheek and put it into his mouth "Mmm it's good. Too bad you guys don't get any. It's all mine." Spike looked at the mess covering him from head to toe and joined the laughter. If the only thing to die in this crash was the banana cream pie then it was all good.

The three got out of the SUV to take stock of the situation. Spike went to the back and grabbed the roll of paper towels he bought at the store and started to wipe off the pie using the snow to help him wash up.

Meanwhile Sam and Scott walked around the SUV looking for damage and assessing how to get back on the road.

Sam stood at the front driver's side with a scowl on his face as he stated "Well it looks like we are walking to the cabin."

Coming around to the driver's side Spike saw that the front tire was bent inwards. Damn the SUV was going nowhere. "How far are we from the cabin versus the store?"

Scott estimated how far they had driven "About four or five miles to the cabin and ten back to the store."

Resigned to the fact they were hiking Sam added "We should pack what we can in the backpacks we have and leave the rest."

Shaking his head Scott stated "With the storm coming …"

"You mean with the storm already here" Spike interrupted.

"Okay. With the storm here we should make a small travois and take it all with us. We are gonna have to wait out the storm before getting help" Scott reasoned.

Spike pulled out his phone. Even with the booster he had no signal. "No phone signal."

"I think the cabin used to have an old CB radio. We can look for it when we get there" Sam shared as he went to the back seat to grab his backpack.

Scott fashioned a simple travois quickly using his skis and rope that was in the SUV. Sam and Spike repacked the items in the boxes and then loaded them on the travois then covered them with a small plastic tarp. They set out for the cabin.

* * *

 _ **Hiking Access Road to Cabin**_

The guys had been hiking and covered two and a half miles. The temperature had dropped drastically and the snow was coming down so hard and fast they could barely see a foot in front of them. Sam was glad he had the foresight to bring the other length of rope and the three tied themselves to each other so none of them would get lost.

The gale force wind was blowing directly in their faces. They had one pair of ski goggles so the one in the lead would wear them to see where they were going. The snow was deep on the ground now and it took a lot of energy to plow a path through it. The three took turns leading because it was so strenuous.

Sam had been leading for the last mile. His shin was on fire and every step hurt. He lifted his leg and stepped down then stumbled and landed on his knees in the deep snow. It came up to his waist being on his knees. Spike and Scott came alongside him and squatted down close to Sam.

Scott yelled to be heard over the wind "Sam you okay?"

Yelling back Sam answered "Hard to walk. Shin hurts a lot."

Spike was never so happy that Sam made that oath to Scott. It was nice to know the truth even if it wasn't really what he wanted to hear. Spike yelled "I'll lead. Sam you are gonna stay in the middle of us."

Adding to that Scott shouted "Give me your backpack. I'll put it on the travois."

Feeling spent right now Sam shrugged off the backpack and handed it to Scott without argument. Scott put it on the travois and tied it down. Spike undid the rope on him and Sam then changed positions and retied the rope.

Scott yelled "Ready?"

Sam struggled to stand and four hands came to help him rise. Sam shouted "Thanks."

The three slogged onward slowly. The gale force winds and cold was taking a toll on all of them. After another mile, Spike and Scott swapped positions.

Sam tried to tell them it was his turn to pull the travois in the rear but neither Scott nor Spike would let him. As they continued it became apparent to Sam that he was struggling just to keep himself upright. Pulling the travois would be beyond his capability right now.


	4. Getting Warm, Infection, Duct Tape Uses,

**Getting Warm, Infection, Duct Tape Uses, Missing Meds, Snowbound & Two AM Feeding **

* * *

_**Remote Mountain Cabin**_ ** _–_** _ **Main Room**_

It was almost completely dark when the cabin appeared not more than two feet in front of Scott. All three were struggling to remain upright as they made it to the cabin door. The severe snowstorm had turned into a full scale blizzard of epic portions.

Scott opened the door and they entered the cabin stepping down into it. The snow was one third the way up the door. Spike tried to close the door after getting the travois in. The wind was too strong in his weakened and exhausted state. It took all three to push it closed and secure the latch to keep it closed against the wind.

They all dropped to the floor to catch their breath and recoup some energy. Each was shaking with cold. Their faces bright red and wind burned.

Sam said with chattering teeth "We have to get the fire going or we will freeze to death."

Instead of standing the three crawled to the fireplace and formed a line from the hearth to the wood pile. Spike grabbed a log, passed it to Sam who then passed it to Scott, who put it in the hearth. They repeated this process until they had enough wood in the hearth for a blazing fire.

Scott pulled himself up holding onto the mantle to get the matches while Sam positioned the tinder beneath the logs. Spike crawled over to the travois and got three water bottles. He rolled them to the hearth and crawled back. Scott dropped back down to the floor and lit the fire taking several attempts to light the match because his hands were shaking so much.

All three placed the water bottles near the growing fire so the freezing water could warm then huddled close together to share warmth.

Fifteen minutes later the fire was roaring and the three were separating a bit and beginning to shed their wet clothing. The water was warm now and they sipped it and the warmth started to spread inside too.

Scott found enough energy to stand and sloughed off his soaked pants. Spike did likewise. Both were only in their thermal undershirts and boxers. Sam tried to stand but his shin hurt too much. He opted to shimmy out of his soaking pants sitting on the ground.

Spike and Scott shared a look over Sam's head. They nodded and then Scott walked to the couch and pulled the blanket and a pillow from it. Spike headed into Sam and his room to get dry clothes for both of them.

Draping the blanket around Sam Scott said "Stay here. Spike's dressing then bringing you a change of clothes. I'm gonna dress first then look at your leg and shoulder. I bet you have an awesome bruise across your entire upper back."

Sam only nodded and laid on the pillow as his body shook trying to generate warmth.

Scott headed to his room and changed quickly. His fingers and toes were beginning to feel warmth again. He pulled a dry knit cap on his head and over his ears. He grabbed and extra one and he returned to the main room just after Spike.

Spike looked at Scott "He's sleeping."

"Let's not wake him. Grab another blanket for him. I'm gonna look at his leg" Scott said.

"His bandage supplies are in the inside water proof pocket of his jacket" Spike offered as he gathered up their wet clothes to hang in the bathroom to dry before getting another blanket for Sam and some towels to wipe up the water from the floor.

Finding the supplies in Sam's discarded jacket Scott sat down in a dry spot by Sam. He took another long drink of his warm water. Then he started to unwrap Sam's leg. "Shit" Scott exclaimed.

Running out of the bathroom with the towels and the blanket at Scott's raised voice Spike asked "What's wrong?"

"His wound is seeping blood and yellowish pus, it's inflamed and hot to the touch and it's wide open. The surgical strips all came loose" Scott stated staring at the open infected wound. "No wonder it hurt to walk. I'm surprised Sam made it here under his own power. Damn."

Spike looked at the angry red, infected wound "I'll get some water boiling so we can sterilize some wash clothes to clean it. I'll also get some stew on for all of us. We need to eat something warm."

After Spike laid the blanket over Sam he and Scott used the towels to dry the floor. Then Spike headed to the kitchen.

Scott picked up the wet towels and went to the bathroom as he said "I'll look for a first aid kit."

* * *

 _ **Remote Mountain Cabin**_ ** _– Kitchen_**

Spike found a couple of pans and filled one with water. He put it on the stove then lit the pilot light and turned the burner on high. He went to the cooler and opened it. His Ma had made and packaged a large stew for them. All he had to do was heat it up. Spike put it in the pan and then set the burner to a medium heat.

Next he got out the loaf of bread and sliced two thick pieces and slathered them with peanut butter. As he finished Scott came in empty handed. Spike held out a slice "Eat. We need some carbs and protein after that slog."

Taking the offered bread with peanut butter Scott said before taking a bite "No joy on first aid kit in the bathroom."

Spike said "I'll check the kitchen and you can check the bedrooms." Then he took a huge bite of his slice of bread and turned to start checking the cabinets in the kitchen.

Five minutes later Scott returned to the kitchen looking a bit disgruntled. Neither had found a first aid kit. However, Spike had found some duct tape and a bottle of scotch. Scott found a small sewing kit with nylon thread and a selection of small sewing needles.

Scott smiled "I like what you found better. Sam will too."

Spike asked "Why?"

"We have soap and sterilized water to clean the wound and antibiotic ointment. So we can drink the scotch. And that duct tape we can use like the surgical tape. I won't need to sew up the wound. Duct tape should hold until he can see a doctor" Scott explained.

Spike added one new use for duct tape to his mental list. Damn it did fix almost everything. He was glad Sam didn't have to deal with the sewing needles. Although the sewing needles were small, any needle or syringe caused Sam problems. All Ed would say to them after he had listened to Sam that night in the hospital after Sam had gone catatonic was _'Sam has a legitimate fear of needles'_.

"Good" Spike sighed with relief. "Water should be boiling now. I'll add some wash cloths to sterilize them." He headed to the bathroom to get several from the cabinet in there.

Scott made a quick trip to the main room to check on Sam. He was still sleeping. Scott headed back to the kitchen leaving a sleeping Sam in front of the roaring fire.

Scott got three glasses out of the cabinet and poured a small shot of scotch in each one. Then he set about starting coffee. He knew Sam would need something warm to drink and just like all the Braddock's coffee was a must.

Spike returned and added the wash cloths to the boiling water and stirred them around with tongs. Then he stirred the stew with a large spoon. The wonderful aroma of the stew mixed with the smell of the wood fireplace made the cabin seem cozy to him. Spike's body core was finally starting to warm up and the occasional shivers had nearly stopped.

A small glass appeared to his left with an amber liquid. Spike took it gratefully and downed the entire contents of the glass. The scotch burned going down but a warmth settled in his stomach and started to spread. Spike sighed.

* * *

 _ **Remote Mountain Cabin**_ ** _–_** _ **Main Room**_

Scott headed out to the fireplace with the other two glasses. He squatted down by Sam and placed the glasses on the floor next to him. Gently touching Sam's shoulder Scott said "Hey cuz. Time to wake up. I got something for you."

Sam opened his eyes to find a fully dressed Scott squatting in front of him. He couldn't believe he fell asleep. Sam knew he had been exhausted but not that exhausted. Feeling warmer under two blankets Sam asked "How long have I been out?"

"Only a few minutes. Here. Drink this" Scott handed him the scotch.

Pushing up with his hand Sam winced as his shoulder twinged. When he was seated he pulled the blankets close around his shoulders and looked down at his leg. "Shit" Sam exclaimed. He took the scotch and downed it all in one gulp.

"So when were you planning to tell me it was seriously infected?" Scott drawled.

Shaking his head a bit Sam stated "Didn't look like that when I changed the bandage. Only a little yellowish discharge. The tapes were firmly attached too. Was gonna have you clean it tonight. Wasn't hiding anything from you. Had the ointment on it and am taking antibiotics. Nothing more a doc could do."

Joining them Spike set the boiled water on the floor and the plate with the sterilized wash cloths next to it. He sat cross legged and used a pair of sterilized tongs to wave one of the cloths in the air to cool it a bit and asked "When are you due for your next antibiotic pill?"

"Should take it with dinner. I brought them in my backpack in case we didn't get back in time tonight" Sam said.

Scott smiled "Planning ahead, good. Well let's get it cleaned first then we can eat and you can take your pill."

Sam nodded and his stomach growled "Smells good Spike. Your Ma's Italian beef stew?"

"Yep and fresh bread too. You want a slice with some peanut butter right now?" Spike asked.

"Yeah if it's no trouble Spike" Sam answered.

Both Spike and Scott rose.

Spike responded "No trouble. Scott and I already had one."

Scott said "Gonna wash my hands then we will get started. Want another shot of scotch. Probably gonna hurt cleaning it and we have nothing but those aspirin I bought. We should have brought a first aid kit."

Spike said "I did but I forgot it in the SUV when we packed up."

"No more scotch. I'll just take a few aspirin in a bit" Sam stated.

After washing his hands and bringing the soap with him Scott waited for Sam to finish his slice of bread and peanut butter. Then Scott and Spike worked together to clean out Sam's wound. Sam laid back and clenched his jaw and fists tightly to keep from groaning in pain as they washed it out thoroughly.

Taking a moment to catch his breath after they finished Sam asked "Are we gonna leave it open or was there anything here we could use to close it?"

Producing the duct tape Spike quipped "Duct tape fixes everything including Samtastic."

Sam smiled "That will stick better than surgical strips. Patch, I mean Jim, used to carry a roll with him in the field. Won't be the first time I've been duct taped together. Although it is the first time it will be neon orange. Not quite the color you want to be sporting when trying to evade terrorists."

Spike and Scott laughed. Scott said "Christ Sam I thought this would be a first for you."

"Nope. Kinda hard to find something original when you've had as many injuries as I've had" Sam laughed.

Spike applied a generous amount of the ointment.

As Scott tore off pieces and taped the wound together he said "I really think it's about time you stop getting them."

Sam snorted "Not like I try to get hurt. But my line of work kinda puts me out there you know."

Scott laughed and said "This isn't work related."

"Sure it is. If the subject hadn't run then Spike and I wouldn't have gotten all muddy and we wouldn't have been the last to the showers" Sam tried to justify.

Spike grinned "Nice try Sam but I don't think Scott is buying it."

"Nope. This is the result of you behaving like a kid. Love to see that side Sam but ya need to be more careful" Scott scolded lightly.

Sam and Spike just grinned at each other. Sam could see the devilish wheels turning in Spike's head. Scott would be getting pranked soon. Spike grabbed Sam's clothes and tossed them to him. Sam dressed in his soft warm sweats and thick socks.

Spike and Scott both reached out and helped Sam to stand. Sam tested his leg. "Nope. Not gonna bear much weight right now" he said honestly.

* * *

 _ **Remote Mountain Cabin**_ ** _– Kitchen_**

They helped him to the chair in the kitchen. Sitting at the table Spike put the loaf of bread in front of Sam and handed him a knife. Sam sliced thick pieces for each of them. Scott poured them each coffee while Spike dished out three heaping bowls of steaming savory stew and set them on the table.

All three dug into the stew with gusto; each needing it after such a strenuous journey to the cabin. No one conversed during the first helping.

After they were half way done with a second helping Sam asked "So when you searched for a first aid kit did either of you see a CB radio?"

"No" both said.

Spike asked "So what are we gonna do?"

Listening to the howling wind outside Sam said "No way we are traveling in this weather even if we had the SUV. I guess we are stranded and snowbound here until the severe storm blows over. Then I guess we hike the fifteen miles to the store and get a tow truck for the SUV."

Scott grinned "At least we have enough food thanks to Spike's aversion to the woods."

"See I told you my people and woods don't get along" Spike said seriously.

Scott laughed "What do you mean my people?"

Spike launched into a highly animated version of the explanation he had given Lou months ago. It had Scott laughing heartily.

Sam sat back as he wiped up the last of his stew with Spike's Ma's fresh bread. He was satiated. The fireplace had warmed up the cabin and it he felt content to just sit and relax listening to Spike and Scott banter back and forth.

Too bad about skiing Sam thought as his shin throbbed. Ed would make him pay if it wasn't healed enough by Thursday. He'd have to give it a rest so it could heal. Sadly that meant skiing was definitely out for a few days but then again they were snowbound at the moment anyways.

Finishing his stew Scott rose and took his and Sam's dishes to the sink and asked "Where were your antibiotics again Sam?"

"Backpack" he answered.

Spike refreshed all their coffee after putting his bowl in the sink too. He would wash them up in a bit.

Scott picked up Sam's backpack and searched through it. Coming up empty he looked at Sam "Are you sure? I'm not finding them."

"Yeah I'm sure. I put the aspirin in there right next to them. In the main compartment" Sam specified.

Heading to the table with the backpack and looking again Scott said "No not there. Neither are the pain meds. See for yourself."

Sam shifted everything in the pack not seeing them. He resorted to dumping out the entire contents onto the table. Neither was found. "Ah crap. I didn't zip it up when I put the other pills in there. I bet they fell out when the SUV somersaulted and everything went flying" Sam grumbled. "Shit. Ed's gonna have my hide for not taking them on time."

A frustrated sigh escaped Scott "Damn Sam I'm sorry. If I didn't roll the SUV you wouldn't be in this mess. At first light I'll head out and get them."

Sam stared at Scott then said seriously "Not if it is still storming Scott. You talk about me taking risks. We barely made it here with the three of us working to get through the deep snow drifts. It would be suicide to go it alone. I'm sure missing a few doses isn't gonna be a problem. I'll just keep it clean and dry."

Then pointedly looking at both of them Sam declared "And you will NOT tell Ed I missed any doses."

Scott and Spike laughed and both crossed their hearts and said "Scouts honor."

Sam nodded "Good."

Leaning back Sam kept his worry about missing the doses of antibiotics to himself. If the wound had gone from the little bit of pus in early afternoon to the mess it was after their hike he knew he needed them. He knew his body and that spelled trouble. He had seen what could happen in a short time without antibiotics.

When he and Matt were stationed in Gagetown one of their unit mates ignored a deep scratch on a week-long training maneuver. Seth ended up nearly losing his arm for that stupidity. Sam might eschew pain meds but he always took his antibiotics. Infections were nothing to mess around with.

But he wasn't about to let Scott go out in this storm alone. His Special Forces cold weather training told him that it was suicide to go out in this weather. He would not risk Scott's life because he failed to make sure the pills were in his backpack after the roll over. Hell if he had just zipped it closed this would not even be an issue.

Sam tried to recall the weather report. He hadn't paid much attention to it at the time because his head had been pounding, like it was now. Sam needed to figure out how many doses he would miss to try and judge how bad it would get and how much truck time he would have to endure if Ed found out.

As Spike poured them all another mug of coffee Sam asked "So how long did they say the storm would last again?"

Spike said "All they said was it was a severe storm with strong winds and expected higher than normal snowfall." Then he added "The team knows our location. If the storm hasn't abated and we are a no show on Thursday they will send help."

Sam inwardly cringed he could not go that long without antibiotics. He began to think through natural remedies he had been taught. Nothing was coming to mind.

Scott said "Laura might not wait until Thursday. I promised to call every two days. She'll be expecting me to call tomorrow."

Relaxing a bit Sam remarked "Laura would call her dad and call in the cavalry if you are a no show."

Grinning Scott sat down feeling a little better "One of the perks of having the highest ranking military officer as a father in law."

Spike saw the deck of cards that got dumped out of Sam's pack and asked "Anyone want to play some cards. Poker or rummy?"

They decided on poker when Scott said he found a box of poker chips in the bedroom.

* * *

 _ **Remote Mountain Cabin**_ ** _–_** _ **Main Room**_

Spike did the dishes as Scott moved the table and two chairs into the main room by the fire and couch. He did that so Sam could sit on the couch with his leg elevated. Sam hobbled over to the wood pile and put two more logs on the fire.

The three spent the remainder of the evening in a friendly game of poker. Spike was the big winner and was gloating playfully all night saying they should have played for real money.

Sam was having trouble concentrating and was distracted from the game as the night wore on. His head ached badly and his shin throbbed and felt tight and hot. Not good signs he knew. Sam was so warm he was beginning to get sleepy and his head bobbed.

When Sam's head bobbed for the fourth time Scott said "I think we should call it a night."

Spike and Sam agreed. The table was put back, coffee prepped for the morning and two more logs were added to the fire.

Scott volunteered "I'll be the fire keeper tonight. I'm used to waking up every few hours throughout the night."

Sam asked "So I forgot to ask, who is helping Laura with the twins?"

"My sister Vicky and of course Mom are staying with Laura. The three of them basically pushed me out the door. Felt bad leaving Laura with two eight week olds. But Laura insisted I take this trip. She said I needed a break" Scott answered as he helped Sam up from the couch.

Spike looked at Scott "Not much of a break if you get up on the same schedule here. I'll take fire watch tonight. You both look zonked."

Scott nodded "Okay but I take it tomorrow night."

"Deal" Spike said as Scott lent and arm for Sam to hold as he hobbled to the bedroom.

Sam said "I get the next night."

In unison Spike and Scott said "We'll see."

Both had noticed the pain lines around Sam's eyes and how distracted he had been tonight. Sam needed rest especially as his body fought an infection without aid of his antibiotics. Both Spike and Scott wondered to themselves how long they would be snowbound and determined to make sure Sam was taken care of until they could get out of here and get Sam to a doctor to reexamine his leg wound.

* * *

 _ **Scott's Home**_

Laura sat rocking Jerrell after his two am feeding as he slept. Anna was already fed and fast asleep in the bassinet next to her. She had the TV on low watching a repeat of the ten o'clock news which she missed earlier while napping.

She yawned but felt content. She talked Vicky and Scott's Mom into taking the night off. They would return tomorrow afternoon. Laura was enjoying the solitude of being alone in the house with her two babies. It was the first time since Anna and Jerrell were born that she had the house to herself.

Not that she minded all the help. It had been wonderful and she didn't know what she would have done without all of it. But the babies had settled into a manageable routine and she was ready to handle motherhood on her own for several hours at a time.

Poor Scott she thought. He looked so forlorn at the prospect of leaving Jerrell and Anna. But he really needed a break. The man had been going to work and coming home and going non-stop here too. He had canceled the original trip with Sam when he realized the babies were due at that time.

But now that the babies were two months old and doing well she convinced him to reschedule with Sam. Those two didn't get to see each other often enough. They really hadn't spent much time together since Sam's lungs healed and he went back to Toronto and back to work after JSTF Recovery.

Laura was pulled from her thoughts as the weather forecast came on. She reached for the remote to increase the volume when a map of the area Scott and Sam were skiing displayed covered in white. She heard the weathercaster say that a severe snowstorm was blanketing the area making travel impossible in and out of the region.

She sighed. That would probably mean she would not hear from Scott tomorrow as planned. She was aware the cabin they were staying in was remote and had no electricity or phone. Scott had planned to call from the lodge every few days because they were sure no cell signals would work.

A small smile came to her lips. The guys would likely be snowed in. Scott would be forced to rest. She envisioned his next few days spent lounging by the fireplace as the guys played cards, read, napped or just talked. She decided to keep an eye on the weather in the area.

Laura had no worries though. Scott was cold weather trained and a veteran camper, he would know what to do in this type of weather. Laura knew Sam had been trained for extreme weather too in Special Forces. They would make sure to take care of Sam's friend Spike. She was unsure if he had any training or his extent of camping.

Switching off the TV then standing, Laura carefully placed a sleeping Jerrell in his bassinet and covered him. She checked to make sure Anna was covered too. She whispered to her two babies "Mommy and Daddy love you. Sleep well little ones."

Then she padded over to her bed and slipped beneath the warm soft covers to get a few hours of sleep before the babies needed to be fed again. Laura drifted to sleep thinking of Scott and how lucky she was to have him in her life. He was the love of her life, a wonderful husband and a fantastic father. She knew Scott loved them all dearly with every breath he took.


	5. Jules's Worry, Cheshire Spike, Another

**Jules's Worry, Cheshire Spike, Another Log on the Fire, My Fault, Garlic Infusion & Sam Needs More Help **

* * *

_**Jules's Home**_

Jules was sanding the drywall seam in her living room as the TV played in the background. It was early in the morning, about six am, but she was unable to sleep in today for some reason. So she decided to get a jump on her living room project. She was working on the section that she had knocked down after breaking it off with Sam.

She had put her sledgehammer to good use that day. Jules smiled when she thought how far she and Sam had come since that horrible time. Now they were best friends. They had found a way to keep each other and the team in their lives.

Sometimes she really wished for more. But that just wasn't going to happen. She had worked too hard to get where she was and they were friends now. Best friends. They watched out for one another at work and hung out with the team. Their bantering had almost returned to what it was before. They even hung out together with just Spike and Lou sometimes.

Jules thought that eventually they might be able to hang out together alone; platonically of course. But they hadn't tried that yet. She was afraid she still saw something in Sam's eyes and she didn't want to hurt him again.

She had basically stabbed him in the heart when she broke it off. It had hurt her too but she knew it hurt him more. Jules had made a vow to herself to never knowingly hurt him again. So keeping some distance between them was necessary.

Taking a break from sanding she went to her table and picked up her water bottle. She drank a good quarter of it when her eye caught the weather report.

She sat on the table as the newscaster said "It's being called the snowstorm of the century. The Blue Mountains have received twenty-four inches of snow since yesterday afternoon. It is a huge front and over the next four days the total snow fall is expected to be between forty-nine inches and sixty inches, that's a whopping five feet of snow folks."

"All travel to the area had been suspended as the roads are impassable. Once the storm passes it will likely take a week or more before the plows can clear the roads. The Department of Transportation is reporting that some of the more remote ones may be closed for the season. If you have loved ones in the area you may not be able to reach them due to many phone and power lines being blown down in the area with the gale force winds. Time for those in that area to hunker down and enjoy a good book, you are not going anywhere soon."

Jules switched off the TV when it moved on to Toronto weather. She hoped the guys were okay. From her many talks with Scott while Sam was in a coma she knew Scott was an avid camper and would know what to do in this situation. She knew Spike packed extra food in case of bad weather and Sam had his Special Force training for extreme cold. Spike knew there was no phone at the cabin so had put a booster on his mobile phone to increase his cell range. Jules wondered if it worked.

She got up and went into the kitchen and got her phone off the charger and dialed Spike. It rang once and then went to voice mail. Darn, guess it wasn't enough of a booster or they were simply too far out of range. Jules decided to leave a voice mail for them just in case they did get some service in the next few days.

At the beep she said "Hope you guys are doing ok. Saw the weather forecast and you guys sure picked a bad time to go skiing. They are calling that blizzard the snowstorm of the century. I'll let Ed and the Boss know that you might be snowed in just in case they don't see the news. Stay safe and warm. Call when you can to let us know you are alright."

Jules hung up and a little something gnawed at her. She chalked it up to being worried that they had enough food to last them until the snow plow made it to their remote location. That's when her worry crystalized. What if the cabin was located on one of the roads that would not be plowed?

Then she smiled. Well that is certainly one way for Spike and Sam to get more time off. Snowed in on a road that wasn't plowed was a fantastic excuse. Jules decided not to worry. If that were the case then Sam and Scott would figure a way out for all of them.

But that didn't mean Ed would go easy on them when they did get back. She envisioned all the extra laps they would have to run. She could just hear Ed now "Gotta work off all that flab from sitting around stuffing your faces with smores for a week."

Jules picked up her sander and started on the drywall seams again. If all went well she would have the wall ready for texturing by tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Remote Mountain Cabin – Kitchen**_

All the guys slept in late. It was near nine am when Sam hobbled out to the kitchen. The smell of bacon had wafted into the bedroom and woken him up. He lowered himself in the chair and smiled "Smells great Scott."

Scott turned from frying bacon and said "Morning Sam. Bacon and eggs sunny side up will be ready in just a moment. Want some coffee?"

"You have to ask?" Sam chuckled.

Spike wandered in looking a bit tired "I'll get it for him. Outside temperature dropped again. Down to ten degrees Fahrenheit and it's still snowing although not quite as heavy as last night. But the wind has picked up speed."

Getting a mug for Sam out of the cabinet he poured a cup of coffee for Sam and refreshed his cup. Handing it to Sam Spike asked "How you feeling this morning?"

Spike was excited to see if Sam would answer honestly when he asked with Scott in the room. It would be a novelty for him. He would enjoy it for as long as possible because he knew for a fact if Scott was not here Sam would try to deflect or downplay things.

Taking a drink of coffee first Sam glanced at Scott then turned to Spike "Been better. Leg still hurts quite a bit. We probably need to check it again after breakfast. Shoulder is a little tender, hurts to move my arm too much. My headache is still here but not quite as bad. It feels more like a unit marching around in it rather than the entire Army."

Spike grinned broadly.

Sam looked at him oddly "Why are you smiling Spike?"

Scott served up breakfast for them all then sat down. He wanted to know too. There was nothing in what Sam said to grin about.

Spike simply said with humor and a big smile "Did that hurt too much?"

"Did what hurt too much?" Sam asked confused then took a bite of bacon.

Scott felt irritation grow. What was Spike doing? Sam was hurting and Spike was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Telling me the truth straight out. Did it hurt? If not I'd like you to tell me the truth even if Scott isn't here" Spike stated.

Sam rolled his eyes and lightly chuckled "Yeah it hurt. It hurt a lot. Don't get used to it Spike. I was suckered into that oath when I was five."

Scott laughed, his irritation gone. "Damn good thing too. What would you have told Spike if I weren't here?"

"I'm okay" Sam said with a smile.

Spike shook his head "Never gonna change are you Sam?"

"Nope. Too ingrained. So what do we want to do today?" Sam inquired changing the topic of conversation. Yep too ingrained.

Scott said "You are sitting on the couch with your leg propped up unless you are napping in your bed or using the bathroom."

Spike yawned but suggested "We could play poker for real money."

"How about rummy. We could play to see who gets to five thousand points first" Sam suggested. His head hurt too much to concentrate on poker.

They agreed. After breakfast Spike and Scott cleaned up and moved the table to the main room like the night before. Scott had been serious and sent Sam packing to the couch when he tried to help with dishes.

* * *

 _ **Remote Mountain Cabin – Main Room**_

After checking Sam's leg and cleaning it again the guys spent the rest of the morning playing rummy. They had a light lunch of sandwiches and all three laid down for a nap. All were still exhausted from yesterday's trek in the storm. Spike was extra tired from keeping the fire going last night.

Sam had fallen asleep on the couch while Scott and Spike had headed for their beds. He awoke from his nap and saw the fire was low and needed another log on it. He rose from the couch slowly. He was stiff and sore and his head was pounding furiously again.

He put as much weight as he dared on his leg and hobbled ungainly to the wood pile. Sam selected a large log and bent to pick it up. He had just barely started to lift the log when he was startled by Scott's voice.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" Scott bellowed just outside his bedroom as he saw Sam picking up a large log.

Sam hadn't heard Scott coming out of his room. The monkey symphony going on his head must have interfered with his normal hearing. Sam was so startle he dropped the log. It knocked into his shin.

A high pitched scream burst from his mouth and he fell to the ground. Sam curled up and pulled his leg close wrapping his hands around it and rolled back and forth on the ground as pain shot up and down his leg. On his third roll to the left he struck his head on the hearth.

Scott flew to the hearth yelling "Oh Christ Sam I'm sorry. God I didn't mean to startle you. I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry." Scott pulled him close and held him firmly after Sam's head hit the hearth preventing him from doing so again.

Spike raced out of the bedroom "What the hell happened?"

The pain was subsiding as Sam started to uncurl and pull away from Scott. He lay on the ground breathing hard trying to recompose himself. Christ did he just scream like a little girl? Did that really come from his mouth? Sounded like Spike with spiders to him.

He looked blearily at the ceiling as he got his breathing under control. Sam turned his eyes to see Scott. Concern, regret and self-loathing were etched solidly on Scott's face. Sam said "My fault."

Scott exploded "NOT YOUR FAULT. MY FAULT! Not everything that goes wrong is your fault Sam. When are you going to accept that? God I'm so sorry! You normally hear me. I thought you would know I was there."

Spike sat back on his heels and blew out the breath he had been holding as he had watched Sam withering on the ground. Trying to get Braddocks to accept something was not their fault was like trying to fit the Titanic in a bathtub. He decided to interrupt the back and forth blame game before it got started in earnest.

Starting to pull up Sam's pant leg Spike said "Let's see if there is any damage."

Sam shifted to a seated position with Scott's help. Then Scott undid the bandage. The wound was still seeping yellowish pus mixed with a small amount of blood. It looked and felt like it had that morning; still infected, inflamed, hot and tight. But the duct tape was still holding it together.

"We need to clean it again" Sam said dreading the pain that came with cleaning it but knowing infection was worse.

Scott read Sam's face and got up, went to the kitchen, slammed a few cabinets and came back with a glass with two shots of scotch "Drink this."

Sam took the glass. Normally he did not touch the hard stuff except for one night a year. This would be an exception to that. He downed half of it. Spike and Scott went to go prep the things needed to clean it again. Sam lay back down on the floor and waited. This sucked. The warmth of the scotch started to spread. He knew it wouldn't stop the pain but it would take a slight edge off.

Ten minutes later he heard them coming and he sat up. Downing the second shot Sam quipped trying to ease the tension for Spike and Scott "At least we are not wasting the scotch for cleaning the wound."

Spike grabbed the pillow off the couch and tossed it to Sam. His face was grim as he instructed "Lay down. We'll be as quick as possible."

Putting the pillow behind his head and laying back down Sam stoically stated "Thorough as possible is the name of today's dance. I can handle the pain. Infection is the enemy."

They took longer to clean it this time. Scott applied several warm compresses to try and draw out the infection. He took off the duct tape to inspect the wound more closely to see if he could find if any foreign object was causing it to continue to fester. He found nothing. Finally he put new tape on and dressed the wound with the antibiotic ointment and bandage.

Sam caught Scott's worried glance to Spike and the under the breath comment about almost out of antibiotic ointment. Clearly Scott did not want to worry him by stating it out loud. So Sam played dumb like he hadn't heard.

All through the painful cleaning Sam remained quiet with his fists and jaw clenched. His neck and shoulders ached from holding himself so rigid. When they were done Sam flexed his fingers several times as he forced his body to relax. He was wiped out.

Sam said "I'm gonna take a little nap if you don't mind."

Scott reached out to help him up and Sam shook his head "No. I'm not moving for a bit. Napping here is just fine."

Spike grabbed the blanket from the couch and covered Sam. "Need anything else?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks for cleaning it again" Sam said with a small grin trying to ease their worry.

Spike grinned back "Anytime. Need anything just holler. I'm gonna go start the sauce for Ma's spaghetti. Gotta chop up the onions, tomatoes and garlic." He headed off to the kitchen.

Sam looked at Scott who had just placed two logs on the fire. He was absently poking at the logs in the fire. Sam could tell Scott was upset. He sighed and said "Scott talk to me."

Scott turned slowly. Sam saw his eyes were a watery.

"Not your fault Scott. I'm okay. Really" Sam said softly.

Scott sat down near Sam and drew his knees close and wrapped his arms around them. He laid the side of his head on his knees and looked at Sam. "I'm sorry. Yes it is my fault. I rolled the SUV. I made you drop the log."

Sam sighed again "Did you put the water on the ground in the SRU locker room?"

Scott looked at him perplexed and answered "No."

"Did you make me behave like a kid and race Spike to the showers or slam my leg into the corner?" Sam asked.

"No" came Scott's soft response.

"So it was you that forced me to ski yesterday. You made the stag run out onto the road. It was you that left my backpack unzipped. And I've got to say I'm impressed with your god like qualities that you could make it snow like this and to compel me to get up off the couch to put a log on the fire" Sam said in a stern matter of fact tone.

Scott stared at Sam.

When no response came from Scott, Sam reached out and patted Scott's arm. He spoke gently "Yeah, you did none of that. So it isn't your fault. Mostly it is mine. Some of it is just shit that happens. Lighten up. The storm should blow out by tomorrow and we can get my antibiotics and even get to the general store to get the SUV towed. I'm gonna be okay."

Scott nodded, gripped Sam's hand and said emotionally "You better be. We just got you back Sam. I'm not ready to lose you again."

"I'm gonna rest now Scott. I'm wiped out" Sam said closing his eyes.

"Okay. Sleep as long as you want. I'll wake you for dinner. I'll just go help Spike chopping up the garlic and stuff" Scott said as he stood up.

Sam's eyes flew open "Garlic."

Puzzled Scott said "What about garlic?"

Sam said loudly "Spike did you bring olive oil?" His head ached at the loudness of his voice. He was glad that Spike came into the room so he didn't have to yell again.

Spike came into the room to answer. "What kind of Italian would I be if I didn't bring olive oil?" Spike smirked. Then he asked "Why?"

Sam grinned "Is it fresh garlic?"

"What other kind is there?" Spike exclaimed.

"Good. I need you to do something. Garlic is a natural antibiotic. We need to make garlic infused olive oil. Put one crushed clove of garlic into two tablespoons of olive oil. Let it sit in the oil for thirty minutes. Strain the garlic out and we will have a topical antibiotic that can be applied hourly. Oh and this is gross but bring me several cloves to eat straight. It helps internally too" Sam explained.

Spike stared at Sam and finally said "I'm Italian how did I not know this?"

Scott grinned "Special Forces training?"

Sam shook his head "Nah, Patch training. Jim read everything he could on natural antibiotics after I had a bad bout with some. He taught all of us several natural remedies. Besides the garlic I remember something about honey being good too."

Spike said "Didn't bring any honey. Brought two heads of garlic though. Be right back with some cloves for you." Spike went to the kitchen and peeled four for Sam.

Taking them and a glass of water back Spike said "You're gonna smell like an Italian now."

Popping one of the cloves in his mouth and chewing Sam grimaced. He liked garlic in food but a whole clove was a bit much. He downed half the glass of water. He chewed and swallowed the second and finished the water. Scott went to get another glass for Sam as Spike went to start the infused oil. Returning Scott handed over the water as Sam finished the third clove and watched as Sam quickly washed it down.

Scott chuckled "Looks like it tastes as good as that Scarlet Fever medicine."

Sam rapidly chewed and swallowed the fourth and last one. He finished off the second glass of water then said "About the same."

Taking the glass as Sam laid back down Scott teased "At least you won't have to worry about vampires."

Sam chuckled lightly "No but I hear Sasquatch likes garlic."

"No Sasquatch here. That would be the Abominable Snowman. But he would go after Spike instead. He is Italian, his whole body is infused with garlic" Scott joked.

Spike had come in and overheard them joking "Hey, that means that Abominable Snowman just has good taste then."

They all laughed but Sam winced in pain as his head started pounding again.

Spike asked "Do you know of any natural pain killers we could whip up for you?"

"Only willow bark. But I don't remember if there are any willow's around here" Sam answered then yawned. He was completely wiped out now. He closed his eyes as his body demanded respite. He had done what he could to help himself. Now he just needed the weather to cooperate.

Thinking of yesterday on the slopes and the slutty snow-bunnies Spike quipped "Willow sure did bark. Bet she would bite too."

Scott laughed.

They both looked at Sam when he did not laugh. He was out for the count. Scott covered Sam with a second blanket then he and Spike headed to the kitchen letting Sam rest.

Sam slept the rest of the afternoon and into the early evening. During that time Scott waxed his skis while Spike strained the garlic infused oil and finished preparing the sauce for the spaghetti tonight leaving it to simmer on the stove. The two of them read a little while and then played a simple game of war. Neither one felt much like concentrating on a real card game.

Both would often glance over at Sam with a concerned expression. Every hour they applied the garlic oil and each time they did so Sam did not stir at all. Sam felt warm to the touch but they were not sure if that was because he was sleeping right next to the hearth. His face was red but so were theirs from yesterday's hike in the wind.

Spike constantly checked the outside temperature. He disliked that it kept dropping. The storm had not abated. The snow continued to fall and blow as the wind howled.

Looking out the window Scott estimated there was nearly four feet of snow on the ground. Both we extremely happy the wood pile indoors was huge. Apparently who ever built the cabin understood the need to have a large amount of dry wood for the fireplace.

* * *

 _ **Remote Mountain Cabin – Kitchen**_

Sam sat at the table. Scott had woken him up a little bit ago and said dinner was ready then helped him to the chair. He was still exhausted and could not believe he slept the entire afternoon away. He was listening to Scott telling them about Jerrell and Anna. He smiled hearing Scott's excited voice.

A long ago thought came into his mind; a day in the hospital when Matt had come to his room after he had been rescued from the terrorist. He had decided that if he could not commit suicide he would end his father's line of the Braddock tree. Oh how wrong he had been that his father wanted him dead and did not care about him.

While he recuperated at his parent's home from the gunshot to his chest that messed up his lungs he and his dad had talked for hours about his time in Kandahar. Sam was so surprised to learn his dad stayed every night in the room next to his watching him through the glass. And that his dad had arranged it so the unit could be there to help him recover.

His dad was selfless and allowed everyone else to take credit for the things he arranged for his comfort and care. His father was truly a great man. Sam was hopeful that one day they could truly put all of the past behind them and have a true father/son relationship like his cousin's had with their fathers. And one day it would be nice to see how the General behaved as a grandfather.

Listening to Scott talk about his kids Sam hoped one day he would actually have kids himself. Sam didn't care if he had a boy or a girl. But he hoped that he would be a good Dad. There were things he would do very different from the way his dad did but there were things he would do the same too.

A small pang hit his heart. The only way he would ever have kids now would be if by some miracle Jules wanted him back. No other woman would do. Sam had given his heart to her and Jules held it in her hands whether or not she knew it.

Sam was pulled out of his musing as Spike asked "Something wrong with the spaghetti?"

Looking up Sam answered "No it's great as usual. Sorry, just not very hungry tonight." Then trying to deflect a bit he tried to joke but the humor didn't quite make it into his tone "Didn't work up much of an appetite sleeping the day away."

Spike only nodded. Neither Spike nor Scott laughed or even chuckled. They could see Sam was not feeling well. He did look flushed now. Scott who was sitting next to Sam could now tell the heat he felt earlier was not just because Sam was near the fire. He could feel the heat radiating off of Sam from where he sat.

Sam managed to take three more bites and then declared he was full. More than three quarters of his serving was left on the plate and he hadn't touched Ma's fresh bread.

Spike helped Sam to the couch. He could tell he was taking more of Sam's weight than the previous time.

Once Sam was on the couch Spike put the blanket around him then went to help Scott with the dishes. When they finished and came into the main room they saw Sam was sleeping again. They woke him and then helped him to his bed. Sam was asleep again before they even left the room.

As they left the room Scott whispered "I hope the storm abates by the morning. Sam needs more help than what we can give him here."

Spike put his arm around Scott and firmly stated "From your mouth to God's ears." Then he blew out a weary breath and said his own silent prayer.


	6. Hot n Cold, Dream Scream, TTM and Sepsis

**Hot to Cold, Dream Scream, TTM and Sepsis, I Have To Go, I'm Sorry, Fever Seizure & Scott's Single Purpose**

* * *

 _ **Remote Mountain Cabin – Sam's and Spike's Room**_

Sam was having trouble sleeping even though he still felt tired as hell. According to his watch he had been tossing and turning for the past two hours. It was near six thirty am but still completely dark outside due to the storm.

He could not get comfortable. The room was cold and he was shivering so he pulled the covers tight around him and over his head. His shoulder, back, jaw and neck ached. His leg was on fire and his head was pounding out a rhythm with each heartbeat.

It felt like it was approaching a migraine. He hadn't had a migraine since shortly after joining SRU. That had been a disastrous day for sure.

So much had changed in the last year or so. Back then he was all alone and had no one to count as friend or brother. Now he had family galore and he loved it.

Sam rolled over pulled the covers off his head and looked at Spike. He thought things had really changed with him. He never held a grudge against Ed or Spike for yelling at him or Jules for taking him down that day. He had shot Lou after all. They were protective like him and he had hurt one of them.

He thought about Spike's Cheshire grin yesterday morning and Spike's desire for him to be honest with him about how he was feeling. He had come a long way with the team but he wasn't sure he was ready to trust them like that. He had come close to trusting Jules like that and she stomped on his heart. It was so hard to trust people. He had been hurt too many times and had to protect himself.

Sam threw off the covers again. His covers had been on and off so many times as his body cycled from hot to cold. He was back to hot.

Swiping at his forehead again to get rid of the beads of sweat Sam wished he had thought to check the backpack to make sure his pills were in it before they hiked to the cabin. He knew his body and he knew he was in trouble. Infection had set in and was rampaging through him. Without antibiotics or pain meds he was gonna be in some serious trouble if they were stuck here for much longer.

He started shivering again and pulled the covers back on. He moaned softly in pain. Sam felt miserable. He would gladly take being sedated right about now. He shifted on the bed again and pain radiated from his leg. A sickening thought entered his head.

What if he lost his leg because of the infection? Seth had nearly lost his arm and it didn't look as bad as his leg did earlier. Sam forcefully pushed the thought away.

Thirst was getting the better of him and Sam was back to hot again. He threw off the covers and sat up.

Sam looked at the floor knowing it was gonna hurt like hell to walk to the kitchen. He should ask Spike for a glass of water but Sam decided not to wake him. Sam figured he should be able to make it to the kitchen on his own for some water.

Pushing up and putting all the weight on his good leg he stood still a moment when his vision swam as his head struck up a disorganized symphony of clangs and bangs. Tentatively putting a small amount of weight on his bad leg Sam shuffled a step.

* * *

 _ **Remote Mountain Cabin – Main Room**_

Sweat trickled down Sam's face as he made it only as far as the main room. The kitchen was only ten or so more paces but he was in agony.

He ground his teeth together to keep from crying out. Shit he had deteriorated faster than he thought. Holding onto the back of the couch to remain standing Sam waited for the pain in his skull to subside enough for him to make it to the kitchen.

The ever present throbbing in his skull made him think it was gonna split wide open. Every heartbeat sent a stab of pain reverberating in his head. Sam took his hand off the back of the couch to clutch at his head.

In his attempt to stem the pain in his head Sam put his foot down unthinkingly and shifted his weight to his injured leg.

Sam stumbled and crashed to the floor onto his already sore shoulder. He heard the sickening pop as his shoulder dislocated.

A scream of pain was ripped from him as he curled into a ball and pulses of pain from his head, shoulder and shin radiated throughout his body.

His world dimmed as he fought to remain conscious.

* * *

 _ **Remote Mountain Cabin – Sam's and Spike's Room**_

Spike sat up at the scream.

He had been dreaming Sasquatch or more correctly the Abominable Snowman was chasing him through waist deep snow in the woods. It had caught up to him and was about to bite into him because he smelled like garlic.

Spike wondered if the scream was him.

He looked over to Sam's bed hoping he hadn't woken him. It was empty.

Recognition dawned. He hadn't screamed. Sam had.

Spike threw off his covers and raced out of the room.

* * *

 _ **Remote Mountain Cabin – Scott's Room**_

Scott was torn from a dream about his babies crying to be changed. That was his job at night. Change them before Laura fed them then rock the first one done.

It was always sweet little Anna done first. Jerrell was a voracious little eater.

His mind was muddled as he realized it had been a real scream that rent the air.

Sleep foggy Scott listened for another cry thinking it might be a mountain lion crying out after making a kill.

He heard a noise from the other bedroom.

It was shortly followed by Spike's stressed voice yelling "Scott get out here now!"

Hurtling himself out of bed Scott ran to the main room.

* * *

 _ **Remote Mountain Cabin – Main Room**_

Spike was on his knees next to a withering Sam who was curled in a ball clutching his head clearly suffering and in a great deal of pain. Dropping to his knees on the other side Scott looked to Spike "What's going on?"

"Don't know I was sleeping then woke from a bad dream thinking I screamed when the Abominable Snowman tried to eat me. I didn't. It was Sam. I can't get him to respond" Spike spilled out swiftly.

Scott looked at Sam and saw his shoulder. "Sam's dislocated his shoulder. We need to get him up Spike." Leaning in close to Sam's face he said "Sam we are going to move you to a chair to put your shoulder back."

Sam heard a familiar buzzing. Voices he knew. He concentrated on them and finally heard "to a chair to put you shoulder back." Eye squeezed shut tightly against the onslaught of pain Sam whispered "Screwed up."

"Yeah I screwed up" Scott said still kicking himself for rolling the SUV.

"Not you, me. Should've made sure meds in there" Sam whispered but each syllable sounded like a siren in his head.

Spike said "He's burning up with fever Scott."

Sam painfully slurred out "Infection bad. Skull splitting migraine."

Scott gently touched Sam's heated face "I know it hurts. Let us stop some of the pain by getting your shoulder back in joint. Gonna lift you into a chair." Looking at Spike he said "Get a chair please."

Spike grabbed one of the kitchen chairs and then the two lifted Sam and sat him in it. Spike held him sitting up a as Scott worked Sam's arm into the right position. Sam screamed and nearly passed out as Scott popped it back in. He would have fallen out of the chair if Spike was not holding him so tightly.

Scott headed to his room and returned with a clean pair of long thermal underwear. He fashioned a sling out of it and secured Sam's arm close to his chest so he could not move it. When he finished he knelt down so he was eye level with Sam who was licking at his lips and his eyes closed. "Why didn't you ask for help?"

Half opening his eyes Sam said "Thirsty. Needed water. Just going to kitchen. Thought I could make it. Migraine hit harder than expected."

"Let's get you back to bed" Scott stated.

"No here. Water" Sam got out as he pointed to the couch. He couldn't imagine moving more than the two feet to the couch as his world swam around him.

Spike said "It would probably be better here closer to the fire."

Scott agreed and the two did all the work getting Sam situated on the couch. Scott went to get the water as Spike went to grab Sam's blanket and pillow off his bed. Sam was finishing a sip of water when Spike reentered and began to tuck the blanket around Sam.

Sam pushed Spike's hands away "No hot."

Putting the blanket on the back of the couch Spike settled for placing the pillow behind Sam's head. Sam laid back on the pillow and Spike heard a soft hiss followed by a sigh. Seeing the pain lines etched deeply in Sam's face Spike wished they had the pain meds or there was something more he could do to help.

Looking around Spike saw the fire very low. He checked the outside temperature gauge that was on the wall. Whoa the temperature had dropped another ten degrees and was now minus nine degrees Fahrenheit. Sam may be hot but it was damned cold in the room so he went to put another log on the fire. They needed to keep it warm in here.

Scott went to get one of the wash rags they used earlier and a bowl of water. He returned and started to bathe Sam's face with the cool cloth. He rinsed it and wrung it out then folded it and laid it across Sam's forehead.

Sam opened his eyes part way. They were glassy and feverish. Sam started to shiver. Scott rinsed the cloth again as Spike hovered nearby wondering what else he could do. There wasn't much he could do. He felt helpless to help Sam. He opted to pull two chairs near the couch so Scott and he could sit.

Scott softly asked "You get migraines often?"

"No. Last TTM when I shot Lou" Sam whispered and closed his eyes again. Even the fire light which was the only light increased the pain.

Scott looked at Spike "Delusional?"

Spike shook his head "No he shot Lou. Wasn't his fault. Lou moved and it was the only way to save the hostages, Sarge, Wordy and Lou from being blasted by grenades. I was a bastard to him afterwards. Still ashamed of my actions."

Not opening his eyes Sam whispered "Don't be."

"Don't be what Sam?" Spike asked quietly taking the cue that speaking above a whisper hurt Sam because he winced with every sound.

"Ashamed. S' ok. Protective of family. Water under bridge now" Sam responded slowly between breaths.

Scott asked "Sam what is a TTM?"

Spike answered for him "Trauma triggered migraine. They can come on seconds or hours after a trauma. I suspect using his skull as a battering ram on that Spruce tree ot hitting the hearth triggered it."

"What can we do for you Sam?" Scott asked.

"Quiet, dark" Sam answered trying to slow his breathing without success.

Spike looked around the dim room lit only by firelight. He headed to the bedroom and rummaged in his belongings. He found the dark blue rag he had and brought it out. Spike dipped it in the cool water and squeezed it out. He laid it over Sam's eyes "Does that help with the light?" Spike whispered.

Scott took Sam's pulse when he noticed his respiration rate was fairly fast. It was more than twenty breaths per minute. Scott counted out the pulse rate watching his watch. Sam's normal low beat rate was way too high for him. It was skipping away at ninety six beats a minute. He scooted the chair down to the end of the couch "Gonna check your wound Sam."

Sam did not acknowledge either Spike or Scott.

Scott carefully lifted Sam's leg to slowly push up the sweat pants leg. Sam hissed in pain at the soft touch. Gently lowering Sam's leg but leaving the pants leg pushed up to the knee Scott removed the bandage.

Spike and Scott stared at the wound and then each other. They clearly saw two red streaks spreading out from the abscessed wound. It was worse than last night even though they had cleaned it thoroughly in the afternoon. There was dried crusted pus and seeping pus and blood too. It smelled putrid. How did it get so bad so quick?

Motioning for Spike to follow him Scott stood and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **Remote Mountain Cabin – Kitchen**_

In the kitchen Scott whispered "We can't wait any longer. Sam is showing signs of sepsis. His pulse and breathing rates are both too fast. We know he has a fever and it seems high given how hot he is to the touch. It looks like the infection in his shin abscessed and entered his blood stream. I need to prepare to head out as soon as possible."

Spike looked disbelievingly at Scott "That's suicide. It's minus nine degree Fahrenheit and that doesn't factor in the wind chill."

"If I don't go Sam will die. I refuse to let that happen. It's my damned fault for not watching the road more carefully and almost hitting the stag. We would not have slid off the road and rolled" Scott ground out.

"You don't know that. The stag was a random thing. No one could have predicted it. And what am I supposed to tell Sam when you die out there. Hell what would you want me to tell your wife and children Scott" Spike angrily bit out in a low growl.

Scott paced running his hands through his hair. He stopped and looked at Spike "I've been cold weather trained in the Navy. I can cross country ski. It will be a hell of a lot faster than when we slogged here on foot wading through the drifts."

Spike challenged "It's fifteen miles to the store. And that is hoping the phone lines are not down. Another five to the lodge if they are down."

"I have to do this. I can do this" Scott reiterated.

Spike collapsed in a chair. Their options were limited. He said "I don't want Sam to die but I don't want you to die either. You have a family. I'll go. I don't have any kids or a wife waiting for me to come home."

Rage of a different sort welled in Scott "Spike dammit you are just as important. You have a family that would miss you as much as me or Sam. Yeah you might not have kids. Yet."

Spike just stared at Scott. He couldn't think of a single retort.

Scott saw reluctant acceptance start to dawn in Spike's eyes.

He softened his voice and assured Spike "You are not trained for this. I am. I've camped my whole life, spring, summer, fall and winter. I'm not professional cross country skier that can do fifteen miles an hour but I'm not bad. And like I said I'm trained for this. Before I went on maneuvers in the Northwestern Passages and Artic Ocean I took specialized training to deal with the extreme cold weather. I know how to survive out there. It's Sam's only chance. I have to go."

"How can I help you get ready?" Spike said in a deflated tone.

He hated what Scott was about to do but he didn't see any alternative. Sam needed aggressive treatment if he was going to survive. He would help Scott prepare to give him the best possible chance of making it.

Damn he hated the woods. Nothing good ever happened to him in them.

* * *

 _ **Jules's Home**_

Jules woke with a start. Her heart was beating rapidly. She breathed out "Sam." Throwing the covers off Jules went to her computer. Pulling up the weather report she searched for the Blue Mountains.

Scanning the page for the current weather she read the report. Still snowing, minus ten degrees with winds at forty miles per hour. When wind chill was factored in that was minus forty three degrees.

She sat back in her chair. She had a sense that something was wrong. Very wrong. What was wrong she had no clue but it was there in her heart. It ached.

Jules had been dreaming.

She had been surrounded by white and felt cold. She thought about that and determined it was the snow and frigid temperatures. But then it turned yellowish and she felt hot, so very hot and in pain. She had no idea what that meant.

But then Sam's face flashed before her. His blue eyes looked at her longingly and he said two words "I'm Sorry."

That's when she woke up. Jules was completely unsettled. What did it mean and why was Sam sorry?

* * *

 _ **Remote Mountain Cabin – Main Room**_

Scott and Spike readied the gear for Scott's trek. It had taken longer than expected to get him ready because Scott had to help Spike with Sam first.

Sam's temperature had spiked and he had started to have a seizure. They needed to cool him down quickly. Without a tub to put Sam in they had to improvise.

Both knew it wasn't the best way to cool him down and they could risk putting him in shock but they had to do something and fast to drop his temperature or Sam could suffer brain damage or death.

Spike laid out the tarp on the floor near the door then put a blanket on it. Scott stripped Sam to his boxers. Together they carried Sam to the tarp and laid him on the blanket. Spike covered him with another blanket.

Scott had opened the door and found the snow had drifted so it blocked three quarters of the door opening. He found a shovel in one of the rooms and two large buckets. He shoveled a small bit of snow on the blanket. Sam was so hot it melted almost instantly. Scott did it twice more and the blanket was soaked.

They then lifted Sam in the tarp and moved him in front of the fire. Scott stayed with Sam and kept wiping him down trying to cool him.

Spike went back to the door and shoveled out the drift into the buckets and dumped the snow into the shower. When Spike had the opening large enough to Scott to get out of he closed the door and kept one of the buckets of snow putting it near Sam for later use.

Without a way to actually measure Sam's temperature they had no way of knowing how much it had brought it down. However to the touch it seemed to bring it down a little and he was no longer seizing. Both agreed Sam's temperature was still dangerously high.

Then Spike insisted that Scott eat a hearty and hot breakfast. He would need it going out in that weather. While Spike cooked breakfast Scott had checked in Sam's gear. He was not disappointed.

He found a map and compass, a pair of polarized sunglasses, a headlamp, a pocket knife, a waterproof bag big enough for a full change of clothes, waterproof matches and fire starter. Scott also found instant hand warmers, a neon orange sol emergency blanket, a one man emergency tent, an avalanche beacon and a stash of power bars.

The most surprising find though was the Army issued expedition-weight long underwear tops and bottoms, a lightweight gortex full body suit and a professional grade full face mask that created humidified air which protected his lungs against the frigid air.

This was probably the gear Sam used for Special Forces artic training. They looked brand new, probably because Sam never got a chance to use them in the field seeing that he was stationed in Kandahar for both tours. It was a good thing they were the same size.

Scott dressed in them and then in his waterproof ski suit. He packed the gear carefully in Sam's backpack which was larger than his. He still had room for several water bottles and a thermos that Spike had brought.

Spike was currently heating up broth to fill it with. Scott had wanted to fill it with coffee but Spike insisted on filling it with something more nutritious.

* * *

 _ **Remote Mountain Cabin – Kitchen**_

From the kitchen Spike called out "Scott breakfast is ready."

Scott sat down "Wow where did you learn to cook Spike?" He dug into the stack of pancakes. There were also eggs scrambled with chunks of ham, potatoes, onion and peppers topped with cheese.

Spike said "Ma loves to cook and wanted to teach me what she called practical things when I was growing up. It was a tradeoff. I got the techie stuff I wanted if I spent time on Sundays with Ma in the kitchen."

Laughing Scott said "If I weren't already married I might consider asking you. Laura is a fair cook and has some special dishes but this. This I could get used to."

Spike set down a large mug of coffee for himself and Scott and said seriously "You make it there and back alive and I promise to make you my Ma's lasagna. It's heaven in a pan."

Scott nodded "Deal." He finished eating as Spike just picked at his plate of food.

As Scott stood and put on his jacket Spike poured the boiling broth into the thermos. He tucked it into the backpack and saw all the gear Sam had brought. Zipping it up he turned to Scott "With all this gear Sam forgets to bring a first aid kit?"

"Go figure. Guess he thinks he's invincible. Maybe superman even. But I can't really say anything, I didn't bring one either" Scott exclaimed.

Spike sat down "Well he is Samtastic. To be fair he did bring his antibiotics and bandages and such. And although I brought a first aid kit my focus was on the food at the SUV. I shouldn't have forgotten it."

"We were all a shook up and in a hurry. And you were covered in banana cream pie to boot" Scott said with a lopsided grin.

Spike thought that grin was exactly like Sam's. He rose and went to check on Sam.

* * *

 _ **Remote Mountain Cabin – Main Room**_

Kneeling down he put a pillow beneath Sam's head, rinsed the rag in cold water again and replaced it over Sam's forehead then sprinkled more snow around him. Softly Spike said "Buddy you have to hang on. Scott is going for help."

Sam's eyes opened. They were glassy with fever and unfocused and his voice faraway as he said "Thirsty. Cold, so cold."

Scott brought over a cup of water. He lifted Sam's head and dribbled a small amount into his mouth. He said "Doppelganger you be good for Spike. Do everything he tells you. Be honest with him like you are with me. I won't be gone long. I expect you to be dancing a jig when I get back you hear me."

Sam tried to focus on Scott "Jig. Got it." His eyes rolled back and he slipped unconscious again.

Leaning down Scott kissed Sam's forehead then gently laid his head back on the soft pillow. Sam was radiating heat while surrounded by snow.

With a hitch in his voice Scott said "You stay here you hear me. You better not go anywhere or I'll hang you off the edge of the cabinets again. We have too much time to make up for cuz. Too many fun things to do together. I'm looking forward to you teaching Jerrell how to shoot and Anna too if she wants. I love ya cuz. Be back as soon as I can."

Clearing his throat and swiping at his eyes Scott looked to Spike "You have the tougher job than me Spike. I know Sam is in good hands and you will do all you can. Please remember that no matter what happens."

Spike wiped his eyes. Tears had sprouted as he was privy to view the special bond between twin cousins. "I'll take care of him. You take care of you because I know Sam feels the same about you."

Scott headed to the table and slung the pack on his back. He pulled the full face mask on and tucked it into his jacket. He settled his goggles over his eyes then pulled on his gloves. Scott headed for the door, grabbed his skis and poles then said "Ready?"

Spike headed over to the door and prepared to open and then close it. He said a prayer for Scott to make it safely to the store and be able to send back help for Sam. He stuck out his hand to shake Scott's.

Scott leaned the skis and poles on the wall by the door, grabbed Spike's hand, shook it once then pulled him into a quick hug. He whispered "If I don't make it tell Laura and my kids I was thinking of them and I love them so much."

He released Spike and grabbed his skis, opened the door and headed out into the snowstorm of the century.

Scott had a single purpose: SAVE SAM.


	7. Triggers, Missing Daddy, Die Bastard Die

**Triggers, Missing Daddy & Die Bastard Die **

* * *

_**Cross Country Skiing on Access Road to General Store**_

Scott locked in his ski boots and set out against the wind. It was only fifteen miles he told himself. If professional skiers could make it in an hour then he could make it in two. The snow swirled around him with great speed. It was good that the polarized sunglasses fit under his snow goggles they clarified his vision even in the lower light.

After twenty minutes of moving Scott had to readjust his time table. He concluded those professionals made that time in the best conditions. He had been working hard against gale force winds and only made it two miles so far. At this rate it would take three to four hours. And that was if his stamina held out.

As he skied he kept thoughts of Sam in the forefront of his mind. He could do this for Sam. Sam would do it for him without hesitation. Scott was beginning to understand Sam's psyche a bit more.

He always knew Sam got an extra dose of protectiveness in his Braddock genes. But now that he and Laura had Jerrell and Anna, Scott found his protectiveness jump a huge notch and was now probably nearly as high as Sam's. Scott would now risk anything for those he loved. He could not imagine losing Laura, Anna or Jerrell if he had the power to try and help them even if it meant risking his own life. The birth of his children was his catalyst and that protectiveness extended to all those he loved.

Scott now also saw that Sam's actions were driven by two major psychological triggers. They were a fear of being physically unable to protect those he loves and fear of abandonment. Both Scott believed stemmed from the loss of Sara. The impact had been profound on the tender young boy. Sam had been unable to save Sara and as a result he felt abandoned. Even though that abandonment was not real it was how Sam's child mind stitched together things after the shock of what he had witnessed.

As an adult, Scott could imagine the horror of being right next to Sara and having her little hand ripped from his. Being left whole and unharmed while your little sister was dead and bloody laying a few feet from you. Yeah that would twist a mind, even an adult's mind.

Scott reasoned that those psychological triggers drove Sam to take what most others thought were unacceptable risks. But he could now see that Sam weighed the risk differently than everyone else. He saw that because he was now doing the same damned thing and nothing could get him to change his mind. Scott was willing to risk life and limb to get Sam help. He would rather die trying than not try at all. Just like Sam.

He was getting fatigued and needed a break. Scott wondered how much further he had gotten. Checking his watch he saw he had been skiing for forty minutes now. He looked around for a place to take shelter from the wind for a short rest.

A small sigh of relief escaped when he saw the snow covered shape of the SUV. He decided to head down to it. He pulled out the small collapsible snow shovel and dug out enough snow to open the door. He unlatched his boots from his skis and placed both skis and poles against the SUV.

Scott opened the door and slipped in. As he sat in the SUV out of the wind his hand automatically went to his front pocket. He grinned. Out of habit he had put the keys in his pocket. Scott started it and turned the heater on full blast. As soon as it was warm he pulled off his gloves and face mask.

Pulling out the thermos Scott drank a bit of the broth. He capped it quickly to retain the heat. Then he ate two of the power bars and washed it down with a bottle of water.

Scott crawled around the back of the SUV and finally found Sam's antibiotic and the aspirin under the back seat. He also found Spike's first aid kit and a bag of trail mix. He shoved three items into the backpack. Then he laid on the backseat and opened the trail mix. He consumed half the bag as he comtemplated whether he should return with the antibiotics or continue on to the general store.

After ten minutes he turned off the SUV and headed back out into the storm. It had been a tough decision to weigh. But Scott decided Sam needed more help than just the antibiotics. As he clicked his boots into his skis Scott thought one third of the way down, two thirds to go.

* * *

 _ **Scott's Home**_

Laura paced the room lightly bouncing two inconsolable babies. They had been crying for a solid forty minutes now. Anna's cry had woken her up. Jerrell started in then too. She had tried everything. They were dry, not hungry and not feverish.

She had checked them over looking for anything that would cause it. She reviewed what she had eaten in the past few days. Laura had consumed nothing that had made them colicky in the past.

Their cries were heartbreaking and she was at a loss for what to do. She tried singing to them. Talking softly. Rocking. And now she was pacing and bouncing them. Nothing was working.

Laura had to use the restroom badly now. She set Jerrell and Anna on the center of her bed and surrounded them with pillows. She grabbed Scott's sleep shirt from where it had been tucked under his pillow and covered them both quickly. Then she hurried to the bathroom.

She rushed through her business and washed her hands quickly. When she shut off the water that was when she registered silence. Laura raced from the bathroom with dripping wet hands wringing them dry in the towel thinking something bad happened to her babies. They were silent. Oh god she should have put them in their basinets.

Laura stopped abruptly at the foot of the bed. Both babies had somehow fisted their little hands in Scott's shirt and brought it to their faces. They were cooing softly. Laura wept silent tears at the endearing sight.

They were missing their daddy. Scott's shirt smelled like him. He wore it when he rocked them every night. She wiped her eyes and scooped them up into her arms taking the shirt with her. Laura sat in the rocking chair and rocked them to sleep nestled in their daddy's shirt.

Laura hoped Scott would call today. The twins were not the only ones missing Scott.

* * *

 _ **Remote Mountain Cabin – Main Room**_

Spike had run out of snow in the bucket but Sam's fever was still raging. For the last three hours Sam had come in and out of consciousness and awareness. When he was aware Spike got him to sip small amounts of broth. He figured it served two purposes. It was liquid that would sate Sam's thirst and it was getting some nutrients in him too. With the fever and infection Sam's body had to be burning through calories like a steam engine burned through coal.

Standing and stretching his back Spike picked up the sopping towels and went to the bathroom to wring them out. It felt like the hundredth time. But Spike was not really counting. When he finished he took the bucket to the door and shoveled more snow into it.

He saw that more snow had replaced what he had shoveled out this morning. After he packed more snow around Sam he would have to shovel it out again. He needed to keep the entrance clear.

An hour later Spike was exhausted. He had shoveled the entire entrance and dumped all the snow in the shower. Having the door open that long had cooled the cabin way down. It had in fact helped with Sam's fever a bit. He had kept the fire roaring though.

Spike went to the kitchen and poured himself more coffee and filled a bowl with the stew he was keeping hot. He downed the stew quickly and then went to check on Sam again. He had been still for a long time. Spike's hand brushed over Sam's forehead. Still way too hot.

Sam's eyes flicked open as he felt something cool on his forehead. Things were blurry and he saw black hair. He barely rasped out "Spike?"

"I'm right here Sam" Spike said as he wiped Sam's forehead. "How about you drink a bit for me?" He set the rag down and picked up the cup of broth. Spike tipped it so a little dribbled into Sam's mouth.

Sam tried to swallow. It was difficult. "Scott?" Sam asked.

Spike answered Sam the same as he had done everything Sam asked about Scott. Sam could not seem to remember from waking to waking "Scott went for help. He will be back soon. You are gonna be alright."

Sam shook his head slowly "No. Too bad. Too fast."

Spike's face contorted in anger as he said firmly "You do not give up Sam. I'm telling you that you will be alright. You cannot give up. I'm not letting you go. You hear me I'm not letting you go. You are staying here whether you like it or not. I won't let you die. You will not escape that easy."

Sam slipped unconscious again.

Spike could not stop the angry tears that ran down his face "Dammit Sam you cannot give up. Please don't give up. Fight buddy fight with all you've got."

He looked at the wound again. It was red, swollen and continued to seep foul smelling pus. He had cleaned it over and over again. The red streaks extending from the wound were getting longer.

It was another half hour before Sam stirred again and opened his eyes. Spike was quickly on his knees and by Sam's side. He placed his hand on Sam's forehead again. Shit his fever was raging even more now. It was time for more snow.

Spike was about to speak to Sam and tell him what he was going to do when Sam's arms shot up and his hands wrapped around his throat. Sam's grip was surprisingly strong. Spike gasped for breath as his hands flew to his neck and tried to pry Sam's hands off. His vision was graying at the edges under the crushing grip.

When Sam's eyes opened he saw the terrorist. The one that tortured him for months. The one that tricked him with pity every time. The one that would not let him die. The bastard was so close now. He was not restrained. It was his only chance to get away. His arms shot out and grabbed the bastard by the neck and squeezed with all the energy he had left.

Sam's voice came out hoarse and raspy because he never was given water and only got some from the daily waterboarding "Die bastard. Die."


	8. So Close, Tough Watching, Now Eddie & Go

**So Close, Tough Watching, Now Eddie & Good Lord Landry Help!**

* * *

 _ **Cross Country Skiing on Access Road to General Store**_

Scott was freezing. It felt like the temperature had dropped even further. It was most likely the wind chill since the wind had picked up even more. He had revised his timetable once again. He had been out here for nearly five hours. That meant he was going only three miles an hour. Sad. Really Sad. He thought he would be able to move faster.

Seeing a sign ahead he breathed a sigh of relief. He was almost there. Almost to the general store. Scott jammed his ski pole down and pushed forward harder. The pole snapped in two.

Scott's momentum propelled him forward and he fell. That would not be so bad except as he fell the part of the pole he was holding shifted in his hand and it skewered him as he hit the ground. It went in deep, embedding itself in his thigh.

His screams of pain were swallowed by the wind. Scott rolled to his back and laid panting in the snow with the pole firmly lodged in his thigh. The brilliant white snow around his leg slowly started turning bright crimson.

Scott screamed at the unfairness of it all and due to the pain. So close. So very close. He had to get back to Sam. So close, was his last thought as blackness edged in and Scott lost his battle to remain conscious.

* * *

 _ **Remote Mountain Cabin – Main Room**_

Spike got purchase under Sam's hand and pried them away. He was gulping in air as Sam fell into unconsciousness again. The only thought Spike had was thank god. In reality the only way he was able to remove Sam's hands was because he became unconscious. If Sam had remained conscious just a little longer Spike knew he would have lost the battle with consciousness himself.

He backed away from his friend. Concern etched his face. What did Sam see to make him attack? It had to be horrible for Sam to want to kill. Spike rocked back on his heels as he lightly rubbed his abused neck.

Shit, Sam was gonna beat himself up over hurting him. Spike knew it was not on purpose but something like this would surely haunt Sam. Truth it would haunt Spike too.

He had taken Patch's, rather Jim's, warning seriously that Sam could kill quickly even when seemingly incapacitated. But this? This was proof. Solid, painful proof of Sam's ability.

Spike didn't want it too but it made him a bit leery of getting too close to Sam. He wondered if he should try to restrain Sam in some way. No. No. That would not do. Sam might understand why he did it. Hell what was he saying, Sam would understand why he did it. But he just could not bring himself to do that to Sam. He would just have to be more on the ball.

As Spike packed more snow around Sam, keeping a cautious eye out, he began to wonder if Scott was on his way back yet. Did he even make it to the general store?

Once he was done packing the snow around him he wrung out the cloth again and put it over Sam's forehead. He took another cloth as wrapped some snow in it. Then he held it to his own throat. Spike knew he needed to prevent any possible swelling.

He stood and walked to the kitchen after checking the thermometer. The temperature had to be record shattering. It had dropped another five degrees and the wind had increased by ten miles an hour. Spike poured himself some cool water and sat heavily in one of the kitchen chairs.

Spike took a sip as he thought this is the ski trip from hell. Then a bubble of strained laughter escaped his throat. Hell? No hell would be hot. All this snow would melt in seconds if they were in hell. He swallowed hard as the vibration on his vocal chords irritated his throat a bit.

Holding the ice cloth to his neck Spike was glad he did not bruise easily. If there was no physical evidence of Sam choking him then he could simply ignore it. If Sam asked him about it, which he doubted he would, he could simply deny it. Spike could tell Sam that he must have been dreaming or hallucinating.

Spike would not hurt Sam with the knowledge that he nearly choked him out. Sam did not need guilt like that. Particularly knowing that Sam was going to feel guilty enough over Scott going out in this storm. Sam hadn't wanted Scott to go.

His thoughts returned to Scott. Spike hoped Scott made to the general store and was able to call for help. He didn't know how much more Sam could take. Sam needed a hospital and more care than he could give him.

Standing and going back to the main room Spike blew out a frustrated and worried breath. It was tough watching someone you cared for suffer and not be able to really do anything to help. He headed back to Sam and rinsed and wrung out the cloth again as he prayed for both Sam and Scott and for him too.

* * *

 _ **Greg's Home**_

Greg handed Ed and Wordy each a cup of steaming coffee "Thanks for the help today."

Ed grinned "No problem."

Wordy sat down on one of the new chairs for Greg's new table "Always happy to help. Just wish it wasn't snowing." He blew on the coffee and took a sip. "So what exactly happened to your old table?"

Greg smiled "The leg finally gave out. Been duct taping it for years but it finally gave up the ghost last night."

Ed smirked "Bout time you got a decent table. Next get together can be here. We can dine in style."

Wordy laughed "Won't stay nice too long if my girls get their sticky fingers all over it. Think we should stick with the parties at yours or my house for now. Let Greg enjoy his new table a bit." Then he changed the subject and asked "Wonder how Spike's and Sam's ski trip is going?"

Ed shook his head "Jules called yesterday. I doubt they are getting in any skiing with that storm. Might just have to run those two a bit more to get them back into shape after four days of sitting by a fire and doing nothing but eating."

Wordy's eyes grew concerned "That's right they are where that storm of the century is dumping all that snow. Hope they have enough provisions to wait it out."

Ed laughed "Spike's Ma supplied them. They'd have enough for two weeks."

Wordy grinned "Her portions are enough to feed an Army. You're right. They won't be running out of food."

Taking a sip of coffee Greg began thinking. He had been watching the weather reports after Jules called yesterday. He said "It's likely they will be snowed in longer and not make it back for shift on Thursday. We might need to see if the guys covering for them tomorrow and Wednesday will able to cover a few more days for them. If not Holleran will need to find us a few to cover or we will be off hot calls."

Ed grinned "One good thing with no skiing is that Sam's leg is gonna get a good rest." He rubbed his hands and smiled evilly "When they do make it back I've got a few things in mind to get them back in shape fast."

Greg chuckled "Now Eddie. It's not their fault they are snowed in."

"No but it's my job to keep the team in tip top shape. I take my job seriously. They're gonna need my drills after days of pigging out on Spike's Ma's food" Ed said with humor.

Wordy chuckled "Glad I'm not Spike or Sam right about now. Your drills can be tough. What do you have planned for them?"

Ed began to tell them what his drills would be. The conversation then turned to other things and after another hour both Wordy and Ed headed home.

* * *

 _ **Cross**_ _ **Country Skiing on Access Road to General Store**_

Scott had no idea how long he laid there. However he found it was long enough that the blood that seeped out of his leg had frozen. That can't be good he thought as he sat up. He felt the pain which was a good thing. He had not frozen to death himself.

Carefully he stood using his other pole for leverage. He didn't dare pull out the pole from his thigh. He managed to clip both his boots back into his skis and pulled the partial pole from the snow.

It hurt like hell but he managed to get a limpy-like rhythm going and moving forward towards the general store. He was so close but it seemed like hundreds of miles as agony rippled through his leg with every glide forward. Fresh blood started to flow.

After what felt like an eternity but was more like fifteen minutes he was pounding on the door of the general store. Luckily it was on the opposite side of the blowing snow and had not drifted like the door at the cabin.

* * *

 _ **General Store**_

Landry Craig was startled when there was pounding on his door. Who in the world would be out in this mess? Maybe it was the ski patrol from the lodge checking to see if he was okay.

He grabbed his cane and slowly rose from his chair. His old bones did not move so fast anymore. The cold weather was murder on his joints but he could not bring himself to move to someplace warmer. This store was home. He and Maisie had fifty six good years in this place and he expected they would have many more.

Maisie Craig wandered down the stairs "Landry what is all that ruckus. You trying to wake the dead with all that loud pounding?"

"It ain't me Maisie. Some fool is out in this weather. I'm heading to the door" Landry replied.

Maisie looked at her husband. She loved the old coot but his knees were not what they used to be. He hated to be coddled so she humphed then said "Well they will freeze to death before you get there. I'll go get the door you sit."

Landry looked to his spry wife. She still had the energy of a thirty year old even though she was in her mid-seventies. She never seemed to run low. He smiled "Yes Ma'am."

Maisie shook her head and started for the door. She grabbed her coat and slipped into it on her way. As she opened the door a blast of frigid air blew in along with snow and a near frozen man.

Scott stumbled into the store his skis still attached. He clutched a shelf to keep himself from falling as he unclipped his boots. He took five steps in then fell to his knees. He was shivering from cold and pain. He had very little left in reserve.

An old lady swam into his view and Scott mumbled "Phone. Need help." His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the floor.

As soon as the man moved into the store Maisie closed the door. She saw the pole sticking out of his thigh as he fell to his knees. Maisie yelled "Landry! Good lord, Landry help!"

Landry shuffled as fast as he could to Maisie. He stared in shock a few moments then he said "Maisie get my kit. Quick please."

Knees creaking as he lowed himself down Landry laid his cane next to him. Then he reached out and pulled off the goggles and the full face mask. At least this poor man was equipped properly to be out in this weather.

He took the man's pulse. Strong but a little too fast. He lifted his eyelids and checked his pupils. No head trauma it appeared at first inspection. That was good. Landry's gaze moved to the pole sticking out of the man's leg. That was a problem. He'd have to cut away the material to determine just how big of one it was.

Maisie came back with Landry's black bag. She gasped when she saw his face "I know him. He is a lot older now. Used to come here a lot with Wilson when he was a teen. Now what was his name?"

Landry said "Name's not important right now Maisie. Get the roller. We need to move him away from the door and into better light if I'm gonna be able to see to his wound."

The two septuagenarians worked together to roll the man onto the flat board with four wheels they used to move heavier items around with. Once on the board Landry worked his way up to his feet again as every joint creaked. With his cane in one hand and the rope attached to the board in the other Landry started to pull the man towards their home attached at the back of the store.

"Maisie get several blankets and pillows then start some broth. Only warm not steaming hot. Also get some water boiling and grab me several packets of sterile gauze" Landry instructed. Maisie set off to get those items after she set his black bag on the floor near their sofa.

Scott came to as he was being pulled. It was disorientating. He blinked several times trying to make sense of it. His eyes focused and he saw an old man using a cane and pulling a rope. The old man was pulling him. How?

Then his mind registered he was on a board and he heard the squeak of the wheels. The pain shot through his leg and he groaned.

Landry turned at the groan "Hold still young fella. Getting you to a place I can take a proper look at that pole sticking out of your leg." He stopped near his sofa.

Maisie came with the blankets and saw that the man was awake "Landry sofa or floor?"

Landry looked at the man and asked "You think you can move to the sofa? I don't have the strength to lift you. If not we can put you on the floor. Easier for me if you can manage the sofa though."

Scott blinked several times taking in the old man and old woman. Softly he said "Sofa."

Maisie quickly laid out a piece of plastic on the sofa and the blankets over it. She placed the pillows on one end "Okay ready when you are."

Scott slowly sat up. He was a bit dizzy.

Maisie moved forward "Let me help with the jacket and gloves first to keep the blankets from getting too wet. Nothing more uncomfortable than lying on cold wet blankets." Then she removed his gloves, unzipped Scott's jacket and helped him shrug out of it.

Both Maisie and Landry were glad to see no signs of frostbite on the young man's fingers. He was truly outfitted for artic-like weather.

As Scott started to pull his uninjured leg back to move to the sofa Landry instructed "Take it slow." Then he handed Scott his cane as he lowered himself to the table near the sofa. "Here use this to help you. If I were in my prime I would've been able to lift you myself. Getting old sucks."

Scott took the cane and used it to help push himself up enough so he sat on the edge of the sofa. Pain rippled through him and he hissed and groaned with the slightest movement. Stars danced in his head and blackness threatened to take him back to the place with no pain.

Once he was on the edge Maisie stepped forward again and helped him position on the sofa and lay back on the pillows without jarring the pole. Then she covered him with several warm blankets avoiding the pole.

Taking his cane back Landry stood and asked "Maisie can you bring me the rolling chair please."

Maisie was off like a shot again and back in moments pushing a rolling chair. Landry lowered himself into the chair and set his cane aside. Without being asked Maisie moved the table closer and put Landry's black bag on it then switched on all the lights making the room blazing bright. Then she was out of the room again returning with a large bowl and two mugs.

She set the bowl on the table along with the mugs then was out of the room again. She came back this time with a large steaming pot and a bag full of sterile gauze packages.

Scott watched all this activity slightly disjointed as fatigue washed over him.

Landry was watching the young man closely. He was clearly in pain and exhausted. There were signs of shock too. Luckily no signs of hypothermia though. It was a wonder in this weather.

Taking up one of the mugs Landry held it out to the man "I'm Landry Craig and this is my wife Maisie we own the general store. Looks like you've gone and got yourself right hurt."

Scott gratefully took the mug and sipped the warm broth. In a shaky voice Scott asked "Do you have a phone? I need to get help."

Landry half smiled "Phone is down. Power too but we have our own generator. You are a lucky young fella. Help is already here. Maisie has always run the store. When I retired I started helping her. But before I retired I was a general surgeon. We need to see what damage this pole did."

"Do you have any way to contact emergency personnel?" Scott asked urgently.

Maisie shook her head "Sorry no. We used to have an old CB radio but it quit working several years ago and we never replaced it."

Scott laid back and his fists clenched in frustration as he thought no, no this can't be happening. His face screwed up in pain both from the physical wound and from the pain in his heart knowing Sam's life depended on getting him help quickly and that was not happening now. Softly he cried "Shit."

Landry looked at him "I'll have you set to rights son in no time. No need to worry. I may be old but I still know what I'm doing and have everything I need right here. Don't you fret."

Maisie had been staring at the upset young man when the name popped into her head "Sam. You are Sam Braddock. I'd know that blonde hair and those blues eyes anywhere. You and Wilson used to come in here all the time when you were just a teen. You always stayed at old Emmett's place."

Scott was surprised Maisie knew Sam back then. He turned and looked Maisie in the eyes "Sorry Ma'am I'm not Sam. I'm his cousin Scott Braddock. We look a lot alike. Our mothers are twins and they married brothers."

Switching his gaze to Landry he added "My cousin, Sam, needs help badly. He has an infected cut on his leg, has a very high fever and I believe sepsis has set in. I need to get him help or he is going to die."

Maisie's face fell and she looked to Landry "What can we do Landry?"

Taking a deep breath he said "First I take care of you Scott. Then we can see if there is anything we can do for Sam."

Scott asked "You wouldn't happen to have a snowmobile? If I can make it to the lodge I'm sure they will have a way to get emergency help."

Landry shook his head "In your condition you can't be going back out in the storm."

Scott remembered the general store sold skis and poles. He firmly stated "I am going with or without your help. I'll buy a new pole and be on my way. I cannot let my cousin die."

Maisie put a hand on the agitated man's shoulder. She said in a soft, kind voice "We will help. Let Landry take care of your wound first. Then we will outfit you in new outerwear since this is damaged. The snowmobile is in the shed out back and fully gassed up."

Scott relaxed at the kind words of support. A snowmobile would get him to the lodge quickly.

Landry shook his head slightly "As Maisie says we will help. It is against my better judgement to let you head back out into the storm but I understand your need. This is going to be painful. I have some morphine. Are you allergic or have bad reactions to taking morphine?"

Scott shook his head "No I don't but Sam sure does."

Landry chuckled "Hallucinations?"

"Yeah big time. His system is sensitive to antibiotics too" Scott shared.

Landry set to work after giving Scott only a little morphine to take the edge off but not enough that would hinder him riding the snowmobile.

Scott was glad he had not drank much of the broth because when the pole was removed his stomach revolted and he ended up spewing the half-digested trail mix he had eaten in the SUV into the bowl Maisie had brought out. Scott realized she was prepared for this. He vaguely wondered how often she assisted Landry.

Maisie wiped the beads of sweat off Scott's brow and held his hand as Landry worked. She thought that Scott was a brave man. He held very still as Landry disinfected the wound then stitched it closed. He clenched his jaw and only a few groans escaped.

She kept up a flow of conversation with Scott to distract him from the procedure. She learned that he and Sam and their friend Spike were staying in Emmett Haley's cabin that he rented out for ski season. Emmett lived there until the weather got cold each year then traveled to his winter home in New Mexico.

Landry listened as Scott told Maisie about Sam's wound. To his mind infection like that would not set in by missing one or two doses. Something else was afoot.

Finishing wrapping the gauze around Scott's thigh to hold the bandage in place Landry said "You say he only missed three doses of antibiotic?"

Scott nodded but then added "Well he's missed this morning's dose too. So that makes four. Why?"

Landry said "You said he is sensitive to antibiotics. What did you mean?"

The light went on in Scott's mind as he said softly "Oh shit." He looked at the old surgeon "Some work. Some don't."

Taking in that information Landry said "Could be Sam was given one that doesn't work. Or his wound was infected with bacteria that is resistant to the antibiotic he was given. Do you know where he got the gash?"

Scott answered "He slipped and hit his shin on the corner of a wall in the SRU locker room near the showers."

Landry whistled "Bathrooms and locker rooms harbor many nasty buggers like staph bacteria. When you get to the lodge you need to tell the responders that they might be dealing with methicillin-resistant staphylococcus aureus. MRSA as the general public knows it."

"Really? MRSA?" Scott asked stunned.

Nodding Landry said "From what you described and not seeing it first-hand that would be my best guess. They need to be prepared. Now I want you to eat something and rest a half hour. Then we will help you get going."

Scott shook his head "No I need to go now" as he tried to rise from the pillow.

Maisie pushed him back down and said in a stern grandmotherly voice "And just how do you propose to help your cousin if you die before you get there? You are still shocky and need something warm in your stomach before you set out again." With that she turned and headed out of the room.

Landry chuckled "Better listen to Maisie. She's got a cast iron will and if you don't listen she's also got a cast iron pan. Wouldn't be surprised if she whacked you upside the head with it to get you to rest a moment and eat."

Scott sighed. He could see reason even though he didn't want to. He needed to recoup some energy or even with the snowmobile he would likely pass out on the way. Scott took a drink of the broth after Landry handed him the mug. "Okay but I'm on my way in no more than forty-five minutes. That's as long as I'm willing to wait."

Landry nodded and set about cleaning up the area after performing minor surgery. He would have liked to start Scott on antibiotics but he had none on hand.

When Maisie came back in she had a plate with a large portion of meatloaf, mashed potatoes with gravy and green beans. Scott's stomach roared. Maisie smiled a smile that said 'see I told you that you needed something to eat'. But she remained quiet as she laid the plate in his lap and handed him a fork and knife.

After eating Maisie brought over replacement gear for him and Scott redressed. It was a little embarrassing dressing in front of Maisie because he needed the help to stand. She rewarmed the broth in the thermos Spike gave him. He drank several bottles of water and two cups of coffee.

Exactly forty-five minutes later he was on his way. He had thanked them profusely for all their help. Scott knew that both he and Sam would have died if they were not there to help. Scott promised to let them know how things turned out.


	9. Nature Calls, Escape & Change of Plans

**Nature Calls, Escape & Change of Plans**

* * *

 _ **Remote Mountain Cabin – Bathroom**_

Spike had put off using the bathroom until he couldn't wait any longer. Nature was calling him and he had to heed the call or else. He hated leaving Sam unattended. He had put more snow around Sam and then checked to see if Sam was even conscious in the slightest.

Sam appeared out cold. So Spike ran to the restroom. Nervously he tried to hurry up but that only slowed things down. He took a deep breath to relax. What could happen while he was in here?

He snorted. This is Sam. The better question to ask would be what couldn't happen. The list would be shorter.

* * *

 _ **Remote Mountain Cabin – Main Room**_

Sam stirred. He felt hot and cold. His head hurt like hell. He could almost hear his blood thrumming through his veins and each pulse brought agony. His eyes opened a slit. The low light caused him to squeeze them shut again.

He felt weighed down. Something wet held him to the ground. Sam reached out and his hand landed on a wet blanket. He threw it off. His body oscillated between hot and cold as he shivered.

Sam wondered where the hell he was. He forced his eyes open a little bit and tried to focus. With effort he pushed himself to a seated position. A wet rag fell from his face into his lap. It was purple. No. It couldn't be. He was not there. It was not the purple rag. The rag that was put over his face every day, twice a day. The rag that suffocated him while his tormentors poured buckets of water over his face.

But it was there. It was purple. It was wet. He was wet. He was undressed. His leg hurt like hell. His head hurt like hell. His whole body ached.

Sam had to escape. He didn't remember this room but everything told him he was there. He saw a door. He was not chained. Sam crawled toward the door unable to get to his feet.

On his knees he yanked the door open. The blast of frigid air and snow disoriented him. He was hallucinating. It had to be a sandstorm and stifling hot air. There was no snow there. His mind was screwing with him.

Sam took a deep breath and crawled into the sandstorm that his mind told him was a snowstorm. He ignored the hallucination and kept crawling. He had to escape. This was the first opportunity that ever presented itself. He had to make it out of here alive and get back to the unit. The sandstorm would provide him cover to get far away unseen.

His knees and hands were burning. His mind said it was from cold but he knew it had to be from heat. The same hot ground that burned and blistered his flesh as he was staked out to the ground as the sun beat down on him for endless hours.

Sam mumbled "Matt, I escaped. I did it. I finally got out of there. No more needles. Come find me Matt. I'm free, I'm out of this place. Come for me Matt."

He dropped to the ground all energy spent. Unable to crawl anymore Sam laid on his stomach on the burning ground. He felt the sand blowing around him and covering him.

As Sam slowly drifted out of consciousness he knew he had done all he could do to survive that hell hole. He had escaped. Now Matt would come for him.

Sam saw Matt crouch down next to him wearing a sad smile. Matt said to him "I've got you Sammy. I'll watch over you brother."

He felt Matt's light touch on his face and he felt safe, warm and in no pain. Matt had come for him. He always knew Matt would come for him.

Sam's eyes rolled back and he was out.

The snow continued to fall heavily, quickly covering Sam's boxers only clad body.

* * *

 _ **Ski Lodge – Main Entrance**_

Scott sighed seeing the ski lodge looming in front of him. Thank god he made it. Seven and a half hours though. He had taken so much longer than he had expected. But he had made it. He would be able to get help to Sam soon.

He stopped the snowmobile and pocketed the keys. He grabbed the old extra cane Landry had let him borrow. Easing off the snowmobile Scott braced himself against the wind. Slowly he made it through the knee deep drifts to the lodge door. The morphine had worn off and his leg was killing him.

As Scott opened the door he heard multiple muffled groans and yells to shut the damned door as he allowed ice cold air and snow to blow into the warm and toasty lodge. Scott closed the door and limped in. Two dozen people all with steaming mugs of something turned to see the newcomer. No one was out in this storm. They were all curious.

Scott was surprised he had actually made it into the lodge without his leg buckling. He ripped off his ski mask and said loudly "I need emergency personnel."

Bob Albertson, the lodge manager, strode forward "What's the problem?"

Leaning on the cane Scott said "I have a medical emergency. My …"

Bob noticed the man leaning heavily on the cane and the pain lines etched in his face and interrupted "We have a person trained in basic first aid. How are you hurt?"

"Not me. My cousin. He's in bad shape and needs a med evac. We're staying at Emmett Haley's cabin" Scott said as he eyed a chair across the room.

Scott really needed to sit but he didn't think he'd be able manage it that far without falling on his face. So Scott sucked in a breath and forced himself to stand relying on the cane to keep him upright. He went on to describe Sam's condition and that he needed to call for help.

* * *

 _ **Ski Lodge – Next to Fireplace**_

Deep in the room away from the entrance, nestled warmly by the fireplace Willow nudged Lexi "Hey that's the older twin cousin."

Ron Jenkins, the ski patrol guy snagged by Willow to keep her bed warm during the storm asked "What do you mean older twin cousin?"

Willow smiled at her boy toy. Using her pet name for him she said "Ronnie you remember the guy I accidentally ran into on the slope?" Ron nodded and she continued "That's the other one. They look like twins but are really cousins. He's older."

Ron nodded remembering the likeness of the two men from a few days ago. He said "Yeah I remember them. Thought they were twins or at least brothers."

Lexi grumbled thinking they had lied to her "I thought they were not staying at the lodge."

Striding over to Lexi a tall muscular college student stopped and handed her a fresh mug of hot chocolate. He heard part of the conversation and had been close enough to the door to hear some of Scott's words too. He said to the three others "Not staying at the lodge. Apparently there is some medical emergency. The guy skied like twenty miles to get here."

Ron stood up "Christ! Twenty miles in this weather? Must be very bad to risk his life like that. I'm going to go see if I can help."

Willow pouted "You'd leave warm little me to go into the freezing weather."

Ron looked at Willow. It had been fun for a few days but she was so shallow and very clingy and needy. Being snowed in with nothing to do meant he hung around her longer than he would have normally. But now there might be an opportunity to ditch her.

In his voice he used to deal with difficult people Ron stated "Duty calls. The lodge doesn't pay me to sit around all day."

"But he's not even a guest Ronnie" Willow pouted again.

Ron shrugged but cringed inside. He hated it when she called him Ronnie. His ex-wife had called him that and she had been a controlling bitch who had run off with some surfer saying she preferred beaches to snow.

As Ron walked away from Willow he looked toward the man leaning on the cane. The man looked like he was exhausted and he might just need some help. Ron snagged a chair and dragged it with him as he headed towards the man.

* * *

 _ **Ski Lodge – Main Entrance**_

Ron set the chair behind the man and said "Take a seat. You look like you are gonna drop standing there. Name's Ron Jenkins, I'm part of the lodge ski patrol here. How can I help?"

Scott slowly lowered himself into the chair and winced. "Thanks. I'm Scott Braddock. I was just telling Bob that I need call for help for my cousin Sam."

Bob looked worried as he turned to Ron. Ron was head of the lodge ski patrol. "I informed Scott that the phone lines are down. Nothings getting through on the CB either."

Ron said "The ranger station has a satellite phone."

"How far is the ranger station?" Scott asked.

"About twelve miles" Ron answered.

Scott pull out his map "Show me where."

Ron pointed to the ranger station on the map. Then he said "You can't ski there. You look like death warmed over."

Pushing himself to a standing position and teetering a bit Scott responded "Not gonna ski. Have a snowmobile courtesy of Landry and Maisie."

Shaking his head Ron remarked "No you are too exhausted to make it even on a snowmobile."

Scott's voice came out hard "Not letting my cousin die. I'll make it."

Ron put up his hands defensively "Whoa wasn't suggesting you not go. Just not on the snowmobile. I'm suggesting a change in your plans only. You see the lodge ski patrol has a six passenger sno-cat. It goes faster than Landry's ancient snowmobile. I could get you there in less time and you wouldn't freeze to death with the heated and insulated cabin."

Scott sunk back down in the chair. His prayers had been answered. He knew that no helicopters could operate in these winds. He had been worried that even if he had called for help that it would not arrive in time. Scott asked "What's its top speed and how far is the nearest hospital?"

Bob said "It does twenty miles per hour. The hospital is ten miles from here"

Again Scott asked to be shown on the map. He did the calculations. Twenty miles to the cabin, backtrack eight and take a different route to the hospital that would be another twelve. God willing he could get Sam to a hospital in a little over two hours.

Scott said "We have forty miles to cover. Can we leave now?"

Ron put a hand on Scott's shoulder. In a serious tone he responded "You rest while I suit up and bring the sno-cat to the main entrance. Take me about fifteen minutes."

Turning to Ron Bob smiled "Go. We'll get Scott squared away while you get ready and get the sno-cat." Bob then called to one of his staff and instructed them "Kelly I need you to go get Scott something warm to drink and eat. Have Winston grab the first aid kit too."

Scott sighed and gave a small grin "Thanks."

Ron rushed to his room to dress appropriately. Then he grabbed his snowshoes and headed out to the lodge garage. It would be easier than slogging through the deep drifts.

Kelly brought Scott a huge plate of food and moved a small table to him so he did not need to get up. The lodge was abuzz with excitement as the news of what was going on spread like wild fire among very bored guest.

Bob managed to keep everyone away from Scott so he could eat in peace. He watched as Scott pulled out a bottle and shook two pills out and swallowed them. He sat in the chair he had pulled over and said "You are in pain."

Scott looked at him and responded "I'll survive. Thanks for all your assistance and the food."

Bob took in the military cut and bearing of the man and asked "Army, Navy or Air force?"

Scott downed the last of his coffee and answered "Navy."

Kelly refilled his coffee and smiled at him as Bob said "I was in the Air Force years ago. Are you any relation to Colonel Ryan Braddock?"

"Yeah, he's my uncle" Scott said.

"Sam's Father?" Bob inquired.

Shaking his head he said "Nope that would be General Braddock of Special Forces. Ryan is Adam and Zach's dad."

Bob's eyebrows raised "Wow a real military family. Your Father in the service too?"

"Yeah. He's a Navy Commander. Could say it is the family business" Scott chuckled.

Bob knew he was prying but he was trying to relax Scott because he seemed so tense "Sam in the service?"

"Nah he's the black sheep" Scott laughed. Then he clarified "He was in Special Forces but when his second tour was up he left the military and joined the SRU in Toronto."

Scott felt more relaxed as he spoke about bits and pieces of his family. He had been so tense for so many hours. He could not relax all the way because he was still too worried that it had taken him too long to get help. And it would be at least two more hours before he could get Sam to a hospital.

The main door opened and Ron came stamping in "Ready Scott?"

Scott pulled on his face mask and gloves. He shook hands with Bob who wished them luck and speed.

Bob helped Scott up then let him go as Scott toddled forward using the cane. He saw Scott sway and Ron grab his arm and assist him into the sno-cat. Then he closed the lodge door. When he turned the group of guests were all at the window watching the sno-cat drive away.


	10. Escape Foiled, Just Stiff & Butterflies

**Escape Foiled, Just Stiff & Butterflies**

* * *

 _ **Remote Mountain Cabin**_

Spike stepped out of the bathroom and instantly knew something was wrong. How could he not? The door was wide open and the snow was blowing in. But more importantly Sam was not where he left him.

"Shit!" Spike exploded.

Spike raced to the door hoping Sam did not get far. He didn't think Sam would given his state. But Sam surprised him a lot. Sam did things others thought were impossible.

"Thank God!" Spike cried.

Six paces out the door he saw Sam crawling. He hadn't made it far. Sam was mumbling something. Getting closer Spike heard "… escaped. I did it. I finally got out of there. No more needles. Come find me Matt. I'm free, I'm out of this place. Come for me Matt."

"Oh crap!" Spike breathed.

Spike realized Sam thought he was there; earlier made sense now. Sam thought he was escaping from his torturers. Spike knew he had to go careful but also he had to get Sam back inside. He saw Sam fall flat on his stomach in the snow.

Sigh.

A sad smile settled on Spike's face as he crouched down warily next to Sam not wanting a repeat of earlier. He rubbed his neck slightly. The best thing would be if Sam passed out. That way Sam would not struggle against him when he took him back inside. Please let him pass out Spike begged in his head.

"I've got you Sam. I'll watch over you buddy" Spike said out loud though. He saw the confusion in Sam's eyes turn to relief and trust as he reached out carefully to lightly touch Sam's face.

Relief spread through Spike as Sam's eyes rolled back in his head and he was out. Spike repositioned himself to get ahold of Sam's shoulders as the snow continued to fall heavily and quickly covered Sam's boxers only clad body.

Spike gently rolled Sam over on his back and lifted him under his arms. He quickly dragged Sam back inside the cabin. Spike maneuvered Sam onto the couch this time. He needed to get Sam warm and check for frostbite. Sam still had a raging fever but Spike put a dry blanket over Sam's shivering wet body.

Then he went to the door to close it, shivering violently himself having gone outside without a jacket, gloves, hat or face mask.

"Hot Damn!" Spike exclaimed.

Spike saw a sno-cat approaching the cabin. Scott made it. Against all odds Scott made it and sent help. He closed the door then turned. Spike needed to get Sam ready to leave. He was glad he had the foresight to pack everything earlier and was all set to go when help arrived.

He grabbed the clothes he had set aside for Sam and hurried over to the couch. He whisked off the soaked boxers then dressed Sam in a warm pair of sweat pants and Sam's SRU sweat shirt. He was just putting on Sam's wool socks when the cabin door opened.

"Thank god you are back!" Spike shouted looking up at Scott with a huge grin.

* * *

 _ **Sno-Cat Arriving at Cabin**_

Ron grinned at Scott as he slowed sno-cat approaching the cabin "We made damned good time. Think I got her up to twenty-five miles per hour."

Scott was distracted thinking he just saw the door of the cabin close. He absently answered "I just hope Sam is hanging in there. It took me too long to get help."

"If Sam's anything like what you described and like you he'll be tough enough to hang on. My god I still can't believe you made it fifteen miles on skis in this storm. Been on this mountain since I was fourteen and in the past eleven years I haven't seen a storm this bad."

"Thank god Landry patched you up and his snowmobile was working. That thing is unreliable at best. Tried several times but I can't talk them into getting a new one."

Ron stopped the sno-cat as close to the cabin as he could. He left it running so it would stay warm inside. He unlatched his seatbelt and said "Hang tight a moment. I'll come around and help you down. That leg of yours ain't gonna hold you up to well."

Scott unlatched his belt too then as he pulled on his gloves he said "Thanks Ron. Appreciate all the help. Remember what I told you about Spike. Don't be surprised if he bowls you over."

Ron laughed as he pulled on his gloves then pulled his full face mask down and opened the door. He was looking forward to meeting Spike and Sam for that matter. The hour drive here had been interesting. Scott had told him all about Sam and Spike to pass the time.

Going around to the other side Ron helped Scott down and out of the sno-cat and to the cabin door.

Leaning on the cane and with Ron's help Scott made his way to the door. He noticed recent marks in the snow. It looked like someone was dragged into the cabin. What the hell?

* * *

 _ **Remote Mountain Cabin – Main Room**_

Scott opened the cabin door. He stepped in first and lifted his face mask as Ron came in behind him and closed the door.

Spike looked up at him with a huge grin and loudly exclaimed with relief flooding every syllable "Thank god you are back!"

Limping heavily to the couch worry etched Scott's face "How is Sam?"

Spike sat back on his heels "Worse. Hallucinating. Sam crawled out of the cabin while I was in the bathroom. If I had taken longer he could have frozen to …" Spike rubbed his face trying to dispel the negative thoughts. He did not want to say the last word 'death'.

Scott lowered himself to the couch near Sam's head with a hiss of pain. His leg was full on throbbing now. The aspirin he took for the pain at the lodge did as much good for his pain as using a bottle cap to scoop water out of a sinking boat.

Spike looked at Scott when he heard the hiss of pain "Are you okay?"

Scott nodded "Yeah. Don't worry about me. Just stiff from skiing."

Ron came further into the room and held out his hand to Spike "I remember you from the slopes. I'm Ron Jenkins."

Spike shook the offered hand "The ski patrol guy from when Sam hit his head on the tree?"

"That's me" Ron smiled. He then looked at Sam on the couch. He looked bad. Ron turned back to Spike "You and me need to get Sam into the sno-cat. Scott isn't going to be able to help. He can barely walk."

Spike turned to Scott noting the cane for the first time "Why?"

Ron answered "He impaled his thigh with his ski pole after skiing for five hours in this god forsaken storm to the general store. He's lucky to be alive. If it weren't for Landry and Maisie he would have been dead. "

Spike glared at Scott "Just stiff my ass. Laura's gonna kill me or Sam."

Scott half-laughed "You'll have to stand in line. She's gonna kill me first."

Then using a diversion technique that seemed to be a Braddock staple Scott said "I see you packed up. Good thinking. Let's get Sam and the things loaded and get going. We should be able to get Sam to a hospital in about an hour." Then he pushed himself up using the cane. He tried but was unable to stifle a hiss of pain.

"Sit your butt down. Ron and I will load up everything and then help you out" Spike commanded.

Scott didn't want to comply but did. His leg was unable to bear much of his weight anymore and throbbed like hell. He looked down at Sam who was out cold and said "We make quite a pair don't we doppelganger."

* * *

 _ **Sno-cat Enroute to Hospital**_

Scott sat in the back seat of the sno-cat with Sam's head in his lap. Spike and Ron had helped him to the sno-cat and got him situated with is bad thigh next to the door so Sam's head could lay on his uninjured one.

They got Sam in without any issue. Ron had carried Sam in a fireman hold. He was much stronger than he looked at first. Spike had tucked a blanket around Sam and handed him the damp rag to cool Sam's face. Then Spike and Ron loaded their belongings on the back platform and secured them.

Spike and Ron were now speaking in soft tones in the front seat as he rested his head against the window and looked at the whiteout conditions outside. Going out in this storm had been foolhardy but it was the only hope Sam had of surviving. He would do anything for his younger cousin.

He could feel the heat radiating off Sam and it worried him so much. Spike had expounded on why Sam crawled out of the cabin when he had asked. Scott felt so bad that Spike had to endure that all alone and that Sam was stuck in that hell hole mentally again.

A shiver ran through Scott and it wasn't because he was cold. It was warm and toasty in the sno-cat cab. No it was because they were so close to losing Sam yet again. Too many times Scott thought. And this time all because of a damned cut on his leg.

Scott turned to look down at Sam and was surprised to see his eyes open. Sam's eyes were glassy and fevered and had a faraway look to them. He looked so young and vulnerable. It reminded him of when Sam was little and was so sick with Q fever.

Softly Scott said "Hey doppelganger. You are going to be okay. We're taking you to the hospital now."

Sam gazed up at Scott. His favorite cousin. Scott was always nice to him and always looked out for him. In a quiet small voice Sam said "I'm sorry to ruin the camping trip. Do you think Jeff is still mad at me?"

Scott was puzzled and looked up at Spike who had turned around at Sam's voice. Spike asked "Hallucinating?"

It dawned on Scott that he and Sam had been near the same wave length. He took the rag off Sam's forehead and shook it a few times to cool it before placing it back on his head and saying "No Jeff isn't mad at you anymore."

Sam asked "Are you sure? I messed everything up. I didn't mean too. I was trying my best. It's just that Dad doesn't have time to teach me those things. I'm sorry I took Uncle Mark away from Jeff. I'm sorry you had to come find me when I got lost. I'm sorry I tipped over the canoe. I don't want you to be mad at me."

Scott brushed through Sam's hair like he did when he was little. If Sam had to be hallucinating he would take this one over and above any other one. Scott smiled "We are not mad. We had lots of fun too. Remember the bottle rockets?"

Sam nodded and a small lopsided smile displayed on his face "Yeah, it's a good thing we didn't use dye again. Specially when one of them sprayed Adam. He would have been mad at me if he was all red."

Laughing lightly Scott said "Man that was funny. He sputtered around like a mad goose. I almost wish we had used the red dye. Turning Adam red would have been fun. Maybe we should do some more bottle rockets when you get better."

The smile slipped away and Sam's eyes clouded and looked lost and sad "You think my dad will stay with me? I don't want him to go. I miss him. He always has to go away."

Scott remembered the pleading look Sam had in the hospital. Sam had been so small and the bed engulfed him. Scott remembered Uncle Will crawling into the bed and cradling Sam in his arms telling him he would not leave him. Uncle Will had been true to his word. How he swung the time off Scott would never know but he stayed for weeks while Sam was so sick.

In a reassuring tone Scott said "Yeah he will stay with you. He promised and Braddock's never go back on their promises. Don't worry. He wants to teach you chess and he's gonna build you a tree house so he has to stay."

Sam blinked several times then said "Tree house? Cool. No girls allowed. No tea parties in the tree house. Boys only."

Scott nodded "Yeah boys only."

Sam's eyes slipped closed again and remained closed. Scott notice that his breathing was regular and he assumed Sam drifted off to sleep.

Spike looked at Scott and said quietly "Sounded like that was a real memory."

"Yeah it was real. Sam was six and got very sick on a camping trip with Uncle Mark, Adam, Jeff and me. His dad was there too for the last week of it. Was one of the best trips we ever had until that last day when Sam got so sick. Had a raging fever then too." Scott looked back down at Sam "Uncle Will did build him a tree house during the weeks it took Sam to recover. Had a sign boys only on it. Had some great times in that tree house. Until Sara died that is."

Scott got silent and a little melancholy for the happier days of Sam's childhood. Sam had been robbed of the childhood he should have had the day Sara was hit and killed by that damned car.

He pulled himself out of it by asking "How much further?"

Ron answered "About fifteen or twenty minutes."

Spike sat back and thought about what he heard. Sam had sounded almost like a little boy. Sometimes he wondered how Sam grew into the man he was with a childhood like he had. Spike could not imagine not having a good childhood. His had been wonderful. His parents supportive, loving and caring. Encouraging him in everything he did.

Well until he joined SRU. That's when his problems with his pa started. When he was a regular cop things were better, not so tense. His pa had still nagged him about putting his technical skills to better use but it was nothing like it was today.

Actually it started to get worse when he spent six months with the bomb squad before trying out for SRU. But once he got into SRU his pa started in telling him that he needed to do something better with his life.

Spike sighed. Fathers. Sons loved them even when their fathers didn't see eye to eye with their decisions.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Sam started mumbling. He turned in his seat to see. Sam was swatting in the air and looked to be trying to catch something and Scott was trying to capture his hands. Sam kept eluding him.

Spike asked "What is he saying?"

Scott couldn't help but laugh "He's trying to catch butterflies. He's mumbling something about Sara crying and wanting a butterfly and he is gonna get one for her if it's the last thing he does. He wants her to quit crying. Sam never could stand to see Sara cry. He was a great big brother to her. They were so close and he would do anything for her. Even took the blame when she broke things."

Catching one hand then the other Scott held Sam's hands to his chest "You caught one. Sara loves it. She stopped crying. You hear her laughing now. Sara's laughing because you got the butterfly. So hold still now Sam."

Sam's body relaxed as a cocky smile played on his lips as he mumbled "Told you I'd get you one Sara. Didn't believe me. But I did."

Spike and Ron both chuckled.

Ron said "Boy oh boy. His hallucinations can be hilarious."

Spike rubbed his neck and added only to himself "or hellacious."

Ron said "I see the hospital."

Scott and Spike both said "Thank god."


	11. Forms, Short-Handed, Scholarship & Kiss

**Forms, Short-Handed, Scholarship & Kiss **

* * *

_**Hospital – ER Entrance**_

Spike helped the orderly lift Sam out of the sno-cat and put him on the gurney. Then he stood in the swirling snow that limited visibility to only a little more than two feet and watched until Sam was blocked from his view by the snow. A sense of relief washed through him. Spike startled when a hand landed on his shoulder. Scott was standing next to him supported by Ron.

Scott said "They will take care of Sam now. You did good Spike. You kept him alive."

Spike turned and put Scott's other arm over his shoulder and said "You did good too Scott. Because of you he is where he will get the help he needs. But it is time to get you looked at too."

Scott nodded knowing that he needed help inside. He was not going to make it under his own power. Ron and Spike bore ninety percent of Scott's weight as they helped him into the ER. When they were inside they helped Scott onto a gurney and the same orderly showed up and took him back to the ER area.

Ron turned to Spike and asked "Is there anything you need?"

Spike shook his head as he collapsed into one of the chairs in the dimly lit waiting room. The worry and stress had taken a toll and Spike was wiped out. It was hard to think at the moment as he body recognized that it did not have to be on anymore. Sam and Scott were now both in the hands of the doctors.

Ron sat next to him and asked "What would you like me to do with your gear?"

Spike didn't know.

Minna Lundgren, the petite nurse watched the two men as she came forward with the paperwork. She knew Ron so the dark haired one was the friend of the others. He looked so wiped out. She overheard Ron's questions and answered "Ron we have that little storage room where the paramedics store things in from time to time. That might be a good place depending on how much they have."

Ron looked up and smiled at the pretty brown haired nurse "Thanks Minna. That would be perfect. Only a couple of duffle bags and such."

Spike started to get up to help get the stuff when Minna said "I need you here please. I need you to fill out the forms and paperwork for your friends. I've noted down thigh on one form and shin on the other form so we can tell the twins apart. Please make sure to put their correct names on the proper forms."

Ron and Spike both chuckled. Spike took the paperwork as Ron said "I'll leave the explanation to you. This is Minna Lundgren, the nicest nurse in the whole world. I'll just go get your stuff Spike." Then he headed back out.

Looking at the cute nurse Spike gave her a small smile "Actually they are cousins not twins. Thigh is Scott Braddock. He is older. Shin is Sam Braddock he is my teammate and friend."

Minna grinned "Wow they sure looked like twins."

"They get that a lot" Spike shared.

Minna sat down next to Spike "And who might you be?"

"Spike."

"Just Spike?" Minna asked.

"Sorry, nickname. Mike Scarlatti" Spike offered.

Minna nodded "Okay. Would you prefer Spike or Mike?"

"Spike is fine" Spike said tiredly as his eyes wanted to close.

Seeing that Spike was exhausted Minna said "I can see you are worn out. If you can just fill out the basic information for them I would appreciate it. Do you know if either have any allergies to medications?"

Spike's eyes widened at that "Yeah. I mean I'm not sure it is an allergy but Sam doesn't do well on morphine. Oh and he is ex-Special Forces. Be careful not to crowd him or startle him awake, he can be dangerous in that state. And for god's sakes do not let him see any needles. You need someone to call Dr. Fraser or his friend Jim Shea who was his JTF2 medic for special needs. Sam doesn't react like the rest of us do to certain meds."

Minna's soft brown eyes widened at the information that rapidly came forth. She said "Wow. We certainly don't want to cause him any more problems."

"Can I go back there with him? So if he wakes he sees a friendly face. He's been hallucinating with the fever so high" Spike said standing up.

Standing Minna said "It is normally against procedure but I'll allow it this time. Given what you've told me the doctor may want to talk to you anyways. Is there anything I need to know about Scott?"

As they walked to the ER area Spike answered "I don't know. Probably best to contact his wife Laura if he can't tell you."

"Well it's a good thing Scott is awake and talking so I'm sure he will be able to give us that information" Minna responded.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Treatment Area**_

Spike noticed as Minna took him back to the ER area it had six beds separated by curtains. He thought this is sure a small town hospital and resembled more of an urgent care facility to him than an ER. But better than nothing and nothing is what they had at the cabin. At least here there was a doctor and medicine to help Sam and Scott.

He saw that the only two in the ER area were Sam and Scott and they were across from each other. The doctor was currently talking to Scott. Spike heard Scott telling the doctor the same things he just finished telling Minna. Good he didn't need to repeat it. He rubbed his eyes feeling very tired.

Arriving at Sam's bed Spike looked at Sam and saw they had already started an IV. There were several bags besides the saline solution hanging and already dripping steadily into Sam via the IV line.

Turning to the doctor standing with Scott, Spike observed she was very young looking. For some reason it disconcerted him. Maybe he had been expecting an older doctor; someone like Dr. Fraser who exuded confidence. Spike asked "What are you giving him?"

Dr. Chardin smiled prettily at the other man and said "You must be Spike. Scott said you are Sam's friend and teammate. I'm Dr. Vanessa Chardin. But please call me Vanessa."

Spike nodded wondering at the somewhat nervous tone of the young doctor. He waited for an answer.

Dr. Chardin explained "We have started him on MRSA protocols based on what Scott said a doctor told him regarding Sam's symptoms. We don't have lab technician here right now to do the cultures to determine if it is in fact MRSA but it is better safe than sorry to start him on them. With the storm there is no way for Paula or Felix to get here."

Vanessa began to list things off in textbook style a little stilted as she tried to sound authoritative "However, don't be worried. It will do him no harm if it is not MRSA and if it is we are ahead of the game. It is also the part of the same protocol we would take for sepsis. I have also started him on a vasopressor because his blood pressure is too low as well as a low dose of corticosteroids and an antipyretic to reduce his fever. We will be monitoring his blood sugar levels and giving him insulin if necessary as sepsis can affect blood sugars too."

Spike was worried hearing they had no lab technician at the hospital. He heard a note of self-doubt or insecurity in her voice too. She looked so young. The doctor must be rather new. His tone was full of concern when he stated "You need to contact Dr. Fraser. Sam reacts differently to certain medications."

Dr. Vanessa Chardin frowned and said "I'm sorry I cannot contact him. I'm afraid our phone lines are down."

"Don't you have any sort of backup?" Spike asked shocked that the hospital would not have a work around to the phones.

She sighed and said "We got caught short handed here by the flu decimating the staff the past two weeks and with the storm. I'm the only doctor here and most the staff is stuck in their homes with no way to get here. That includes our only technical support guy. There may be some way to make a call but no one here knows what to do. I'm sorry but we will do our best for Sam."

Spike looked around and just realized that there was only one doctor, one nurse and an orderly in the hospital ER. The lights were also dim like they were running off a backup generator. Crap. He asked "Where is your IT or technical department?"

"Why?" Vanessa asked.

"Maybe I can find something. A CB, a radio, a satellite phone or something" Spike said not willing to just sit back and wait. Sam needed proper care and that included knowing his medical history and possibly a more experienced doctor.

Vanessa was hopeful when she asked "You would know what to do if you found something like that?"

From his bed Scott had been listening. He piped in "Yeah. Spike is the whiz bang techie for Toronto's SRU Team One."

Relief flooded Vanessa "Oh thank goodness. We've been managing the best we can but if we can find something to get an emergency message out I have a patient that needs more care than I can provide him. I'm new here and just started my residency. I'm not licensed to perform surgery without an attending physician. I was here when Dr. Howard left just before the storm hit. He came down with the flu like so many of the staff and had to leave."

"I was going to call our other doctor to come in but we got a rash of simple emergencies just before the storm hit. We were so short staffed due to the flu that ran rampant through our staff that by the time anyone could call the phones were down. Dr. Lennex will not know that Dr. Howard is not here."

"But even if I could get a message to Dr. Lennex he will not be able to help because he the hospital psychiatrist not the surgeon. I really need a surgeon. A little boy needs an appendectomy soon and I've never even observed one of those. The parents are hesitant for me to do it. I've been reading up on it in my textbooks and I will do it I have too but I really would prefer an experienced surgeon."

Scott said "Perhaps Ron can be sent for the surgeon?"

"I wish. Dr. Mauja is visiting his family in the Northwest Territories right now. We are just a small hospital. Usually we only get a few emergencies and that is usually broken bones from skiing accidents. Most real emergencies end up going to the larger hospital that has a full trauma center and multiple doctors. I need to find a surgeon or get the boy to the larger hospital" Vanessa said.

"How far is that hospital?" Scott asked.

"Twenty three miles but in this weather it might as well be two hundred. That boy can only be moved by ambulance in case the appendix bursts in route. But there is no way that the ambulance we have can get there in this weather" Vanessa stated in a disheartened voice.

Scott suggested "What about Dr. Landry Craig?"

"Doc Landry? I don't know. I heard Dr. Howard talk about him, never met him. I suppose he would have done many of that type of surgery but he is so old. Besides how would I get him here?" Vanessa said.

"Same way we got here, the sno-cat. I'm sure Ron would be willing to go get him" Scott said.

Spike said "Show me to the IT room. I'll see what I can do but I think we should send Ron for Landry too."

Vanessa said "Okay, follow me." Then as she left Vanessa called over her shoulder "Minna can you ask Ron about getting Doc Landry for me after you check over Sam's vitals once again. After I show Spike to the IT department I'm going to check on little Ethan."

Minna smiled "Sure thing."

* * *

 _ **Hospital – IT Department**_

Spike sighed looking at the closet sized room smaller than his little room in SRU. He looked at Vanessa and said "This is it?"

Giving Spike a shrug of her shoulders Vanessa said "Yeah, not quite the big city here. It was a shock to me too when I arrived a month ago."

Looking around the room Spike said "If I get through I'll let you know."

As she turned to leave Vanessa said "I'll take good care of your friend. I know I'm new and all but I did graduate in the top ten of my class."

"How'd you end up in a small town hospital then?" Spike asked and the realized how rude that was and quickly said "Sorry no offence meant. Where you choose to do your residency is none of my business."

Smiling Vanessa said "None taken. I'm here because I was a foster kid. I dearly wanted to be a doctor but couldn't afford it. I applied for scholarship after scholarship and lost out each time. That is until I applied for the MBH Scholarship. It was set up to help foster kids and rural communities that needed doctors. It paid for a full ride so long as I agreed to do a residency in a small town and then commit to practice in a small town for five years once licensed."

She leaned on the door jamb and sighed as she watched Spike rummage in the box. "You know I wouldn't have been able to go after my dream without that scholarship. And actually I'm finding I like it here. People here care about one another and watch out for each other. It's a nice change from an impersonal city. I think I found a place I can finally call home and make a difference too."

"I'm glad you got the opportunity. It's wonderful that you have found someplace to belong" Spike said as he rummage through one of the boxes on the back shelf.

Spike grinned as he pulled out a CB radio and said "With any luck I can get through with this. The range is short but I might be able to get people to leap frog the message."

Vanessa nodded and said "I'll leave you too it then. I need to check on the other patients then back to Scott and Sam."

Spike nodded already clearing a spot on a table to set up the radio.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Treatment Area**_

Minna and Scott spoke to Ron about going to get Landry. He was happy to do so and headed right out.

Scott leaned back finally feeling relief as the medication took the pain away. He glanced at Sam as Minna was checking his vitals again. "How is Sam doing?"

Minna walked over to Scott and said "Fever is still at 103 but that is down from 103.5 when he came in. His blood pressure is still too low for my liking but it is rising a bit. His blood sugars are still okay too. So I think Sam is headed in the right direction."

Just then Sam started thrashing about. Minna rushed over to him as Scott yelled "Careful. Go slow and don't startle him."

Minna stopped just by the edge of the bed as Spike's warnings reentered her head at Scott's yelled warnings. Minna called out "Sam. It's okay Sam. You are in a safe place."

The thrashing slowed and Minna saw emotion filled blue eyes as they opened and looked at her. They were glazed with fever and something else. She saw the hand reach out towards her slowly. She gazed at those striking blue eyes trying to read what she saw. They were a window to this man's soul and she saw a longing of sorts.

She stepped closer and took the searching hand in hers. She had learned that when patients woke disoriented it was good to reassure them they were safe and not alone. So Minna said softly "You are safe here. I will take care of you Sam."

Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. She was here and holding his hand. His other hand reached out and touched her face and she smiled at him. "Jules. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

Minna realized Sam was hallucinating. He was seeing someone else. Someone he cared about by the look on his face. She touched his face lightly. "Not leaving you. You will be okay. Just rest now. I will be here" Minna said softly.

Sam smiled. Jules was not leaving him. She came back. She wanted him. His hand snaked behind her neck and pulled her to him. Sam held Jules close to him as he kissed her passionately pouring every ounce of his love for Jules into the kiss.

He only released her when she started to struggle against his hold. Sam was confused.

Jules never reacted that way to his kisses. She never pulled away or struggled. He stared at Jules as she backed away from him.

Sam's voice was pleading and cracking with emotion "Jules don't go. Please don't leave me again. I love you Jules. I can't live without you. Choose me this time. Please choose me." Tears began to fall as Jules backed further away from him.

Minna glanced back as Scott. The words were heartbreaking. She asked Scott "What do I do?"

Scott grabbed the cane and made his way to Sam as quickly as he could. Coming alongside the other side of the bed Scott said "Sam? Sam look at me."

Sam's head turned to look at Scott. Scott was blurry through his welled tears. Sam wrenched out in a gravelly uneven tone "Jules is leaving me again. She said she loved me but she is leaving me again. She is choosing the team over me again. Why won't Jules choose me? Isn't my love good enough?"

Scott choked on the lump in his throat. He knew Sam and Jules were dating even though it was against policy. Sam had shared his secret with him. He had never seen Sam so happy. But now it sounded like Jules broke it off. Why? When?

Gently putting his hand on Sam's shoulder Scott said "Your love is more than good enough. I don't know what happened but you will be okay. Why don't you rest and we can talk later."

Sam nodded and his teary, glazed, confused eyes slipped closed.

Minna went around the other side and helped hold up Scott as he started to fall. "Let's get you back in bed."

With some difficultly Minna helped Scott into bed. She stood next to Scott's bed looking at Sam with her fingers playing lightly over her lips. Her voice disheartened "That was so sad. I'm sorry he thought I was her."

Scott saw a strange look on Minna's face. He reached out his hand and caught her arm "Minna?"

Minna turned to Scott as her fingers continued to brush lightly across her kiss swollen lips.

Scott asked "Are you okay? Sam didn't hurt you did he?"

Her lips curved into a demure smile "No not at all. I don't know who that Jules is but she is crazy. Geez I've never been kissed quite like that. He's an amazing kisser."

Scott chuckled "I wouldn't know. I'll take your word for it."

Minna blushed, smiled broadly and her eyes twinkled "Wouldn't mind being kissed by Sam like that again."


	12. Spike's Prize, Noah's Plan, Maisie Get

**Spike's Prize, Noah's Plan, Maisie Get My Bag, Who to Call & Scott's Bright Idea**

* * *

 ** _Hospital – IT Closet_**

Spike messed with the CB radio for quite some time. He was frustrated. He had got it working but it was dead air on every channel he tried. He figured that only truckers really used CBs anymore. They had fallen out of fashion with all but the most die-hard users. In the age of cell phones and video games he could see kids being uninterested in them.

He sat back after trying the last channel for the tenth time. Spike checked his watch. They had been at the hospital for almost two hours now. He wondered if Ron was back with Doc Landry yet.

Pushing up from the chair he decided it was time to check on Sam and Scott and give Scott the not so good news. He was tired and his foot caught on the edge of the shelving unit as he passed it.

It started to tip over. Spike reached up and caught it but several things toppled off the very top shelf. He took a moment to steady himself after the fright. Spike could just see himself lying on the floor with the stupid shelf on top of him. Scott and Sam would laugh at him for being a klutz.

Spike bent down to retrieve the fallen items. No way! "Hot Damn" was yelled loudly as Spike picked up a box from the floor. He opened it quickly hoping it wasn't just a box that had been reused for something else.

His face split into a huge grin. He headed back to the ER with his prize. It was better than anything he had ever gotten out of a cracker-jack box.

* * *

 ** _Sno-cat Enroute to General Store_**

Ron saw the strobing red and blue lights ahead. It was a police car from the RCMP and it was stuck in the snow drift at the edge of the road. It looked like it careened off the road. Ron wondered how long the officer had been stuck and if he had radioed for help.

He slowed the sno-cat and then put his full face mask on again. He hopped out and made his way to the car. He knocked on the window then leaned down as the window opened slightly.

The officer said "What are you doing out in the storm?"

Ron grinned "I could ask you the same officer. Looks like you are stuck and not going anywhere for quite some time. I have a sno-cat. I could offer you a ride if you have not already radioed for assistance. I'm on my way to the general store to get the surgeon. He is needed at the hospital."

The officer could not believe his luck "Good. I have a prisoner in need of a surgeon. Radio is down. Was hoping someone would come along." He opened the door and stepped out.

Ron noticed the ill-fitting uniform and no name tag. He said "Haven't seen you around these parts before. Officer ?"

Seeing where the man was looking the officer quickly replied "Officer Barton. I just transferred here." Then he went around to the back and opened the door.

Ron could see a prisoner was lying on the seat and clearly bleeding from his shoulder. Looking at the officer Ron asked "What happened?"

Pulling on the prisoner he answered "Tried to escape. Car skidded on the ice and I crashed. The back doors opened. The two of them ran for it."

"Two?" Ron asked only seeing one prisoner and looking around him. He was unable to see more than a few feet around him.

The officer pulled up his pants that were sagging and said "Yeah, one of them didn't make it. He is covered by the snow. I'll have to retrieve him later."

Ron nodded and wondered again about the ill-fitting uniform. It looked like the officer had lost a lot of weight. He should have gotten a new uniform Ron thought. He pushed that aside and helped the officer get the prisoner into the back of the sno-cat.

The officer climbed up in the back and said "I better sit where I can keep a closer eye on him. Don't want a repeat but he ain't really in no condition for that right now."

Ron nodded and headed around to the other side and climbed into the driver's seat. He turned in his seat to look at the officer as the warmth in the cab started to thaw him out again and said "Good thing I came along. You surely would have frozen to death out here before the snow plows make it this far."

The officer said "Yes it is a good thing."

Ron smiled and said "How bout some music? I got, country, country or country" The officer just chuckled and nodded. Ron turned up the music and got the sno-cat in motion again. His concentration was now fully on driving in the storm and keeping his eyes out for any other potentially stranded motorists.

The prisoner looked at the officer and unknown to Ron whispered "Why didn't you just kill him and be done with it Noah."

Noah looked at his brother and said "Quiet Jonas, it is better this way. He thinks I'm the cop. You need a surgeon to get that bullet out. We'll steal the sno-cat and be long gone after you are taken care of."

Jonas sat back and nodded. Noah's plan would work. His shoulder hurt like a bitch and he knew he had lost a lot of blood. If they were to get away clean he needed the bullet out. That damned cop had shot him.

Noah took care of that stupid cop though. He smashed the cop's head in with a rock when he had bent down to check on his bullet wound. It was a good thing the cop was about the same size as Noah. But the cop was fatter than Noah, so the pants didn't fit too well.

When Noah first started to strip the dead cop he had asked what the hell he was doing. That's when Noah said he would pretend to be the cop so they could get away if help came along. It was a long shot but damn it was going to work.

* * *

 ** _General Store_**

Banging on the door alerted Landry and Maisie to someone being out in the storm. Landry said "It's like a damned thoroughfare in here Maisie. Don't folks know there is a storm out there?"

Maisie headed for the door and called back "It might be Scott on his way back. I sure hope he got help for his cousin."

She opened the door and instantly recognized the snowsuit even though she could not see the face "Ron. Dear boy get in here." She pulled Ron into the store and closed the door "What are you doing out in this mess dear boy?"

Landry had finally made it to the store area "Ron my boy. Checking up on us? No need too we are snug as a bug here."

Ron smiled. He like the Craig's. They always treated him so nicely and always called him boy. It was one of the things he liked living in this area. Everyone looked out for everyone. Sure there were a few cantankerous or standoffish folks but overall the small town was a nice place to be.

He said "Doc Landry, Scott made it to the lodge on your snowmobile. How that old thing made it there I'll never know. Used the sno-cat to get his cousin to the Craig Hospital."

Landry smiled. He knew he had done the right thing years ago establishing a small hospital here. It wasn't the biggest, heck it was little more than an urgent care facility but it was there when an emergency arose and help was needed immediately. He handed off the running of it to Dr. Howard when he retired.

"Good. Good. I'm so glad. So what are you doing back out" Landry asked.

Ron said "We have a bit of a problem. We got Sam to the hospital but Dr. Howard is not there. Neither is Dr. Lennex and you know Dr. Mauja always visits his family in the Northwest Territories this time of year. The new resident Dr. Vanessa Chardin is there. But they have a little boy that needs an appendectomy and …"

Landry interrupted "Maisie get my bag and our outerwear please a little boy needs me."

Maisie said "I'll get your gear honey but I can just stay here."

Landry looked at her "Not leaving you alone here my dear. Get both now please. No arguing my love."

When Maisie headed off Landry asked "This Dr. Chardin, is she experienced?"

"Minna said Vanessa has been there a month. She was reading up on the surgery in case she had to do it. She's never done one herself" Ron shared. Then he added "Paula and Felix are not there either. No one to run the lab tests to see if Sam has MRSA. He's in bad shape; hallucinating and high fever. From what I heard he doesn't do well on some medications and they cannot contact his main doctor for information."

Landry took all this in "After you drop me perhaps you should go get Dr. Howard too."

Ron shook his head "That flu has him. He had to leave before shift ended which is why Dr. Lennex is not there. The phones went down before they could call him."

Maisie rushed back with their gear, Landry's medical bag and a huge container. As they dressed Ron asked "What's in the container?"

She smiled "Chicken soup of course. You look fair to midlin and tuckered out. You could use something warm in your belly."

That made Ron remember "Oh Doc. I have two other passengers, an officer and his prisoner. The prisoner has been shot. Found them on the roadside on my way here."

Landry said "Maisie grab some bandages please. I'll see what I can do as we go."

They readied and headed out into the storm. Ron helped both Landry and Maisie make it to the sno-cat. Landry got into the rear with the prisoner between him and the officer. Maisie was helped up into the front of the cab.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – ER Treatment Area_**

Spike sauntered in with a happy look on his face calling out "Lookie what I found."

Minna quickly ran to him "Shhhh. They are both sleeping."

Very quietly but no less happy Spike showed Minna the box. She grinned "A satellite phone. You found a satellite phone. Where? How?"

Spike said "Just took a graceful move and a bit of luck." When Minna looked at him confused he confessed "Nearly toppled the shelving unit onto me. It was on the top shelf. I'm hoping the fall didn't damage it."

Looking at Scott he said "I wanted to ask Scott who we should attempt to call to muster up the cavalry."

Minna looked at Spike "Muster up the cavalry?"

Vanessa walked in and saw the satellite phone in Spike's hand "Impressive. You make that appear out of thin air?"

Spike chuckled "Nah. Seems like your tech guy isn't quite in the stone ages. Found it on the top shelf. I had no luck reaching anyone via the CB radio. Was just gonna ask Scott which one of the Braddocks to call. Actually I was gonna let him make the call. Sam's dad can be scary when Sam is hurt and I don't know Scott's dad all that well."

Vanessa smiled. She liked the name Braddock. Her MBH Scholarship award was the Sara Yvonne Braddock award. There were three awards for the MBH scholarship. She had gotten the first ever SYB award. She wondered at the name.

It wasn't common but it wasn't rare either. Her high school biology teacher was actually named Braddock at least until she got married. Then she became Mrs. Vicky McKnight. She liked Mrs. McKnight a lot. Mrs. McKnight was the inspiration for her to decide to be a doctor. Heck she was the one that suggested she try for the MBH scholarship and even provided her the application paperwork.

She often wondered if there was a connection to Mrs. McKnight and the SYB award given her maiden name. But she never got a chance to ask. Mrs. McKnight moved away when her husband got stationed in British Columbia.

Vanessa was curious and asked "Why would you be calling a Braddock?"

Minna looked curious too and Spike said "Sam's dad is General Braddock of Special Forces and Scott's dad is Naval Commander Braddock. Hence the calling in the cavalry. Just not sure which one should be called. Not sure if Sam's dad is even in country."

The women looked at one another astonished. They were about to say something when they heard Ron call out from the ER entrance "Need some help here. Got an injured man."

Spike set the satellite phone on Scott's bed and hurried to the entrance to help.

* * *

 ** _Scott's Home_**

Laura paced holding Anna. For once Jerrell was the quieter of the two. He was snuggled close to Scott's shirt. It amazed her how quickly it settled them down. But Anna was colickly tonight.

Ann Braddock smiled and reached out her hands "Laura you look exhausted. Why don't you let me take a turn with her?"

A small sigh escaped Laura as she gratefully handed off Anna. She sat down and leaned her head back on the chair.

Yvonne came out of the kitchen carrying a tray "Laura dear you need to eat. I have a plate for you." She set the tray on the side table. Taking a napkin she placed it across Laura's lap and then set the plate down.

Taking the offered silverware from Yvonne, Laura smiled "You two are so good to me. Thank you. This looks delicious."

As Laura ate she watched Ann and Yvonne coo over the babies. She was so lucky. Without her mother around she would not have known quite how to handle things. Scott's Mom and Aunt had been a godsend. Thankfully Anna calmed and fell asleep. The silence was nice.

Ann asked "Have you heard from Scott yet?"

Laura finished her bite and said "No. I expected a call yesterday. They must be snowed in at the cabin. I wish I had insisted they take a satellite phone. But I trust they can take care of themselves."

Yvonne sat down "True but Scott did go skiing with Sam. My poor boy has the worst luck."

Laura chuckled "There is that I grant you. Darn. I really should have insisted. Those two together are trouble magnets."

Ann laughed "So true. I remember how they had to spend an entire weekend cleaning the red dye off your porch Yvonne. Oh and how many times did those two get into outrageous trouble in that tree house? I was never sure which one of them was the instigator."

Yvonne smiled "I think it was about equally split between Scott, Adam, Jeff and Sam. Although when they decided to build that ramp to slide down on that was all Scott and Sam. All four boys needed stitches that day. But they all learned something about how much weight a thin sheet of metal could hold."

Ann laughed "Oh speaking of metal you remember the time that Scott wanted to take Sam sledding but the plastic sleds were all broken? Sam was like three and Scott was eleven."

Nodding her head yes Yvonne replied "I sure do. Good thing they weren't killed."

Laura said "I haven't heard that one before."

Ann sat forward "Imagine this. A metal oil drip pan. You know the large flat rectangular ones. Then add two holes punched into two corners and a rope threaded through. Got that image?"

Laura nodded "Sounds like a creative idea for a sled. Scott's idea?"

Yvonne nodded "Yeah."

Ann continued "Sounds good right? Metal would slide easily on snow. But Scott wanted to go faster. Scott got the bright idea to wax the bottom of the pan with car wax. Then when he was done he had Sam spray pledge all over it. You know that slippery spray wax. Then the boys headed up to the steepest hill out back."

Yvonne said "Erik, Ann and I were standing at the bottom of the hill when they started down. Scott sat behind Sam and they both held onto the rope. They were zipping so fast. But Scott weighing more than Sam caused the oil pan to turn around and head down the hill backwards."

Ann picked up the story "We were all screaming tree, tree, tree. They were headed straight for the tree at the bottom of the hill. They were laughing and shouting so loud they couldn't hear us or see the tree. Scott's head whacked into a tree limb and sent them both flying. We could see Scott was unmoving. I thought he was dead for a few minutes."

Yvonne added "We never ran so fast in the knee deep snow. It seemed like hours to get to the boys but was only minutes. I was freaking out at first. None of us could find Sam. That is not until Erik carefully rolled Scott over. Sam was buried underneath Scott."

Ann smiled "Sam had no clue what happened to Scott, that he had been knocked unconscious. Sam was only three so that is to be expected. When Erick uncovered him Sam was laughing, saying that was so fun and asking to go again. Luckily Scott roused quickly and only got a nasty bump to the head. No stitches needed that time."

Yvonne shook her head with a smile and said "I swear those two will be the death of us Ann. As I remember Erik threw away the oil pan, wax and pledge then went out and bought a new sled and helmets for the boys to wear that afternoon."

Laura looked at the babies "So you think that is what I'm in for with the twins?"

Ann patted her shoulder "I'm afraid so dear. That is unless they got your luck and not Scott's or Sam's."

"At least Scott knows what kind of mischief they are likely to get into. Perhaps he can head them off at the pass" Yvonne offered.

Laura sighed "More likely Scott will join in with them, especially if Sam comes to visit."

Yvonne and Ann just laughed.

Laura sighed looking at the phone and said again "I really should have insisted on Scott taking a satellite phone."


	13. Odd Vibe, Threats, Overdue & In One Day?

**Odd Vibe, Threats, Overdue & ****In One Day?**

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Entrance**_

Spike rushed out with Minna and Vanessa to find Ron and a police officer helping a man with a gunshot wound onto a gurney.

Ron said "Spike, Doc Landry and Maisie will need help down. Can you please help me?"

Spike grabbed his jacket which he had discarded on the waiting room chair and said "Lead the way." Spike glanced at the officer and got an odd vibe. Something was off. But he went outside with Ron anyways.

As the man was laid on the gurney Vanessa asked the officer "What happened?"

Noah decided to stay in character for the moment "He tried to escape. His partner was not so lucky. I had to shoot him to get him to stop. He needs a surgeon now."

Minna was applying a pressure dressing as Vanessa took some initial vitals.

Vanessa stated "Minna let's get him to the ER and stabilize him. He appears to have lost a fair amount of blood."

The two began pushing the gurney to the ER area. When the officer started to follow them Vanessa said "Just stay here officer. We don't have much room back there."

Noah said "He is a prisoner. I need to keep an eye on him."

Stopping the gurney Vanessa considered her options then decided a little bit of scare tactics would work on deterring the man from doing anything stupid. Vanessa said "You can cuff his good hand to the bed as a precaution if you need too. But frankly he is in no shape to be causing trouble. Especially if he doesn't want to bleed to death."

Jonas looked with panicked eyes to his brother then asked "I'm going to die?"

Vanessa saw the panicked look and relented slightly "Not if you do exactly as I say."

Noah felt a stab of panic too. He glared at the doctor "You do everything to make sure he doesn't." Then looking at Jonas he said "I won't cuff you but you better do exactly what they say. You understand Jonas?"

Jonas nodded.

That was odd Minna thought watching the interplay between the two men. She saw the officer constantly hitching up his loose pants. Her father and uncle were in the RCMPs and they would be appalled at this officer's appearance. The officer was even missing his name badge. The blood on his uniform she could excuse of course seeing that he had a wounded prisoner. But there was something so odd in his demeanor.

Minna noted that there was absolutely no remorse when he spoke of the other prisoner that was killed. It was almost a tone of derision. But the panicked look the prisoner gave the officer and the way the officer spoke to the prisoner was odd too. Then his demand to Vanessa. Minna got an old feeling, very odd.

She chided herself a bit. Jiminy cricket she was getting as bad as her Dad and Uncle. They always looked at everyone with suspicion. She shook herself and brushed off their ways and resumed her nursing ways.

Speaking to the officer Minna said "I'll have some paperwork for you to fill out shortly. Officer … goodness I don't see your name badge. What should I call you?"

Noah responded "Officer Barton."

Minna turned away and busied herself with Jonas' care. Barton? Barton? She knew that name. Why was it so familiar?

Ron, Landry, Spike and Maisie entered the ER along with a burst of frigid air and snow. Ron had actually carried Doc Landry in not wanting to chance him falling or keeping him out in the freezing conditions as long as it would take for him to walk in. They needed his help badly here.

Spike had taken Maisie's arm and Landry's bag and cane as he assisted Maisie inside. He set down the bag and handed the cane to Landry.

A sense of relief washed through Minna seeing Doc Landry, little Ethan would be okay now. Also they would be able to properly care for Sam and their gunshot wound patient too.

Minna looked to Spike and said "Spike and Ron I could use your help in the back please. So Vanessa can take Doc Landry and Maisie to little Ethan."

Spike nodded "Sure Minna." He glanced at the officer again. His gut was telling him something was off but beyond the ill-fitting uniform he couldn't put a finger on it. He decided to listen to his gut and keep a watchful eye.

Ron was getting a wheelchair from near the door and said "I should go with the docs and Maisie in case they need any heavy lifting since last I heard you had Jeremy helping Jasmin and Vera with the other patients."

He pushed the chair close to Landry and said with a flourish and bow at the waist "Your chariot awaits you sire."

Landry chuckled "Ron my boy you are something else." He sat in the chair and said "Normally I'd kick up a fuss about this but little Ethan needs me and this will get me there faster."

Then looking at Vanessa Landry said "That is, if he is the priority. From my assessment of the prisoner he is stable enough to wait a few hours. He can be started with a transfusion which will be better before surgery anyways. But Ron said Sam was presenting with a high fever, hallucinations and his leg was badly infected. In your opinion Dr. Chardin should I take a look at him prior to Ethan?"

Vanessa smiled at Landry. She liked him instantly. Just because he was older and more experienced he had not discounted her opinion.

"Dr. Craig, please call me Vanessa and I do believe that Ethan is the priority at the moment. I have him in the surgery room waiting with his parents. Then I would suggest looking at Sam prior to taking care of the next patient. I started him on MRSA protocols. I just wish the lab techs were here so we could find out for sure."

Landry grinned "If it is Vanessa for you, then it is Landry for me. Good call. I know my way around the lab. Once I'm done with Ethan I'll get those labs started."

Turning to Minna Landry stated "I suspect you have things handled down here for the moment my girl."

Minna grinned "Sure Doc. I can type and crossmatch the blood and set up the transfusion and get the patient prepped for surgery. Anything in particular I can so for Sam in the mean time?"

"Good girl. Just watch the fever closely. If it spikes higher than one hundred and four I need you to let me know." Landry then winked at Minna and said "You were always the brightest spot here. Too bad I was already married."

Maisie put Landry's bag in his lap. With a light teasing tone she said "Now you just quit your flirting you old coot. Minna's young enough to be your great-granddaughter." Turning to Minna, Maisie asked "Minna my girl how is Scott?"

Vanessa bit her bottom lip to stifle her laugh. Yeah she liked the Craig's.

Minna giggled. Doc Landry was always such a tease; ever since she started as a volunteer here when she was fifteen. Maisie had always been like a dear, sweet grandmother to her too. The Craig's had helped her parents by paying half of her nursing school tuition when her mom got hurt and could not work for a while. Thanks to Landry her mom was still alive too. The Craig's were good people.

She answered Maisie with a smile "Scott was so fortunate he was so close to your home when that ski pole embedded in his thigh. He is pretty much exhausted. But he is resting comfortably in the ER with Sam. Doubt Scott will even notice the scar. I swear, Doc still has the most beautiful stitching work I've ever seen."

Vanessa asked "Shall we go?"

Landry looked up at Ron and said "You heard the Doc my boy. Get a move on."

Ron grinned and said to Vanessa "Lead the way." He pushed Landry as he and Maisie followed Vanessa.

Spike looked to Minna and asked "What do you need me to do?"

Minna nodded and said "Follow me please."

Noah said "I'm coming too."

"No please wait here. Like I said I'll be back with paperwork in a minute. There's coffee in the pot in the break room. Help yourself officer" Minna said.

Then she recalled his uniform. Staying in that would be uncomfortable. Especially given the blood all over it and how long they were likely to be here with the storm still raging.

Minna added "Officer Barton, you will also find a small locker room with clean scrubs next to the break room. Please make use of them and the shower if you would care to get cleaned up and out of that bloody uniform. Just put the uniform in a blue bag and Jeremy will see that it gets a washing. We are all likely to be here for a few days."

Noah nodded "Thank you nurse. I think I will just do that." He headed in the direction the nurse pointed as she and the guy named Spike headed into the ER area with his brother.

Spike watched the officer head toward the break room. He just could not shake the odd vibe this officer put out.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Break Room**_

Noah hadn't expected it to be such a small hospital but it was better this way. There would be fewer people to see or challenge him. He had showered and changed into scrubs and was now sitting in the break room with his second cup of steaming coffee.

He had found money in the officer's wallet and bought three bags of chips and six candy bars. He was hungry. They had been trapped in that car since Saturday night. Two damned days. He had almost given up hope of them getting away alive.

Stupid freak storm and god damned taillight. Well maybe the storm was fortunate. It was after all how they were able to escape. But the damned busted taillight was responsible for their capture in the first place.

Officer Roman had pulled them over for a broken taillight just before the storm got heavy. The damned cop recognized them and arrested them. He called it in on his radio that he had just captured Noah and Jonas Barton. The cop had been instructed to bring them into the small substation because of the storm and that they would arrange transfer to Toronto once the storm cleared.

The cop car slid and crashed on the way to the substation. For a day and a half the cop tried the radio to call for help. He would run the car intermittently but mostly they froze. He and Jonas huddled as close as possible to remain warm. The cop was all toasty in his artic gear and his extra layer of fat insulation. The officer melted snow for them to drink but had nothing for them to eat for two days.

Noah opened the last of the candy bars and ate it as he brooded. Like hell that transfer would happen now. It took a day to work out a plan in his head to escape and another half day to put it into action.

After a lot of talking he had finally convinced the cop that they had to take a piss. That is when the stupid cop made his fatal mistake. He cuffed both of them with their hands in front of them so they could take care of business.

They certainly took care of business. Noah laughed and thought yes the business of escape. The night before, he had whispered his escape plan to Jonas while the cop slept.

Once their hands were cuffed in front and they were a short distance from the car Jonas had run like he was supposed to do to distract the cop. Noah was supposed to take down the cop. He wasn't gonna kill him. Just detain him until they made their getaway. Killing a cop was a sure fire way to get every cop in the country searching high and low for you. But the bastard cop shot his brother.

The rage in him seeing his brother bleeding in the snow overtook him and he bashed the cops head in. He felt no remorse for killing the cop. It was the first time he killed anyone with his bare hands up close and personal. But the cop deserved it for hurting his little brother. Usually he preferred the less personal Sig Sauer or HK MP7.

Noah decided that he would finish his coffee then take a look around. He needed to know just how many people were here. Especially since it looked like it would be a few hours until Jonas could get patched up.

He had wanted to order them to take care of Jonas first but that would have drawn too much unwanted attention. No he would have to wait. He needed time to think anyways.

Noah started a mental tally of who was in the hospital and gauge the potential threats. He knew there were at least two patients in the ER, Scott and Sam they had called them. Both sounded incapacitated so there was little worry there.

There was that old doctor and his wife, again no worries there. Then hospital staff Vanessa, Minna, Jeremy, Jasmin, Vera. Jeremy might be an unknown but little worry with the women. Doctors and nurses were timid and more inclined to do what they were told if you threatened other people's lives. They cared too much for strangers.

Patients were unlikely to be a threat seeing that they were in need of being in a hospital in the first place. That little boy and his parents he also had little worry about. Parents were usually very compliant when you threatened to kill their children.

Overall that was too damn many people. But he could really see only three potential threats at the moment. The guy named Jeremy, the sno-cat driver Ron and that other guy called Spike.

Three was manageable with the cop's gun. But he wished he had his Sig Sauer and HK MP7. Then he could simply lay waste to them all and be done with it.

Noah stood up and dropped the empty wrapper on the floor. He better get a lay of the land and find out if there were any other potential threats here if he was going to get him and Jonas out of here. They needed to be gone before the storm broke or else the cops would be on to them because they would be looking for that stupid cop that arrested them.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Conference Room Two**_

Commander Holleran strode into conference room two and looked around. He asked "Anyone seen Parker yet?"

Troy answered "He called. He's running a tad bit late; said the line at Timmy's was longer than normal."

Norm sat down "That's a good excuse. None of us want an uncaffeinated Parker in the house. Not even on his day off. We can wait a few minutes before we get started."

There were a few laughs from the assembled team Sergeants. They all tended to run on coffee. Twelve hour shifts that often ran into overtime were the norm for SRU teams. The combined purchases of all thirty five SRU team members plus all the dispatchers and support staff probably accounted for most of the revenue for the Timmy's a block away from the barn.

As he opened his file with his notes for the Sergeant's meeting to review them again the others in the room started up their conversations again. Norm enjoyed these meetings usually. He had a competent set of Sergeants. They all worked well together and shifted things around to accommodate each teams needs as they changed.

He loved his job commanding SRU. Especially working with Greg. That man was a fountain of knowledge when it came to gaining insight on people. The best part was that he was so willing to share his craft with anyone wanting to learn. Parker made his job easier.

Greg strode into the conference room with a smile and seven coffees and two dozen timmbits. "Afternoon gentleman. Anyone care for a coffee and snack?"

Rollie rose and came to help Greg who was balancing everything "Smart move to come bearing gifts when you are late Greg."

Chuckling Greg said "Helps to know your subjects Rollie."

The coffees were passed around along with good natured grousing about being called subjects. Greg had gotten each one's favorite coffee ordered correctly. A feat that none of the others seemed to manage.

Blowing on his caramel latte supreme Camden Bradley said "Greg how the hell do you always manage to get it right?"

Greg just smiled. It was his little secret. Well his, Spike's and the manager of Timmy's. All he had to do was order Sergeants or Team One and they pulled up a complete list of drinks to make, right down to the double caramel added to Camden's latte.

Holleran got the Sergeants meeting started and briefed them on upcoming warrants, current operations being conducted by other divisions, public relation events and the latest intel on potential threats or criminal activities in the city.

Next the Sergeants discussed personnel training needs and any upcoming scheduled leaves that needed covering.

After everyone concluded that Greg said "So scheduled leaves are cover but I've got a potential unscheduled leave. Sam and Spike are due back for shift on Thursday but they are caught in that storm. They are staying in a remote cabin and may not make it back in time for shift Thursday. So I'd appreciate it if you can find out if anyone on your teams might be available for a few extra shifts."

Sergeant Winter said "I think Dale and Sean might be up for additional shifts. I'll ask them. It would work for Thursday and Friday at least since we are off."

Troy said "I'll ask Frank and Bill too."

Greg nodded "Thanks."

Rollie smirked "They sure picked a good place to ski. Built-in excuse to extend their trip."

There was a knock on the door and Kira entered "Commander I just got a relayed update from the RCMP on the prisoner transfer they requested two days ago." She handed him a printout.

"Thanks Kira" Holleran said and scanned the message. That was not good news. It was what he was worried about when the request first came in. Why he had not sent any officers to escort the prisoners back to Toronto yet. He might not have to at this point.

Greg asked "Prisoner transfer?"

Norm looked at Greg then the others and said "I hadn't said anything yet because we could not take any actions. It appears we may not have to either."

"Why couldn't we take action" Rollie asked.

Waving the paper and then setting it on the table Holleran explained "I got a call two days ago requesting assistance for a prisoner transfer from a small RCMP station in the Blue Mountain area. Seems one of their officers, Alex Roman pulled over a vehicle for a routine violation just before that massive storm hit. Broken taillight. Turns out they got Noah and Jonas Barton. I told them we would come after the storm abated and the roads were cleared."

Whistles were heard around the table. Bradley said "Wow a broken taillight is how those two were captured. I bet that officer is gonna get the royal treatment. The Bartons have been on the run for months."

Rollie added "Yeah and with a trail of dead bodies too. Eight bank robberies in four months is a lot. I've read the report on them. They are quick and merciless. They go in and mow down everyone and are out in seconds. Their jobs are planned down to the second."

Troy asked "So why are we not planning to go get them?"

Holleran answered "It seems Officer Roman and his prisoners have gone missing. Captain Lundgren's update says they never showed up at the station. He had been unable to reach his officer via radio. He thinks they may have gone off the road when the storm hit earlier and faster than the forecast. He fears that all three have perished given the frigid temperatures. He has contacted the RCMP and they are sending a sno-cat to begin the search."

Greg's gut twinged. Spike and Sam went skiing in that area. Then he looked at the Commander and said "You know Sam and Spike are in the area. If they do locate the prisoners alive perhaps we can have them escort them back."

Holleran nodded "Sounds good. I'll keep you posted." Then he grinned "If you hear from Sam or Spike let them know they get this special duty for getting snowed in."

* * *

 _ **Two Hours Later – Hospital – ER Treatment Area**_

Sam woke slowly. He heard Scott and Spike talking softly but couldn't tell what they were saying. He heard a few unknown voices too. They definitely were not in the cabin anymore.

He blinked open his eyes and saw a pair of kind brown eyes looking at him. Sam asked "Where am I?"

Hearing Sam's voice Spike bounded over to the end of the bed "Samtastic you're awake."

Minna answered "You are at the Craig Hospital. How do you feel?"

Sam switched his eyes to Spike "How did I get here?"

"Long story buddy. Scott's here too so you gotta answer Minna honestly how you feel" Spike said and moved to the side so Sam could see Scott.

Scott smiled and waved from his bed "Doppelganger you gave me quite a scare. Looks like your fever might have broken. Good to see you lucid. Amazing what medicine can do huh."

Sam looked at Scott confused "What the hell happened to you?"

Minna took vitals and wrote them down giving Sam a moment to orient himself.

Scott said "You first. How do you feel?"

"Like shit" Sam said.

"That good huh" Scott chuckled.

Sam tried to sit himself up to see Scott better but didn't quite have the strength as he tried to push up with one hand. So he laid back down.

Minna raised the head of the bed slightly and asked "Better?"

"Yeah thanks" Sam said then asked "Water?" Sam's mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton and parched.

Minna shook her head "No sorry I can't give you water right now. Doc Landry still needs to check you before I can do that."

The name Doc Landry rang a bell with him. Sam queried "Doc Landry is still around?"

"You know the Doc?" Minna asked.

Sam nodded then closed his eyes. He was so tired. His whole body ached, especially his shoulder and his leg was on fire. That's when he registered his arm was strapped to his chest. "Dislocated?"

Spike said "Yeah. You fell earlier this morning and knocked it out of joint when the TTM hit you. You've been pretty out of it with the fever all day so I'm not sure if you remember that. Scott and I put it back before Scott left to get help."

Sam opened his eyes and glared at Scott. He was exhausted but his words were angry and carried all the heat he could muster "You went out in the storm. Are you fucking suicidal?"

Scott glared back "You'd be dead if I didn't. That's a cold hard fact Sam. Your damned shin is still infected. Sepsis or MRSA hell maybe both. God dammit Sam you might still die or you might survive and still lose your damned leg. You tell me you wouldn't have done exactly the same thing if our positions were reversed."

Sam blanched. His eyes looked down at his leg that was covered by the blanket.

Panic rose as his eyes sought Scott's. "Lose my leg" came out weakly.

Then his eyes went back to his leg "No. No. unhuh. No way. No. It was just a small cut … No. No."

Scott was out of bed and hobbling to Sam's bed as quick as he could manage "God Sam I'm sorry for just blurting that out in anger."

Reaching Sam's bed he grab Sam's chin and turned his head to him with one hand while he used the other to help hold himself up. Forcing Sam to meet his eyes Scott stated "You are in a hospital. There are doctors and medicine here. You will not lose your leg."

Sam shook and pulled out of Scott's hold and his eyes went back to his leg "I want to see it."

"No" Scott declared.

Sam flung off his covers. His leg was covered in a bandage. He struggled to sit up. Scott pushed him back down forcefully.

"No Sam" Scott said firmly. He was afraid if Sam saw he would give up right then and there.

"You don't get to tell me no. I want to see it. I have to see it" Sam ground out.

Spike interjected calmly "Why?"

Sam's eyes turned to Spike "I have to know. Help me."

"Okay. But if I do this you have to promise me something" Spike stated.

Sam waited, he half expected Spike to ask him for his word to be honest about his health. When the silence dragged out Sam asked "What?"

Spike laid out his conditions "You have to promise me that you will remain positive and that you will do everything in your power to fight it. I don't think I could handle it if our stupid childish behavior resulted in you losing your leg. So you will do whatever the doctor says and you will fight."

"You have my word. Now let me see" Sam said seriously.

Scott was impressed with Spike. He hadn't expected that to be the condition. Spike was beginning to see how Sam worked. That was a good thing. Scott pressed the button to raise Sam a little more as Spike removed the dressing covering Sam's shin.

Sam nearly gagged at the sight of his shin. His eyes sought Scott's again "In one day? Even after all the cleaning. One day?"

Scott nodded.

Sam leaned back and squeezed his eyes shut. God he might really lose his leg "Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!"


	14. Half Truths, Name Tag, Call Laura, Fake

**Half Truths, Name Tag, Call Laura, Fake Smiles & We Have a Problem**

* * *

 _ **Hospital – West Wing**_

Spike decided to give Scott some time alone with Sam. Scott had a way with Sam that no one else did. Sam was freaking out about the possibility of losing his leg.

To be honest he himself was freaking out about it too. Spike had never seen a cut get so horribly infected in such a short time. He wandered the hall of the small hospital.

He thought it would be a good idea to get the layout and it would let him walk off some of his nervousness. The ground floor of the hospital contained the six bed ER, a kitchen and cafe, the break room and lockers, and the surgery room. As he went up to the second level he found it was broken into two wings, the east and west wings. He found they really only had rooms for up to twenty four patients, twelve in each wing.

They currently had five in the east wing and three in the west wing. There was also the boy in surgery, the prisoner, Scott and Sam in the ER. Half-full Spike thought as he was exiting the west wing and saw a nurse coming out of the stairwell with a tray loaded with food. It looked heavy.

Spike had met the other nurse Jasmine and the orderly Jeremy already so he smiled and said "You must be Vera."

Vera stopped and looked at the handsome man "And you are?"

Spike offered "I'm Spike, my two friends are down in the ER. I was just stretching my legs. Can I help you with that?"

Relief crossed Vera's face "Ah. Yes. Minna told me about our two new patients. The ones that look like twins but aren't. I'm glad you got them to our little hospital."

As Spike took the tray from Vera he gazed at the pretty nurse "Yeah me too."

Vera smiled and said "Thank you. I haven't had to climb so many stairs in such a long time and that tray was heavy."

Spike grinned "Where do you need it?"

"Could you just follow me to the rooms so I can hand them out?" Vera politely asked.

Spike nodded and followed Vera. They headed back into the west wing and delivered the food to the three patients in those rooms. Then they headed out to the nurses' station.

Vera slumped into one of the chairs "I'm exhausted. I'm used to long hours but not like this."

Spike leaned on the counter and the two of them had a nice conversation about the area and what it was like living in a small town. Vera shared with him how the Craig's had started the hospital and how she became a nurse. She was currently telling him all about the summer festival.

He was enjoying a small break. But then the hairs on the back of his neck tingled. Spike looked around and he caught sight of Officer Barton. The officer had changed into the scrubs but still wore his gun.

The officer was checking out the rooms. Much like he did earlier but there was just something about the officer that didn't seem right to him. Spike said "Excuse me Vera I need to speak with Officer Barton."

Vera shivered involuntarily.

Spike asked "You okay?"

Vera rubbed her arms and looked at Barton who was still quite a ways down the hall. Vera said quietly "Officer Barton, Noah that is, gives me the creeps for some reason. He must be a new officer. I've never seen or met him before."

"It was weird and creepy. He was asking lots of questions about the patients. Noah said he was just checking out the hospital because he had a prisoner. But the way he looked at me just felt creepy" Vera shared.

Spike thought about what Vera said. Why did that name sound familiar? He struggled to bring it to mind but it was just out of his grasp, like a word on the tip of his tongue he could not remember.

He could not shake the odd vibe telling him there was something not quite right so Spike asked "Minna had Ron put my gear in the storage room the paramedics use. Can you tell me where that is?"

"Sure. Why?" Vera asked.

"I just need to get something" Spike said with a wide grin. He did not want to worry Vera unnecessarily. But Vera's words were mixing with his unsettled feeling and he thought it might not be a bad idea to be armed.

She gave him directions and Spike headed off towards Officer Noah Barton first. Perhaps speaking with the officer would help him recall whatever it was that was niggling at him.

Spike stopped a little ways away and said in a friendly tone "I see you took Minna up on her offer."

Noah looked at Spike and said "Yes I did. What are you doing up here?"

Now that the officer was in short sleeves, Spike noticed thin red marks on the man's wrists. His alertness spiked. Handcuffs would make marks like that. Suspicion grew but he couldn't quite get a handle on it.

Spike smiled broadly covering his true feelings and quipped "Gonna be here a few days and my friends are in no shape to talk. I was bored so I thought I'd check out the nurses."

Noah looked down the hall at Vera with a leer "That Vera is a cute one. Too bad she said she was married."

Internally Spike stiffened. Vera very clearly told him she was single and still looking for mister right. Vera must have been very uncomfortable with this man to lie. The man's expression raised his hackles.

But Spike just smiled and said "Yeah too bad she already found Mr. Right. Hey I was just gonna head down to the kitchen to rustle up some food. Why don't you come with me?"

Noah wanted to keep looking around but he needed to see if this guy was a threat so he said "Okay."

Spike relaxed ever so slightly. Thank goodness he agreed. It got the officer away from Vera. The way he looked at her did not bode well Spike thought.

"So what do you do for a living?" Noah asked.

Spike had to think fast. Something told him not to reveal he was a cop but he was not very good at lying. Answering quickly Spike said "I work with computers. Kinda a geek you might say." It was true but not the complete truth.

Noah smiled, a geek, no worries there. This guy was no threat. Then he asked "What about your friends?"

Crap, how to position Sam and Scott truthfully but not give away their professions. Then he got inspiration as he said "Scott is a researcher and Sam does risk analysis."

It was again a half truth. Scott worked in Navy Intelligence and he did a fair share of research. His research had to do with national security but the officer wouldn't know that. And Sam was constantly analyzing risks. Just like everyone on Team One. It was part and parcel with their job in SRU.

"Risk analysis? Is that like something for insurance companies?" Noah asked.

Spike smiled liking what Officer Barton, if he was truly an officer, inferred. He nodded "Yeah, rather boring if you ask me."

Noah nodded thinking a computer geek, a researcher, probably for some stupid university and an insurance analyst. He lucked out. No real threat from any of them. Good.

"So how long have you been an officer?" Spike asked. He had learned from Sam the trick of turning the tables and asking a question when you did not want to be answering them.

"Not long" Noah answered.

The two walked in silence down the stairs both analyzing the other.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Locker Room**_

Jeremy picked up the blue bag that Minna said would contain Officer Barton's uniform. He went to the small laundry machine and opened the bag. He would put this in here now and get things prepped now so he could wash it with the scrubs from Ethan's surgery once Doc Landry and Vanessa were done.

He pulled out the shirt and pretreated the blood stains. He checked the pockets and then tossed it into the machine. Jeremy then pulled out the pants and pretreated the blood stains on them too.

Pushing his hand into one of the pockets he felt something metal. He pulled it out. It was covered in blood.

Jeremy grabbed a damp rag and wiped it down. He froze when he read the name tag. Alex Roman. He pulled the shirt out of the washer and checked the tag on the inside. Roman.

This was Alex's uniform. What was Officer Barton doing with Alex's uniform?"

The light bulb turned on.

Oh sweet mother of Jesus!

Quickly Jeremy shoved the name tag in his pocket and put the shirt and pants back into the blue bag. Jeremy read lots of crime novels. He knew he should not wash off the blood. It might be evidence. He hoped the pretreatment did not degrade it.

Jeremy was shaking very badly as he decided he needed to talk to Ron. Ron would know what to do. Jeremy shoved the blue bag to the bottom of the linen cart to hide it and then headed for the surgery room.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Treatment Area**_

Scott got Sam calmed down. They decided to wait until Doc Landry had taken a look at Sam's leg before they placed a call. If the doctor felt it needed more attention than he could provide then he would call Sam's dad and see if they could arrange some sort of evac.

Sam looked across the room at Scott and said "This shit always happens to me."

"Yeah it does" Scott responded drily. What else could he say? Sam had just stated a fact. To distract Sam he said "I wonder what that guy did?"

Sam glanced at the man who was out due to the pain medications he was given. There was a bag of blood hanging as he received a transfusion.

He answered "He looks sort of familiar to me."

"Really?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. I'm not sure where I've seen his face but it is familiar" Sam replied and his mind tried to recall where he had seen him before.

Minna came over and wiped Sam's forehead again. She put a thermometer in his mouth "Time to see if the fever is rising or falling."

Scott piped up "He's coherent so my guess would be falling."

Sam rolled his eyes.

Minna giggled and patted Sam's shoulder. When the thermometer beeped she withdrew it and smiled "Down a bit. That's good. Looks like meds are starting to do their job."

Sam's stomach roared.

Minna looked at him sadly "Sorry you can't eat anything yet. Doc Landry should be in soon."

Nodding Sam said "I understand."

He leaned back and closed his eyes letting his mind focus on the prisoner instead of thinking about his leg. Sam knew he had seen that man somewhere before. He just needed to figure out where.

After a bit of getting nowhere with recognizing the man Sam thought about Scott. He opened his eyes "Hey Scott."

"Hey what?" Scott answered putting down his book. He was so glad the fever was down and Sam appeared to be doing a bit better.

Sam said "About waiting to call."

"Yeah what about it?" Scott queried.

"Call Laura. I'm sure she is worried about you. You are overdue to call her. She shouldn't worry. Not with the little ones" Sam suggested.

Scott nodded "Yeah I was thinking about that. Along those lines, not worrying her, I'm gonna skirt our issues. For one thing I want her to see that I'm okay when I tell her what happened to me. For another we don't yet know about your leg. No sense in making her worried on that account until we know for sure one way or the other."

Sam chuckled "You are so gonna be in trouble for not telling her but I get it. I'd do the same thing. Say hi for me."

"You're right you know. I'll probably end up in the dog house for a long time. Gonna be spending several nights on the couch I think" Scott bemoaned.

Sam snorted "I bet this is the last time Laura lets you go on a ski trip with me."

Scott laughed "Probably."

He picked up the sat phone and dialed his home. Scott needed to hear Laura's voice. He was very worried about Sam and Laura would help to center him. He would be able to draw strength from her in order to be strong for Sam if the worst was to come for him.

As Scott dialed Sam thought Ed is gonna be pissed when he finds out the true situation too. Scott may be in the dog house with Laura but I'm gonna be benched by Ed for a very long time. Sam cringed as he thought that is if I get to go back to SRU.

Sam looked down at his covered leg. God damned infection. What the hell would he do with his life if he lost his leg and he could not be on Team One anymore?

A small voice in the back of his head whispered 'you could be with Jules'.

Sam leaned back and closed his eyes as he allowed his mind to contemplate that thought. If he could no longer be on Team One then perhaps he and Jules could get together again. That is if Jules would want damaged goods.

He had promised Spike to remain positive so he channeled his thoughts away from the negative. Sam landed on the positive thought that for the first time in his life that something good might actually come out of something bad that happened to him. If he lost his leg he might just gain Jules.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Cafe**_

Noah decided he needed more information on the men in the ER so as they neared the kitchen he asked "So how did your friends get hurt?"

"Skiing and running into a wall" Spike answered truthfully but not giving any detail. His doubts about the officer were increasing every second.

Noah asked "Running into a wall?"

Spike shrugged "My friend is a bit accident prone."

Noah laughed "I'd say. Running into a wall lands one of them in the ER. I thought one had a fever and was hallucinating."

Noncommittally Spike said "Infections can do that."

Spike needed to get Noah to stop asking questions about Sam and Scott. He also wanted a bit more information on the prisoner. How the officer responded could help him decided it there really was something to be worried about.

Deliberately Spike added nervousness to his tone. Not wholly unwarranted but would lend credence to him being just a geek and no threat. Spike probed "Do we need to be concerned with your prisoner? Jonas I think you said his name was. Is he like some really bad dude?"

Noah didn't like the question. But he guessed a computer geek might be afraid. His tone indicated he was nervous.

He lied outright "You do not need to worry about him. Jonas is harmless; just had a warrant out for him for a suspended license. Lucky break for me he had a broken tail light. I ran his name after I pulled him over and his name popped."

Spike wanted to get to the paramedic storage room fast now. That was an out and out lie.

Why would anyone try to escape from an officer for a suspended license? Especially in this storm. Also no officer would shoot a man for that offense either unless he was a hothead or rookie.

This man did not give off the vibe of either of those. He seemed cold and calculating to Spike. It did not fit. Spike had a serious feeling things were not as they appeared.

Spike needed to get their weapons and make it back to Scott without raising suspicion. Spike thought that it wouldn't do for whoever this was, and he was leaning heavily toward it being another prisoner, to go through their belongings. If he did he would find the three handguns and each of their ids.

He looked around the empty café and found some fruit along with chips and soda. Spike grabbed a few apples, a bag of chips and three sodas then said "I'll pay for this later Officer."

Spike forced fake smile and a little chuckle as he added "Thought I'd tell you that so you know I'm not stealing and arrest me."

Noah gave Spike a fake smile "You're good. It's not like you can go anywhere."

Spike played along and kept his fake smile in place "True. I think I'll just take these to my friends. They'll be hungry when they finally wake up. I'll catch you later Officer."

Noah nodded and watched as Spike headed out. He looked around. He grabbed an apple and several bags of chips and a soda.

Then Noah sat down in the empty café. So far he saw nothing that worried him too much. Spike was a nervous computer geek. Jeremy the orderly was wimpy looking, pimple faced kid of no more than early twenties. The nurses were too busy with the patients.

Ron was the only one he had any real concern with. But a threat to shoot that little nurse Minna would get him to comply. If not, then one bullet to the head between the eyes would take care of Ron.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Treatment Area**_

Scott hung up from a call to Laura. Sam had been right that he should call. It was good to hear her voice. It tickled him to no end to hear that Jerrell and Anna calmed down when she wrapped them in his shirts.

He said "Laura sends her love to you. She said she would call Sergeant Parker for you and let him know that you and Spike are snowed in."

Sam nodded but kept his eyes closed as he was picturing a life with Jules. It could be a good life even if he didn't know what the hell he would do without a leg.

Spike came into the ER treatment area and looked first at the prisoner. Good he was out. Then he looked at Scott who had just picked up a book. He went directly to Scott.

"We have a problem I think" Spike said quietly as he put his backpack down on Scott's bed.

Scott put his book down and noticed the nervous energy around Spike. He asked "Besides the obvious problems, what's got you so wired?"

Hearing Scott, Sam opened his eyes "Spike?"

Spike unzipped his backpack and pulled out Scott's handgun "Put this someplace concealed."

Then he went to Sam "I have your off duty weapon too. Are you in the right frame of mind to have it? Is it safe to give it to you?"

"Spike what's up?" Sam asked.

"Are you in the right frame of mind to have it Sam?" Spike demanded.

Sam wanted to say yes but answered "Right now I am but I can't guarantee I won't hallucinate again. Probably safer it I don't have it. Now tell me why?"

Scott had concealed his weapon at his side and used the cane to come over to Sam's bed. He brought the sat phone with him.

Spike shared his suspicions with Sam and Scott and the reason the prisoner was in custody. Scott and Sam agreed that it was high unlikely that anyone would run and try to escape for just a suspended license especially in this storm. They also agreed that an officer would not shoot someone for that. Spike then gave them both a quick verbal layout of the hospital and who was in it.

"So you really think he is one of the prisoners?" Sam questioned.

Nodding Spike said "I got a weird vibe. His uniform did not fit. He had no name tag. His name sounds familiar but I cannot place it. This is a small town and everyone seems to know everyone. But none of them know this officer."

Sam glanced over at the prisoner "I swear he looks familiar Spike. I just cannot place it. What is his name?"

Minna had been observing the three and overheard a bit of their conversation as she tended the prisoner. She walked over to them pulling a chair behind her. She put it close to Scott and made him sit down then said "Officer Barton called him Jonas."

Spike asked "Did he fill out the paperwork with a full name?"

Minna went to get the paperwork from the nurses' station. She returned with an odd look on her face. "That's strange. The patient's last name is Barton too. What are the odds?"

Spike said "Vera said the officer's first name was Noah."

Recognition hit Spike and Sam at the same time. They shared a look of disbelief. Shit!

Sam blew out a breath "Noah and Jonas Barton. We were briefed on their crime spree about a month ago. That's why he looked so familiar."

Scott asked "Who are they?"

Minna blanched and grabbed the rail of Sam's bed. Scott reached out to stabilize her.

In a small voice Minna said "I heard my Dad and Uncle discussing the Bartons last week at dinner. Oh my god. Oh my god. That means …" her voice wavered "… he killed one of the officers."

Tears welled in her eyes. Which officer was it? She knew all of them. They all came for dinner on a rotating monthly basis. Her father liked to invite them over for a relaxed meal to keep open dialog with his officers. They were like a family to her father. Who was killed?

Minna wracked her brain. Oh god not Alex Roman. He was the only heavy set officer and he was so nice. Only last week he had joined them for dinner. Alex had complimented her on her apple pie and asked for a second serving even though she had burnt the crust.

Tears spilled as Minna softly said "They killed Alex. Alex Roman."

Spike asked gently "Minna, who is your father?"

Minna couldn't stop the little sob as she wiped her eyes "My dad is Captain Lundgren of the local RCMP my uncle is also in the RCMP. I know all the officers that work under my father. Alex is the only heavyset officer. The uniform was falling off of that man. He had no name tag. Oh god what are we going to do?"


	15. Be Careful, Burger Interrupted, Plans &

**Be Careful, Burger Interrupted, Plans & Special Like a Mogwai**

* * *

 ** _Hospital – Surgery Recovery Room_**

Jeremy saw Ron waiting just outside the surgery recovery room. He quickened his pace and looked around nervously. He had no idea where the fake cop was.

Ron smiled "Hey Jeremy how ya doing? I hear you have been pretty busy the past few days."

"Yeah we have. Um can we go in the recovery room?" Jeremy asked.

Ron noticed that Jeremy was jumpy. He opened the door saying "Maisie said they were just finishing up with Ethan. He is going to be okay."

When the recovery room door closed Jeremy scanned the small room. He leaned close to Ron as he pulled the name tag out of his pocket. He opened his hand showing the tag "I found this covered in blood in the officer's pants. The uniform belongs to Alex Roman. I think they killed Alex. I don't think Barton is a real cop."

Ron looked at Alex's name tag. His heart dropped. He had gone hunting with Alex only three months ago. They were planning a fishing trip for the summer. Ron reached out for the tag. He closed his hand around it as he thought god rest your soul my friend.

Sadly Ron said "I should have noticed something was off. The uniform was too big for him."

Jeremy nervously asked "What are we going to do?"

The door to the surgery opened and Vanessa and Maisie pushed Ethan's bed into the recovery room. Doc Landry slowly followed behind. He sat on a chair near a sink and pulled off his gloves and then began washing his hands.

Vanessa looked at Jeremy "I can always count on you to have good timing Jeremy. In a few hours I'm going to need you to carry Ethan upstairs since the elevators are out. That way we can get him situated and comfortable and his parents can stay in the room with him."

Maisie looked at Ron and Jeremy and noticed the tension "Ron my boy whatever is the problem? You look like your best friend died."

Ron's voice was a little hoarse as he said "Not my best friend but my friend nonetheless. We have a serious problem here."

That got Maisie's, Vanessa's and Landry's attention.

Landry said "What is the problem my boy?"

Ron opened his hand and showed the name tag "This belonged to Alex Roman. Jeremy found it in Officer Barton's pants. It was bloody. We think that Barton is not a real cop and that he killed Alex."

Maisie's hand flew to her mouth and she immediately went to Landry. Landry wrapped his arms around Maisie and pulled her into his lap.

Vanessa paled "Oh my!"

Ron's mind had been spinning. He whispered "Don't worry, we have help. Spike and Sam are police officers with the SRU in Toronto and Scott is in the military."

Vanessa said "But two of the three are in no shape to help."

Landry looked at the group and said calmly "Vanessa and Jeremy why don't you two stay here to care for Ethan. Ron can escort me and Maisie back to the ER. I need to look at Sam's leg anyhow. For now we act like he is a police officer. We do not let on that we suspect anything. Ron can inform Spike and we can see how they want to handle this. They are the ones with that type of training."

Ron nodded "That sounds good. Jeremy, I need you to relax and try to be yourself. Stay close to Vanessa and Ethan. Bring Ethan's parents in here for now and lock the door. I think that would be best for right now."

Jeremy's voice cracked a bit as he replied "Okay Ron. I met him upstairs, he kind of freaked me out. He was looking in all the rooms. He is wearing scrubs and is also wearing his gun. Be careful I don't want to lose another friend."

Ron patted Jeremy's shoulder "I'll be careful."

* * *

 ** _Greg's Home_**

Greg had just turned on the TV and sat down to eat his take out dinner. He didn't feel like cooking tonight and had stopped at the new burger joint Ed suggested. Clark had raved about the burgers. As he took a big bite and began to chew his phone began to ring.

He thought, great timing, not. Greg hurriedly chewed as the phone continued to ring. Finally swallowing after the fifth ring he answered "Hello."

 _[Laura was wondering if Greg would answer, one more ring and she would leave a voice mail. When he answered she said "Good evening Sergeant Parker this is Laura Braddock."]_

Greg grinned. He liked Laura Braddock. She had done a very nice thing for Sam when she asked her father to ensure Sam's cousins were around to help Sam recover after he was shot in the chest. He said "Good Evening Laura. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

 _["I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time" Laura said.]_

"Nope I was just relaxing on the couch doing nothing in particular" Greg answered looking longingly at his hot, juicy burger. It was as good as Clark claimed. But it would be rude to chew while on the phone so he let it sit on the table.

 _[Laura sat back in the chair and said "Scott wanted me to contact you. He, Sam and Spike are snowed in. Sam and Spike will not be making it back in time for their shift on Thursday. There is still two more days of expected snow fall. Scott said he would call again when he could but they were using a borrowed sat phone with very little battery so he had to make it quick in case they need to use it for an emergency."_

 _She then relayed to Greg "They are not at the cabin which is good. Apparently one of the ski patrol guys had a sno-cat and offered to give them a ride to the small hospital to get Sam checked out. I think the name was Craig Hospital. Just a small local hospital."]_

All thoughts of his burger flew out of Greg's head "Why would Sam need to be check out?"

 _[A short laugh emitted from Laura "It seems that the guys were targeted by some very aggressive snow-bunnies. One of them ran into Sam on the slope and he hit his head on a tree. Scott said Sam insisted he was alright and so did the first aid folks but we all know Sam. Better safe than sorry. Scott said the cabin was too remote and did not want to be stuck there if Sam needed help."_

 _"Scott said something about hitting his leg with a ski pole too. I swear those two are so accident prone." Then she laughed and said "They really should not be allowed to do winter trips together. Scott's and Sam's moms shared a funny incident with me." Laura went on to relate the oil pan sled incident.]_

Greg was laughing by the time Laura was done. He said "Good thing Spike is with them. Wait scratch that. Spike would think that was a grand idea too. Good thing they are in a hospital but I feel bad for Sam. He surely hates them. To be snowed in one and not be able to leave would drive him nuts."

 _[Laura agreed "Yeah but if he did knock his head too hard at least he's in the right place for help. It would be bad if they were stuck at the cabin. There would be no way for them to get help."]_

Greg agreed and then he heard crying in the background. He smiled "I should let you go. I hear the babies in the background. Thank you for calling and letting me know."

 _[Standing and heading for Jerrell's bassinet Laura said "My pleasure. Oh and thank you again for the monogrammed pink and blue baby blankets. I use them often. They are so soft. If I hear from them again I'll give you an update."]_

"Thank you Laura. Have a nice evening" Greg said then hung up.

He picked up his cold burger and took a bite. Still good. He kicked back on the couch and put his feet up on the table.

Greg chuckled. Leave it to Sam and Spike to attract killer snow-bunnies and Sam to get a concussion on a ski trip. Perhaps he should instill a rule that no one is allowed to go on vacation with Sam.

Wait scratch that. He should insist that someone always go on vacation with Sam. That way the can watch out for him. Sam seemed to attract trouble no matter where he went.

His last thought before tuning into the TV program was that at least he knew where to contact them if the Officer Roman and the Barton's were located and they were needed to transport the Barton's to Toronto.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – ER Treatment Area_**

Spike put a comforting arm around Minna "It will be okay Minna. Barton is not aware we know. We plan to keep it that way until we have a plan that keeps everyone safe."

Sam's mind was not firing on all cylinders that was for damned sure but he was good enough right now to discuss tactics. He hoped he did not begin hallucinating again. That could be bad for all involved.

Looking at Spike, Sam said "Spike you checked out the area. Is there any way we can secure the patients and the nurses in one section?"

Shaking his head Spike answered "They have two wings upstairs but no doors separate them. The nurses' station is in the middle of the two wings. Also the nurses have to go up and down to get food and medications."

"Crap" Sam said not liking not having an area they could effectively secure the patients and hospital staff in to keep them safe.

Scott asked "Tactically is it better to have them all grouped in one wing or separated as they are now if we cannot lock them into one area?"

Sam considered that "Depends. All closer together might be easier for one man to defend them." Sam looked pointedly at Spike. Both knew who the one man would be.

Then Sam said "But should something go wrong and that one man is down. Then it makes it easier for the subject to take out more at one time; like fish in a barrel. Separated they might have a better chance."

Directing his comment to Spike, Sam suggested "I think we need to think more about how we go about taking him into custody. Perhaps we could bring him in here under the pretense of checking on his prisoner. With both you and Scott armed we should be able to disarm him fairly easily."

Spike nodded "Yeah but he is ruthless. He and his brother simply mowed down anyone unlucky enough to be in those banks they robbed. I seriously doubt he will just give up. I'm pretty sure he would try to shoot his way out. We need to be prepared for that."

"Agreed. That means that no one but the three of us should be in here. Minna and everyone else needs to be out of here and secured upstairs. We also need to restrain the brother. He may have a gunshot wound and be weakened right now but let's reduce the risk by putting him in restraints" Sam stated.

Scott nodded "Sounds like a workable plan. Although I think you should be out of here too Sam. Especially since you are unarmed."

Sam shook his head "No that might alert him to the something being up."

Spike said "I don't see how. We could move you to the surgery room."

Minna interjected "That might set him off. He might get upset because Doc Landry is treating Sam before his brother."

Sam looked at Spike "She has a point."

Spike ran his hand through his hair "It's too risky for you to be in here. If things go sideways you cannot move."

"With that logic, Scott should not be in here either" Sam pointed out.

Scott declared "But I'm not prone to have a hallucination in the middle of it. Besides Spike needs someone to cover his back and it is just too risky for you to be his backup. It is also too risky for you to be in here. It's two against one Sam. You are out of here."

At that moment Ron, Maisie and Doc Landry entered the room. Ron pushed the wheelchair right to Sam's bed.

Spike, Scott and Sam shared a look that said they would continue their discussion in a moment. It would not be good to spook the others until they had a firm plan.

Maisie went to Sam's bed and nervously took his hand "I've been so worried about you since your cousin showed up at the store. I don't know if you remember me but I surely remember you."

Sam smiled in spite of the situation "I remember you Maisie. You made the best chicken soup I've ever had. I'm glad to see you again."

Maisie smiled "Funny you should say that. I brought some with me."

Sam stomach growled softly.

Minna looked at Sam and then to the doctor "Doc I know Sam cannot eat at the moment, at least until you determine what is needed. But he is thirsty. Can he have some water?"

Sam turned to Landry and said "Hi Doc. Long time no see."

Landry stood up and said "Testing my skills again I see young man. I need to have a look at that leg before I say one way or the other on water. I'm glad to see you are coherent. You look to be doing better than Scott described with some meds on board."

Then Landry lifted the sheet off of Sam's leg and uncovered the wound to begin his examination.

Sam turned his head unable to look. He winced and hissed as Doc Landry probed his leg. Maisie started up a conversation to distract Sam asking if he had seen Wilson lately.

Minna went to get some items the doctor needed. She was nervous about what she knew but she did not want to say anything to the Doc and Maisie. No need to worry them. Besides Doc Landry needed to focus on Sam's injury.

Scott sat back and watched closely as the doctor examined Sam's wound. He was praying that the doctor could save his leg. Scott knew how much the SRU meant to Sam and he wanted Sam to be able to continue working there. If Sam lost his leg it would devastate him. Scott held his breath waiting for the doctor's assessment.

When Doc Landry stood up Ron pulled Spike away from Sam's bed to talk to him. Doc Landry need some space to check out Sam and he needed to tell Spike what they suspected. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the name tag.

Ron glanced at the prisoner. Good he was out. But he spoke quietly "I think we have a big problem."

He showed Spike the name tag then Ron explained "We don't think the officer is real. We think he killed Officer Alex Roman and stole his uniform. Alex was my friend. Don't know who that guy is but it's a problem. I needed to tell you because you and Sam are cops and Scott is in the military. You guys will know what to do."

Spike nodded "We know. When Sam woke coherent he thought the prisoner looked familiar. I had my suspicions too and got our off duty weapons from our gear. We know who they are and yes it is a problem."

He shifted his glance to the prisoner, checking to see if he had roused. Then he continued a little lower unsure if he could be faking sleep "We were just working on a plan. At this point it might depend on Doc Landry's assessment of Sam. So hold on a bit and we will get it worked out. You said we? Who else knows?"

Ron answered in the same lower voice "Vanessa, Jeremy, the Doc and Maisie. Vanessa and Jeremy are with Ethan in recovery. They plan to move Ethan upstairs when he is stable. Until then they plan to keep the parents with them in recovery. I had them lock the door to be safe."

"Good thinking Ron" Spike responded with a smile.

Spike was pulled away from his conversation when he heard Sam say in a heated voice "I will not go under general anesthesia. That is final! I cannot afford to be out of it right now. And absolutely no needles for a local; I can handle the pain. I handled it at the cabin and I can handle it here."

Scott's voice was just as heated when he returned "Sam quit being stupid and stubborn. What the doctor has to do is painful, more so than me just washing it out. He has to cut into you. He has to go deep to debride the wound and explore for whatever it is that is causing this damned infection. It will be way worse than what we did at the cabin. Take the damned general anesthesia. Spike and I have the other covered."

Spike said to Ron "Excuse me I have to stop world war three before it really gets started."

Ron grinned as Spike stepped back to Sam's bed.

Approaching the bed Spike saw the glare of wills going on between two stubborn Braddocks. Damn they looked so alike. Landry, Maisie and Minna looked very concerned. Spike needed to defuse the situation.

Spike first looked at Scott and said calmly "Scott, no general anesthesia. According to the _Proper Care and Feeding of Samtastic_ manual general anesthesia is to be avoided whenever possible. Sam does not come out of anesthesia well."

Turning to Sam, Spike added firmly "Sam you will take the local. According to the same manual the doctor can give you nitrous oxide to get you zoned out so you don't give a shit about the needles and within five minutes of stopping it you will be your old, stubborn self again."

Spike looked between both of them as they processed his words. When he saw resistance forming in Sam's eyes he stated firmly "Capisci?"

Sam looked at Spike with defiance. They had a bad situation here. He could not afford to be out of it.

A retort was forming on Sam's lips when Spike held up the sat phone "I could always call the Boss or Ed to order you to do it that way or perhaps you would rather I call Jim and have him talk to Doc Landry. I'm sure Jim would be calling you Blondie in no time. Your choice, comply or I take drastic action."

"Okay, nitrous oxide and a local" Sam grumbled.

Scott relaxed and smiled.

Spike nodded "Glad you see it my way."

Doc Landry laughed "Spike I like you. Great solution. Minna darling get Sam prepped to move to surgery. From what I've seen, Sam's leg is a higher priority than the gunshot wound. The prisoner is stable but if I don't get moving on Sam's leg bad things can happen."

Landry sat back down in the wheelchair. He was getting too old for long hours on his feet. But he would do what was necessary. Ethan was going to be just fine. He had gotten the appendix out just in time. Another hour or so it would have burst.

He did not like the look of Sam's wound. If he were a betting man he would lay odds that the urgent care facility that checked out Sam's leg missed something. Something must be embedded deeply for it to be this infected. If he could find and remove it Sam would recover just fine.

The antibiotics seemed to be doing their job at the moment but he needed to get whatever might be in there out. It was also possible that the course of antibiotics Sam had been initially prescribed were ineffective on the strain of bacteria that was introduced to the wound.

After he got Sam sorted out he would then deal with the gunshot wound. Landry decided he would focus on his area of expertise and leave the other matter to Spike and Scott and perhaps Ron to deal with. Landry trusted them to keep them all safe.

Sam looked up at Spike as Doc Landry sat down and grinned "I still can't believe you wrote a damned manual Spike."

Spike shrugged "Wouldn't be necessary if you took better care of yourself."

Scott chuckled.

Sam gave Scott an evil eye "Shut it. You have no room to talk Mr. Ski Pole through the thigh and I can ski through a damned blizzard."

"But at least I don't have a damned manual written about me. I mean who needs a whole manual describing how to care for them? Oh wait … you do Doppelganger" Scott retorted with a laugh.

Sam slowly shook his head as he rolled his eyes. His stomach growled softly. Damn he was hungry he hadn't eaten since yesterday and then not so much.

Spike heard Sam's stomach growl and an image popped into his head. A grin split Spike's face as his eyes danced with merriment "Sam's special like a mogwai. All cute and cuddly but we gotta take proper care of him or else he'll turn into a gremlin."

Scott laughed "Does that mean that we should not expose Mogwai here to bright light, water or to feed him after midnight?"

Snickering Spike added "That and morphine. Definitely not morphine. Mogwai is funny on morphine but scary too. Morphine, rabid raccoons, rooftops and broomstick rifles are not a good combination."

Doc Landry smiled at Maisie and whispered to her "There must be a story behind those words."

Maisie whispered back "When all is settled we'll ask about it. Sounds interesting."

At the same time as the Craig's were whispering to each other Sam groaned. They looked up as Sam spoke.

"Great! Just great! One more damned nickname to add to the list. Before long people are gonna get the impression that I have multiple personalities" Sam said in mock disgust.

Everyone chuckled.

Sam laid back and closed his eyes. Secretly he approved of the no morphine rule. Hallucinating rabid raccoons, plaid pythons, persnickety parrots and purple people eaters was no fun.

He also liked the not expose to water too; especially if it were deep, open water. Drowning once was more than enough. But his fear of water would stay his secret; he did not want that documented in some damned manual.

Jonas was glad he pretended to be asleep. He had heard voices speaking quietly before but he could not hear what they were saying. Then the doctor and his wife came in. He heard all of that clearly.

But then he had overheard that sno-cat driver and the guy they called Spike talking. God damn, they knew. They had guns. Somehow he needed to warn Noah.


	16. Caring Nurses, Ed's Nap & Prepping Sam

**Caring Nurses, Ed's Nap & Prepping Sam for Surgery**

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Second Floor**_

Vera had gotten a room ready for Ethan. She knew that Jeremy would be bringing him up soon. She sat down at the nurses' desk and then slipped off her shoes and rubbed her aching feet. It was one of the hazards of the job she loved. Vera truly loved taking care of patients.

She looked up as she saw Jasmin approach. The two of them worked well together. They were both of the same mindset and enjoyed their job. The patients' needs were their priority even if it meant they got very little rest.

Jasmin sat down in the chair next to her and sighed "I'm so beat I could sleep for a week."

"Yeah me too. My feet are killing me. Wanna do rock, paper, scissors to see who goes down for the next round of meals and meds?" Vera asked.

Chuckling Jasmin replied "I might just as well go. You beat me every darned time. Besides I want to get a gander at Spike again. He is one handsome man."

Vera grinned "Yes he is. Italian stud mixed with sweet boyish charms mixed with guardian. You know I told him that Officer Barton gave me the creeps and he stepped in and kept him from walking this way again. I was really relieved."

"That officer gave me the creeps too. Did you see his wrists?" Jasmin asked.

Nodding Vera answered "What makes marks like that?"

Shrugging Jasmin answered "Not sure but it looks like he was tied or something."

"He brought in a prisoner that tried to escape. Shot him. Maybe something happened to him in the struggle" Vera responded.

Jasmin stood up "I'll be back in a bit. Can you do me a favor and check in on room three? Dear old Mrs. Culberson needs a little extra TLC. She's missing her family a lot."

Vera nodded "Sure thing. She is the sweetest little old lady in the world. I sure wish her family had been able to get here before the storm. But the roads were impassable by the time we knew she would be staying a few days."

* * *

 _ **Ed's Home**_

Greg had called him several hours ago to tell him that Spike and Sam would not be making it on Thursday. He settled back onto the couch and Sophie snuggled closer to him. He smiled as he thought of all the drills he was going to run Sam and Spike through.

Sophie looked at Ed "What are you thinking about?"

Ed looked down at Sophie and responded "How much fun I'm gonna have drilling Sam and Spike."

Sophie sat up "Hey, it is not their fault they got snowed in. Beside didn't you say Sam was run into some trees by some woman and got hurt?"

There was that Ed thought. Gruffly Ed spoke "Okay Soph I'll cut them some slack but only a little. By the time they get back Sam will be fit for duty at least. Being snowed in he will have to give his leg the rest I ordered him to give it. I swear I don't know what to do with Sam sometimes. He exasperates me to no end. There is no way he should have gone skiing with that injury. But it is like talking to a wall sometimes. He's too cocky and stubborn."

A soft laugh came for Sophie "Eddie you can't hide it from me. You care about Sam." Sophie turned back to the movie as she saw Ed's expression turn contemplative.

Ed sighed. Yeah he did. There was just something about Sam though that still got his hackles up. He had learned a lot about Sam since he joined the team. Yes, Sam was cocky and stubborn. Cocky maybe wasn't the right term anymore now that he knew Sam better. Sam definitely had what it took to back up his self-assured actions.

But that did not mean Ed liked it. He worried that Sam took too many risks; unacceptable risks. Sam never put himself first; he always put the team's well-being before his every damned time.

Ed closed his eyes and leaned his head back. How did he solve a problem like Sam? He was tired of getting on him. But Ed didn't know what else to do. Could he ever get Sam to see that he was just as important as the rest of the team?

He was thinking on this problem as he drifted off to sleep.

Sophie heard the soft snoring and smiled. Ed pushed himself too hard, too often. It was nice to see him relax and take a nap. She cuddled closer and pulled the warm blanket over both of them. She would enjoy the rare time they had together.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Treatment Area**_

Minna set up the nitrous oxide and changed out the IV solution on Sam. She gave furtive glances at the prisoner. She turned to Ron and said "After Doc Landry gets Sam all numbed up. I need you to move Sam to the OR, I will push the doc."

Sam was beginning to fly with the nitrous oxide. He grinned at Minna and said "Taking charge like always Jules."

Spike said "Sam that is Minna not Jules."

Sam's eyes were slightly glazed and his words came out a little slurry "Nu uh. See brown hair, ponytail, brown eyes, short and bossy. It's Jules."

Minna chuckled at bossy. "Bossy huh?"

Sam nodded "Bossy, bossy, bossy."

Scott and Spike laughed. It was a good thing that Jules wasn't actually here to hear Sam. He would surely earn a punch in the arm. Luckily Sam dropped into a light sleep shortly after that.

Maisie looked at Landry and whispered only to him "He's really sweet on whoever this Jules is."

Landry looked at Maisie "How can you tell?"

Grinning Maisie said "It's so obvious." But seeing Landry's confused look she added "Something a woman sees. Now get on with numbing the boy up. I don't know what happened to this dear boy but he was never afraid of needles before. He let you stitch him up at the lake with no painkillers after that skate sliced open his calf. Just laid there and made not a sound or a movement."

Landry nodded as he began to administer the local anesthetic. He recalled that day. Maisie and he had taken the afternoon off to go ice-skating at the lake.

Sam was playing a pickup game of hockey with a bunch of local boys. They were all having so much fun. But then four boys all went for the puck at once. It was an accident but Sam's calf was sliced wide open when one of the boy's skates caught the back of Sam's leg in the pile up. But none of them knew it for a few minutes.

After the first scream of pain there had been no more. Sam had gotten back on his feet with the rest of the boys and started to skate away ready for the game to restart. It was Wilson who yelled for Sam to sit down as he raced to him. There was a trail of blood and a puddle that formed under where Sam was standing waiting for the game to start.

Landry remembered it was so deep that he had wanted to take Sam to the hospital. But Sam insisted he would not go to the hospital and that he wanted to finish the game. Wilson finally relented and he had stitched Sam up, right there at the lake with all the other boys standing around and watching. That was the first time he treated Sam but not the last.

He treated Sam for mild hypothermia when he rescued the little girl who skated onto thin ice and fell in. That turned into a bad case of bronchitis. That's when Maisie insisted on making Sam her famous chicken noodle soup. That boy would spurn all other foods but Maisie's soup when he was so ill.

Then there was the avalanche. How that boy survived those winter trips Landry never quite knew. Sam surely tested his skills. The boy surely hated the hospital but Sam was never afraid of needles. He wondered what could have happened to cause a fear that deep.

Then again, Landry thought perhaps he didn't want to know. Whatever it was that caused the fear had to have been horrific. He was happy Sam's friend Spike had a solution.

Landry finished and said "Okay Minna you can stop the nitrous. But bring it along just in case Sam needs more than just the local. I'm not sure how deep I have to go and if I have to go to the bone Sam is likely to need more than just a local."

Minna reduced the nitrous. Then she took Sam's vitals again. She frowned "Doc his temperature has risen again?"

"That infection has the upper hand right now. Let's get going. I need to move fast if I'm gonna save that leg" Landry said as he sat in the wheelchair.

Spike stood by Scott's bed as Sam was rolled out by Ron followed by Doc Landry pushed by Minna and Maisie bringing up the rear. He didn't like what he just heard. He was terribly worried about Sam. But his mind turned to their other problem.

He said to Scott in a soft undertone "So we give it ten minutes so that they are all secure in the OR. Then I'll go get Barton and bring him in here under the pretense that the doctor needs to speak to him about the prisoner."

Scott nodded "I'll be ready. But take precautions when you go get him. From what you have told me about this man, you need to be careful. He has no regard for human life."

Spike patted Scott's shoulder seeing the worried look in his eyes that had nothing to do with the prisoners. Spike said "Sam's gonna be alright."

"I hope so. If he loses that leg I'm not sure what will happen to him. The SRU saved his life. I'm not so sure he can stand his life being ripped away from him again" Scott said softly letting all the worry he had concealed from Sam flood out for a moment.

His voice firm with conviction Spike said "Not gonna happen. Sam is family. Even if he cannot be on SRU he will still be family. We all will help him like you and your cousins helped him before."

"Spike I like you" Scott said sincerely.

Grinning Spike said "I have my moments. I'm gonna restrain our sleeping prisoner before I go."

Scott shifted his gun to his hand and said "Okay I have you covered."

Spike smirked "He's asleep. What do you think is gonna happen?"

.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Short chapter I know but I've been slammed by work and my muse has been on strike. Hopefully this little bit will get her back in the groove._


	17. Shit Hits the Fan & Cavalry Called

**Shit Hits the Fan & Cavalry Called**

* * *

 ** _Hospital – Recovery Room_**

Vanessa was getting frustrated. She has tried to reach Vera or Jasmin at the nurses' desk extension ever since Ron left. The internal intercom extension was finally answered and she said "This is Vanessa."

 _["Hi Vanessa, Vera here. What do you need?" Vera answered brightly.]_

Urgency filled Vanessa's tone as she said "Vera, you and Jasmin need to have all the patients lock their doors. Situate yourselves with the most critical patients. If you have to, group a few in the same room."

 _["Vanessa you are scaring me. Why?" Vera asked as she stood up slipping her shoes back on.]_

Vanessa nervously twisted her long hair on her index finger "No time to explain everything. But Officer Barton is not a cop. We think he is a dangerous criminal. Ron is telling Spike, he is a cop. We are going to let him handle this. We need to take precautions though. So please do what I asked quickly."

 _[Vera's suspicions about the creepy cop were confirmed. She had just known something was not right. But then her worry skyrocketed as she said "Oh no. Jasmin just went down to get meds and food."]_

Taking a deep breath Vanessa said "Do what you can by yourself. Do it quickly. I'll go find Jasmin and bring her here with me. Call the recovery room and give Jeremy the details as who is in which room and which room you end up in."

 _[Vera nodded but then realized Vanessa couldn't see that on the phone and said quietly "Okay. You be careful Vanessa. We need you here."_

 _She hung up and quickly looked at where each patient was. She raced off to have those that could be alone lock their doors. Then she would move the three patients that needed the most attention into one room.]_

Vanessa hung up and looked at Jeremy "I need you to stay with Ethan and his parents. I need to go find Jasmin and bring her here. If the doc needs any help with Sam let him know I'll be right back. But lock the door after me."

* * *

 ** _Hospital – Cafe_**

Noah finished his snacks and finally felt full. He needed to check on his brother. The doctor should be done with the brat by now. He needed to get Jonas fixed up so they could get out of here.

He stood and left his mess on the table. He saw the nurse named Jasmin pass the entrance. He assumed she was going to get meds because she did not enter the cafe. He had struck up a short conversation with her and found out that the meds were located on the first floor near the ER.

Quickly Noah left the café. Perhaps he had time for a little diversion before checking on Jonas. Jasmin was a pretty little morsel.

He sidled up next to Jasmin as he said "Well hello again."

Jasmin jumped. Where the heck had he come from? She stopped just short of entering the pharmacy area. Her voice was a little unsteady when she responded "Officer Barton I didn't see you there. You startled me."

Noah leaned in close, trapping Jasmin against the wall and heavily breathed out "How bout taking a break with me?"

Barely suppressing the shudder Jasmin responded by putting her hands on his chest and pushing against him. He did not budge. She said in a clearly shaky voice now "I have patients that need me."

"They can wait a few minutes while we get to know one another, intimately" Noah replied as he started to press his body against Jasmin's.

They were interrupted by a scream from the ER. Noah's head whipped toward the ER entrance. That was Jonas, he was in trouble. His hand seized Jasmin's and he drug her towards the ER as he unholstered his gun.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – ER Treatment Area_**

Even though Spike said 'what could happen', he was not stupid and he was cautious as he approached the prisoner. Noah and Jonas Barton were cold-blooded murderers and if either of them had the slightest inkling that they were on to them or that they were cops, well things could get ugly quickly.

Spike was glad that Sam was safely away from the ER. He wished Scott could be too, but then again, having backup would be good. He went to the closet that Minna indicated contained the soft restraints they kept on hand for uncooperative patients to keep them from harming themselves or others. Spike pulled out three restraints. He would not need to restrain the hand of the shoulder with the bullet because it was already strapped to his chest to prevent possible movement of he bullet.

He turned to the bed and eyed the prisoner. All appearances indicated Jonas was still out. But looks could be deceiving. Spike approached slowly. He considered whether to restrain his hand first or his legs. Legs might be best if he first moved anything within Jonas' reach.

Spike quietly set the restraints on the rolling exam table and moved it out of reach. One last look at Jonas and he drew a deep breath. He attached one leg restraint and was busy attaching the other when Jonas yanked his leg away.

Jonas had actually drifted off to sleep after hearing Spike and Ron talk. He hadn't meant too but he was feeling weak and in a lot of pain but mostly the blood loss made him very tired. He hadn't felt the first leg restraint go on. But as Spike began to attach the second one he was roused.

He yelled "What are you doing?" as he yanked his leg away from Spike and began to struggle.

Spike grabbed at Jonas' leg and with great difficultly got it secured around the prisoner's ankle as Jonas let out a loud scream. Spike grabbed the wrist restraint and said "Just be calm and you will not get hurt."

Jonas yelled at the top of his lungs "Noah! Noah! Help! They know who we are. They have guns. Noah help me."

Spike got the restraint on and wished he had thought to gag Jonas first. He was making such a ruckus Noah was bound to hear. Spike grabbed a cloth and shoved it in Jonas' mouth.

He then took his gun from the back of his pants and undid the safety. He glanced at Scott and both nodded. The gig was up. Noah would be storming in here soon. The shit just hit the fan.

Spike hurried to Scott and helped him off the bed and behind some cover. Scott leaned heavily on him and that made Spike worry more. He handed Scott the satellite phone after he was situated in the chair. Then Spike went to the opposite side of the room and took cover as best he could. This was not the way he wanted it to go down.

Scott hated being incapacitated when Spike clearly could use some help. The situation had just gotten bad. He hoped it would not get worse. In preparation he dialed in the direct number to Uncle Will but did not hit the call button yet. The sat phone was low on battery so he would not waste the call until he knew he had to make it.

If the shit hit the fan, Uncle Will would be the best bet to get help here quickly. As quickly as this storm would allow that is. But he knew from Jeff and Sam that the Special Forces had specially trained arctic weather units. This weather was as close as you could get to arctic weather.

Scott also knew that the Air Force also put their best pilots through rigorous all-weather flight training. In fact Zach had just completed that course a month ago. He had learned to fly in many different types of weather from sand storms to hurricanes to arctic blizzards. They taught him how to push the equipment to the limit to be able to fly into such weather.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – Surgery_**

Ron moved Sam's bed into place next to the surgery table and Minna locked it in place. Then the two of them moved Sam to the table since he was still out. With Ron's help they got Sam positioned properly. Both were glad Sam was still out because his leg would probably hurt as they moved him around.

Minna directed "Ron can you move the gurney outside then come back in. I need you to gown up and stay here in case Doc Landry needs some strong arms."

Doc Landry snorted "I may be old my girl but I can still stand."

Maisie patted Landry's back and said in a conciliatory manner "You've already been on your feet for several hours dear. Your knees are not what they used to be. For Sam's sake don't make a fuss."

Landry grumbled under his breath but said nothing more as the four of them scrubbed up. Landry hated to admit he might need assistance standing. But he was not too proud not to accept the help, his patient was more important than his pride.

Minna finished scrubbing in and then set about laying out the surgical instruments the doctor needed. She looked at Ron and smiled behind her mask. She was seeing a different side of him. She liked it. A small thought entered her head for the first time, perhaps they might just get a chance to be more than just friends.

Ron followed the instructions of Maisie on how to properly scrub up. He'd never been in a surgery room. He hoped he could handle whatever they needed from him.

Maisie handed Ron a mask and said "You need to wear this. We have not ruled out whether the infection is MRSA or not so it is for your protection as much as it is for Sam's."

Putting on the mask Ron looked back at Sam. He could see he was slowly waking but had that glazed feverish look again. Ron moved to the table and asked Minna "Is there anything you need my help with?"

Minna answered "For right now just stay close. Sam's fever is increasing. If he becomes disoriented or combative I may need your help to restrain him before the nitrous takes effect again."

Ron nodded and stood a little ways away from the table as Maisie pushed Doc Landry to the table.

Doc Landry hated that Minna and Maisie were right. He needed Ron's help to stand. His knees were killing him. He looked at Ron and said "Ron my boy, give an old man a hand up. I don't want to touch anything with my hands and I need leverage to rise. These knees are not what they used to be. It sucks getting old."

Ron grinned and said "Sure beats the alternative though" as he came forward to help. Ron put his hands under Doc Landry's armpits and lifted him up from one side as Maisie pulled the wheelchair away. He held on until the doctor got into a good stance. Then he let go.

Minna was working on sterilizing and draping Sam's leg as the doctor did a visual inspection of the wound. He then double checked the instruments and nodded at the efficiency of Minna. She was a damned good nurse. Paying for part of her tuition had been one of the best things he and Maisie had ever done.

Sam's head moved back and forth as he mumbled under his breath. They only caught a few words that made no sense to any of them. But none of them missed the sound of fear in his voice.

Maisie looked at Landry "Should we put him out with a general?"

Landry shook his head "No not after Spike shared that file with me. Sam really does not do well on general and I'd prefer not to do it without a qualified anesthesiologist here. With his previous lung problem I do not want to depress his breathing anymore than it already is. If it gets too much we can always use a little more nitrous. He seems to tolerate that okay."

Maisie asked "Should I start him on oxygen as a precaution?"

Doc Landry nodded "That would be good. Start a very low-concentration and put a oxygen saturation monitor on him."

Sam's mind was not in the present. It was swirling around and events from so many parts of his life were mixing up. He saw Yankee holding Sara as Sara cried. That could not be. He saw the One standing over him with a scalpel instead of needles. He saw Buzz, Dutch and Wilson skiing down a hill trying to outrun terrorists with machetes and an avalanche. Then there was a pack of plaid elephants flying through a blizzard and his dad was riding the lead elephant. It was all so confusing.

He mumbled out "Help me Matt" as he was drowning in a vat of hot pink Jack Daniels. The he murmured "Watch out Blaze" when the image in his brain shifted to killer koalas wearing parachutes and jumping out of a plane.

"Duck. Duck. Goose. My turn to buy again. Damn" slipped out as Sam's mind conjured an image of his team, unit and cousins surrounding him holding beers as he sat at the bottom of a muddy slope covered in mud and milkshake mix and blood flowed freely from a huge hole in his chest.

His mind shifted and Sam saw Jules wearing his uniform pants. Somehow he had managed to get into hers and the guys were laughing at him while Jules yelled at him for stretching out her pants. Then he was trapped in an elevator and was running in circles trying to get away from gumballs with glass teeth. It switched to four men with raccoon faces drooling white foam as they beat the crap out of him in a basement. One of them was a really fat raccoon that crushed a chair as he sat on it.

As his mind conjured up a corn field maze full of body parts Sam mumbled "Spike get to the tank. They can't dismember us in a tank. I can crash it, Matt taught me how to crash a tank. I'm good at it."

Ron slightly chuckled "Um Doc you so sure Sam tolerates nitrous? I'd sure hate to see him on general if this is tolerating it."

Landry sighed "I think this is mostly the fever. Minna my girl are you finished prepping the area?"

Minna nodded "Yes."

Doc Landry picked up a scalpel and started to operate.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – ER Treatment Area_**

Noah had his gun to Jasmin's head as he pushed her into the ER area. He said "What to you see?"

Jasmin stammered out "A patient in a bed restrained with a gag in his mouth."

"Who else?" Noah demanded.

"No one. I don't see anyone" Jasmin croaked out.

From his position Spike could see Jasmin and the gun at her head. Her eyes were wide with fear and her voice was unsteady. Damn. He did not want it to turn into a hostage situation. But it had.

Spike eyed Scott before he said "Noah Barton, this is Spike. No one needs to get hurt. I need you to lower your weapon and release Jasmin."

Noah yelled back "Not happening."

"None of us are going anywhere due to this storm. You have no place to go. Your brother needs care. Lower the weapon or else the doctor will not be able to tend your brother" Spike said.

Noah was about to push Jasmin into the room when he saw the female doctor. What was her name again, he thought. It popped into his head and he yelled "Vanessa come here or I blow Jasmin's brains out."

Vanessa had seen Noah with Jasmin and heard him yell. She had tried to quietly retreat down the hall without being seen. There was no place to hide. Her luck ran out. Reluctantly Vanessa started forward like instructed. Her heart was racing with fear. Fear for herself, fear for Jasmin, fear for everyone except the Barton's.

"Move it" Noah yelled as Vanessa slowly came toward him.

Spike and Scott shared a look. Things just got worse. Scott pointed to the sat phone. Spike held up a hand indicating wait a moment. Scott nodded.

As Vanessa and Jasmin were pushed into the ER in front of Noah Spike called out "Noah what do you want? How can we end this without anyone getting hurt?"

Noah ignored Spike and looked at Jonas then he glanced at Vanessa and said "Ungag him and release those restraints. Then you tell me how he is doing."

Vanessa moved forward to do as she was instructed. She would rely on Spike to handle the situation and he did not tell her not too. She pulled the gag out first and then undid the restraints.

Jonas called out "They cops Noah. How are we gonna get out of here?"

"Quiet Jonas. Let the doc examine you" Noah stated in a calmer voice.

Spike knew he had to slow it down. No one could go anywhere right now so getting Noah calm was the best thing he could do at the moment. He seemed to deescalate a bit when his brother was unrestrained.

Scott whispered "When you speak next drop clues. We need help to many civilians at risk." He pointed to the sat phone.

Spike nodded. How to do that without giving things away? He whispered back "Follow my cue."

Then Spike put up five fingers and slowly put one after another down.

Scott watched and then hit the call button when the fifth finger went down. He listened for it to connect and heard Uncle Will's voice then turned it outward so it would pick up sounds better. He gave Spike a thumbs up.

Spike spoke loudly "Noah Barton, your brother Jonas needs surgery to get that bullet out. Doc Landry is the only surgeon here. He, Maisie, Minna and Ron are busy with Sam right now, he could lose that infected leg without surgery so the doc took him first. Why don't you put the gun down and Doctor Vanessa and Nurse Jasmin can get your brother prepped for surgery. You can't go anywhere in this storm. We are all stuck here in the hospital."

"You are forgetting the sno-cat Officer Spike" Noah yelled back. "Once Jonas is taken care of we will leave in that."

"Okay I hear you. But there are people here that do not need to get hurt in the meantime. Scott for one. He cannot harm you. He can barely walk. I know you checked on all nine of the patients and their families on the second floor. I did too. They are no threat to you. In fact you should let Jasmin go. That is too many patients for Vera to take care of by herself" Spike said trying to get as much information across as he could.

Noah wanted to pace but he could not give Spike a clear target. The cop was not coming out. He called "Show yourself or I blow Jasmin's head off."

Spike moved slightly from behind cover "I'm here."

"Where is Scott?" Noah yelled.

Scott moved the sat phone behind him to hide it and tucked his gun under the pillow of the bed within reach. Then he moved the curtain aside just enough so he was visible sitting behind a bed. He called out "Over here."

Noah's eyes whipped to the opposite side. He saw Scott seated in a chair behind a bed and he called out "Stand up."

"I'd like too but I've got a bum leg. Impaled by a ski pole" Scott answered.

Noah cocked the gun "I said stand up."

Scott overplayed his injury and screwed his face up as if he was in a great amount of pain as he used the bed to push himself to a standing position and leaned heavily on the bed. "Okay I'm standing." He was in pain but not as much as he portrayed. It would suck to walk though if he was told to do that.

"Walk over to Spike" Noah demanded as he pushed the gun to Jasmin's temple.

Scott saw the terrified nurse and took a step. He faltered. That was not fake. Damn. He braced himself and took another step. He took three more and then collapsed to the floor as his leg gave out.

He called out "Damn my wife is gonna be pissed at me. I told her it was just a minor injury when I called her earlier."

Noah snorted "Lying to the wife is never good." Noah was satisfied that Scott was incapacitated as he lay on the floor.

Scott replied "You don't know my wife. If she had known how bad it was she would have found a way to get here, blizzard or no blizzard. Perhaps she would even go so far as getting my cousin, who is an all-weather pilot, to fly her here. She is a formidable woman."

Spike moved out to cover Scott. He did not like the pallor of his face. At first he thought he was faking it but the sheen of sweat on his forehead told a different story. Spike wondered if Scott reacted the same way as Sam to antibiotics. Or if Sam had MRSA, perhaps Scott was exposed when he cleaned Sam's leg at the cabin. He had no idea, he wasn't a medical doctor, but he had eyes and Scott was not doing well.

He looked at Noah and said "I'm going to get Scott back into a bed."

"If I let you do that then you need to slide your weapon to me" Noah stated.

Spike hesitated. He saw where Scott had put his weapon.

Vanessa took that moment to say "Your brother is in pain and the blood transfusion needs to be changed out. I'd like to give him pain medication and another bag. He needs to have enough blood in him to survive surgery. I have to go to the pharmacy to get those things."

Noah asked "Jonas are you in pain?"

Jonas nodded "Yeah it hurts like hell. Let her go, I don't want to die. If she doesn't come right back shoot the bitch you have in front of you."

Noah nodded and Vanessa hurried out. Spike quickly took the opportunity of Noah's distraction to help Scott back to the bed then moved in front of it using his body to protect Scott in case Noah started shooting.

Scott looked at the sat phone and saw it was dead now. He wondered how much Uncle Will heard. He hoped it was enough for him to plan accordingly and get help to them as soon as possible."

* * *

 ** _General Braddock's Office – Kandahar_**

General Braddock listened and called to his aid to get Colonel Sutton to join him and to have the techs trace the call. He was worried but could not afford to allow emotions to play into his thinking right now. Time was of the essence. Samuel and Scott were injured, badly from the sounds of it, and they were in a hostage situation.

Colonel Sutton entered the General's office quickly and the call was now on speaker so that tech could hear what the General heard. For a brief moment Tom closed his eyes. This was not good.

William ordered "We need an arctic weather unit scrambled immediately once the location is established. Include a fully equipped emergency medical team. I'm not sure exactly what injuries we are dealing with but it sounds bad. There are at least two hostiles, one armed, one injured."

The call dropped. The tech tracing it said "Sir I did not get a location. I did not have enough time to trace it."

Sutton said "Scott said he called Laura. Perhaps she knows his exact location."

William dialed Laura directly. He did not want to worry her with the infants, so he pitched his voice calmly. When she answered he said "Hello Laura. How are you and the babies?"

 _["Doing well" Laura responded surprised by a call out of the blue from William.]_

William got right to the point "Laura I need to get ahold of Samuel. He is not answering his phone. I know he is on that ski trip with Scott. Has Scott gotten a hold of you?"

 _[Laura grinned "Yes in fact he called a little while ago. He asked me to call Sergeant Parker for Sam and Spike. With being snowed in by that huge storm in the Blue Mountain area they are not going to make it back to work on Thursday. Those two are never going on vacation again together without supervision. They ended up at the hospital. Apparently an aggressive snow-bunny ran Sam into a tree and Scott said he hurt his leg with a ski pole too. I swear those two are accident prone. Yvonne told me about the oil pan sled they made."]_

"Did Scott happen to mention which hospital? If their cell phones are down perhaps the hospital has a line for emergencies. It is important that I reach Samuel quickly" William stated.

 _["Scott called me on a sat phone. Said it was low on battery and had to keep it short because it was the only emergency communication option they had and it had no charger. He said they were at the Craig hospital" Laura shared. Then she asked "Is there something I should be concerned about?"]_

William lied by deflection and omission "Sorry Laura, duty calls I gotta go. Thanks for the information." Then he hung up and turned to Sutton "Craig hospital. That is near where they went skiing. Samuel was treated at that hospital after he was caught in an avalanche as a teen. It is a small two story hospital. It was run by a Doctor Landry Craig."

General Braddock and Colonel Sutton worked quickly to identify an available unit and secure transportation and the medical team. Given the weather conditions the best they could do was to scramble an arctic unit that would halo jump into the area and secure it with two unit medics.

The full medical team would drop at the closest RCMP location with sno-cats and trek in. They simply were not well enough trained to do a halo jump. Besides it was important to secure the facility and neutralize the threat before the medical team arrived.

William's last order of business was to call Norm and Erik. He needed to find out who the Barton's were from Norm and to inform him of the situation Samuel and Spike were in and what was being done to assist them.

His call to Erik was important because he needed family support for Yvonne, Laura and Ann. He wanted Erik to coordinate to have Kimberly, Connie, Yvonne and Ann to meet at Laura's house and then be told about the situation in person together. He trusted Erik, Kimberly and Connie to make sure that the other three were taken care of until further information was available.

Tom looked at William and said "I assume you are on the next flight home."

"You assume correctly" William stated as he dialed Norm's number.

When he hung up he looked at Tom "Christ, the Barton's are mass murdering bank robbers. We need to arrange for the rest of Team One to be transported to the area as soon as possible. They were already contacted by the local RCMP to make a prisoner transfer to Toronto. Norm is in the process of informing them of the situation."

Sutton nodded "I'll make the arrangements. The next transport leaves in twenty minutes. I've called to have them hold for you."

William blew out a breath. He hated trips like these, he never seemed to be where he needed to be when Samuel was hurt. It was a hazard of his job though since his job was half way around the world from his son. Before he left he stated "If you need assistance with anything while I'm gone, pull in Captain Blain."


	18. Unit Brief, SRU Brief, Sam's Surgery,

**Unit Brief, SRU Brief, Sam's Surgery, Worry and Waiting & Help is Coming**

* * *

 _ **Special Forces Base – Ottawa**_

Sergeant Grey looked at his arctic weather trained unit as they geared up and then called out "This HALO jump is not without risk men. The wind factor is likely to blow us off course and potentially separate us. Ensure your GPS tag is working on both you and your gear bags. Vinson welcome aboard for your first mission with the unit. However, there will be no need for your sniper rifle this trip. Visibility is next to nothing where we are headed." Grey continued to brief his unit as they prepared.

When the Sergeant asked if anyone had any questions Mark Vinson asked "Why are we being dropped in? Isn't this a domestic issue?"

Grey looked at Vinson and stated "We are involved because the local law enforcement is not trained as we are and do not have the equipment necessary to get there. It is a hostage situation involving the Barton brothers. I'm sure you have heard of their murdering ways."

Vinson nodded "Yes Sarge I have. So is this a kill mission?"

Grey shook his head "Not unless it is the last option. Our goal is to neutralize the threat with as little force as possible. One of the brothers is injured. The other brother is holding multiple civilians, two Toronto SRU Officers and one Naval Chief Petty Officer hostage. The reason Hinder and Thorson are with us is that there is a potential serious medical emergency with one of the SRU Officers and the Naval Officer. The General specifically ordered that their well-being be priority two once we have neutralized the threat."

Shrugging his parachute pack on his back and picking up his gear bag Vinson acknowledged "Roger."

In his head he wondered who those officers might be and why the General would care. For that matter he wondered how the General became aware of the situation. Mark supposed that the local RCMPs had called for help from the military. That's the only thing that made sense to him.

The unit headed out of the hangar and boarded the plane. Vinson was excited to do a HALO jump. They were always the coolest part. But he was a little uneasy about jumping into a blizzard even though he had trained for that very thing. He said a silent prayer that his girls would be okay should he not return. It was his private ritual before every mission.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Ed entered the room to find he was the last to arrive after getting the page from Peter to come to the barn. Lou, Jules, Wordy and Greg were sitting at the table while Commander Holleran paced at the front of the room.

Norm looked up when Ed walked into the room "Good. Good you are all here now. Sorry to pull you in on your day off. But this is urgent. I got a call from General Braddock."

Greg looked Holleran and asked "Does this have to do with Sam? Perhaps someone with a grudge from the Army is after him like Plouffe and Murphy."

Shaking his head Norm replied "No, nothing like that. You all need to gear up. An Army helicopter will be here in thirty minutes to transport you all to the RCMP substation near Markdale about 45 km away from Blue Mountain Village. You will be joined by an emergency medical team from Ottawa. That is as close as they can get you to the hospital given the weather conditions."

Norm saw all the confused looks and continued "The Barton brothers are holding hostages at Craig hospital which is near Blue Mountain Village."

Greg blew out a breath and muttered "Son of a bitch" at the same time Ed stood and said "Christ that is where Sam, Spike and Scott are."

Lou looked at Ed and his voice was edged with concern "What do you mean Spike is at a hospital. They were skiing?"

Jules asked "Are they hostages? I assume either Sam or Scott contacted the General."

Norm put his hands out front of him palms down and pushed them down several times as he said "Down, calm down a moment and I'll tell you all I know."

Wordy had a sinking feeling that he was not going to like what Commander Holleran had to say.

Holleran began again "The exact situation is not known. Spike was heard speaking to Noah Barton, the older brother. Jonas Barton was apparently shot at some point. By whom, how and when are unknown. Noah Barton has at least one hostage by the name of Jasmin. There was a doctor in the room with them by the name of Vanessa. It is unknown if Scott or Sam are armed but Spike is or was armed as Noah requested Spike slide his gun over to him in order to assist Scott to a bed. It appears Scott is injured in his leg and unable to walk."

Greg offered "Laura said he got hit with a ski pole or something like that. This sounds more serious than Laura is aware of. What about Sam? Laura said they were at the hospital because some woman ran Sam into a tree and they were worried he might have a concussion."

Norm grimaced "About Sam. What the General overheard does not sound good. Spike told Noah that the only surgeon was with Sam and that was because he might lose his leg due to infection. From what the General overheard there are at least nine patients and a handful of hospital staff. The exact count is unknown."

Ed was pacing. Dammit he should have demanded Sam not go on that ski trip. The infection got bad enough he might lose his leg. Shit!

He looked at the Commander "Once we get to Markdale how are we getting to the hospital?"

"Sno-cats. They will transport you and the medical team. A Special Forces arctic trained unit is being HALO dropped closer to the hospital. They will assist Spike in resolving the hostage threat. If the hostage situation is still ongoing when you arrive then you will take over. But if it is resolved, then your main purpose will be to transport the Barton brothers back to Toronto once they are secured."

The team didn't like not being the ones to help Spike initially. But they all realized that the Special Forces unit would be able to get there sooner than they could, especially if they were able to HALO jump in the storm of the century. Hopefully it would be resolved peacefully by the time they got there, but knowing the Barton's each seriously doubted it would end peacefully.

Greg stated his assumptions wanting clarity for the team "With regard to the Barton's, I assume we will transport them via the sno-cats back to Markdale and then further transportation will be arranged."

"That is correct and Spike will be returning with you" Holleran stated. Then he added "Assuming Jonas Barton can be moved. If he is unable to be moved right away you will break into two teams. One to stay on to guard Jonas until such time as he can be transported and one to transport Noah Barton to Toronto immediately."

"What about Sam and Scott?" Jules asked in a hard tone trying to cover the concern that was churning in her gut thinking about Sam losing a leg.

If Sam lost his leg, that would devastate him. The team meant everything to Sam. If he could not do this job how would he cope?

Norm sighed "That will depend on their medical state and the hospital's ability to treat them. Go gear up now. The helicopter will be here shortly."

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Surgery**_

"Minna get me two culture vials so I can get samples of the clean tissue" Landry requested.

Minna went to get the vials and chanced a look at Ron who had turned his head away from the table but remained near in case Sam woke again. He was green. Poor guy looked like he might vomit. She could see he was doing his best to quell the urge.

As he waited for the vials, Landry mused to himself, prior to the surgery he had obtained a sample of the purulent drainage being careful not to touch the edges of the wound. He remembered the numerous times the lab tech told him 'trash in results in trash out'. Now that the surgery was completed and the wound packed with antibiotic-treated gauze to promote healing, he needed to obtain a second culture of the now 'cleaned site' to insure the site was free of the harmful bacteria.

He worked carefully and efficiently to obtain the samples. Then he handed off the vials for Minna to label.

As Minna labeled them and then turned to set the samples aside for later delivery to lab. She glanced at Ron again and saw he had his eyes closed and was still a shade of green. It looked like he was losing the war against the need to vomit.

Trying to lighten things up a bit Minna teased softly "If you hurl just point away from Sam's leg. Or else you'll ruin all of Doc Landry's work."

Ron looked at Minna and swallowed hard as he tried not to hurl. He ignored the tease. He just wasn't feeling lighthearted at the moment.

He had had to hold Sam down at one point until they got more nitrous on board. It was a trifecta that set off Sam. His fever spiked and the nitrous had worn off just as the doctor had to cut deeply. The wild eyed look and feral scream from Sam sent shivers down his spine thinking about it now.

After that god awful scream, Sam tried to grab Doc Landry by the neck. Sam was yelling that he was going to kill the sadistic bastard if he laid hands on him and that he would not be fooled by pity again. That had taken them all by surprise. It was totally unsettling.

Luckily Maisie had pulled the doc back out of Sam's reach. Ron had leapt on top of Sam's torso and pushed him down onto the table. As he struggled to hold Sam down Minna had quickly got the nitrous going again.

Ron was astounded by the strength with which Sam had fought him. Sam was fit and fever or not he was strong. Very strong. So strong that Sam broke the strapping that was holding his arm in place due to his dislocated shoulder. Luckily, Sam did not dislocate the shoulder again. Minna said they would re-strap Sam's arm once she got a new one from the ER. Until then she had gently laid it at his side.

It had taken all Ron's might to keep Sam on the table until the nitrous took him to lala land again. He was glad that Doc Landry decided to keep Sam at a low dose of it until the surgery was completed. He wasn't sure if Sam would have the same strength again but he certainly did not want to put that to the test.

Once they got Sam calmed, Maisie had looked really sad and said that Sam was clearly hallucinating. She would not even contemplate that Sam was calling Landry a sadistic bastard. Ron had been skeptical until after Minna pulled down Sam's gown to attach a heart monitor the Doc wanted on Sam since he would be staying on nitrous.

The extensive scaring on his chest was shocking. Sam had been through something incredibly horrific to get scars like that. Maisie had teared up and said 'oh Landry what happened to this dear boy'. Landry had shaken his head and said sadly 'maybe that is where his fear of needles came from'.

All that was unnerving. However, it was the surgery that made Ron queasy. He had seen ghastly looking injuries before, hazard of the job being on ski patrol. But watching Doc Landry slice deeply to cut out infected tissue, well that turned his stomach.

Ron finally lost his battle and raced to grab a bio-hazard bag and promptly threw up into it. He felt embarrassed. He sealed the bag and tossed it into the bio-waste can then went to the sink to rinse his mouth, wash up and put on new gloves and mask.

Maisie appeared next to him and she said "Ron, my boy, you have done so well. Surgery turns my stomach too but I've had many years to get used to it. Without you in here today Sam could have really hurt himself or Landry. Thank you for staying and for your help."

Her kind words made him feel a little better. He returned to the table. He was happy to see that Minna and the Doc were now in the process of wrapping the wound. They were all done with scalpels and such.

Minna said quietly "Sorry for teasing you before. You feel better now?"

Ron nodded "Yeah, no worries."

Maisie helped Landry to sit down in the wheelchair and then she said "I think you will need a little rest before tackling the gunshot wound."

Landry nodded "Yes I believe you are right my dear. These old bones will not stand much longer. They need a rest."

Minna suggested "Perhaps Vanessa can assist you in that surgery. She can be your hands and you can talk her through it."

Maisie smiled "That sounds like a grand plan my girl."

Landry said "Yes it does. With little Ethan in the other room let's use this one as a recovery room and ease Sam out of the nitrous sleep. If he is still feverish and hallucinating it would be better to keep him in here away from Ethan and his parents. Minna please draw blood for the blood cultures before Sam begins to wake. I'm right here if you have any questions on the procedure so we avoid formation of thrombi."

Minna grinned "You taught me well Doc. I can handle that for you. You just rest a moment." She began to prep Sam for an aseptic phlebotomy.

Ron suggested "Maisie you look beat. There are chairs in the recovery room if you would like to wait in there."

She nodded "Yes I believe I will go sit down for a spell just as soon as we get cleaned up."

Landry nodded and Maisie gave him a little peck on the cheek then pushed Landry's chair to the sink so they both could wash up. When Maisie was done she headed for the adjoining door to the recovery room and said "Landry if you need me you just holler."

"Okay my dear" Landry said and closed his eyes to rest a bit.

After drawing the blood for the cultures Minna washed up and then wetted a cloth. She went to Sam and wiped the cool cloth across Sam's face. That was a tough surgery for everyone. The scream from Sam when Doc Landry cut deeply had nearly undone her. At first she thought it was from pain but then Sam went after the Doc and she was shaken at the ferocity of Sam's words.

But both she and the doc were glad that the infection was only in the dermal layers and had not progressed into his muscle. It was surely a virulent strain for the infection to have progressed so quickly. But they were glad it had not gotten into the muscle or the bone. That would be very bad for Sam. The doc had been able to excise all the infected tissue.

Sam would have a fairly large scar but he would not lose his leg if they could keep the infection at bay and prevent full blown sepsis. Now they needed to do cultures on the blood and the tissues the doc had taken to identify the organism causing the infection to ensure they were treating Sam with the appropriate antibiotic. She hoped they had the proper antibiotics on hand.

Ron came up behind Minna and placed his hands on her shoulders and lightly massaged as he said "You look beat."

Minna turned her head a bit and sighed "That feels good. Don't stop."

Ron grinned as he continued to massage her tense shoulders. Minna intrigued him. They had been friends for such a long time.

Perhaps there might be something else more than just friendship with her. Ron knew she was extremely picky about the men she dated. Her father being an RCMP Captain had a lot to do with that. Ron wondered if he would measure up.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Recovery Room**_

Jeremy quickly brought a chair for Maisie and handed her a water bottle. She looked tired. Jeremy then asked in a worried tone "Did Vanessa and Jasmin join you in the surgery?"

Maisie shook her head no "No they did not. Why I thought Vanessa was in here."

"Vanessa went to find Jasmin. She came down for meds but Vera says she never came back upstairs either. I was hoping she was in surgery with you" Jeremy explained.

Tiredly Maisie said "Pop your head in and tell Ron. See what he suggests."

Ethan's parents looked at Maisie with concern. Nellie asked "Are you okay Maisie?"

Giving them a small smile Maisie said "Yes, only a wee bit tired. It has been a long day."

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Surgery**_

Jeremy did as Maisie asked and popped his head in "Hey Ron."

Ron stopped massaging Minna's shoulders and turned to Jeremy "Hey what?"

"Maisie said to ask you what we should do. Vanessa never returned when she went to find Jasmin just after you guys came in here."

Minna's face fell "Oh no. What if …" she trailed off.

Ron made a split second decision "We all stay here. We have to trust Spike to handle whatever may have happened. We cannot throw a wrench in things by roaming around the hospital. We have no idea where Barton is at."

Minna protested "But what if Barton has Vanessa?"

Ron turned to look at Minna "Then Spike will deal with it. Minna your dad may be a cop but you are not. None of us are. However, Spike is and he knows what he is doing. We don't. It's like if I tried to do surgery. I could do more harm than good."

Minna looked to Doc Landry. He would be in her corner for sure. It was Vanessa after all.

Landry's face was soft and concerned "Minna, my girl, Ron is right. Leave this to Scott and Spike. We need to take care of Sam."

As if on cue Sam shifted on the table. Minna and Ron rushed over.

Sam's feverish eyes blinked open. His eyes landed on Jules and he slurred out "Jules when did you get here?"

Minna sighed, oh boy he was thinking she was this Jules again. To keep him calm she neither confirmed or denied she was Jules "Sam do you know where you are?"

Sam looked around slowly "A hospital."

"That's right. Doc Landry just finished working on your leg. You have a high fever and you need to remain still and calm. Can you do that?" Minna explained and asked.

"Yeah" Sam said as he tried to lift his hand to wipe his forehead. He winced and hissed and dropped his hand.

Minna said "You dislocated your shoulder on that side. It was put back into place but it will be sore for a while. So don't try to use it right now. Here let me wipe your face."

The cool cloth moved over his face and Sam closed his eyes because it felt good. Jules was here and she was taking care of him. It felt so right but something did not quite fit and niggled at the back of his mind.

Ron turned back to Jeremy "Just stay put."

Jeremy nodded and closed the door. Part of him wanted to go find Vanessa and Jasmin but Ron made sense. So he would stay in recovery with Ethan and his parents.

* * *

 _ **Special Forces Arctic Unit – Over Blue Mountain**_

The jump light flashed indicating they were almost to the drop zone. Sergeant Grey, Vinson and the rest of the unit stood. Each checked the other's packs to ensure they were secured. Individually they checked their gear packs were secure. Then all put on their oxygen masks.

The buzzer sounded and the jump door opened. The Jump Master used hand signals to count down. Then he tapped one man after another as they jumped from the plane.

Seven men sped downward buffeted by strong winds. Their gear packs were initially strapped tight to their chests as they positioned their bodies to be head first on the way down. Each kept watch on their altimeter and at the right height repositioned to head up and undid the strap so their gear now dangled well below them. Then each pulled their chutes.

As each man landed in a practice, well trained landing they radioed in their GPS location. As predicted they were blown in all directions. Each man plotted a course to the rendezvous point after securing their oxygen tank, mask and chute and marking the location for later retrieval. They opened their gear packs and withdrew collapsible ski poles and skis that locked onto their special boots. Then they hefted their gear packs on their back and set off for the rendezvous point.

Vinson looked at his watch. His position was the furthest away from the unit. He would be setting the time table. Vinson gritted his teeth and started off at a fast pace, time of the essence. Every minute they were delayed due to weather could mean a life lost. Vinson put everything he had into making it to the rendezvous point as fast as humanly possible. He was glad he had such a strong pair of legs.

* * *

 _ **Scott's and Laura's Home**_

Laura paced with Jerrell in her arms. He was fussy again. It was probably because she was on edge. Ever since Scott's father Erik called and told her that he and Ann were coming over she had this terrible sense of dread.

There was a knock at the door and she went immediately to answer it. Laura was stunned to find not only Erik and Ann there but also Yvonne, Kimberly and Connie. She opened the door wide and backed up as she asked "What's going on with Scott?"

Erik smiled briefly and reached for Jerrell "Let me see the little guy a moment."

Laura relinquished Jerrell to Erik and low and behold Jerrell quieted down. Maybe Jerrell sensed that he was in safe and calm hands Laura thought as she closed the door. She followed the others into the living room.

She saw Connie and Kimberly head to her kitchen and Yvonne and Ann take a seat in the living room. Her breath caught as she headed for the chair by the bassinets. Anna was sound asleep still. That was good.

Laura slowly lowered herself into the chair as she looked at Yvonne and Ann. They looked nervous too. All three looked to Erik as one.

Erik gently rocked Jerrell in his arms a moment more. Laura looked on in amazement as Jerrell's lids closed, Grandpa Erik sure had a knack with the babies. Erik put a sleeping Jerrell into his bassinet then took a seat facing all three women.

"I know you are worried just by your looks. Let me first say I will tell you all I know but I don't know the full story" Erik started.

Ann reached out for Laura's hand and Yvonne's hand. She knew this involved both boys. Otherwise Connie and Kimberly would not be here. Ann said "Erik please just tell us straight out."

Erik looked at Ann and answered "This is about Scott and Sam. About an hour and a half ago William received a call on his direct line from an unknown number. He was about to hang up when he heard Sam's teammate Spike speaking. He immediately got his techs to trace the call but it was dropped before they could establish a location."

Laura's face fell, "That's why he called me. My stomach has been churning ever since."

Nodding Erik continued "As you all know they were snowed in at the Craig hospital. Well it appears that Sam and Scott were more injured than Scott let on when he called Laura."

Reaching out for Laura's hand Erik said "The extent of Scott's injury is unknown but it appears he cannot bear weight on his leg."

"He said he hit himself with a ski pole and that it was minor. Well he never actually said minor but I inferred that from what he did say" Laura said quietly wondering what really happened.

Taking Yvonne's hand Erik then said "William heard something distressing about Sam. But again we have no details."

Yvonne steeled herself as she squeezed Ann's hand "What did he hear?"

"Spike was speaking to another man; I'll get into that in a moment. But he told the man that the surgeon was with Sam because he could lose his leg due to infection" Erik conveyed.

Yvonne bit her lip and closed her eyes as she prayed a moment for Sam to be protected and not to lose his leg. She opened her eyes and said calmly "What else do you need to tell us?"

Erik spit it out quickly "The man Spike was speaking to is Noah Barton and Jonas Barton, his brother, was there too. Jonas is apparently shot, no details on how or why. But there is a hostage situation going on."

Ann breathed out "Not the Barton brothers that are responsible for that string of deadly bank robberies."

Nodding Erik responded "Yes those Bartons. William has dispatched a unit trained in severe weather to the hospital. They should be HALO jumping soon if not already. They will help resolve the hostage situation. William also dispatched an emergency medical team as close as he can get them due to the weather. The rest of Sam's SRU team is also being flown into the same location as the medical team. They will all take sno-cats to Craig hospital. The medical team will evacuate Sam and Scott if the hospital is not equipped to handle their needs."

Yvonne shared "The Craig hospital is very small. It was established by a local surgeon, Landry Craig, eons ago. Doctor Craig treated Sam numerous times when he was a teen. It was the closest one to where Wilson and Sam would go skiing. I trust that doctor. I wonder if he is still practicing, he would be in his seventies now."

"He saved Sam's life after the avalanche. Mrs. Craig, Maisie I think her first name was, took a shine to Sam. She plied him with homemade foods. Sam would only eat her chicken soup for nearly a week. That was when he got bronchitis after saving a little girl named Jasmin from the lake after she fell through thin ice."

Connie and Kimberly came in with coffee and tea for everyone. Erik had given them the low down before they arrived. Connie said "You four let Kim and I take care of everything."

Laura sat back in the chair. A single tear slipped out. She looked at the babies and prayed they would see their father again. She looked at Erik and asked "When will we know what happened? I mean how long is it expected before the unit arrives?"

Sitting back in the chair feeling a huge weight in his heart Erik answered "Like I said, the unit should be HALO jumping about now. It will all depend on how far off course they are blown by the gale force winds. I hope to hear something within the next hour or so. The unit has orders to contact William directly once they know the situation."

He turned to Yvonne and added "William is in the air as we speak on the way home."

Yvonne nodded and responded "That is good to know. I feel so badly for Will. He is always so far away and alone when these things happen. At least we have each other for support while we wait."

Erik's heart lurched. He was so worried about Scott and Sam. He had never had a life and death scenario with Scott before. The pain and worry he was feeling was his first glimpse into the life his brother led for years with Sam in Special Forces. His esteem for his brother's staying power and strength increased considerably. It was hard waiting and not able to do anything to protect your son.

Ann asked "Should we call Kyle?"

Erik took a deep breath then said "I've already put in a call into Kyle's ship. It may be a few hours before we can connect with him because they are on training maneuvers. I've also called Mark and Ryan so they can let their boys know what is happening and they can arrange emergency leaves if necessary."

Yvonne wrapped her arms around her sister as she saw the tears pool in eyes that were the same as hers. Waiting was sadly old hat to her. But for Ann this was new. She had never had to wait to find out Scott's fate before. It was a painfully new experience for her sister.

Anna began to fuss and Laura popped up out of the chair and raced to the bedroom. She returned with one of Scott's shirts. She swaddled Anna in the shirt and then stood holding Anna close as she gently swayed. The tears finally spilled out as her worry increased.

Erik went to Laura and pulled her towards him as his arms securely wrapped around her. He felt her slight tremors as she cried quietly into his shoulder.

* * *

 _ **Helicopter Enroute to Marksdale**_

Jules held on tightly to the seat. The helicopter was loud. Even though they were all given helmets with communication devices to talk to each other conversation was stilted and infrequent. Each of them were in there own thoughts. Spike and Sam were in danger. So was Sam's cousin Scott whom they all got to know and like when Sam was in the coma.

She knew that they were all wondering how Sam's leg had gotten so seriously infected in only four days' time. Jules also knew Sam resisted taking pain meds but he never shirked antibiotics. How could it get to a point that it required a surgeon and that he could possibly lose his leg?

The wind was throwing them around and the ride was exceedingly bumpy. They hit another air pocket or something and Jules' head whacked into the side of the helicopter.

Wordy saw it happen and called out "Jules you okay?"

"I'm fine" Jules responded.

"Fine?" Ed called back loudly.

Jules looked at Ed "We're all FINE. But my head is in the game."

The guys all nodded. Jules was right. How could they not be FINE given this situation?

Lou braced himself as they hit another rough patch. His thoughts were on Spike. From what they were told Spike was uninjured and he was trying to negotiate with cold-blooded killers. He hoped Spike was being successful, but Spike was in a bad position.

Spike had no backup, well maybe Scott but from the sounds of it he was incapacitated. Lou closed his eyes and tried to send Spike positive energy. It was hard though because he knew the Barton MO. Spike was the threat to the Barton's because he was the strongest. The Barton's mowed down the strongest first.

Lou was afraid for Spike. Would he put himself in front of someone else to save them? Sadly the answer was yes. Lou knew Spike would do whatever was necessary to protect Sam, Scott and the others in that hospital. No matter the cost to himself.

The team all stared at one another when they heard a familiar voice come over the headset. They had no clue until now that he was the pilot.

Zach called out "Almost there guys. Hang on. The landing is going to be rough with these crosswinds."

The landing was very rough. They were buffeted so much that several times each of them had cringed wondering if they would make it down alive. Once landed they all sighed and piled out of the helicopter. The team quickly headed into the building to meet with the medical team and the RCMPs.

Zach turned to his co-pilot and said "Damn that was close. I'll be back in a moment to help you secure the helicopter. I need to speak with Sergeant Parker before they head out." He unstrapped his harness and hopped out of the helicopter.

* * *

 _ **RCMP Substation Near Marksdale**_

Zach raced into the building and pulled the door closed behind him. He had trained to fly in these conditions but didn't think he would have a real world experience so soon after training. He stomped his boots to remove the built up snow and looked around as he removed his face protection. He located Team One and headed for them.

Wordy was the first to see Zach and smiled at him "It was a surprise to hear your voice Zach."

Zach grinned "Yeah, sorry I didn't identify myself sooner by I was concentrated on getting us here in one piece."

His expression was one of disbelief as Wordy said "I was none too sure we would make it a few times. You are a damned good pilot."

"Thanks. I was wondering if you could tell me what is up. All I got was orders to fly to Toronto, pick you up and bring you here" Zach stated.

Wordy grimaced. He hated to be the one to tell Zach about his cousins. But he quickly briefed Zach on the situation.

Zach raked his hands through his hair "Jesus Christ, both Sam and Scott. And Spike. God I wish I could go with you. I do have have orders to wait here in case of an evac. God if I had known it was Scott and Sam …"

Lou and Jules overheard the conversation between Wordy and Zach as they waited while Greg and Ed engaged with the RCMP officer in charge and the medical team lead.

Jules went to Zach and gave him a hug because he looked so distraught. He clung to her a moment then pulled back. He gave her a smile. It reminded Jules of Sam's smile.

Zach whispered "Thanks Jules. I needed that. You be careful out there. I wish I could fly you all directly there but that would be suicide in this weather."

Lou patted Zach's shoulder and said "Stay positive. You got us here. We'll get to your cousins and Spike and get them back here if they need to be evac'd."

Zach nodded then said "I gotta go help my co-pilot. Gods speed to you all."

Then Zach turned and pulled his face protection down and headed out the door. His gut was churning and he wished there was more he could do right now. But he would ensure the helicopter was prepped and ready for a return flight if necessary. That's was he could do and that's what he would do.

Team One followed Zach outside less than five minutes later. Jules, Greg, Ed, Wordy and Lou got into one sno-cat with an RCMP driver. The medical team climbed into a second fifteen passenger sno-cat. As the two sno-cats headed out, a third sno-cat ambulance followed them as they began the trek to Craig hospital.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _A note of thanks to Samtastic reader_ _ **Elise Deschat**_ _for providing me real world knowledge on infections, how they work and breed, how to test and treat them. I still took some fiction license in writing this section but she helped to make it more realistic by educating me._


	19. Those Eyes, This Got Personal, Barton is

**Those Eyes, This Got Personal, Barton is Coming, Spike Keeps Things Safe & Scott's Plan**

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Treatment Room**_

For the last hour and a half Spike had done his damnedest to keep Noah Barton calm. The man kept vacillating high and low. But Spike had found the key to keeping him calmer. His brother's well-being was of utmost importance to Noah.

Noah had not forgotten for long that he was armed. Spike had to surrender his weapon in order to keep Jasmin alive. But he knew where Scott's weapon was if things escalated. Either Jonas didn't know Scott had been armed or forgot. Either way, it was a safety measure that allowed Spike to relax a bit.

Spike looked down at Scott. He had worsened rather quickly. Scott was clearly feverish now. So far Noah had not allowed Vanessa or Jasmin to come tend Scott. But he needed to try again.

Clearing his throat to gain Noah's attention Spike said "Noah, we have done everything you have asked for Jonas. You can see that I want this to end with everyone coming out unharmed. Scott is not doing so well. Would you allow Jasmin or Vanessa to take a look at him?"

Noah paced. He looked at Jonas then at Scott then back at Jonas. His brother was nearly finished with his blood transfusion. He was tired of waiting on the damned surgeon. His brother took precedence over some stupid cop.

He made a decision. The keys to the sno-cat were with the guy named Ron. Ron was in the surgery with the cop. Ron and Spike were the only ones Noah worried about being a threat. Scott was clearly not capable of any movement now. He had watched him deteriorate as he sweated profusely from the fever that had taken hold of him.

Noah moved close to Vanessa then waved the gun at Jasmin and said "You, move over there by Scott slowly, no fast moves." Then he aimed the gun at Vanessa head and said "Don't try anything or I kill the doctor."

Jasmin slowly moved towards Scott and Spike. She was shaking. She hadn't stopped shaking since this whole thing began. She shook so much it was almost like when she was a little girl, only ten, and fell into the icy lake. She almost died but a boy reached her in time and kept her afloat until help arrived.

That was when she first met Doc Landry and decided to become a nurse. Jasmin never knew who the boy was that saved her. He was not a local boy. But she sure shook violently as she had warmed up that day in the Craig hospital.

As Jasmin got nearer to Spike she looked into his reassuring brown eyes. He had kept her and Vanessa alive so far. Every time Noah put the gun to her head Spike had interceded and gotten him to lower it by talking to him. Jasmin whispered "Thank you" so only Spike could hear her.

Spike gave the very frightened Jasmin a small smile he hoped would reassure her. Spike was hopeful that some sort of help would be arriving soon. He surely needed it.

Jasmin turned her head to look at Scott. He was not doing very well at all. His wound must have gotten infected or he caught a cold in the hours he spent in the frigid temperatures trying to get help for his cousin. She listened closely to his breathing and it seemed to rattle a bit. It did not sound good. She took a cloth and wiped his brow.

Scott's eyes opened at the touch. They met with Jasmin's. His were feverish but confident and hers were filled with compassion and fear.

Jasmin drew in a sharp breath. Those eyes. She remembered those eyes. She had stared into them before. Images from when she was ten flooded her mind. She whispered "It was you. You saved me from the lake."

Confusion crossed Scott's face. "Saved you?" came out a bit raspy. Then Scott began to cough.

Spike went to help sit Scott up a bit but was stalled in place when Noah yelled "Don't move Spike or I shoot Vanessa here."

All Spike could do was stand there and watch helplessly as Scott hacked and coughed. All those hours out in the storm and impaling his leg must have weakened his immune system.

Jasmin helped Scott sit up and then lay back down as the coughing subsided. She got a cup and poured a little water as she handed it to him she said "You sound like I did after I got rescued from the lake. I got bronchitis real bad. But that was better than drowning. I never knew who saved me. But your eyes. I will never forget your eyes. Thank you Scott."

Scott shook his head "I've never been here before. I did not save you."

It was Jasmin's turned to look confused "I'm sure it was you. I will never forget those eyes. They were my lifeline when I thought I was going to die."

Scott took Jasmin's hand "Not me, my cousin Sam. Sam used to come here when he was sixteen and seventeen with a family friend. It must have been him."

Spike said "Remember I told you Scott and Sam look like twins."

Jasmin nodded then said "I should take a look at your wound." She removed her hand from Scott's and proceeded to unwrap the bandage around Scott's leg.

Noah decided to wait just one moment before moving on with his next step. He wanted to see just how incapacitated Scott was. That coughing had made him smile. It did not sound good. He didn't have too many bullets so if nature could take out some of them, all the better. He kept the gun trained on Vanessa's head to maintain compliance from Spike.

Examining Scott's bandage Jasmin gasped. She turned to Vanessa "I've never seen drainage like this Vanessa."

Vanessa held very still but requested "Describe it to me Jasmin."

Jasmin examined the bandage closely then turned to Vanessa. Jasmin described what she saw "It is green with blue-green center, almost like the inner circle of a target. It is foul smelling too. I've never seen the likes of it."

Vanessa let her minds roll back to her course in infectious diseases and organisms. She was searching for the answer. There was one organism that produced that pigment. What was it?

It popped into her head. Vanessa said "Pseudomonas aeruginosa. It is a cryophil organism that grows at temperatures below freezing. It is in water and dirt. Scott could have been infected with it when his ski pole impaled him. It is the only organism that produces a blue-green pigment which can stain the drainage. You need to start him on Ceftazidime by IV." She then rattled off the dosage.

Jasmin looked at Noah and her voice shook "Can I go get that from the pharmacy?"

"No" Noah said sharply. "My brother comes first. I'm tired of waiting on the surgeon. Jonas has gotten his blood, now it is time to get that bullet out."

Spike looked at Scott with concern.

Scott said "I'll be okay."

Noah yelled "No talking." As he swung to the emotional side again. Then he yelled "Spike and Jasmin over here. You will push Jonas to the surgery." He grabbed Vanessa's arm with his empty hand and said "Try anything and she dies."

Spike hesitated to see if he could get ahold of Scott's gun. He could not do it without being seen though. He opted to say as he slowly moved forward "Leave Jasmin here. I can push Jonas and you will have one less person to worry about. Jasmin and Scott cannot go anywhere due to the storm and Scott is in no condition to be a threat to you and Jonas. Let her tend Scott and we will take Jonas to get his bullet out."

He knew that it was a long shot. He worried most that Noah would choose to shoot Scott dead and then force Jasmin to come with them.

Noah pointed his gun at Scott and said "I should just put him out of his misery."

Scott looked at the gun sighted on him and used an overly weak voice "You could but that would leave you one less bullet. When you and Jonas leave you will be on the run and need all the bullets you have. I cannot walk and Jasmin is too frightened to do anything. You can shoot me but it makes no sense. I'm no threat as Spike said."

Noah stared at Scott. He looked and sounded like he was dying anyways. He grunted and said "Alright you and Jasmin stay here. If I see either of you in the hall I will kill Vanessa and Spike."

Scott forced a cough to reinforce that he was incapacitated. Without realizing it Jasmin helped to reinforce that impression by turning a very worried expression to Scott and helping him sit up again. Scott's voice was so weak when he said "Understood."

Noah turned to Jonas to talk to him "We are going to get you fixed up now Jonas. Then we will leave. I promise you."

In the time that Noah turned, Scott winked at Spike and gave him a quick smile. Spike understood Scott's ploy. Make Noah think he was not a threat. He gave a barely imperceptible nod to Scott.

* * *

 _ **Special Forces Arctic Unit – Trekking to Craig Hospital**_

Vinson had made good time to the rendezvous point. The unit had been blown much further away than they had wanted. They had five miles to trek to the hospital. The unit took a quick break to allow Vinson to re-hydrate after he arrived. Then the unit set off in the direction of the hospital at top speed.

The gale force wind was a huge factor and it slowed them down. Vinson was at the rear of the line as they started off single file. They would make better time if they skied in each other's tracks. Each would lead and blaze the trail for a quarter mile then move to the side and let the next one in line take lead. They would resume skiing at the end of the line. This kept each one from over exerting so they had energy when they made it to the hospital.

Each unit member reviewed in their heads the layout of the hospital and their assigned areas to clear as they skied to the hospital. They had gone over all the mission details in the plane. Vinson was the new guy to the unit, no rookie, but new to the unit nonetheless.

As a result, Vinson was paired with Sergeant Grey. He liked to keep watch over his newest members for a while to get their full measure.

Their target area was to secure the surgery and recovery room. A three man team led by the second in command would secure the ER where they suspected the target was located. The third two-man team would secure the café then head to the second floor to secure the patients.

Vinson finally understood why General Braddock would care about the SRU Officer and the Naval Officer. Sergeant Grey passed around his phone with four photos that he received in-flight that showed the three 'friendlies' and one that showed the Barton brothers.

The Naval Officer was Scott Braddock, the General's nephew. God he looked so much like the General's son. One of the two SRU Officers was none other than Samuel Braddock, the General's son.

That one surprised Mark the most. Sam Braddock had left JTF2 very quickly after the friendly fire incident. Mark never put stock in all the rumors flying around about Braddock. Most of it was sour grapes by envious men or those that were just plain idiots.

It wasn't until the intense interview after Sam got shot in the chest by the General's own aid, Corporal Merrill, in machinations orchestrated by Major Plouffe, did he remember Sergeant Gleason's murder. At that time he also remembered how Murphy and Plouffe plotted to murder Sam to get at the General.

This mission became personal when he saw those photos. Mark felt that perhaps this was a way to atone for not saying something sooner before that damned IED locked away his memory. He might have been able to save the Braddocks from so much heartache if he had just said something to someone. Vinson resolved that he would do his best to make sure the Braddock family did not suffer any more heartache today.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Surgery**_

Ron looked out the window "Oh shit. Barton is coming. He has Spike pushing the gurney with his brother on it and the gun to Vanessa's head."

Minna's eyes widened "Do you see Jasmin?"

Ron shook his head and raced to the recovery room door. He pushed it open and urgently whispered to Jeremy "Be quiet. Very, very quiet. Barton is coming this way. Maisie you stay here."

Maisie said "But what if Landry needs help."

Ron said "I'll help. Please Maisie stay here. I don't want you anywhere near him. Please."

Maisie nodded.

Ron turned to Jeremy "I'm counting on you to keep everyone quiet. Listen at the door but I'm going to lock it from my side to try and keep you all safe."

He then pulled the door closed and locked it from the surgery side.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Hallway Outside the Surgery**_

Spike's hands were bound in the soft restraints to the head of the bed as he pushed. It was not ideal and his head was spinning as he tried to figure possible scenarios. How could he get everyone in the surgery out safely leaving only himself as a hostage? His mind was coming up with and discarding thoughts rapidly.

Noah called out "Stop." Then he yelled to the surgery "Open the doors. I don't care if you are done with that cop or not. My brother Jonas is getting taken care of now. He has waited too long already. The cop can die for all I care. I already got rid of Officer Roman when he shot Jonas. So what's one more cop."

The doors remained closed.

Spike heard the click of the gun cocking again and called out "Ron open the doors. He will shoot Vanessa if you do not. We need to comply." In his head he added 'for now'.

The doors were unlocked and Ron pushed them outward. He saw that Spike was bound to the bed at the top by both wrists. Vanessa was bound to the bed at the side by one wrist too. Ah crap.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Surgery**_

Ron stepped back into the room. He noticed Minna had pulled Doc Landry to the back corner and was standing in front of the doc trying to shield him. He positioned himself in front of Minna.

Spike pushed the gurney into the room and saw Sam on the table. He was glad to see his leg intact and bandaged. Good Doc Landry had finished and it looked like Sam was still out. He saw the cloth over his head and the heart monitor leads.

He stopped when he was fully inside the room. Then he chanced to speak "Noah why don't you let Ron and Minna go. It is a bit crowded in here. They can transfer Sam to a gurney so the table is clear for Jonas."

Noah looked around. It was small but he was not going to let an able bodied Ron out of his sight. "No. Ron, close and lock the doors."

Ron hesitated to move from Minna.

"NOW or I blow Vanessa's brains out and there will be nothing the surgeon can do to save her" Noah roared as his eyes darted around the room taking everything and everyone into consideration.

Ron moved to the surgery doors and closed then locked them. He went back to where he was in front of Minna.

Noah stepped back from Vanessa but kept the gun trained on her. "Now, Doc Landry you will operate on my brother. You will get the bullet out and prepare him for travel. No funny business or I kill everyone in this room."

He pulled Spike's gun from the back of his pants and pointed one at Vanessa and the other at Spike. "I'm ambidextrous and shoot quite well with both hands. I'll take out Vanessa and Spike then Ron and Minna then you doc and your cop patient. I do not care one whit about any of your lives; only Jonas'. So you better do as I say or this place becomes covered in all your blood."

Landry said from behind Minna and Ron "I'll need to scrub in. I'll need Vanessa's and Minna's help too."

Noah responded "Okay." He released Vanessa's wrist from the restraint.

Minna pushed Landry to the scrub sink and the three of them scrubbed in. When they were done Minna prepped the surgical instruments and prepared Jonas' shoulder area in sterile draping.

"Ron, my boy, I need you to push me to the other side of the table" Landry said holding his gloved hands up so as to not contaminate them.

Ron shuffled around Spike to get to the doctor. He started to push Landry to the other side but Spike was in the way.

Spike said "Noah you need to uncuff me so that the doctor can get to your brother. I will not do anything, just like in the ER. I want everyone to stay safe today. So everyone in here is focusing on doing what is necessary for your brother."

Noah kept his gun trained on Ron and moved the other one to Spike now as he said "Ron you can uncuff him. Spike, stand in that corner, make sure I can see your hands and do not move a muscle."

Ron complied and uncuffed Spike. Spike moved to the corner indicated and put his hands up at his chest level with palms out to show Noah he was no threat and complying.

Spike said "See complying. Perhaps you can lower the guns. They are making everyone a little nervous. Doctors that are nervous might have shaky hands and that will not be good for Jonas."

Noah started to lower one weapon but kept one on Spike as he said "Doc if you don't do what you need to for Jonas, Spike's death is on your head."

Ron then moved Landry to the other side of the gurney. He stayed right where he was and put his hands up just like Spike had his. The worst thing that could happen was if Noah got spooked and started shooting. They were like fish in a very tiny barrel in here.

Sam heard voices when the others entered the surgery. He was fuzzy but he comprehended the situation was bad. He remained in stealth mode and used his ears to help him determine everyone's position.

He determined that Spike was in the right corner at his feet. That might be good if he had to wake up because he could make eye contact with Spike. The other gurney was on the side he had seen a door on when he woke earlier. Noah Barton was positioned for now in the left corners on the wall with the doors to the hall. Those doors had small windows in them if he recalled correctly.

Sam was struggling to stay awake but his body was forcing him back under. Damn, Spike needed help because he did not hear Scott. What happened to Scott was the question on his mind as blackness took him away again.

Landry spoke to Vanessa "My legs will not hold me up right now. I will stay seated and monitor the nitrous. It is the safest path without an anesthesiologist here now. I would prefer to use a general but a local with nitrous oxide will have to suffice."

Jonas looked at Noah "I don't want to feel pain Noah. It hurt too much already. Make them give me something that will take all the pain away."

Noah pointed the gun at Vanessa as he spoke "You heard Noah. Give him the strongest pain meds you can. If he even winces in pain I will kill you."

Vanessa nodded "I have something I can give him and it will make him sleepy too. Jonas will feel no pain I assure you."

"Do it then" Noah ordered. Then he turned to his little brother "You're gonna be fine. I'll take care of you. I always have. No pain."

Jonas nodded and closed his fearful eyes as Vanessa added some medication to his IV line.

As Doc Landry, Vanessa and Minna began the operation Spike took the opportunity to study Sam. He saw he was sweating. His eyes were closed and Spike wondered if Sam was truly out. With Sam you could never really tell. Spike wanted to ask but he did not want to draw attention to Sam. Noah was basically ignoring Sam right now and that was good.

Noah looked at Ron and remembered he needed the keys to the sno-cat. He said "You, Ron. Put the keys to the sno-cat on the counter over there. Then move back" as he motioned with the gun he had previously lowered.

Ron said "They are in my right front pocket. I'm going to pull them out."

Noah nodded and watched closely as Ron reached in and slowly withdrew the keys.

Ron then took slow steps to the counter and placed the keys were indicated. Then he moved back to where he had positioned himself close to Minna and Doc Landry again and raised his hand too. He was glad Noah did not order him by Spike. He liked being close to Minna and he would protect her if he could.

Spike glanced up at the clock. He prayed for some help. Any help. A unit storming in here would not be the best. But given what the Barton's had done, how many innocent lives they had taken, how many in this room he was threatening, Spike found himself decidedly unsympathetic to Noah and Jonas Barton. He also found that he would not mind it so much if a unit sniper took Noah out.

He began to wonder what Scott's plan might be. That wink and grin told him he was going to be up to something.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Hallway Outside the Surgery**_

Scott had Jasmin help him into a wheelchair and then push him slowly down the hallway while he trained his gun forward. He knew that with Spike cuffed to the gurney he would be in the surgery with Noah, Jonas, Vanessa and most likely the Craig's, Ron and Minna. And of course Sam. That is unless Noah made one of them push Sam out of the surgery room or he was already in recovery.

He hoped Sam was in recovery. He asked Jasmin quietly "Is there any way they can see us coming?"

Jasmin whispered "There are two small windows on the surgery doors. We can hide if we hug the right wall. But the recovery room door is to the left. So we will have to duck down and cross right next to the doors."

Scott nodded and said "Get me to the wall next to surgery. Then I want you to get upstairs. Find the other nurse."

"Vera" Jasmin supplied.

"Find Vera, and let her know that Jeremy will be coming up soon with Ethan and his parents" Scott explained.

Jasmin looked at Scott "What about you?"

Scott responded "I'm armed and I'm trained in how to use it. I will stay here to back up Spike."

Jasmin nodded. She thought that Spike and Scott were so brave. Scott was saving her like Sam apparently saved her when she was a little girl. She hoped she would get a chance to finally tell him thank you. She pushed Scott to the wall.

Scott looked at Jasmin and she was still shaking with fear. Very softly he said "You have done so good. I'm very proud of you. You have courage."

She shook her head "No I'm not courageous. I'm scared to death."

Giving her hand a slight squeeze Scott said "That is what makes you courageous. You are taking action to help others when all your body is telling you to do is run and save yourself. You are very courageous. Now go."

Jasmin squeezed his hand back and said "Too bad you are married. You stay safe you hear."

Scott nodded and Jasmin headed for the stairs.

Lowering himself to the ground Scott belly crawled past the surgery doors. He sincerely hoped he could get someone's attention in the recovery room without drawing Noah's attention.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Recovery Room**_

Jeremy was listening at the surgery door as Ron told him. He could hear Doc Landry instructing Vanessa on how to do the operation. Other than that it was quiet in the room.

Ethan's father had picked up his son and cradled him in his arms. He was very careful how he held him. But Ethan had woken up and he needed to keep his boy safe and quiet. If they had to run he wanted Ethan in his arms.

Maisie was sitting near the door to the hallway when she heard light sounds on the bottom of the door to the recovery. At first she wondered what would make that kind of sound. But then she recognized a pattern to the sounds.

She listened closely and a smile lit her face as she translated Morse code in her head.

− − − (O) · − − · (P) · (E) − · (N)  
· · (I) − (T)  
· · (I) · · · (S)  
· · · (S) − · − · (C) − − − (O) − (T) − (T)

Maisie stood and went to Jeremy and whispered "Scott is at the door."

"How do you know?" he whispered back.

"Morse code" Maisie whispered then went to open the hallway door.

Scott grinned up at Maisie. She quickly knelt down "Are you okay?"

"Yes for now. I need you all to leave" Scott said.

Ethan's parents and Jeremy gathered close to Scott as he instructed "Go quietly. Duck under the windows and head upstairs. Jasmin is alerting Vera you will be coming up. Lock yourselves in rooms. Help should be arriving soon. We got a call into Sam's father. General Braddock is in charge of Special Forces."

Jeremy's eyes widened "Really?"

Scott answered "Really. They have units trained for this weather. They should be here soon. So go. Get to safety while Noah is occupied in surgery."

"What about you?" Ethan's father asked seeing an incapacitated man.

"I'll be okay. I'm trained for this" Scott said.

In his head, Scott acknowledged he never had real world application of his training. But all those paintball games with Sam gave him an advantage. His strategy would be to find a hidden spot that still gave him a view.

Scott wished he could climb up into the ceiling. That had been Sam's favorite place to hide. Sam had kicked their asses game after game until they finally located him in the rafters. "Go now, quickly" Scott said as the four lingered a moment.

He scanned the recovery room and the hallway. Too bad there was no line of sight from the recovery room to the surgery. There were several options here that would be good. The hallway it would have to be. He saw a rolling cart and figured he could maneuver it into place and be able to cover both doors while being hidden.

Scott crawled towards the cart as Jeremy was the last one to make his way under the surgery doors. He maneuvered in place and then stopped a moment to cover a cough into his elbow hoping it was quiet enough. This one rattled and left him feeling breathless. He wiped the sweat that was dripping in his eyes and ignored the pain in his thigh.

Jeremy had stopped at the corner and looked back when he heard Scott coughing. He wondered how any of them would have survived if it wasn't for these guys. He sent up a prayer that they survived too. He turned and headed up the stairs to make sure Maisie, Ethan and his parents made it to a room and got locked in.

Part of Jeremy wanted to go back down and help. But Ron's words echoed in his head again. So Jeremy would do as Scott instructed and locked himself in with the others.

Scott watched the surgery door and dug deep to find it within himself to stay the course. Spike and Sam and the others needed him to back up Spike. He could not let Noah kill his cousin or Spike.

He leaned his back on the wall as he drew a shallow breath to prevent further coughing fits. He looked down at the blue-green stained bandage and wondered how much trouble he was in. This was an infection that not even Sam could match in weirdness. Shit, Laura was gonna be really pissed off at him now.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Thank you_ _ **Elise Deschat**_ _for the cool blue-green infection to give Scott._


	20. Live By the Sword - Die By the Sword

**Live By the Sword - Die By the Sword**

* * *

 ** _Special Forces Arctic Unit – Arriving at Craig Hospital_**

Vinson was in the lead as the unit was closing in on the hospital. Sergeant Grey called halt to the unit several yards away and the unit huddled up. They all removed their skis and dropped their gear packs. Each pulled out their weapons as Sergeant Grey called in their arrival.

He was connected directly to the General as he said "Sir unit preparing to go in. Any further intel or orders?"

 _[General Braddock paced in the plane "No further intel, all quiet. Lethal authorized if required. But remember this is on Canadian soil and we need to resolve it less lethal if at all possible. Enroute about fifteen minutes behind you is an SRU Team. They are skilled in negotiation. If threat is not resolved before they arrive SRU will assume primary responsibility and your unit will support."]_

"Roger. Anything more Sir?" Sergeant Grey asked.

 _[William responded "No Sergeant." Then he hung up._

 _He continued to pace. It took the unit longer to arrive than he expected. Were his son and Scott still alive? The waiting was agonizing but the unit was there now. It should not be much longer. Then he could call Erik and Norm and let them know the outcome.]_

Sergeant Grey hung up. "Okay guys. The SRU Team is about fifteen minutes out. Let's see if we can resolve this before they arrive so all they need do is transport the prisoners to Toronto."

* * *

 ** _Military Aircraft Enroute to Ottawa_**

General Braddock finally sank down into a seat after hanging up with Sergeant Grey. Not for the first time William wished the transporters from Star Trek were real. If they could just simply lock on to Samuel's, Scott's and Spike's signals and transport them out of harm's way that would be good. If he could simply transport to where he needed to be, at Samuel's side, that would be so nice.

William raked his fingers through his hair as he thought that he was always so far away when Samuel was hurt. He stopped his hands when a nervous looking Private came forward and offered him a coffee. He acknowledged the Private with a curt nod and took the coffee.

After one sip William said "Thank you Private."

Swallowing the lump in his throat the Private said "General Braddock, Sir. Permission to speak?"

General Braddock answered "Permission granted."

The Private said "Sir my name is Neal Johnson. I never got the opportunity to thank your son Sam Braddock."

Curious how Sam was connected with this Private, William asked "Thank him for what Private Johnson?"

Neal shared "He saved my life Sir and my ex-girlfriend's life a while back. He was the SRU Officer that took the lethal shot when we were held hostage in a fitness club. I was forced to my knees and had to watch Clive hold a gun to Lori's head. She was so scared and there was nothing I could do but watch. When Clive got enraged I thought we were gonna die. But next thing I know he is dead on the ground and Lori and I were alive."

A nervous grin crossed Neal's face "I never wanted to feel so helpless again and thought I should do more with my life since I was given a second chance. So I enlisted in the Army. I'm no hero or nothing like your Special Forces men, just a regular grunt that works in the armory handing out weapons and bullets."

"But I hope I'm making a difference in someone's life like your son did for me and Lori. I wanted to thank him. I know it was him because of all the news reports after that gang war. So if you could tell your son that I said thank you that would be great."

William responded "I will do that. Oh and Private, take note of one important fact. Each of us in uniform makes a difference no matter our role. My men and I rely on the support staff to do their jobs so we can do ours."

"We rely on the men and women that pack their chutes, that fill their air tanks, handle the communications, those who fly or drive them to their locations, who care for them when they are injured and those that even prepare their food. My men could not do their jobs without soldiers like you Private. You make a difference by ensuring they have the weaponry they need to do their jobs. Thank you for your service young man."

Private Johnson beamed. He had never thought about it like that. "Yes Sir. Thank you Sir. If you need anything else Sir I would be happy to help Sir."

William nodded "The coffee was enough and greatly appreciated."

The Private read his dismissal in those words. He was still beaming as he gave a quick salute and headed back to his seat.

Watching the Private walk away William sighed. Everything he told that young man was so true. His men could not do even a fraction of what they did without the support of so many others. Every role was important even if it was not glamorous.

William thought about Samuel's SRU job. Yes he was making a difference there but he still wanted Samuel back in the Army. It would be better this time. They could talk now.

What a team they would make. He allowed his mind to conjure up a future image of Samuel as a General. What he wouldn't give to hand over the Special Forces at one point to his son. General Badass Jr.; now that would be cool William thought. Maybe he could somehow tempt Samuel back into the Army.

He snorted. Who was he kidding? Samuel wanted nothing to do with the military after the crap he was put through. He only had to recall recent history to know that was a pipe dream.

Christ, the fight he and Samuel had had in Kandahar when he recalled Samuel to get details on the Blockhouse mission. It had started rocky but gotten good for those four weeks. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he and Samuel would sip morning coffee companionably in Kandahar. But they had and they had started to make some significant progress in reestablishing their relationship.

That is until he went and blew it sky high with his offer to get Samuel back into the military so that he could be with Jules. God he still could not believe that he had told Samuel that if he truly loved Jules he should man up and do the right thing for both of them by rejoining the Army so they could be together. It was a low blow.

But he had been so pissed at how Lane and Parker had treated Samuel when Samuel's and Jules' relationship became known to them. Blaze and Winds would never have done that to Samuel. He was trying to protect his son in the only way he knew.

Well not entirely. William still felt a longing to have Samuel working alongside him in the military. But William needed to be honest with himself and accept that Samuel was where he wanted and needed to be. Private Johnson just made that abundantly clear. Samuel had made a difference in that young man's life.

William knew he needed to quit imagining pipe dreams. Oh but dreams were a hard thing to let go of.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – Surgery_**

Vanessa finished dressing Jonas' wound. Luckily it had been a simple operation. Doc Landry was a skilled instructor and she had no problem following his directions. She said "That just about does it."

Noah looked at Minna and stated "Pack the supplies I will need to care for him. Bandages, tape and such."

Spike wanted to clear the room of unnecessary people now. They were getting to the critical point. Noah might be set off and shoot everyone now that Jonas had been treated. His first priority was to get Doc Landry out because he could not walk on his own if they needed to move quickly.

So he said "I'm sure he will need antibiotics. Why don't you let Ron and Minna take Doc Landry to the pharmacy so he can tell them what type of antibiotic to get for Jonas? Because we want the right stuff for your brother."

Noah looked at Ron and Minna and the doctor. "No. No Ron is not going anywhere." But then he decided he did not want to deal with Ron and Spike at the same time. They might overpower him.

He thought quickly and then pointed one of the guns at the restraints on Jonas' bed. He said "Undo all three of those Ron."

Ron did as he was told.

Then Noah pulled Minna to him and placed the gun at her temple. "Spike you take Ron into that other room. You leave the doors open and then you cuff Ron tightly behind his back to something he cannot get out of. Then you push the old geezer in there and cuff him to something with the other cuff on the other side of the room. Then you come back in here and lock the door."

Spike sighed quietly. Damn, not what he wanted but at least two more people were out of the room. Spike suggested "Perhaps I should move Sam in there too?"

Noah shook his head trying to minimize his threats and maintain his high value hostages. A cop was high value, an old man and ski patrol guy were not. "No."

Sam was coming awake and he blinked open his eyes feeling disoriented. The first thing he saw was a man with a gun to Jules' head. No, oh god no. Not Jules. He forced himself to remain calm when he heard Spike's voice.

Spike responded "Okay whatever you say. Remember we are going to do this calmly. Ron into the other room please."

Sam was trying to process where he was and what was going on. He felt his body cycling between hot then cold and he ached all over. His leg was hurting and so was his shoulder. It was hard to think. But he kept his eyes on Jules. She was sacred but calm and he could see she needed him right now.

Minna stared at Sam. The gun was pressed to her head. Staring into his concerned but feverish eyes kept her calm. She drew strength somehow by maintaining a lock on his eyes. She was glad he did not turn away or close his eyes.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – Recovery Room_**

Spike finished securing Ron and then pushed Doc Landry into the room. He had been so relieved to find the room empty. Scott must have gotten to the room and told them to clear out. He hoped Scott got them all to safety including himself.

As he cuffed Doc lightly, Spike whispered "As soon as I close and lock the door you undo this and then undo Ron. Then you two get out of here. Scott is armed and may be in the hall to protect you and get you two to safety."

Landry nodded and gripped Spike's hand "Be careful my boy."

Spike nodded. Then he headed back into the surgery, closed and locked the door.

Doc Landry quickly undid the cuff and then rolled over to Ron and undid him.

Ron looked at the surgery door and said "I don't like leaving them all in there; especially Minna and Vanessa."

"My boy we need to do what Spike said to do. I don't like it any more than you do but we need to go now" Landry urged.

Pushing Doc Landry to the hall exit Ron said "I don't have to like it but I'll do it. I'll push you to the stairs then carry you upstairs."

"Good boy" Landry said as he was grateful that Maisie was already safely away. He prayed that Spike would be able to keep Minna, Vanessa, Sam and himself safe from Noah.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – Hallway Outside the Surgery_**

Scott heard sounds in two directions. Someone was coming out of the recovery and he was certain he heard a sound down the hall near the café. He wiped the sweat from his brow so it did not drip into his eyes and braced his gun. He did not think it would be Noah or Jonas but he could not be too careful.

He saw the wheelchair first. Doc Landry thank goodness. Then he saw Ron. He hoped to see more but the door closed behind Ron. That left Minna, Vanessa, Sam and Spike in the surgery now. That was better but still not good odds.

Ron pushed Landry close to the surgery doors and whispered "You need to crawl below the windows. I'll be right behind you and then carry you upstairs."

He looked around as Landry crawled. Ron noticed the rolling cart was at an odd angle. His eyes landed on Scott when he peeked around the cart and gave him a thumbs up. Good, Ron thought, Spike was not all alone. Scott was here to back him up.

Ron quickly crawled past the doors and then got to his feet and crouched down to pick up Doc Landry. He nearly screamed and would have if the hand that clamped over his mouth tightly had not been there.

A voice whispered urgently in his ear "Sergeant Grey, JTF2, no sounds."

Nodding Ron was relieved beyond measure as the hand was removed and he was allowed to turn. Ron whispered "Cavalry has arrived. The Bartons are …"

The hand clamped over his mouth again and the Sergeant looked to another man and made a hand signal and pointed toward the rolling cart.

Vinson moved with stealth at the Sergeant's direction towards the cart. There was a small reflection that indicated someone was lying in wait behind it. But it was unclear if it was a friendly or a target.

Scott was startled when the rifle muzzle appeared. He was either getting very sloppy or this man was very good. When he saw the arctic uniform he decided that the soldier was damned good. He rivaled Sam's silent approaches.

Vinson stared at the man in front of him. Which one was he? Vinson whispered "Sam or Scott?"

Scott wanted to laugh but he only said "Scott."

Vinson turned and used hand signals to indicate they had located Scott. He saw Sergeant Grey help the other man lift the old man and move them around the corner. He heard over his headset a direction from his Sergeant to get information from Scott.

Quietly Mark asked "Sitrep?"

Scott wiped the sweat from his brow again then answered "Four hostages in the surgery with both Bartons. The two that just rounded the corner were in the room so might be able to give info on what the state inside is. Noah Barton is armed with two guns. Hostages are two women and two SRU officers. One is my cousin Sam and he is incapacitated. The doctor operated on his leg."

Vinson looked down at Scott and saw the state of his bandage. That was a weird color discharge. He had never seen blue-green discharge before. Vinson then relayed the information to Sergeant Grey and waited for his orders.

He said to Scott "Sit tight, my Sarge will speak to them then my unit will see what we can do to get them out."

Scott slumped against the wall. He nodded and then wiped his brow again. He fought hard to stifle a coughing fit. But it refused to be stopped and Scott was hacking into his elbow trying to reduce the sounds he was making. When it finally stopped he was gasping for breath. The rattle in his chest had gotten more pronounced.

Vinson radioed in a soft whisper "Sarge I need Hinder or Thorson, Scott is not faring well. He is having trouble breathing and he is feverish."

Grey ordered "Thorson, Ramos and Forbes to me. Hinder and Welch proceed upstairs and secure that area. Vinson, if Scott can evac himself send him to my position. His coughing might be a give-away. Don't want to tip our hand yet. If he cannot, I need you to drag him to me."

The unit responded to Grey's orders with soft "Roger".

Close to Scott's ear Vinson asked "Can you get to the corner where my Sarge is? Your coughing could be a tip off. If you cannot, I will get you there."

Scott nodded. Then he turned onto his belly. His strength was fading but he could do this. Scott began belly crawling to the wall of the surgery doors. He made it to the wall and was out of sight of the windows when another coughing fit occurred. He muffled the sound the best he could. Then he began crawling across the threshold of the door.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – Surgery_**

Vanessa packed the supplies needed for Jonas, minus the antibiotic, when Noah directed her too because he was holding the gun to Minna's head. Jonas was still out but she could see that Sam had woken up. He was very quiet which she was glad for. She was none too sure if he was fully with them though. His eyes had a glassy look as his gaze never left Minna's.

Spike ventured "Okay, so Jonas has been taken care of and Vanessa has packed the supplies. Why don't you let her and Minna go get the antibiotic? They will go get it and leave it at the ER door for you to pick up. It will be just you and me and I can push Jonas to the exit for you."

He knew Sam was here and awake but he did not include Sam in order not to draw Noah's attention to him again. With just Sam in here Spike would feel more comfortable making a move against Noah. Not the best but better than having Vanessa and Minna in here. Besides he was pretty sure Scott was just outside the surgery and armed if he needed help.

Noah looked at Jonas. Spike had a point. He would need help getting Jonas in the sno-cat. He would need Spike for that since he cuffed Ron in the other room. But he was not willing to let Vanessa and Minna waltz out of here. There was no guarantee they would get the right medications without incentive. They might just run and hide.

He looked at the cop on the table. He was awake. Damn, one more to worry about now. What should he do? What?

Noah released Minna and pushed her towards Vanessa in the back of the room. He needed Vanessa in order to get the right antibiotics from the pharmacy on his way out to the sno-cat. The little nurse was no longer needed just like the injured cop was no longer needed.

Noah's ears caught a sound like a cough outside the surgery in the hall. He went to the side of the window and peeked out. His eyes scanned the area and he saw nothing.

Internally Spike cringed. That was Scott's cough.

Not seeing or hearing anything more, Noah returned to his planning thoughts. He walked away from the door and his eyes landed on the cop on the table again. Because of this cop Jonas had to wait to be operated on.

Jonas played second fiddle to the damned cop. That was not right. He paced a bit wondering if he should shoot both the injured cop and the nurse and then take the doctor hostage when he left. It would ensure Jonas got better care. No one could come after them because of the storm. When Jonas was doing better he could simply kill the doctor.

Yeah. That was what he would do. He would kill the injured cop first in here to show them he meant business. Then he would put the gun to Minna's head to get Spike and Vanessa to comply.

Once he got the antibiotic he would make Spike and Vanessa put Jonas into the sno-cat. Then make Vanessa get in the driver's seat. After she got in he would order Spike to go back inside the hospital while he was still holding Minna at gunpoint. Then he would get in the back of the sno-cat with Jonas and shoot Minna in the leg. Spike would be too busy trying to save her that he could drive away with Vanessa as a hostage.

His plan was solid. It would work. Noah grinned as he turned. He and Jonas would get away. He was raising his weapon at Sam as he said "Here is what we are going to do."

He was ready to proceed with his plan when he definitely heard a cough this time. Noah turned back to the window, walked to it and scanned again. He still did not see anything.

Spike prepared to move, that was definitely Scott's cough. It sounded like it was right outside the door. Damn he might need to make a move with Vanessa and Minna in here too. How much worse could this situation get? His mind was trying to work out the best way to distract Noah and relieve him of his guns while he was looking out the windows.

He glanced at Sam to see if he was with it and if he had heard the cough. Sam's eyes were glassy and unfocused and he was very flushed. The fever must be getting the better of him. Spike decided that he could not count on any help from Sam in his current condition.

It was all up to him now. Spike steeled himself to take action if absolutely necessary. He would still try to talk their way out of this. But that likelihood seemed to be diminishing rapidly as Noah became more agitated.

Noah continued to scan then his eyes moved to a mirror up on the ceiling that let people see down the hallways at the intersection. He saw a quick glimpse three men moving forward in full winter Army gear with assault rifles before they hid behind a cart down the hall.

When did they get here? Shit!

He felt trapped. His plan would not work now. Rage was building. Those soldiers were in his path to the exit and to freedom.

Noah turned to Spike and yelled "How the hell did the Army get here?"

Sam was silent for all this time his brain was only half working. He was glad when Jules was released from the man. He heard a cough but made no outward reaction. He saw Spike look at him through blurry eyes. He wished he could get them to focus better.

The shout startled Sam. He turned his head towards the man with the guns again then he turned to Spike. He mumbled out "The General sent help? When did you call my dad?"

Spike said "Quiet Sam."

Sam blinked confused as his fever raged on. So many thoughts started to jumble together. Nothing was making any sense to him.

Noah roared "His father is a General?"

Spike put his hands up palm out and tried to calm Noah "We still want everyone unharmed including you and your brother. It is time to put your weapon down Noah. If you saw soldiers out there then they will be with Special Forces. They will likely have a sniper that can take you out. I don't want that to happen. You have not hurt anyone here. Let's keep it that way."

Sam pushed himself up to a seated position one handed and looked around as he turned and let his feet dangle off the table. He was so confused right now. His eyes landed on the man with the gun as they landed on him. He saw hatred. Sam slowly registered the gun coming up to point at his head.

There was report of gunfire as Sam watched as something flashed in front of him. The flash was followed by screaming from Jules. Sam blinked rapidly trying to clear his eyes enough to focus.

When they cleared Sam looked down and he saw Spike on the ground. Spike's eyes were closed and he was not moving. Blood was blossoming on his shirt and puddling beneath him.

Sam looked up dazed and disbelievingly at the man "You killed him. You shot my friend."

Minna was screaming as she looked at Spike on the ground. Noah was about to shoot Sam and Spike had rushed forward at Noah trying to stop him. Oh god. There was so much blood.

She could not stop her loud cries. Spike had worked so hard to keep them all safe. Now he was lying in a puddle of blood and she had no idea if he was dead or alive.

Vanessa clung to Minna and tried to get her to calm down. It would do none of them any good. She could see Spike on the ground bleeding. She wanted to help but she had to get Minna calmed first.

She looked at Sam sitting on the table. He looked so confused like he did not trust what he was seeing. Sam's motions were sluggish too. His fever must be raging and he might also be hallucinating again. God what was she going to do?

Noah turned on the crying Minna and yelled "Shut the fuck up bitch or you are next."

* * *

 ** _Hospital – Hallway Outside the Surgery_**

The unit rushed forward at the gunshot. Vinson and Grey were at the door first. Thorson grabbed Scott and drug him around the corner as Ramos and Forbes positioned as backup for Grey and Vinson.

Grey peeked in from his side "No joy on the target. Vinson?"

Vinson shook his head. His side was no better. He responded "No joy. I have no clean shot."

Grey tried the door and found that they were locked. He knelt down and pulled out his lock picking kit. It was the only way in since the doors opened outward. They could not kick them in for a fast entry like he wanted to do. He thought the lock should be simple and quick to pick.

As he worked Grey ordered "You get a bead on the target you take the shot Vinson. Ramos, Forbes hold back a bit for cover. Thorson get Scott secured in the stairwell then back up Ramos and Forbes."

"Roger" Vinson and the others answered.

Vinson tried in vain to get a clean shot. Sam was in his line of fire sitting on the table as he was. He saw the legs of a man on the floor. Damn, they should have gone in faster. This was bad.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – Surgery_**

Vanessa continued to try to calm Minna "Hush, please Minna."

Sam's fevered mind was beginning to grasp the situation. This man just shot and killed Spike. Soldiers were outside but had not come in for some reason.

He knew he had to take action when the gun began to rise and point towards Jules, no Minna, no Jules, no Minna, no Jules. Who the crying woman was kept shifting in his mind. Ah hell, he couldn't let either one of them get shot. Sam lunged at Noah trying to knock the guns out of Noah's hands.

Sam shoved himself off the table with so much force they ended up on the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. One gun went flying to the opposite side of the room well away from them. But the other fell close to them.

It was an all-out struggle as Sam tried to keep Noah from getting the gun. They wrestled on the ground, rolling this way and that. They rammed into the rolling tray that held the surgical instruments. It was knocked over and the instruments went flying and scattered on the floor around them.

Sam did not have the strength he needed to fight for long. But all he needed to do was hold on long enough for the soldiers to get in here.

Noah tried to get out of the cop's hold once again as he rolled and pounded on the hand that gripped the front of his shirt.

Sam hung on with everything he had as he grit is teeth to keep from yelling out as Noah pounded on his hand. With a small burst of energy Sam was able to pull Noah back from the gun that was just out of his reach.

Getting extremely pissed off that this cop was so strong in his current state Noah raged "Let go pig." Then he pushed back forcefully trying to dislodge the cop's hold on him.

Sam's shoulder, the one that had been dislocated, rammed into the wheel of the gurney. He could not contain the grunt of pain, it hurt so badly. But worse than the pain, Sam lost his hold on Noah.

"Shit" Sam yelled as Noah put some distance between them and Sam failed in his grab at Noah's shirt.

Noah grinned. He might die but he was taking them all out with him before he went. Noah reached for the gun and grasped it as he got out of the cop's hold. He rolled to his side then kicked the cop in the bandaged shin for good measure.

Sam roared in pain and rolled to his side curling up and moving his hands to his shin in reaction to the pain. His eyes watered with pain.

Noah lay there a moment panting and trying to get his breath. He gloried in seeing the cop in so much pain.

Knowing the danger was still present Sam uncurled and brushed his eyes clear of the tears welled in them with the back of his hand. As they cleared Sam spied a scalpel.

He grabbed it while Noah glanced at Vanessa and Minna or Jules. Sam was still not sure which. The scalpel was tiny and would not do much damage. But it was all he had.

Noah began to get to his knees.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – Hallway Outside the Surgery_**

"Ah crap, Sarge we have to get in there now. No joy, no joy" Vinson yelled as he saw Sam throw himself at the target who appeared to be taking aim at a woman in the room. They fell behind the table and he had no clear visual.

Then he watched the legs and saw glimpse of the two wrestling on the floor. Still he could not take the shot for fear of hitting Sam as the two rolled back and forth. He saw the medical instruments shower down around them and scatter everywhere.

He glanced at the two women huddled in the back corner. Shit they needed to be in there now.

Vinson's eyes returned to where Sam and the target were still struggling. They rolled towards the back of the surgery and were blocked almost completely by the bed. "God dammit Sarge. Get the fucking thing opened. Sam won't last much longer."

"Got it" called out Grey.

He stood and grabbed one of the handles as Vinson grabbed the other. Both had their weapons at the ready as they ripped open the doors.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – Surgery_**

As Noah gained his knees he yelled "I made be dead but so are you cop." Then Noah raised his gun getting ready to fire.

Sam saw the gun raising towards him and he had no other options. It was kill or be killed. Sam threw the scalpel hoping to buy just a little more time for the soldiers to get in here.

The scalpel imbedded in Noah's wrist just before he pulled the trigger. Noah screamed and his hand jerked up.

At the same time as Noah was aiming at Sam and Sam threw the scalpel, Vinson had a clear shot at Noah as his head came above the bed. Vinson's finger squeezed the trigger a fraction of a second after Noah pulled his.

Two bullets sped out of guns. Neither hit their intended target.

Noah's bullet, aimed between Sam's eyes, struck the nitrous oxide tank behind Jonas' gurney.

The nitrous oxide tank exploded.

Vinson's bullet, aimed between Noah's eyes, struck Noah in the shoulder because Noah's body had been lifted and twisted with the force of the explosion as he was thrown backwards.

Noah was also hit between the eyes with the valve of the nitrous oxide tank. The valve was embedded so deeply in his skull only a small portion of it was visible. Noah was dead before his body even hit the floor.

The force of the explosion sent Grey and Vinson flying backwards out of the surgery. They landed on the ground and were unconscious.

Minna and Vanessa were blown into the wall and both collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Jonas's gurney shot straight upwards as the nitrous oxide tank below and behind it blew. Jonas was thrown with great force into the low ceiling of the room. His head hit the ceiling and whipped back with such force that it snapped his neck. Jonas dropped in a dead heap to the floor. Killed as a result of his own brother's actions.

Thorson, Ramos and Forbes were far enough away not to be unconscious but they were all stunned and dazed by the loud concussive sound wave. They dropped to their knees as their ears rang causing problems with their equilibrium.

Sam and Spike were on the floor to begin with. Their bodies were shielded from most of the blast by the sturdy thick base of the operating table. But both were unconscious too. Spike's gunshot wound to the side was still sluggishly bleeding adding to the already large pool around him.

* * *

 ** _Outside Craig Hospital_**

Team One exited the sno-cat and began to move towards the entrance. They were geared up like they would be for any hot call. But they would hold there until Greg made contact with Sergeant Grey.

Jules watched as the medical team disembarked and began getting their gear ready in order to render aid as soon as they were given the all clear to enter the building. She turned to Lou and adjusted her hold on her MP5 as she said "I hope the unit resolved it already. I'm worried about Sam, Spike and Scott."

Lou nodded "Me too."

Everyone jumped and turned towards the ER entrance when a loud explosion inside was heard.

Ed yelled "Team One, direct to threat, let's go" as he raced for the entrance.


	21. I Need Medics in Here NOW & Coping

**I Need Medics in Here NOW & Coping**

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Hallway Leading to Surgery**_

As the team rushed in Ed took point followed by Wordy, Lou, Jules and Greg. Upon entering the ER area they saw three unit soldiers kneeling on the floor down the hallway. A little further up the hallway they saw two more unit soldiers. But they were flat on their backs and not moving. Clearly they had been affected by the explosion.

Jules and Greg stopped to check on the kneeling men as Ed, Wordy and Lou continued on to the ones on the floor. Lou and Wordy took a knee quickly and checked the pulse of the men as Ed kept guard alert for any movement. They had no idea if the Barton's were loose in the hospital.

Wordy called out "I've got a strong pulse. I think he was just knocked out by the blast."

"Same here" Lou stated.

Forbes looked at the SRU Officer that knelt by him. His voice was off key due to the ringing in his ears as he reported "Master Corporal Forbes, second in command, our Sarge is one of the ones down. The surgery is the point of the explosion. Unsure of the cause. Both hostiles and four friendlies were in the surgery when it blew. One friendly is in the stairwell. Two more of my unit are upstairs covering the friendlies up there."

He swayed on his knees but still tried to rise. Forbes needed to check on Grey and Vinson.

Greg put his hand on Forbes' shoulder and said "Sit down before you fall down. My team will take it from here."

Forbes nodded and sat down. His head was splitting and even if he had made it to his feet he was sure he would have simply fallen over. He turned his eyes to Grey and Vinson and wondered if they were dead. His ears were ringing so badly he had not heard what the SRU officers said when they knelt next to Grey and Vinson.

So Forbes asked "Are my guys alive?"

Greg had just finished relaying to Ed what Forbes told him and that he would stay to cover the five men. As he talked to Ed he watched Jules help the other two unit soldiers sit against the wall. None of them were in any shape to move. Greg turned so he was facing Forbes and nodded as he answered "Yes they are alive."

Ed had acknowledge the info with a "Copy that" then he motioned for Wordy and Lou to move forward.

They needed to clear the surgery and determine if the Barton's had survived. If they had they needed to ensure they were secured before the emergency medical team could come in. Ed hoped Sam and Spike survived the blast. He wondered what caused it seeing no fire.

Greg looked at Jules and said "Jules go let Captain Tadman know it is clear for his medical team to enter the hallway. These guys need attention. Ed should have the surgery cleared by the time they get in here. Let him know the details."

He was holding out hope that those in the surgery were alive but it was one hell of a blast by the sounds they heard outside and the fact that the unit guys were all affected. Greg turned to Forbes and said "I will contact SRU Commander Holleran and he will contact General Braddock for you."

Forbes nodded. He closed his eyes as a wave of nausea hit him. Damn not another concussion he thought as he fought to not hurl.

* * *

 _ **Outside Craig Hospital**_

Jules raced outside and forgot to pull her protective face mask down. She located the Captain in charge and stated "You are cleared to go in the hallway. Three soldiers are dazed from the blast and two are unconscious in the hall. There is a potential of six critical that were in the room that the explosion occurred in. We don't know their status yet but there is no fire in the room. Once we determine the subjects are no threat you will be able to enter the surgery."

Then Jules turned and raced back inside ahead of the medical team. She was on edge and wanted to know the fate of Sam, Spike and Scott. A few tears slipped out thinking that it was quite possible they did not survive the blast. The tears started to trail down her face but froze mid-way in the subzero conditions.

Captain Tadman turned to the medical team and gave orders. The medical team grabbed their gear and headed in quickly.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Surgery**_

Lou, Wordy and Ed entered the surgery with caution. They immediately saw four people on the floor, two men and two women. Ed headed for a man on the floor near an overturned bed. Wordy headed to the man on his side facing away from him across the room. Lou headed to two women in the back corner.

Ed removed one glove as he crouched down and checked for a pulse. He found none. Ed saw the odd angle of his neck and surmised it was broken in the blast. He turned the man over to see which Barton brother it was. Ed called out "Jonas Barton is dead."

Then Ed stood and headed to Lou and the two women. Lou looked up and said "Strong pulses. They are both alive."

Wordy checked the man on his side and didn't bother taking a pulse. It was Noah Barton and he was clearly dead with a valve deeply embedded in his forehead. The sight made him queasy. Wordy called out "Noah Barton is dead."

Then Wordy rounded the operating table as Ed and Lou were with the women. He was shocked by what he saw. Both Sam and Spike were lying on the floor. Sam was lying over Spike face down and looked like he was shielding him. Sam was bleeding from a cut on the back of his head and the blood was running down the side of his face and pooling on the ground.

He could not see Spike's face, it was turned away from him and covered by Sam. But he saw a large pool of blood around Spike. Wordy wondered whose blood it was. Was it Sam's or Spike's or both? He was afraid to move or turn Sam over. The image he had seen of Noah Barton was still fresh in his mind and was afraid Sam or Spike suffered a similar fate.

But he had to check. Wordy forced himself to kneel down and placed his fingers on Sam's neck. Relief flooded him. He shifted a bit and without moving Sam, Wordy reached under him and felt for Spike's pulse. It was much weaker than Sam's but it was there.

Wordy urgently called out "I need medics in here NOW! Sam and Spike are alive but Spike's pulse is very weak and one or both of them is losing a lot of blood. Sam is on top of Spike so I cannot tell who is bleeding."

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Hallway Outside the Surgery**_

"On the way" Jules called out as she reached Greg.

Greg was standing near Master Corporal Forbes and was about to call Commander Holleran. He saw Jules and put up a hand to stop her as she looked to be heading to the surgery. He said "Jules hold a moment."

Jules stopped and hastily wiped at the tears that began to melt and resume their trail down her face. She wanted to continue to the surgery room. She had to see Sam and Spike. But the Boss indicated for her to hold so she did.

Greg took in Jules state and felt it would be best if he gave her another job to focus on. The medical team would take care of Sam and Spike and Jules needed something to distract her. Greg directed "Jules I need you to check the stairwell for Scott then engage with the unit soldiers upstairs to find out the situation. I need to relay detailed information to Holleran so he can relay it to General Braddock."

"Copy" Jules responded. It pained her to not go directly to her two best friends but she nodded and quickly headed for the stairs.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Stairwell**_

Jules yanked open the door. Laying on the floor was Scott. He was conscious but in the process of hacking up a lung from the sounds of it.

She dropped to her knees and helped him sit up against the wall as she said "Scott. Help is on its way. Hold tight."

Gasping for a breath after a long coughing fit Scott rasped out "Thanks." Then he asked "Sam, Spike, Vanessa, Minna?"

Jules assumed Vanessa and Minna were the two women that were hostages in the surgery with Sam and Spike. She said "All alive. Help is getting to them."

She did not tell him more. Scott looked to be doing badly and she would not burden him with that news. Besides she justified, she did not know their conditions yet. Alive, for now, was accurate.

Jules looked down at his leg seeing a bandage that had a huge green spot with a blue-green center. "Whoa, I thought it was Sam that was the one with the infected leg."

Scott wiped the sweat from his brow and said critically "Braddocks don't do things by half measures. Mine might be colorful but Sam's is much worse." Then Scott dissolved into another coughing fit.

Jules heard the stairwell door upstairs open. She announced herself "SRU the coast is clear. Is everyone up there okay?"

Hinder took the stairs two at a time as he bounded down "Yeah. What the hell happened? We heard the blast but were ordered to provide protection to those upstairs."

Jules shook her head "Not exactly sure. We got here just as things exploded. Five of your unit are down. Your Sarge and another are unconscious. Three others were dazed by the blast. The medical team is coming in. Are there any in need of medical attention upstairs?"

Hinder crouched down next to Scott. He said "No, the old doctor and nurses have that under control for now. I'm a unit medic. Let me have a look at you while the medical team is busy with the others."

Scott nodded and said "Vanessa, the ER doctor, said the infection is pseudo ageous something or other." He started hacking again.

Hinder cocked his head to the side "Never heard of that. Never seen discharge like this either. But I doubt that is causing your breathing problems."

"No probably a result of the hours I spent out in the weather" Scott said as he wiped his brow again then started in on another hacking fit.

The door at the top of the stairs opened again and Welch called down "Hinder status."

"Our guys are down, medical team is tending the wounded. With so many they will be stretched so I'm taking care of Scott" Hinder reported. Then he looked at the man and questioned "It is Scott right?"

Scott nodded. He thought the unit must have been supplied pictures of them. He was older but it depended on which pictures they were given. He leaned back and tried to catch his breath. His chest was so tight now.

Welch called down "The old doctor and his wife want to come down and assist with any wounded."

Hinder called up the stairs "Good, I could use his help with Scott. He's got an infection I've never seen before. I'll get the wheelchair from out in the hall. Carry him down."

Maisie made her way down as Welch went to go get Landry. She reached Scott and her face was full of concern "Oh Scott, my boy, you are not looking so well. Landry will be down in a moment. We will get you right as a fiddle my boy."

Then she looked over at the police officer kneeling next to Scott. Oh goodness. She sure looked a lot like Minna. There were differences to be sure. But she was sure this was Sam's Jules.

Maisie said "I'm Maisie Craig. My husband Landry was a surgeon."

Jules looked at the older kind woman and said "I'm Jules Callaghan."

Maisie gave her a soft smile. She was right. This was Sam's Jules. Maisie wondered if Jules knew Sam had a thing for her.

Scott breathed out with some difficulty "Doc Landry took the ski pole out of my leg and operated on Sam's." He looked at Maisie "Did …"

Maisie gently stroked Scott's fevered face "Don't you fret. Landry was able to remove all the infected tissue. My dear boy Sam will not be losing his leg if he gets proper antibiotics."

Then her face got very sad "But he will have another scar to add to his collection. He has so very many on his chest. Whatever happened to that dear sweet boy I knew when he was a teen?"

Scott took Maisie's hand and squeezed lightly "Too much. But he is okay. Sam is a survivor."

Welch settled Landry in the wheelchair and stepped back. Landry took one look at Scott's thigh and said "Wow I haven't seen Pseudomonas aeruginosa in years. Maisie we need to begin Scott on Ceftazidime via the IV. Go get Vera and Jasmin so they can unlock the pharmacy and get it and the meds needed by the others upstairs too."

Maisie headed upstairs quickly. Jules watched her go and thought the woman had to be in her seventies but she ran up the stairs like someone much younger. Jules hoped she was that spry when she got old.

Landry then turned to Hinder and said "I suspect you can start an IV."

Hinder nodded and opened his medic pack and pulled out the IV kit and a bag of saline. He began to prepare Scott for an IV. He thought Pseudomonas aeruginosa, he would have to look that one up so he was prepared should he ever encounter this in the field.

Jules stood and looked at the other Corporal and said "I'm Jules Callaghan. I need details from upstairs to relay."

Welch stated "Corporal Welch. There are nine patients, two nurses, one orderly, one ski patrolman, the doc and his wife and six family members of patients upstairs."

Jules nodded then she relayed the information on Scott's status and the number of people upstairs to the Boss. She turned when Scott started coughing so badly he could not catch his breath.

Landry said to Welch "There is a portal oxygen tank upstairs. Jeremy will know where. Get that and a mask for me quickly."

Welch raced up the stairs.

Jules knelt down next to Scott. She gently rubbed his back as he coughed and gasped for breath in between. Jules could not believe that all three were in such bad shape. A ski trip that should have been fun for them had turned into a disaster.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Hallway Outside the Surgery**_

Shortly after Jules had headed for the stairs, Captain Tadman stopped at Greg and asked "Any survivors in the surgery?

Greg answered quickly so as to not delay them "Four. You are cleared to go in."

The Captain directed the majority of his team to head into the surgery since he expected that the most critically injured were in located there. He left one in the hall to assess the five in the hall as he said "Are any of your team able to help my guy in the hall?"

Greg knew that Lou also needed something to distract him from Spike's injury just like Jules had needed one due to Sam. He called out "Lou I need you to help the medic in the hall."

He did not get a copy but rather Lou said "I'm not leaving Spike."

Greg heard Ed say "Lou the medical team needs room. Go. They need room to work and help in the hall. Spike would not want you to shirk your responsibilities."

There was an angry grunt but then Greg saw Lou appear in the hall. Lou went directly to the medic and then assisted him in getting the soldiers onto backboards in preparation to move them. The Captain had directed his team to move the unconscious soldiers and the others to the ER treatment area. It was very small but had six bays.

Greg called out "Jules are there any able bodied men or women that can help down here?"

Jules answered "I'll see if any from upstairs can help."

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Surgery**_

Ed and Wordy stood back a moment and let the medics get close to the women and to Sam and Spike. They waited in case the medics in the surgery needed their assistance.

Wordy looked at Ed "What do you think happened in here?"

Shaking his head Ed's voice was edged with anger. He felt it rising and he could not keep it from his voice "No idea. Something exploded, we know that. But what went one before that who the hell knows?"

He looked at Sam covering Spike's body as the medics worked to put a cervical collar on him before they moved him. The concern for both of them came out as anger. Sam did it again he thought. Sam put Spike's well-being before himself, protecting Spike from the blast.

Lieutenant Fiona Parker looked at Ed and asked "Can you two help? We need to move him to get to the other."

Ed and Wordy moved forward quickly and helped the medics carefully roll Sam onto a backboard. They both saw the bloody bandage on Sam's leg as he was turned over.

As Sam was being strapped down Wordy said "That looks bad. God I hope Sam doesn't lose his leg."

Fiona looked up and asked "You know him?"

Ed responded "Yes. This is Sam and the other is Spike. They are our teammates."

Another medic was working to get a collar on Spike when he said "Spike?"

Wordy gave Spike's pat answer "His hair used to be spiky. Nickname stuck."

Once Sam was off of Spike, Fiona turned her attention to Spike. He was worse off at the moment. She cut away his shirt to examine what was causing the bleeding. Was it shrapnel or something else?

Wordy sucked in air as the gunshot wound in Spike's side was revealed. The blood on the floor, all of it was from Spike.

Ed's anger rose more as he looked at Spike and the amount of blood he lost. Then Ed looked over at Noah Barton and felt nothing for the dead man but anger. He did not know for sure but he suspected Noah shot Spike.

God dammit. Ed began wondering what really happened in here. How did Sam end up on top of Spike? How did Spike get shot? So many questions and no one to answer them right now. It was hard but he was managing to keep his emotions in check.

Fiona called out "Captain, we need blood." Then she looked at the medic in her charge and said "Get an IV started, we need to replace some fluids pronto. We need to type and cross match to determine Spike's blood type."

Lou had made his way back to the surgery. Three men, the unit man Welch and two guys named Ron and Jeremy had come to help in the hallway. All the unit men were now either in the ER or on their way.

He heard the doctor and responded "Same as mine."

Fiona looked up at the new arrival and asked "And that is?"

Lou went to where Spike was and dropped to his knees "O negative."

Fiona called out "Captain we need O negative."

Captain Tadman responded "On it." Then he raced outside to the sno-cat to their blood stores case. They had come prepared for anything. As he ran he asked "Fiona can he travel?"

Fiona Parker answered "The trip is too long. I need to operate first Sir. Once I determine the internal damage I can determine if he can make the trip."

Lou took a hold of Spike's hand and said "Hang on bro. Hang on please." He looked at the doctor and said "If you need blood for him, you can have mine."

Fiona smiled gently and her soft brown eyes showed compassion "We brought blood. I'll take good care of you friend."

A medic looked to Ed and Wordy and asked "Can you help me get Sam to the ER? We have set up a triage in there."

Ed and Wordy bent down and helped lift Sam carefully. Ed was at the head and he could see Sam's flushed face and felt the heat radiating off of him. He looked at Wordy "Sam cannot even go on vacation without shit happening to him."

Wordy looked at Sam's leg as he backed up out of the surgery. He didn't know what to say so he just remained silent. As they carried Sam they saw Scott being transported to the ER too. Jules was with him and Scott was on oxygen.

He finally said "We shouldn't let Sam take vacations anymore. Time off is likely to get him killed."

Ed couldn't help himself and he snorted "True. But then again, on the job is just as likely to get him killed."

Jules had been listening to it all and said "We need to wrap him up in bubble wrap no matter where he goes."

Greg understood what the team was doing. The situation was too tense. They had no clue if Sam, Spike and Scott would be okay. They were using humor to deal with the emotional storm that was brewing in each of them.

He chimed in "Gonna cost us a fortune to keep in him in bubble wrap."

Lou's voice was soft and smooth as he added "Think we need to start wrapping Spike up too. He's starting to take after Sam."


	22. I Have News, Brave Friends & Can I Visit

**I Have News, Brave Friends & Can I Visit?**

* * *

 _ **Scott's and Laura's Home**_

Erik rose to go answer the knock on the door. He opened it to find William. Erik quietly said "I'm surprised to see you here. I thought for sure you would be diverted to Toronto with the storm. Come in. Quiet though, Laura and the babies are finally asleep."

William entered the house and went directly to Yvonne. He held her close and tight for several minutes. William leaned down and kissed her. He was finally here for her and she for him. It never got easier when Samuel was hurt.

Releasing his hold on Yvonne he turned to Erik, Ann, Connie and Kimberly.

Kimberly held out a steaming cup of coffee as she softly said "Looks like you could use a cup. I spiked it with a little Bailey's Irish Cream too."

William smiled. All the Braddock women were wonders. "Thanks Kimberly. Yes I could use it. I have news."

They sat down and William took a moment to savor a few sips of much needed coffee. He had news and not all of it was good. He was not looking forward to sharing some of it but he would. His call with Norm had been rough. He took one more sip and then set the coffee cup down on the table in front of him.

Laura slowly wandered into the room as the five of them took seats in her living room. She had only been resting. She could not actually sleep. Laura had heard the door and come to see who was out in this kind of weather.

The storm that had hit the Blue Mountains had finally hit Ottawa, but with much less force. She was surprised to see the General. They all thought he would get diverted to Toronto.

As General Braddock set down his coffee Laura asked "Any news?"

William turned and saw Laura. He patted the couch next to him and said "Yes. Come sit down Laura."

She took a seat next to him and William put an arm around her. William then started "The news is mixed. But let me say first off that all three are being tended to right now by competent medical staff."

"Three?" Ann asked.

William nodded "Yes three. Actually more than three but let me tell you Samuel's, Scott's and Spike's status first. Then I will tell you what transpired."

Ann took a deep breath and held onto Erik's hand. How did Yvonne stay so calm? Ann answered her own internal question with one word 'practice'. Yvonne had been through situations like this way too many times. This was her first and hopefully only time dealing with something of this nature with her sons.

Knowing that Ann and Laura were less versed in waiting William started with Scott "I spoke with Norm Holleran enroute. He has apprised me of the full situation. Scott pulled a 'Samuel' and he downplayed his injuries significantly. Apparently, Scott skied fifteen miles to get to a local store to get help for Samuel. He was close to the store when his ski pole snapped and impaled his thigh."

Laura gasped. Her next thought was Scott was so in trouble for not telling her.

William turned to Laura and added "Luckily the store owner's husband is a retired surgeon. He removed the pole and fixed him up. Scott then took their snowmobile to get to the ski lodge because they had a sno-cat that could get to Samuel and take him to the hospital."

"Apparently, Scott's leg wound became infected with a strain of Pseudomonas aeruginosa. Never heard of that before and Norm said was probably in the soil or in the snow and grows in cold weather. The infection shows in a weird blue-green pus. But Norm said they have Scott on the right antibiotics for that now."

Taking a short breath William steeled himself to share the uncertainty "However, it seems that Scott has become rather ill from his hours out in the sub-zero temperatures. The Army doctors are caring for him. They are watching him very closely because unfortunately he is having trouble breathing. Norm said they were doing x-rays and that Scott was on oxygen to help him."

Ann looked at Laura and thought about the babies as she asked "Is he contagious?"

"I don't know. The only other information I know is that Scott is feverish, coughing and they are also running cultures to determine if it is something more than a common cold or bronchitis. They are worried that his system was compromised by the leg infection. They are taking measures to help keep his lungs clear and prevent whatever it is from moving into pneumonia" William shared.

Erik looked at Yvonne and could see her anxiety so he asked "And Sam? How is he?"

William turned to Yvonne, took her hand and said softly "Samuel is in a bad way sweetheart. Apparently a minor leg wound he got at SRU the day before they left on the ski trip became severely infected even though he was taking his antibiotics. It got so bad that Scott risked his life to get Samuel help."

He felt Yvonne squeeze his hand but that was the only outward sign of her worry. William continued "Samuel is still running a very high fever and he was hallucinating. The same surgeon, Landry Craig, operated on Samuel and was able to remove all the infected tissue. He does not believe Samuel will lose his leg."

Yvonne nodded trusting Dr. Craig's assessment and it reduced her worry a bit. From the way William was talking though he was not connecting Dr. Craig to when Sam was a teenager. That was probably because William had not been so involved with Sam at that time. But she and Bella spoke every few days regarding Sam when he lived with Bella. She did not want to interrupt the flow of information so she decided she would remind him later about Landry and Maisie Craig.

William continued to share what he knew "The Army medics were fully prepared and they were running labs on the tissue cultures that Dr. Craig took from Samuel's leg according Norm. He said Sergeant Parker informed him that they need to determine what is causing the infection so they can treat it properly. The antibiotics he was on were not the right ones or whatever organism is causing the infection is resistant to them. Luckily the cultures were not damaged in the explosion so they will be able to determine the right ones soon and begin treating him."

Laura and Ann gasped and Yvonne's brows arched up as she asked quietly "Explosion?"

"I'll get to that in a moment dear" William replied.

Yvonne nodded and just held onto William. If he was talking so calmly then Yvonne was sure things would be alright. If William had been raging she would be more worried.

William turned to Erik and said "Scott said that after they arrived and unpacked they drove to the ski lodge and skied most the afternoon. On their way back to the cabin their SUV ran off the road when Scott tried not to hit a stag. The front axle was damaged and they had to trek five miles in that storm to get to the cabin. Scott said Samuel's infection rapidly got worse and they had nothing to treat him with at the cabin."

"He was worried when Samuel's fever raged, they used snow to try and bring it down. But it was when he saw signs of sepsis that Scott said that he went into the storm. He feared for Samuel's life. Scott is blaming himself for wrecking the SUV and making them all trek in that storm and having no way to get help for Samuel. "

William sighed and shook his head "Scott is unfairly beating himself up over that. I'm sure when Samuel learns what Scott did to get him help we are gonna have two boys that are feeling intense guilt. We will have to work hard to get them to release that."

Erik nodded. Scott and Sam not only looked a lot alike, they tended to carry guilt for things out of their control. Hell, it was a family trait. But Scott and Sam were the worst at doing that.

But Erik asked "You indicated Spike was hurt. Was that when the SUV went off the road?"

Shaking his head William answered "No. Spike was injured at the hospital. We still don't know exactly what occurred in the surgery just before it exploded. At some point Spike was shot. According to Norm, Sergeant Parker and Scott believe it was by Noah Barton. Sam was found covering Spike when the SRU team got into the surgery. The Barton brothers are both dead and Sam, Spike and the two hostages that were in there with them are all still unconscious."

Yvonne asked "Is Spike okay?"

William answered "He is in stable but critical condition. The Army surgeon, Fiona Parker, Jasper's daughter-in-law, was able to operate. Spike lost a significant amount of blood. They had stores of blood with them thank goodness. But Spike is O negative and they did not have enough as he continued to bleed out as she operated. Luckily his teammate Lou is the same blood type and they tapped into him."

"Norm said that the bullet missed vital organs. But Spike lost so much blood because the bullet nicked a vein. Actually, Samuel lying on top of Spike put much needed pressure on Spike's wound. If Samuel had not been on top of him, Fiona indicated that Spike would have bled out before help arrived."

Erik blew out a breath "Christ, what a trip. Perhaps those three should not be allowed to vacation together."

William chuckled in spite of the seriousness. "Perhaps. But it sure sounds like each of them went the distance to protect each other and everyone in that hospital too. From what I gather all three are to be commended for how they handled the situation they found themselves in. All the hostages are singing their praises."

"A nurse by the name of Jasmin said that Spike saved her life by keeping Noah Barton calm. An orderly named Jeremy said that Scott saved him and several others by getting them out of the recovery room before it blew. A ski patrolman named Ron said that Sam is the one that recognized who the Barton's were and alerted Scott and Spike."

He stopped a moment and then shook his head as he said "Christ, what are the odds of the Barton brothers showing up in the same hospital?"

Ann sighed "With Scott and Sam the odds are pretty darned good. Those two have always attracted trouble. Doubly so, when they are together."

Everyone nodded.

Erik then said "Not sad to hear that the Bartons are dead. But this explosion, what do you know about it? What happened to the unit you sent? I thought they would get there before the SRU team."

William explained to them everything that Greg had learned and conveyed to Norm after speaking with Master Corporal Forbes and all the others at the hospital. William also shared that had spoken briefly with Corporal Hinder and had been informed that Sergeant Grey and Master Corporal Vinson were still unconscious and all but Hinder and Welch were suffering concussions from the blast.

They all sat quietly digesting the news when William finished. It seemed that anything that could go wrong had gone wrong. William was right, their actions were commendable given the situation they were in.

Yvonne softly asked "So when and where will they be evacuating the boys too?"

Taking a sip of his coffee William answered "I spoke with Zach. With the storm moving, he estimates it will be at least twenty four hours before it will be safe for him to take off. Zach said he barely landed safely and he does not want to risk anyone's life taking off in this weather."

"Additionally, Sam, Scott and Spike are in good hands at the hospital at the moment. Transporting them to him would be arduous for all three of them. Zach will determine if it is Ottawa or Toronto tomorrow based on updated weather reports."

He continued "But Zach is heading to the hospital with the local RCMP sno-cat convoy that is taking needed supplies to the small hospital. They were running low on food and medical supplies with the added people and patients. They also needed a better generator and a few relief staff to assist. The hospital nurses and orderly have been on for several days with no break. And one of the injured hostages was their doctor, a Vanessa Chardin."

Yvonne looked up at the name. It sounded familiar to her. But she could not place it at the moment. The thought went to the back of her mind as Connie spoke.

Connie's heart lurched a bit at hearing that Zach had flown into that weather. She was glad that he could help but her youngest boy was at risk flying in that kind of weather. She smiled slightly and said "I'm glad Zach is using his head and not willing to take undue risks trying to fly them out."

William nodded "Your boy is a smart one Connie. If he ever has a mind to it, when he reaches the age and service requirements, I'd love to have someone with his piloting skills in Special Forces. I swear I've never seen someone with quite his skills. He can fly almost anything in any weather."

The smile faded from Connie's face. Zach in Special Forces? She knew what Yvonne went through with Sam. Could she handle that? She knew partially what Sam endured too. Would Zach ever be subjected to something like that? Could she handle it if he was?

Connie took a deep breath and steadied herself. She was married to a Braddock. Her sons were Braddocks. She knew the military life and what it entailed when she married Ryan. If Zach chose to ever go for Special Forces she would be proud of him and fully support his choice. Regardless of what it might cost her.

Kimberly squeezed Connie's hand and said "Come help me make something for everyone to eat. It sounds like it will be a long night."

Connie smiled at Kim. They were always there to support one another. She could see that Kim had seen she was affected by Will's statement and was trying to distract her. She smiled and said "Sure." Then she stood and headed into the kitchen with Kimberly.

Yvonne looked at William and said "I know you meant well and I'm proud of Zach too. But you just scared the living daylights out of Connie with your comment about Zach and Special Forces Will."

William looked at Yvonne and then towards the kitchen. Crap. He didn't mean to worry Connie. He would keep his thoughts to himself in that regard from now on.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Cafe**_

Wordy rose and went to get another apple juice for Lou. He was still looking a little wiped out from giving blood. As he walked to the cooler he was glad that Zach was on his way with reinforcements and supplies. The staff in this hospital surely could use a break.

He grabbed the apple juice and thought about everything that happened. The medical team the General sent was top notch and well supplied. Thank god. They would have lost Spike if not for Dr. Fiona Parker.

Not for the first time Wordy wondered if there might be a family connection with the Sarge but Greg did not indicate any when he spoke to the doctor. It must just be a coincidence that they shared the same surname.

Sitting down he opened the apple juice and then pushed it to Lou and said "Drink. You need to replenish your fluids after filling up Spike."

Lou chuckled despite the situation.

Jules smiled hearing Lou laugh a little. Lou had been so distraught at seeing Spike almost bled dry. They all had. She decided to help lighten the mood a bit more and said "Now you and Spike are truly blood brothers. You think that now that Spike has your blood in his veins he might just calm down a bit?"

Everyone chuckled at that.

Greg put his hand on Lou's back and asked "How did you know you and Spike were the same blood type?"

Lou grinned and explained "One movie night about four years ago, Spike picked some weird B comedy movie about vampires getting sick because they drank blood from certain people. It was really, really bad. Even Spike couldn't watch the whole thing and that is saying something. We ended up shutting it off and then got to talking about blood types and which ones were rarest and which ones could but used for blood donation."

"We found out we were both O negative. We are universal donors meaning that our blood can be used by any blood type and RH factor. But we can only receive O negative blood. O negative is one of the rarest blood types with only five percent of the population having it. The rarest is AB negative with only one percent of the population but they can receive blood from any negative blood type unlike O which can only get it from an O donor."

Lou shrugged and his grin got a little bigger as he said "That's why Spike and I always participate in the blood drives. We figure we help others with O negative. And with as dangerous as our jobs are we also figured that someday we might just be helping each other or ourselves too."

Conversation stopped when several people entered the room. Many of them carrying boxes of supplies.

Greg and Ed stood and went to Zach. Ed said "Good to see you. It looks like you brought reinforcements."

Zach was unzipping his jacket as he said "Yes, lots. Don't know where everyone is going to sleep."

Captain Tadman came in behind Zach. With the threat neutralized and as the senior military officer he had taken charge of the hospital and was coordinating all the relief efforts with the local RCMP Captain Lundgren who had just arrived with the needed supplies and personnel.

He overheard Zach and stated "We will convert part of the café to a bunking area so the hospital staff and others can get some much needed rest. Sergeant Parker, can I get your team to help us with arranging things and bringing in the supplies the RCMPs brought?"

Greg nodded and replied "Everyone except Lou. He needs to rest after giving blood."

Lou said "I can help."

Wordy looked at Lou, "You've already helped more than we can ever repay. Spike is alive because of you. Rest here."

Lou didn't like it but he complied. He wished he could be with Spike right now but the medical team was keeping him isolated not wanting to risk infection as they watched over him carefully. Sam and Scott were also in isolation. Scott was very ill and it was for his protection too. Sam on the other hand, he was isolated to protect others since they were not sure if he was infected with MRSA or something else yet.

The rest of the team and Zach headed out.

Maisie pushed Landry into the café and towards the table with the SRU officer at it. She sat down and said "Lou was your name and you are good friends with Spike, right?"

Lou looked at the kind older woman and nodded "Yes. He and Sam are my teammates and I'm friends with Scott too."

Maisie patted his hand and said "You have some very brave friends. They saved everyone here. My dear Vanessa woke up and told us what happened in the surgery."

Lou asked "What did she say? The Boss will want to know."

Greg and Jules came in carrying several cots and Greg said "What will I want to know?"

"Mrs. Craig said that one of the women, Vanessa, woke up and told them what happened in the surgery."

Putting down the cots Greg hurried over "Yes most definitely. I should go talk to her."

Landry said "You cannot. Vanessa was in a lot of pain due to the concussion so I order a strong pain reliever and she is now sleeping. But we can share with you what she told us."

Ed, Wordy and Zach entered carrying several more cots and Greg waved them over. When they arrived he said "Please tell us what Vanessa said."

Maisie and Landry shared with them how Spike had tried everything in his power to keep Noah calm and to get him to release the hostages. They shared things the team had already learned, like Scott got those in the recovery room out. How Sam realized he was too compromised to handle a gun. But then they started on things that happened once everyone but the Barton's, Vanessa, Minna, Sam and Spike were in the surgery.

Maisie's eyes teared up as Landry said "Vanessa said that Spike tried to get Noah Barton to let her and Minna leave to get meds. Noah wouldn't go for it. He had the gun to Minna's head. But then it was like he narrowed in on Sam. He looked at Sam with hatred. When he found out the Army was here because Sam's dad is a General Noah lost it."

"He raised the gun to shoot Sam. Spike tried to intervene and he ended up getting shot. Then Minna started screaming and Vanessa tried to calm her. Noah pointed the gun at Minna and threatened to kill her. That's when Sam threw himself off the table at Noah trying to knock the guns out of his hands."

Ed stopped him "Guns?"

Landry nodded "Barton had one in each hand. Said he was a good shot with both hands. Anyways Sam jumped on him. He was in no condition to fight. I had just operated on his leg and he his fever was extremely high. They struggled on the floor while the soldiers tried to get in. But the door was locked and it took them a long time."

Looking at Ed he said "Sam did his best but he couldn't keep ahold of Noah. Noah got the gun and then kicked Sam in the shin. Noah messed up all my beautiful work. I had to repack the wound."

Maisie patted Landry's hand and said "You set him to rights again Landry. My boy Sam will be just fine."

Blinking tiredly Landry got back to the point "Vanessa said that Noah pointed the gun at Sam's head. She said she could not watch Noah kill Sam and there was nothing she could do to stop him. So closed her eyes and held Minna close to her. Vanessa heard two gun shots just before everything went black."

"We know that Noah was shot in the shoulder. I assume by the soldier. Sam was not shot. So I think that Noah's bullet hit the nitrous oxide tank and it exploded. It was the valve from that tank that was embedded in Noah's forehead."

Maisie shivered at that thought. She was glad she had not actually seen it. Then she yawned feeling every year of her age. Today had been extremely taxing on both her and Landry.

Jules saw Maisie shiver and yawn. Softly Jules offered "You two look exhausted. How about I get a cot set up for both of you in a quiet corner?"

"That would be lovely Jules. Thank you" Maisie said wearily.

Maisie had observed Jules closely over the past hours and she could see what Sam saw in her. Jules was a capable and caring woman. She had seen how upset Jules was that she could not visit Sam. Spike and Scott for that matter too, but mostly Sam. There was something there between them.

She didn't know if Jules realized it or not but it was there. It was the way her eyes changed when anyone mentioned Sam. They either closed off or softened depending on who was around. When it was Greg or Ed they closed off and got hard. Like Jules was trying to hide something. When Wordy or Lou spoke about Sam her eyes would soften and show the concern.

Maisie figured it was not her place to say anything. Whatever it was that was between Jules and Sam was their business. She did not need to go meddling in others affairs. But she hoped for their sakes they figured out that they were both attracted to each other and they gave it a chance to grow into something more. Maisie had done that with Landry and they had had so many happy years together.

Jules and Wordy went to set up cots for Maisie and Landry. When they were done Wordy pulled Jules off to the side.

"Jules, you know Sam will be alright don't you?" Wordy stated.

She blinked at him wondering why he chose now to say that too her. She deflected "I know Sam and Spike will be alright."

Wordy almost rolled his eyes "Jules."

Jules put up her defenses "What?"

"It's Sam we are talking about" Wordy said.

"We are just colleagues now. Spike is just as important to me as Sam. As the rest of you are" Jules said with her hands on her hips.

Wordy decided to drop it. It was clear that Jules was not going to admit anything. He headed over to push Landry to the cot area. As he started over he noticed Dr. Fiona Parker standing at the entrance looking around. He wondered if she had news on Sam, Spike or Scott. But he needed to help Doc Landry to the cot before he could go ask.

As Zach set up cots he was reeling inside by what he heard. He could not believe that Spike saved Sam. Well he could but that took guts to move in front of a loaded gun to save a friend. Sam going after Noah, in the state he was in, was amazing too.

His hero worship of Sam went up a notch. So did his hero worship of Scott knowing what he did to get Sam help. Zach wondered if he would ever be capable of doing something like that. He'd like to think he was capable of doing that. But Zach really didn't know if he had it in him to be that self-sacrificing.

Zach knew he needed to call Uncle Will and give him an update soon. But he just hated to be the one to give him that kind of news. He decided to wait a bit and see if he could get a status on Scott and Sam before he called. Maybe if it was good news it might be easier to tell them what happened in the surgery.

Dr. Fiona Parker entered the café and looked around to find Sergeant Parker. She smiled thinking it was a nice name, seeing it was now her last name too. She had married Jason Parker only six months ago and she was still getting used to her married name.

She met Jason while working under Dr. Jasper Parker. Dr. Parker was one of the best doctors she had ever worked for. He truly cared about the soldiers in his care. His son Jason did too. Jason's specialty was reconstructive surgery. He worked wonders on men and women who had been disfigured by IEDs.

Fiona had met Jason when she was referring a patient to him. Things clicked between them and after a whirlwind romance they married. It was the best day of her life.

She dallied at the entrance with her own thoughts because Sergeant Parker seemed to be in a heated discussion with one of his teammates. Ed if she remembered correctly. Fiona hated to interrupt their discussion but started moving slowly to the table because she had news for them.

Ed glared at Greg "Both of them took unacceptable risks. Spike threw himself in front of a bullet for god's sake. And Sam, don't get me started on Sam. A minor wound? I should have ordered him not to go skiing. He should have been at home taking his antibiotics like the doctor ordered."

Greg understood Ed's anger was based in concern. He was surprised Ed had controlled his outburst for so long. But hearing the details of what happened in the surgery had been the last straw for Ed. He let Ed bluster for a bit but he knew he had to rein him in.

He said "Eddie, you need to calm down. You heard Scott. Sam was taking his antibiotics. It was just a combination of things that were no one's fault that led to this situation. Spike and Sam did what they do. They did what they could to protect others."

Greg rubbed his head then added "Don't tell me if you were in either of their places, Sam's or Spike's that you would not have done what they did. I know you too well. If the gun was pointed at Sam and you were in Spike's position you would have done exactly what he did. And as for Sam. You know him. If he had any chance of saving an innocent he would do everything he could. Just like you."

Ed was not ready to concede. This whole thing ate at him. Spike nearly died. His blood was all over the surgery floor. He would have died if not for Sam laying on him and Lou having the same blood type. And Sam. Christ, he almost lost his leg due to a damned infection. Sam was still not out of the woods yet either. He might still lose that leg if it turned out to be MRSA.

Fiona decided to step into the dead air and said "Sergeant Parker?"

Greg turned to Fiona and smiled "Doctor Parker."

"Please just call me Fiona" she said.

"Then it is Greg to you" Greg returned.

Fiona grinned "Okay, Greg. I have some news for you on Sam and Spike."

Wordy, Jules, Lou and Zach quickly joined Ed and Greg around Dr. Parker.

"Spike is doing better and stabilizing nicely. It was a very good thing the bullet missed all vital organs. It will help his recovery time. I'm confident that Spike will be strong enough for transport tomorrow" Fiona shared.

Lou was happy to hear Spike was doing better but he wanted to see him. So he asked "Can I visit Spike?"

Fiona responded "If you wear a mask I can let you all visit him one at a time for a few minutes."

Lou smiled and Greg patted his shoulder as Lou said "Thanks doctor." Lou could not wait to go see Spike and wanted to head out now. But he held off moving wanting to hear about Sam too.

Fiona continued "As for Sam I am happy to tell you it is not MRSA. It is a rather virulent strain of Staphylococcus aureus. It was a good thing that Dr. Chardin started Sam on Vancomycin when he arrived here. The antibiotic he was previously prescribed would have no effect on this strain of S aureus. If she had not started Sam on Vancomycin, it would have progressed very quickly from septicemia, which it was in the beginning stages of, to toxic shock. If allowed to go untreated longer it would have caused organ failure and death."

Jules said quietly "So Sam is going to be okay too?"

Turning to face Jules, Fiona responded "Yes, however Sam's therapy is a little trickier. His wound was very deep. The bone is porous and there is always the possibility the bone became infected. He will need to be retested in forty-eight hours and then again in four days."

"Those tests will tell us if the organism made it into the bone or if it develops resistance to the antibiotic. I understand from Dr. Craig that Sam has a severe phobia of needles. So I have inserted a PICC line since he may require long time therapy, up to six weeks, and Vancomycin can only be given in IV form.

"Can _we_ see Sam too?" Jules asked emphasizing the _we_ so it didn't sound like she cared more than she should about Sam.

Fiona smiled "Yes the MRSA protocols are lifted. But Sam will not be awake. I had to sedate Sam because his high fever was causing him hallucinations again and he became combative. He was calling out for someone named Matt to help him. Is that one of you?"

Everyone's face fell.

Ed said quietly "No. I'll go see Sam first."

Zach asked "What about Scott? Any word back on him?"

Fiona shook her head "Not yet. I'm sorry the cultures will take a little longer before we know what we are dealing with. But he is responding well to the Ceftazidime that Dr. Craig started him on. He was sleeping when I checked on him before coming down."

Jules didn't want Scott to be alone and she also thought it would cover her feelings about Sam so she asked "If I wear a mask, can I visit with Scott?"

Thinking a moment Fiona nodded "Yeah I think that would be okay. Mask and gloves just to be on the safe side Jules."

Jules realized that Zach might want to see Scott too since he just got here. She turned to him and asked "Zach do you want to visit Scott first?"

Zach shook his head "No you go first. I have to call Uncle Will and give him a status update. I'll come to Scott's room after I'm done."

Giving Zach a quick hug, Jules said "Thanks. Maybe he will be awake when you visit. I'm sure he will be happy to see you."

That being settled Fiona stated "If the three of you would follow me I'll take you to them and then you can rotate around for short visits. After that, I suggest you all get something to eat and some rest yourselves."

Ed, Lou and Jules followed Fiona out. Zach headed to a quiet corner to call Uncle Will.

Wordy looked to Greg and said "I should probably go help the RCMPs finish bringing in the supplies."

Greg nodded "I'll come find you when it is your turn to visit. I should probably go speak with Captain Lundgren. He is going to arrange to remove the Bartons' bodies tonight. Then he will need to speak with Ron to find out where the police cruiser was so they will know where to look for Officer Alex Roman's body."

Wordy shook his head sadly "Grim business. I'm just glad that Spike, Sam and Scott were able to prevent the Barton brothers from killing everyone here."

"Spike did good. Real good. I cannot wait to tell him how proud I am of how he handled this whole situation" Greg said with a small smile.

Wordy grinned "I'm just glad we have an opportunity to tell Spike that." Then with humor he added "And that he is a real blood brother to Lou now too."

Greg chuckled and patted Wordy's back as the two of them headed out of the café.


	23. Visiting Sam, Scott and Spike

**Visiting Sam, Scott and Spike**

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's Room**_

Ed entered and stood quietly at the end of the bed. Sam's leg was elevated in something like they would use for traction. Ed saw the bandage covering the wound.

Damn. Ed recalled his words to Sam in the locker room when Sam had injured it in the first place … _your leg could be hanging on by a gossamer thread and you would say it will be alright_. How close to reality his statement almost came scared him. Ed wanted to be mad at Sam but Sam had been following the doctor's instructions. It truly wasn't his fault it became so infected.

Sam was covered in a light sheet only across his hips and upper thighs for modesty sake. It must be because Sam was sweating so much due to the fever caused by the infection. Ed saw the flush of Sam's entire body. He watched as the Army nurse wiped Sam with a cloth. She kept dipping it in a basin of water and wringing it out then wiping his face, arms and torso. She must be trying to bring down his temperature.

The nurse said "He's sedated. He won't lash out now. It is safe to come closer."

Those words pinched Ed's heart. Sam was combative, hallucinating and calling out for Matt to help him. Christ, Sam was in bad shape.

Ed walked to the side of the bed. He reached out and put his hand on Sam's hand. He felt the heat radiating off of him. Ed's voice was low and gravelly as he said "Samo you did good. I don't know if you did it on purpose or not. But you laying on Spike saved his life. You also saved that nurse. The Barton's are dead. They cannot hurt anyone else."

He stopped and just looked for a few moments. He saw the bandage around his head and the bruising on his shoulder and that it was strapped to his chest. The bruising on the shoulder was older. It must have happened when he ran into the tree. Strapped to Sam's chest like that usually meant a dislocation.

Ed did not recall that in what Laura told Greg. But then again, Scott had downplayed both his and Sam's injuries when he had called. Those cousins were so alike.

Squeezing Sam's hand slightly Ed said "You rest now and get better. When your leg is healed enough I'll help you rehab. We'll have you back on the job in no time. If you rest up and then work really hard I promise to minimize your light duty time. I promise to find you something more to your liking than being in the truck or doing paperwork. Okay?"

He knew he wouldn't get a response but it just felt right to try and get Sam's buy in. "Well I'm gonna go now. The rest of the team wants a turn to see you."

Ed released Sam's hand and turned to leave. He sighed hoping that he could make good on those promises. He hoped that Sam's leg wound did not prevent him from returning to work. He hoped it did not get into the bone.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Scott's Room**_

Jules entered Scott's room and he appeared to be sleeping like the doctor said. Jules saw the humidified oxygen mask on Scott's face. He was not coughing now. Whatever medication they had given him was allowing him to breathe easier now. That was good.

She sat in the chair near the bed and images of Sam when he was in the hospital after his was shot in the chest came to mind. That was so hard waiting while he was in the coma. She had gotten to know Scott well then.

Jules spoke softly needing to tell him now and knowing she would tell him again when he was awake to actually hear her. "Thank you Scott. You risked your life to save Sam. I know that Laura and your babies need you. It was a huge risk."

She lightly chuckled "Ed would say unacceptable. But Sam would say necessary and calculated."

Becoming serious again Jules continued "Regardless of how it would be classified by them it was risky and I thank you with all my heart for being willing to risk it all to save Sam. I'm glad that you survived. I'm sorry you got hurt and ill doing it though."

A small smile crossed her face "You are going to be in so much trouble with Laura though. You better be completely honest with her in the future or you might not have a future. She's likely to kill you. Or have her father kill you. You're messing with the emotions of a new mother and the daughter of the C-in-C. You are either a brave or a stupid man. Not quite sure which yet."

"I won't stay long. Your cousin Zach is here. He is calling the General right now but he wants to see you. He's gonna fly you all home soon" Jules finished and then stood and walked to the bed.

She lifted her mask and leaned down. Jules kissed his cheek then said "Thank you again for saving Sam. I'm not sure what I would have done if he died."

Then she confessed to the sleeping man "Sam still holds my heart. I'm trying to move on because I have too. Just so you know, I'm sorry I hurt him so badly. I hope he finds someone that will cherish and love him as much as I do."

Jules replaced her mask and stepped back. She wasn't sure what compelled her to confess to Scott. Maybe it was because he looked so much like Sam. She wanted to tell Sam she was sorry she hurt him, but they could not have that conversation without actually hurting him again.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Outside Scott's Room**_

Jules headed out of the door. Just outside she saw Zach and he was all suited up to go in. Jules could tell he was eager to get in to see his cousin.

She lifted her mask and said "Scott is sleeping soundly."

Zach nodded "That's okay. I just have to see him. Then I'm going to go see Sam. The General made it to Laura's home. He told them everything."

Jules asked "How much trouble do you think Scott is in for not telling Laura the truth?"

Zach's face screwed up "A lot. I fear for his life. He's either very brave or very stupid. I'm leaning towards very stupid right about now. The C-in-C can make Scott's life hell if Laura talks to her dad."

Grinning Jules' tone was light and humorous "I'm sure Scott will survive. He might not be allowed to go on vacation with Sam again though."

Zach laughed "Probably not, unless they have a full security detail and medical staff. Oh, and satellite phones too."

Jules nodded "I'll let you go in now. I'm going to go check on Spike and then Sam."

Zach opened Scott's door and walked in. The door was left slightly ajar.

Needing to recompose herself before visiting Spike and Sam Jules leaned on the wall a moment. Both were in a bad way. God they could have lost both of them. Nearly had.

She did not mean to eavesdrop but Zach's voice filtered out into the hall.

"Hey cuz. Man you look like hell. You remind me of Sam when he was in the coma. Damned glad you are alive though. You are one crazy idiot for going out in that storm" Zach said louder than he should have.

Jules froze when she heard Scott reply "Had to do it. Sam would have died. How is he?"

Oh crap Scott was awake. Did he hear her confession? Jules held still as she deliberately eavesdropped now.

Zach answered "Hey you're awake. They said you were sleeping."

Scott responded "You woke me. Do you have an inside voice?"

Chuckling Zach said "Apparently not, too many hours in loud cockpits. Sorry I woke you. I'll shut up."

Jules relaxed a bit knowing that Scott had not heard her. That he just awoke. She was starting to move when Scott spoke again. Something compelled her to stay put.

"No. How is Sam?" Scott asked.

Zach pulled the chair close and said "They sedated him. He was hallucinating and his fever is still high. But they figured out it wasn't MRSA. They got him started on the right antibiotic. The ones he was on had no effect on the type of staph infection he has."

"Good he is sedated. He was hallucinating earlier too. Kissed a nurse thinking it was Jules. God I felt so bad for him" Scott said with a wheeze.

He had to stop to cough several times but then Scott continued "When the nurse backed away Sam cried out to her. What he said broke my heart. He thought she was leaving him again. The again part shocked me. Apparently, she broke it off and I didn't even know it. Sam never told me."

Coughs interrupted him again and after he took several deep breaths Scott said "Jules ripped out his heart and stomped all over it. He was so confused and hurt when he thought the nurse was Jules and he begged her to choose him this time."

Jules cringed at Scott's words and wished she had left moments earlier so she did not overhear this. Pain lanced through her own heart. Part of her wanted to curl up right here and cry for the pain she caused Sam. But she could not give up the team. Neither could Sam. This was the way it had to be.

Zach's voice was incredulous "Jules and Sam were dating and she broke up with him. Why?"

Scott realized that he had just broken a confidence Sam shared with him. His mental and physical state must have contributed to his lapse. Scott quickly said "You cannot say anything to anyone about this. Sam shared his relationship with Jules to me in confidence. They were breaking the rules. It is over now so just don't say anything" Scott said then dissolved into another coughing fit.

"Scott no more talking. You are not doing so well and you need your rest. I'll keep this to myself. You can talk to Sam later about it" Zach stated.

Jules moved away from the door quickly heading to Spike's room. Jules wasn't so sure she could see Sam just yet. The emotions were just too raw at the moment.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Spike's Room**_

Lou quietly entered Spike's room. There was the constant and reassuring beep of the heart monitor. He came close to the bed and looked down at his best friend.

Spike's dark hair was plastered to his head, in no way was it spiky right now. He was so pale and he had a nose cannula providing him some oxygen. Lou looked at the bag of blood that was still slowly transfusing into Spike.

It made him smile. They were blood brothers now. In a quiet smooth voice Lou spoke to Spike. "Hey buddy. Good thing you rented that really bad movie. I'm glad we are the same blood type and I could help you."

Lou let a long deep breath out. Then he took up Spike's hand and held it. He looked closely at Spike. He noticed bruising on his neck. It looked like fingermarks.

No one said anything about Spike being choked. Lou wondered when that happened. One hand reached out to Spike's shoulder and he squeezed lightly.

Lou began to feel a bit lightheaded. So he turned and pulled the chair close. He sat down and then picked up Spike's hand again with one of his. Lou put his elbow on the bed and then leaned his head into the palm of his free hand. The medical team took the maximum amount of blood from him in order to help Spike. As a result, Lou was more exhausted than he would admit to the team.

Tiredly Lou said "You rest now Spike. You are going to make it. I'm proud of what you did. You saved so many including Sam. It looks like Sam returned the favor too. You both saved each other."

Lou's eyes closed as they got heavy. He was relaxing now that he could see Spike was going to make it. His hand loosened a bit on Spike's. As his hand started to fall off the bed it jerked Lou back awake and he opened his eyes.

"You know though that I'm not gonna let you go on vacation with Sam without me in the future. Too much weird shit happens to Sam. Trouble always seems to find him. Not fair but it does" Lou yammered trying to stay awake.

A thought popped into Lou's head and he shared it with Spike "Next vacation will be just you and me. We will go someplace warm. Spend some time on a beach with all the ladies in bikinis. Maybe Jamaica. How's that sound? Just you, me, the ocean, margaritas on the beach and some babes in bikinis."

Then he grinned a bit as he added "We won't take Sam. That way all the girls will pay attention to us."

Lou laid his head on the bed next to Spike as he imagined a beach vacation with his brother on a beach with babes. He drifted off to sleep still holding Spike's hand.

Ten minutes later Jules slowly opened the door to Spike's room. She had recomposed herself enough to see Spike but not enough to go see Sam. That would take a little more effort to push those feelings down and lock them away.

She saw Lou's head on Spike's bed and quietly came forward. Making it to the bed she saw his eyes closed. Lou was sound asleep.

Jules saw an extra blanket folded at the foot of Spike's bed. She picked it up and shook it to unfold it. Then Jules gently laid it over Lou's shoulders.

As she was doing so Greg entered the room. They were not following the one person rule but he did not care. This was his team and they were important to him.

A soft smile played on Greg's face as he watched Jules cover Lou. She did not see him until she returned to the other side of Spike's bed. Greg moved forward and stood next to Jules.

He whispered "Lou was worn out."

Jules nodded and whispered back "Yeah he was. It did him good to see Spike though." Her hand reached out and clasped Spike's other hand "Does me good too."

With her other hand she wiped at tears that started to fall as she looked at Spike's pale face. She almost lost Spike. What would she do without him? What would the team do without him? Spike was the one that brought humor and lightheartedness that kept them all balanced.

Greg looked at Jules and asked "How are you holding up?"

Jules was stiff and not sure how to answer. She was oh so FINE but didn't want to say that and add to the Boss' worry. So she settled on "I'm holding."

Removing his hat Greg finally rubbed his face in frustration. He knew it was a stupid question to ask Jules. He could tell that all of them were fine, Sam's definition of FINE. Lou was in the worst state. But at least Lou was resting now. Lou needed it. Hell they all did. After they visited the guys, Greg would make sure that his team got something to eat and then got some rest too.

Greg put his arm around Jules "Spike did good and we will do everything in our power to help him recover and make it back to the team."

Jules nodded and got control over her emotions. Then she asked "How was Sam?"

"I haven't seen him yet myself. Came to see Spike first. Wordy is in with Sam" Greg stated.

"Where's Ed then?" Jules asked.

Greg pulled Jules a little closer "Ed needed a break. Seeing Sam affected him big time."

Jules' heart clenched "That bad?"

Greg rubbed his head with his free hand "Not sure. Only saw Ed storming down the stairs. I could tell he was upset. It's best to give him a little space. When he is under control he will come see Spike. He knows he needs to be calm when he sees Spike."

An Army nurse came in to do a vitals check. She observed there were way too many people in here. Quietly she said "I'm afraid two of you will need to leave."

Greg looked to Lou sleeping and then at Spike. Turning to the nurse he asked "Could we get a cot in here for Lou? He is too wiped out after giving blood to Spike to make it down stairs?"

The nurse saw the man asleep on the bed. So that was who had helped Spike. She smiled and said "Yes I'll take care of that and have an orderly help me move him to the cot. But I'm afraid I need the two of you to leave."

Jules squeezed Spike's hand and said "I'll be back later Spike. Sleep well." Then she leaned down and kissed his cheek. She stepped back so the Boss could come close before they left.

Greg moved into the spot vacated by Jules. He placed his hand gently over Spike's heart and said "Figlio del mio cuore io sono così orgogliosa di te. Tu sei forte e si arriva di nuovo a noi. Io sarò lì ogni passo del cammino per aiutare voi. Resto ora figlio."  
(Son of my heart I am so proud of you. You are strong and you will come back to us. I will be there every step of the way to help you. Rest now son).

Spike's eyes fluttered open. He was confused. He thought he heard the Boss's voice. He made a valiant attempt at focusing his eyes. Briefly he saw Greg standing beside him. But then he was pulled back into unconsciousness.

Greg smiled. He had connected ever so briefly with Spike's eyes. There was recognition in them. It made his heart burst with joy. He knew the team would work hard to help both Spike and Sam recover.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's Room**_

Wordy sat in the chair and silently observed Sam while the nurse tended him. He quietly asked "How long until his fever breaks?"

The nurse stopped and looked at the SRU officer "Uncertain. But it has gone down some. So it is heading in the right direction."

He nodded and wished it would go down quicker. Wordy hated seeing Sam like this. It was almost as bad as sitting with him when he was in the coma.

But this time he did not speak. After that blast Sam was sure to have a headache. But then again he was sedated. But with Sam that did not always mean he was completely out of it. Wordy leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes as he let his mind think on Sam a bit.

Wordy had never known anyone quite like Sam. On the exterior he was hard, rough, tough, and cocky. When he was happy though he would smile and it would transform him. It was then that Wordy could see the inner sensitive man Sam was.

Sam had feelings he rarely showed to the world. He was so guarded. There for a time when Sam and Jules were dating, before everything hit the fan after Jules was shot, they had seen a different side of Sam. None of them knew it at the time that it was due to the two of them dating.

But after the fallout, after Ed and Greg laid into Sam, after Sam was abducted by those dirty cops, things changed back to the way Sam was before. The smiles came but they were mere shadows of what they used to be.

Wordy wondered just how deeply Sam had cared for Jules. Was it just a fling for him or was it something more? To the general observer Sam was still Sam. But Wordy knew all the terrible things Sam had shared with him. He knew how close to losing Sam the team had come.

That first Christmas was eye opening too. Sam was so wounded inside. He carried a heavy burden of guilt for being the one that shot and killed Matt. Wordy was so glad the team had changed towards Sam in time to save him from doing something terrible. Sam was a kind hearted man that went above and beyond for those he care about. Wordy wanted Sam to find some happiness. Sam deserved to be happy.

A sound from Sam had Wordy immediately opening his eyes and whipping his head to Sam. When the sound repeated Wordy stood, went to the bedside and stared at the nurse in complete disbelief. He was trying to see if she heard the same thing. There it was again.

Wordy asked "You heard that right?"

The nurse nodded her head, her eyes wide and just as confounded. She said "I've never heard anyone giggle while they are sedated. I'm going to get the doctor." She quickly left the room.

Wordy turned back to Sam. Sam continued to intermittently laugh. Then his hand started to move up and down slowly as a smile played on his face.

It made Wordy smile. Just what the heck was happening to Sam? Whatever it was Wordy was happy to see Sam seemed to be enjoying it. Maybe it was a good memory.

 _Sam stood in nowhere really. The gray mist swirled around him and it was really, really hot but he didn't care. Sam smiled as she ran up to him out of the gray mist. Her long blonde hair was flying behind her as she ran. He bent and picked her up. He was so much bigger than her now._

 _He held her close then swung her around and around. Sara giggled and he was so happy to see her. Sam found himself laughing too. Dizzy Sam finally stopped turning around._

 _Sara smiled at her brother "Hi Sammy. I've missed you." She kissed his cheek then wiggled out of his arms._

 _Her big, bright emerald green eyes shone as Sara laughed and said "You wanna play with me?"_

 _Matt watched as Sara took Sam's hand and led him in his direction when Sam said yes. Matt liked it when Sara was able to establish a connection in Sam's dream state. This was Sam subconscious so Sam never remembered when Sara succeeded. But for just a little bit of time the three of them could enjoy being together._

 _Sara stopped with Sam in front of Matt and said "Got the yo-yos?"_

 _Matt nodded and produced three yo-yos. He handed a yellow one to Sam and said "Hey Sammy good to see you."_

 _Sam smiled at Matt "I see you found your green yo-yo."_

 _Sara laughed "I found it. I got one too. Mine's blue so we don't get them mixed up since you have a yellow one."_

 _Matt handed Sara her blue one. They were not real but that didn't matter in the dream state. All that mattered to Matt and Sara was that to Sam it would appear real and feel real. At least for a little bit._

 _Sam slipped his string on his finger._

 _Sara giggled as Matt fumbled with his._

 _Sam watched Matt fumble with the string as he easily sent his yo-yo down and back up with a flick of his wrist several times. He loved being with Sara and Matt._

" _After all this time you still haven't gotten the hang of it Mattie?" Sam asked with mirth as he made the yo-yo do the cradle._

 _Matt grinned and laughed heartily "At least I'm not bashing you in the head with it anymore."_

 _Sam chuckled "There is that. You are improving. But Sara has you beat."_

 _Matt and Sam watched as Sara made the yo-yo walk the dog. The three of them had fun playing with yo-yos for a very long time. Sam enjoyed spending time with Matt and Sara laughing and joking around. It felt so good._

 _But all too soon it was time for them to go. Sam never understood why they had to leave but they did and he didn't want them to go. But Sam waved goodbye as Sara slipped her hand into Matt's and the two of them walked away. He heard Sara call out to him "See ya later Sammy."_

 _Sam was about to call out to her but all of a sudden he was all alone in nowhere again as a cool gray mist swirled around him. Sara and Matt had vanished. It was really hot but not quite as hot as it had been earlier. He felt really tired so he laid down right where he was. As Sam drifted off to sleep he wondered wherever this was if Ed would think it was an unacceptable nap location._

It felt like hours to Sam but as with dreams, split seconds can seem like minutes. In the real world it lasted less than three minutes.

Wordy watched as Sam's hand appeared to wave goodbye. The smile on Sam's face faded and there were no more chuckles. Whatever had just happened Wordy was glad it seemed to be pleasant to Sam. He sat back down and waited for the doctor to come and check on Sam.

Several minutes later Dr. Parker rushed in with the nurse on her heels. Fiona checked Sam's vitals and flashed a penlight in his eyes as she lifted his lids. The nurse said he was laughing in a sedated state. That was really odd. But she could not find anything to account for it. Sam was in a fully sedated state.

Fiona turned to Wordy and asked "Was he really laughing?"

Wordy answered "Yeah and smiling. His hand moved too. It seemed like he was having a good dream or something. It didn't last long. Maybe three minutes at most."

The nurse finished taking Sam's temperature and then stated "Doctor his fever is down significantly. He's now at 101.4. That is a full two degree drop."

Fiona smiled and said to Wordy "This good news. It means the medicine is having the right effect and Sam is on the mend. We should be able to back off the sedation now. As his fever reduces so too will the possibility of him hallucinating."

Grinning Wordy said "I'll go let the others know. Thanks doc."

Clasping Sam's hand Wordy turned to Sam "Keep dreaming nice dreams buddy. It's helping. I'll be back to check on you later. I hope to hear that your temperature dropped again."

Then Wordy turned and hurried out of the room to tell the team the good news.

Fiona watched him go and then turned back to Sam. She had read the Proper Care and Feeding of Samtastic manual. Parts of it made her laugh. This man's recuperative abilities were amazing, especially given his body's unique reaction to so many medications. She thought she might just have to talk to her father-in-law about this man.

Sam was surely unique. She knew he was the General's son so she wondered if her father-in-law had ever treated him. He was one of the main doctors for Special Forces. So the probability was pretty high that he had treated him at one time or another. Especially given the amount of scarring on Sam's body.

Fiona wondered if her husband would be able to minimize scaring like Sam had on his chest and back. Probably not now, those scars looked years old. Well except for the large one that he received only about a year ago when he was shot in the chest.

She pulled herself out of her musing and looked at the nurse. "Please keep up with the cooling efforts. You can stop when his temperature reaches one hundred point five. When it does that, please dress him in a lightweight set of pajamas. According to the manual on him he does better dressed that way instead of a gown."

"Will do doctor" the Army nurse stated out loud and then silently to herself added 'with pleasure'.

The nurse resumed her cooling efforts gently wiping Sam's face and neck. She smiled as she looked at the handsome man. She was happy that he was getting better. Everyone here had heard what Sam, Spike and Scott had done. All three were heroes in her book. She was happy to be able to help them in a small way.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Hallway Outside Spike's Room**_

Wordy met Greg and Jules in the hallway outside Spike's room. He quickly updated them on Sam's condition. Greg and Jules shared what happened in Spike's room with Lou. Then Jules updated them all on Scott.

Greg suggest that since it was rather late now and none of them had eaten in a very long time that he go to the café. Wordy and Jules both agreed and all three slowly moved down the hall to head down to the café. Greg figured he would suggest they get some sleep after they had eaten.

Wordy asked "Where do you think Ed went?"

Greg shook his head "I'm not too sure but he could not have gone far. The storm is too strong for him to go outside for more than a few moments."

Wordy said "I'll go look for him after we eat if he still has not shown up. You two should probably find a cot and get some rest."

Greg grinned, Wordy was on the same page as he was it seemed.

Jules nodded as she yawned "You should get some too."

"I will after I find Ed, that is if he doesn't show up" Wordy added.

Greg gave Wordy a single nod then led the way down the stairs. The generator that the RCMPs brought was powering the elevator now but they decided that the stairs were safer. None of them wanted to get trapped in the elevator if the generator gave out for any reason.


	24. What Riled Ed, Jules Comforts Sam &Laura

**What Riled Ed, Jules Comforts Sam & Laura's One Smart Woman**

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Outside Surgery**_

Ed sat on a stool just outside the crime scene tape that blocked off the surgery. The Barton brother's bodies had been removed by the RCMP officers. For lack of a morgue their bodies were stored just outside the hospital. He had seen the black body bags against the hospital wall when he had stormed out of the hospital after seeing Sam.

It was too cold to stay outside so he had come here and collapsed onto the stool someone had left in the hall. Ed's eyes were riveted on the blood covering the floor. Spike's blood. It pooled and congealed in a large area but it was also tracked all over the floor from the medics.

Ed was so upset and worried. Sure he promised Sam he would help him rehab and he would be back with the team. But he wasn't sure if that was just a pipe dream. Something he wanted that may not be rooted in reality.

Because in reality both Spike and Sam were fighting for their lives and may not make it back to the team. Nothing would be the same if they didn't. How could a simple ski trip go so wrong?

Ron approached Ed slowly. He had needed to talk to him. He knew from talking with Spike in the sno-cat on the way to the hospital that Ed was Spike's and Sam's Team Leader. He stopped a little way away and then said "I hope I'm not intruding."

Ed turned and looked at who approached. It was the ski patrolman. He answered "No not intruding. What do you need?"

Ron leaned on the wall. He said "I wanted to let you know that you have some awesome officers. Minna woke up for a bit."

Ed interjected "She was one of the hostages?"

Ron slid down the wall and sat down feeling exhausted "Yeah, Minna is a nurse here. Her father is Captain Lundgren. She wants me to tell you that both Sam and Spike saved her. Spike kept Noah calm for so long. How he did it was amazing to me. Noah was all over the place. But Spike just kept making sure Noah knew we were taking care of Jonas and that calmed him down."

"Spike saved me too. He was able to get me and Doc Landry out of the surgery and into the recovery room. He cuffed the doc loosely and told him to uncuff himself as soon as he closed and locked the door and then to uncuff me and for us to get out. That saved our lives and quite possibly some nasty concussions. I was able to get Doc Landry upstairs before the blast because of what Spike did."

Ed's eyes moved from Ron to the blood pool again.

Ron saw the direction of Ed's eyes and sighed. That was not something Ron wanted to look at.

He kept his eyes on Ed as spoke "I'm sure Spike tried to talk to Noah before he went after him. He did that for hours. I'm sure it was a last resort. Just as I'm sure Sam's action when he jumped at Noah to save Minna was a last resort. Minna was really surprised Sam was even lucid enough to know what was going on. And that he had the strength to throw himself at Noah and knock the guns out of his hands."

"Minna wants to thank them both. But I doubt she will get a chance to do it personally before the Army evacuates them. So would you pass on all our thanks to all three of them. Scott, Spike and Sam went above and beyond to protect everyone" Ron concluded.

Ron briefly felt guilt that he was the one that actually brought the Bartons to the hospital. If only he did not stop, those two would have frozen to death and no one would have been hurt. But he had done the humanitarian thing and stopped.

He knew that given what he knew at the time, Ron would have done the same thing again. But he decided that he needed to be a little more alert. Sure it was a small town and everyone was friendly but he should not be quite so trusting anymore.

"Yeah I'll pass it on to them" is all Ed said when Ron had stopped.

In his head, Ed was trying to make sense of it all. What Ron was saying made sense. Spike would try to talk it out. Sam had skills none of them truly understood but Ed realized Sam probably quickly assessed his options and determined talking was not one of them. Sam would have acted to try and save Minna.

Then he thought that Noah must have decided that if he was caught then he was going to kill everyone. Ed had seen subjects turn to that thought process many times when they were cornered and capture was imminent. It was irrational but it happened more often than Ed liked to see. That is why they had the Scorpio protocol.

Too bad Spike and Sam did not have a Sierra One sighted on Noah. Things could have been so different if he or Jules had been in the Sierra One position. Spike and Sam did the best they could in the situation.

But that realization did not make Ed feel any better. He could have lost both Spike and Sam today. If Sam had not had such a cavalier attitude to his own health Ed wondered yet again if Sam, Spike and Scott would be in the condition they were in. If Sam had cancelled or postponed the ski trip to care for his wound none of this would have happened to them.

That thought was what was eating at him. Yes this time he would help Sam rehab. If it wasn't in the bone Sam should be able to get back to the team. But what about next time? Would Sam's deflections and downplaying his injuries cost him his life?

Ed felt the anger rising again in him at those thoughts. Damn, he needed to get a handle on this before he went to check on Spike. He clenched his fists several times as he did sniper breathing to try and calm himself.

Ron watched Ed for several minutes as Ed continued to stare at the blood stain. It was clear he was struggling with something. Ron thought Ed could use something light to think about so he said "You know Sam was run down by a lusty snow-bunny while skiing."

Ed looked back to Ron with a confused look "A lusty sno-bunny?"

Ron laughed and then recounted the full story of what had happened. He and Scott had talked about it on the ride to the cabin. Ron realized he had dodged a huge bullet when Scott had come into the lodge and needed assistance. By the time Ron finished recounting the story, adding in his experience with the lusty college woman both of them were laughing.

Ed looked up when Ron finished and saw Wordy heading in his direction.

Wordy was glad he found Ed and that he was laughing "What's so funny?" he called out as he approached.

All three were laughing again as Ron retold the story for Wordy.

Ed shook his head "Only Sam could attract a lusty sno-bunny that almost killed him. Now the bruises on his shoulder make sense."

Wordy smiled "I've got good news about Sam. His fever is down. Doc says the medicine is working and she will be lowering the sedation."

Feeling a little more centered Ed stood up feeling every hour of today weighing down on him. He was so tired but he needed to actually see Spike before he could rest. So Ed responded "Good. I should probably go check on Spike now."

Slinging his arm over Ed's shoulders Wordy said "I'll go with you. We can check on Lou too. They set him up with a cot in Spike's room when he conked out visiting him."

Ron watched the two go. He could see that the SRU team was tight knit. He pushed himself up and decided to go look in on Minna again. That petite little woman was starting to embed herself into his heart in so many ways. He had been beside himself with worry when the explosion occurred.

He had thought for sure she was dead and that hurt a lot. They had been friends for so long. Ron wondered if there could be something more between them. After the number his ex-wife had done on him, ripping out his heart, Ron wasn't so sure he was ready for a serious relationship with another woman. The fear of getting hurt again was always in the back of his mind.

But maybe with Minna it might be different. Maybe it was time to try again. Ron had always wanted to have a marriage like the Craig's had; long and always loving. He just had to find the right woman for that. His ex-wife definitely was not, but maybe Minna was?

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Cafe**_

After checking on Spike and Lou, and finding both sleeping, Ed and Wordy had popped in to check on Scott. There they found Scott sleeping and Zach quietly speaking with Scott's wife Laura. They left quickly not wanting to intrude. One last check on Sam told them he was doing better. He was now dressed in pj pants and his temperature was down to one hundred.

The two entered the café and saw that many people had found a bed on the cots. The Craig's were fast asleep. The nurses, Vera and Jasmine and the orderly Jeremy were asleep on cots near the Craig's.

Greg waved them over to cots that he and Jules has set up for the team. When they approached Greg said quietly "Jules is asleep already. Eddie, how are you doing?"

Ed shrugged "Better. Sam's temperature is down more. Scott, Spike and Lou all seem to be resting well."

"Good. Now you two need to get some rest too. Cots all set up" Greg said as he sat down on one and looked at Ed and Wordy.

He was so weary he felt like he could sleep for a week. But Greg needed to make sure his team was all set before he actually laid down himself. Greg then realized Ed had not eaten.

Greg stood and said "I'll go get you a sandwich. Would you prefer the turkey or the beef?"

Ed should go get his own but he was dead on his feet. He sagged down on the cot Greg and Jules had set up for him "I'm almost too tired to eat. But I'll take the turkey."

Wordy sat down as Greg headed off. He undid his tact vest and wondered briefly why he hadn't taken it off much earlier. He really should have. Wordy put it on the floor under his cot and then laid down.

He didn't realize how tired he was until his head hit the small pillow. He pulled the blanket over himself and sighed. Wordy was asleep before Greg made it back with the Ed's sandwich.

Greg held out a sandwich and a bottle of water "The sandwiches are quite good."

Ed took a bite as Greg sat down. It was good "Thanks Greg."

"So you want to tell me what got you so riled when you saw Sam?" Greg asked.

Slowly chewing Ed contemplated how to answer. He finally stated "I'm concerned about Sam's overall health not just the current infection. Sam is too cavalier about his own health. If it continues this way, someday Greg … someday we won't be able to rehab him. Sam will push too far … he will deflect and downplay too much and … we will lose him. I don't know what to do about it and it makes me very angry."

Greg softly said "Ed you are too tired to think clearly right now. Speaking of being cavalier, you need to hear your own words and get some rest. It has been a very long day. Put it away for now. Once you get some sleep things will be back in perspective and you will be able to think clearly on a Sam solution."

As Greg laid down on his cot he added "We can talk more about this tomorrow Ed."

Ed nodded. Greg was right. He was exhausted and he did not think clearly in this state. Finishing the last of his water Ed laid down too. Ed closed his eyes and sleep soon found him.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's Room**_

Jules had woken after sleeping restlessly for several hours. She had sat up and found everyone was sound asleep. It was early morning, going on six am. She had quietly rose from her cot and headed out of the café. The hospital was so quiet now. Only the essential Army staff was awake to care for the regular patients, the hostages and unit men that were hurt and Scott, Spike and Sam.

She carefully opened Sam's door and peeked in to see if he was alone. He was. She slipped in and went straight to his bed.

Knowing Sam was sedated, Jules could not resist as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. She would not dare do this if there was any chance he was awake. It would be too cruel. It would give him false hope. But she needed to touch him. She needed to know he was really going to be okay and she want to give him comfort too.

But she never wanted to hurt him again. So this touch could only be done when he was sedated.

Jules could feel a little heat radiating off him. But it was nothing like the guys had described to her earlier. His fever must be reducing nicely now.

Her voice was unsteady as she said "I dreamed about you yesterday, God that was only yesterday morning. Well I think it was you because it sort of fits. In my dream it was all white and cold but then it turned yellowish and it got all hot and painful. Scott said that your fever spiked and you started to have a seizure. That they had to pack you with snow to try and bring you fever down. Also that is when Scott and Spike saw how bad your infection was. The dream made me worry about you."

Jules did not say out loud why she was worried. What worried her most was the image of Sam looking at her longingly and saying 'I'm sorry'. She wondered what he was sorry about. She would probably never figure that part out. But the rest fit with Sam's situation. Something had clued her in to the fact Sam was in trouble.

She would not ignore a feeling like that again. Jules determined they must have a connection. But then her mind went back to Sam saying he was sorry. She should be the one to say it. She was the one that hurt him deeply. After overhearing Scott, she had hurt Sam more deeply than she had realized.

Gently stroking his hair Jules got up the courage and said "I'm so sorry I hurt you Sam. I wish it could be different. That we were …"

She stopped herself from going down that path. She had been down that path too many times. That they were less needy of the team. That they were in a different place or time. That they were allowed to date and be on the same team.

Blowing out a breath Jules said instead "I'm sorry I hurt you. But we both know it has to be this way. We both need the team more than we need each other."

Jules took another deep breath and blew it out slowly trying to ease the pain in her heart. She said flatly "In time we will both find someone new. Someone we can be with and still be on the team."

Sam listened. He kept his breathing even and he was in stealth mode. He had been awake when Jules came in. When she first touched his hair he wanted to sigh. It was a touch that always brought him comfort. But he maintained his stealth mode for fear she would stop.

What Jules was saying hurt. He did not want to find someone new. He wanted Jules. But he understood that they both needed the team. Friends, is what it had to be even though he wanted more. So much more.

The statement about finding someone new felt so hollow to Jules. So she added words that rang true in her heart "We will always be best friends. We have a connection that cannot be broken, like the dream I had when you were in trouble. I will always be here when you need a friend. When you need help you can count on me for that."

Those words soothed Sam's heart. Jules was not abandoning him completely. She would be there if he needed her. As a friend he knew but knowing she thought they had a connection that could not be broken gave him hope. But having hope was painful too.

All those years his mom had suffered holding onto nothing but hope that he would realize that she still loved him, had always loved him. But her hope had turned into reality. It took nearly twenty years. Well less than that really, he had begun to reach out to her in earnest after Yankee died and she sent him his yellow yo-yo.

Sam wondered where that thought has come from. He had not thought about the yo-yos in such a long time. Both his and Matt's yo-yos were tucked away a shoe box in his closet with a few of Matt's personal items like his dog tags and his wallet. Matt's wallet contained a picture of his mother. The only one Matt had of her. It was so worn after years of Matt pulling it out to look at it.

Sam could still see the picture in his mind's eye. It was of Matt's mom and Matt when he was nine. It was from one of those photo booths and Matt said it was taken only a few weeks before his mother was murdered by his father.

Matt said his mom had the first three pictures taken with just Matt. Matt had smiled in one and made funny faces in the next two. But when Matt begged his mom to take one with him she had jumped in just before the flash. Both were smiling and their heads were together. The only sad part about the picture was that Matt's mother was sporting a black eye.

But Matt looked past that and only saw his smiling mother who loved him dearly. Sam remembered asking Matt for one of the three pictures of him as a kid. Matt refused to give it up thinking Sam would tease him by showing the other guys. Matt never did give him one.

However, when a small box of Matt's possessions was delivered to him months after Matt died Sam had cut out the picture of Matt smiling. He had written 'Matthew Benjamin Hunter, age 9' on the back of it and slipped it into his wallet next to a picture of Sara he carried with him. It was a small way to keep Matt and Sara close to him.

As Sam was relaxing under Jules ministrations he thought about the yo-yos again. He was still surprised his mother had salvaged his yo-yo and his blue dog from the trash. He was glad now that Matt had urged him to try and reconnect with his mom. It was slow and stilted at first. But after the yo-yo arrived he tried to write more often.

Those letters laid the foundations that allowed him and his mom to reconnect. While he recuperated and regained his lung capacity he had forged a deeper connection. Then when Bella and his mom whisked him away to Lake Louise after he was beaten nearly to death for a second time by the dirty cops, their connection was solidified.

It had taken years and his mother never gave up hope. She was patient. His mom had urged him to not give up hope in relation to Jules. So he would take a page from his mother's playbook and be patient and maintain hope.

Sam noticed that Jules had not spoken in quite some time but her hand continued to massage his head. It helped with the headache he felt. The thought of a headache brought him to the present. Spike?

He blinked open his eyes. His voice was a bit dry as he urgently asked "How is Spike?"

Jules was startled by Sam's words. She had her eyes closed and was deriving comfort herself from touching Sam. Jules jerked her hand away.

Instantly missing Jules' touch and feeling the headache surge up and take firm hold of him Sam quietly pleaded "Don't stop, feels good on my headache."

Their eyes met. She saw the pain in them and Jules now wondered when Sam woke up. His breathing had not changed at all as she stood here. Was he awake the entire time? If he was he didn't say anything.

Jules put her hand back and gently brushed through Sam's hair, only because he asked. She saw a bit of the pain diminish from his eyes. Jules was glad Sam wanted her to touch him and she could give him some relief from the pain.

But then Jules focused on his question. "Spike is in stable condition. He is going to be okay. The bullet did not hit any vital organs. He lost a lot of blood but Lou donated his blood so Spike is topped off now. Scott and the two hostages are okay too. Scott is sick from being out in the weather but he is getting proper care. The two women, Vanessa and Minna I think, have concussion but are expected to be okay with some rest."

"Bartons?" Sam asked wondering if the threat still existed.

"Dead. They did not survive the blast" Jules told Sam.

"What blast?" Sam asked.

Jules looked at Sam's confused expression and asked "What's the last thing you remember?"

Sam thought a bit then answered "Seeing Spike on the floor." He closed his eyes then added "No wait. Noah Barton was going to shoot you."

"Me?" Jules asked.

His head was hurting more now and he opened his eyes "No not you. Minna. The nurse. She looks like you. Sort of. She's short, brown hair in a ponytail and really bossy."

Sam couldn't believe he just said that to Jules. He screwed his eyes tightly closed and waited for the punch to the arm. When it didn't come Sam ventured to open his eyes. He saw the amused look on Jules face.

Jules laughed "Bossy huh?"

Sheepishly Sam nodded. "I'm sorry Jules."

Jules smiled and let it drop. She was just so glad that Sam was awake and lucid. But then she recalled something he said "You said your head hurt. Do you need some pain meds?"

Sam debated whether to deflect but he decided that he needed them. The massage felt good but the headache was increasing not decreasing. He was beginning to recognize the signs of a migraine so Sam said "Yeah, probably something for a migraine."

Jules pressed the call button "Then let's get you something. No reason for you to be in pain. Do you want me to stay or go?"

Quietly Sam answered "Stay. Please."

"Anything for my best friend" Jules said with a smile.

Sam smiled and closed his eyes as he waited for the pain meds. He leaned into Jules' hand as she resumed the massage. Right now Sam thought being best friends would not be so bad while he waited patiently and hoped for something more.

Jules watched Sam's eyes close and smiled. If he had heard her it would be okay. Because he would know she was sorry for hurting him. If he did not hear her, that was okay too. Because right now Sam was asking for her help and allowing her to comfort him in his time of need. That felt so good.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Scott's Room**_

Zach woke up when he heard Scott coughing. He checked his watch and saw it was a little after ten am. Zach was surprised he had slept so long. But then again yesterday had been very long and he had not fallen asleep until nearly three am after checking in on Sam and Spike.

He stood and poured Scott some water. Handing it to him when he was done coughing Zach said "I spoke with Laura after you drifted off last night."

Scott grimaced "So how much trouble am I in?"

Zach took a seat and propped his legs up on the end of Scott's bed "Not as much as you might think. I told her everything. How you had no choice but to go into the storm to save Sam's life. That won you lots of points with her."

"So she is not mad?" Scott asked tentatively.

Chuckling Zach said "Oh I didn't say that. You have some fence mending to do with Laura."

Sighing Scott put the water down and leaned back "At least I still have a fence to mend. I didn't like omitting things and downplaying the injuries with her. But I did not want her worrying when there was nothing she could do."

"You don't have to convince me cuz. I understand. But I think you need to give Laura more credit. She is stronger than you think. Just like all the Braddock women" Zach said.

Coughing a bit Scott answered "Yeah but I've never been in a situation like this before. I guess a little bit of Sam's methods rubbed off on me."

Zach chuckled again "Sam is a master at deflection from what I saw when we helped him rehab his lungs."

"That he is. Do you have any update on Sam's condition?" Scott asked as worry creeped into his voice.

"His fever is down a lot. When I checked about three am the nurse called it a low grade fever." Dropping his feet and sitting up he broached another subject "I also spoke with Uncle Will last night."

Scott eyed his cousin. Zach's tone implied he was not going to like what he heard. "Yes?"

Zach looked down at his hands as he got courage to speak.

Then he looked up at Scott "I told Laura and Uncle Will what happened with Sam. How he thought one of the nurses was Jules. That Jules broke his heart. I had to talk to someone about it. I'm sorry I broke the confidence. But it made me so very angry I almost went to Jules and yelled at her for being so insensitive to Sam. But I knew I could not do that. So I talked to them to help me calm down before I did something I would regret."

Scott was angry at first but as Zach explained he could see why Zach had done it. So Scott asked "What did they say?"

"I was surprised when Uncle Will told me he was aware of what happened. Did you know Sam was recalled? He spent several weeks with Uncle Will in Kandahar. It was right after Jules broke up with him. It was also right after Sam was beaten up by those dirty cops. I thought he spent the whole time with Aunt Yvonne and Bella at Lake Louise. But apparently Uncle Will had to recall him for a special assignment and Sam went to Kandahar" Zach shared.

Surprise etched into Scott's expression. Sam never said a word about going to Kandahar or being recalled. Damn.

Zach continued "Uncle Will suggested that we bring Sam home to recuperate; especially if he was hallucinating about Jules. He's worried it will cause Sam problems with his team if they suspect Sam has any feeling for Jules. I heard bitterness in his voice when he said _Sam's_ _team_ but he would not elaborate when I asked him why. It was really strange. Almost like he was mad at Sam's team."

Scott wondered too but did not ask since apparently Zach had gotten no answer.

"I heard all of them discussing Sam coming home to recuperate in the background. Heard your mom and dad along with Sam's, my mom and Aunt Kim. It got rather loud. Sam's mom thought it was best if Sam went to Toronto. Uncle Will was adamant that Sam stay at their home" Zach shared.

Zach grinned when he added "I was a bit surprised when Laura's voice won out though. She said that it would be best if you and Sam recuperated together. The others finally agreed. So I'll be flying you and Sam to Ottawa when the weather clears and Sam will be staying with you and Laura once you two are released from the hospital."

"What about Spike?" Scott asked.

Zach answered "My buddy Heath, the one who flew the medical team here, will be taking Spike and the SRU team back to Toronto.

A coughing fit came over Scott and when it finished he said "Okay." His eyes closed feeling very tired again.

Zach patted Scott's shoulder and said "I'll be back in a bit. Going to get something to eat and some coffee. Then check on the weather to see when we can blow this joint."

"Don't use that slang Zach. This place has been blown up enough" Scott quipped lightly as sleep was dragging him back down.

Grinning Zach headed out of the room. He could tell that Scott would be recovering. He was glad Scott was not angry with him for talking to Uncle Will and Laura.

Laura had been very helpful. She told him it was none of his business and to butt out. Whatever was between Sam and Jules was between Sam and Jules. They did not need nor would they appreciate others sticking their noses into their relationship.

She reminded him that Jules was a wonderful person. Then said if Sam and Jules ever got back together Zach would not want his actions to be an impediment or to cast a shadow over his relationship with either Sam or Jules. So Zach decided to pretend like he knew absolutely nothing of their relationship and treat Jules as he always had.

Zach thought that Laura was a very smart woman. He hoped one day he would find someone like her. But for right now he was too young to be thinking about settling down. He had too many things he wanted to do. Too many aircraft he wanted to learn how to fly.

He headed down to the café with a smile on his face thinking how fortuitous his latest training had been. Who knew he would get to put his all-weather flight training to such practical use so soon. And for his family too. That was the cherry on top of his sundae. His skills were used to help his cousins when they needed him.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Hope you enjoyed the quick second chapter. Already working on the next. There is a reason for the tangent on photos and wallets. It will be revealed in due time. _

_For those wondering about Sam/Jules, this is the catalyst to the shift in their relationship from being friends to being best friends with a deep connection that is needed in The Swim._

 _As always I appreciate hearing from my readers. Reviews make me smile._


	25. Spike Wakes, Grey's Decision, Evac Plans

**Spike Wakes, Grey's Decision, Evac Plans & Alex**

* * *

 ** _Hospital – Spike's Room_**

Spike felt groggy and his limbs felt so heavy. It was a herculean effort to get his eyelids to cooperate and open. When he finally managed to get them to open it took a few moments to be able to focus. Using only his eyes he scanned around him.

He was in a hospital. How? Why?

His eyes landed on Lou lying on a cot against the wall. Lou was sleeping. Things started to coalesce as fragments of memories came back to him. He was in the Craig Hospital.

Spike's eyes widened. He was not dead. When the bullet ripped into him Spike thought for sure he was a dead man. He didn't even remember hitting the floor. All he remembered was he had to save Sam. Noah was going to kill Sam because the soldiers were there. And then searing pain that faded to darkness before he hit the floor.

Sam? Was Sam alive? He had to know.

His voice raspy because his throat was dry Spike called out as loud as he could but it was only half his normal voice "Lou, Lou."

Lou's eyes flicked open. Did he hear Spike or was he dreaming? He looked to Spike and saw his eyes were open.

In a flash Lou was up and at Spike's side "Hey bro. Oh man it is so good to see you awake. God, I thought I lost you brother. It was close. Too close."

He clasped Spike's hand and smiled "We are truly brothers now. You have my blood flowing in your veins."

Spike blinked at that and got "You gave me blood?" past his dry throat.

Lou nodded as his grin faded slightly recalling how pale Spike had been and still was "Yeah, you were running low. You sprung a nasty leak and Sam put pressure on you so you didn't go completely dry."

It took a minute for Spike to really register what Lou was saying. He wanted to talk more but his mouth was so dry. He managed to get out "Water?"

Quickly Lou poured a cup of water and put in the straw and held it for Spike while he lifted Spike's head enough so he could drink. When Spike released his hold on the straw Lou lowered his head down to the pillow and set the cup down.

Feeling less dry Spike asked "What happened? Sam was not with it. He was so feverish he was not lucid. How did he know to put pressure on and why did Noah let him?"

Then a thought occurred to him. "How did Sam put pressure on me?"

Wordy wandered into the room and was glad to see Spike awake and talking. He still looked awful but he was at least awake. Wordy heard Spike's question and answered before Lou could.

"We found Sam lying on top of you after the blast that killed the Barton brothers and injured the doctor, nurse and five of the unit soldiers. We are not sure if it was intentional or just where Sam ended up. Either way we are damned glad he was there. We would have lost you buddy" Wordy finished as he came alongside the bed.

His face was full of concern for Spike. He reached out a hand and squeezed Spike's arm "So good to see you awake and talking. But you should rest. If they can they are going to evac you, Scott and Sam today."

Spike's eyes were getting heavy again but he forced them open and asked "So Sam and Scott?"

Lou said "Both doing better. The General sent an emergency medical team along with the cavalry. Good thing too since most the cavalry needed attention too."

"Vanessa and Minna?" Spike said softly and his eyes showed he was really concerned.

"They are doing better. Both suffered concussions in the blast" Wordy answered.

The word blast finally registered in Spike's fogginess "What blast?"

Lou and Wordy took turns explaining everything to Spike. His eyes were blinking as they were finishing. Both could see that Spike was on the verge of sleep.

"Don't fight it bro. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake again" Lou said.

When Spike's eyes finally closed Lou and Wordy looked at each other in relief. Spike had a road ahead of him to recover but he would recover. Wordy looked closely at Spike and saw the bruising around Spike's neck.

Wordy asked "How did Spike get bruising like that? It looks like someone tried to strangle him."

Lou sighed "I'm not certain but Spike and Scott both said Sam was really out of it. Remember when we all crowded around Sam and Jim told us to back off?"

Wordy nodded not liking where Lou's thoughts were headed.

"Also remember what happened when Ed startled Sam awake in the briefing room after that really long shift?

Wordy interjected with a small smirk "Ed learned not to do that. Hell we all learned Sam could sleep standing up. Quite a talent."

Lou grinned in spite of what he was thinking at that recollection. He finished his thought "I think Sam did it. I don't think he meant to. I think in his delirium he thought Spike was someone else and went after him."

Yep Wordy didn't like what Lou suggested. He said "I wonder if Sam will recall if he did. Should we ask Spike about it later?"

Lou shook his head "No. If Sam did lash out and choke Spike while out of it I know Spike will not say anything to Sam about it. He would not want to hurt Sam like that. But if Sam recalls I'm sure he will try to make amends."

Wordy looked at the purple marks and sighed "Yeah, best to leave it between them. As you say Spike would not want to tell Sam something like that. Sam would never do that on purpose. It had to be the fever."

This was one hell of a ski trip Wordy thought. He shoved that aside and said to Lou "It's near noon now. Captain Tadman called a meeting for one pm. How about we head down and grab something to eat before?

Lou grinned feeling the emptiness of his stomach. He had not eaten anything since lunch yesterday and he was starving. "Sounds good. Let's go. But on the way I want to peek in on Sam and Scott."

Wordy said "Sam's out. Had one of his migraines and Dr. Parker gave him some strong pain meds that knocked him out."

"Probably for the best but I'm gonna just peek in anyways. I didn't get to check on him last night" Lou said as the two headed out of Spike's room.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – Grey's & Vinson's Room_**

Forbes entered the room staying close to the walls and walking slowly in deference to his still aching head and his occasional dizziness. That had been some blast. Five of seven men had been taken down. His Sarge and the new guy Vinson, had been hit harder by it being inside the surgery.

He had wanted to check on them earlier but it took time to get his sense of balance back with his ruptured eardrum. He lowered himself into a seat and looked at both of them. Forbes was glad that they were going to be okay. Dr. Parker had let him know that yesterday but he still had to see for himself.

Sergeant Grey opened his eyes sensing someone had entered the room. He spied Forbes and said "Hey Doug."

"Hey Sarge. How ya feeling?" Doug Forbes responded.

"Been better. Hell of a headache and the room spins when I try to sit up" Grey answered.

Forbes moved the chair closer so they could speak without waking Vinson. He said "The targets are dead if no one told you yet. The blast killed both. Poetic justice if you ask me. Vinson hit Noah Barton. From what Hinder says it would have been a perfect shot except for the blast. They are pretty certain Noah's bullet hit a tank of nitrous oxide and everything blew to hell. The RCMP Captain said that ballistics will be run just to make sure. He wants to ensure Vinson is cleared. But there is no doubt in anyone's minds. Just dotting the i's and crossing the t's."

Grey asked "The unit, anyone besides me and Vinson hurt in the blast?"

Forbes rubbed at his ear "Hinder and Welch are unharmed. They were upstairs. Me, Thorson and Ramos all had our bell's rung pretty good. But we are all doing fine. You and Vinson were hit the worst of us."

Turning to look at the new guy Grey said "One hell of a first mission with us for him. He did good. Gonna make a good addition to the team. I wish I could have gotten that damned door open sooner."

"Yeah, Vinson did fine. So did you. It just sucked timing wise that Scott coughed. Not that it was his fault. From what I hear all three of them did a lot to keep the Barton's from killing anyone" Forbes remarked.

Grey nodded "So what is the plan?"

Forbes said "I have to be at a meeting at one. Captain Tadman of the medical team is in charge of organizing evac. Our packages are all worse off than the unit. There are only two pilots with all-weather training and two helicopters. So I expect them to evac Scarlatti and the Braddocks first. Then return for the unit."

"Sounds about right" Grey said and then leaned back as he head swam and the pain reasserted itself. He raked his hands through is black hair and applied pressure to his head hoping it would reduce the pain.

He sighed. This mission had gone to hell. Men under his charge were hurt and so were the hostages he was trying to rescue. He realized it could be worse. The packages could be dead and so could hostages. But that didn't relieve his sense of responsibility.

Grey looked at Forbes. They had been together for many years. Hell he even trained Doug in basic. Robert Grey said "I think I'm ready to hang up my boots."

Forbes looked at Robert. They had discussed this several times since Robert married Kathryn. Being Special Forces and married was tough to do, especially if you wanted to start a family. There were so many risks and it kept them from their loved ones. Tours and missions were routinely extended for them. It was commonplace for JTF2 units.

Doug nodded and said "So when it comes time to reup what are your plans Sarge?"

Sergeant Grey responded "Not sure. Maybe go back to being a Drill Sergeant for basic training. I hear they are looking for a few good Sergeants for basic training. They've had a few losses in the last year of so. Jeff Braddock moved over to Special Forces a while back. Or maybe I'll just get out altogether. But whatever I decided I'm not reuping in Special Forces."

"Gonna miss you when you go Sarge. But I understand. If I ever find the one I might consider leaving" Doug answered.

Robert grinned at that "You are kidding yourself Doug. They are gonna have to kick you out to make you leave Special Forces."

Doug cocked his head to the side. Yeah that or he would die on the job or get injured and not be able to return. Special Forces was his life and Doug could not see doing anything else. He needed to feel like what he was doing was valued. He would not want to feel useless.

He looked at his watch and it was near noon. It would take him a bit to navigate down the stairs with his equilibrium off. The last thing he wanted to do was fall down the stairs. That would be embarrassing. Forbes said "I should head to the café." Then to cover why he was leaving so early he said "Want to grab something to eat before the meeting."

Grey snorted "Take it slow and use the handrail so you don't face plant going down the stairs."

Doug chuckled "How'd you know?"

"A Sarge always knows what is up with his unit. When it is done come back and brief me on the decisions. Then you need to get some rest. That's an order kid" Grey stated.

Forbes nodded and then slowly headed out of the room using the walls again.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – Scott's Room_**

Lou and Wordy stopped in Scott's room and were happy to find him awake too. The first thing Wordy noticed was that they had switched Scott to a nose cannula from the mask for oxygen. That was good. Scott was alone and eating a light lunch.

The second thing he noticed was Scott was eating green jello. Wordy grinned and asked "Your favorite?"

Scott shook his head "Nah, just what they brought me. Sam's the one that likes green jello. Me I'm more of a strawberry or raspberry guy. Never quite understood what Sam liked about the green ones."

Lou grinned "Sam's just special."

Scott chuckled a tiny bit. He did not want to laugh outright or he would end up in a coughing fit.

Lou said "Sorry I didn't pop in and check on you last night. How are you feeling today?"

Scott's "I'm okay" brought skeptical raised eyebrows from both Lou and Wordy when it was quickly followed by a long hard coughing fit that left Scott gasping a bit for air.

Wordy shook his head "Damn you and Sam are twins. Both well versed in downplaying your ailments. You know Sam nearly died of bronchitis shortly after he joined the team because he hid his cough from us and didn't bother to tell any of us he was sick."

Scott looked up at Wordy at that "No he never said anything. Damn. Wish I could get him to promise to tell everyone the truth about his health. Glad he tells Jim and me the truth though."

Lou was stunned "Sam tells you the truth?"

Scott nodded "Yeah, got his word when he was a little kid." Then Scott slowly told them the story of when Sam had Scarlet fever. He stopped several times as coughing overtook him.

Again both Lou and Wordy saw that the person in the hospital bed was exhausted. It was time to leave so Scott could get some rest.

Wordy said "Scott we all want to thank you for what you did to save Sam. He is important to all of us on the team. We all hope that you get well quickly too."

"I did what I had to do. No less than any of you would have done in the same situation" Scott said dismissing that he did anything extraordinary.

Lou started for the door and said "Get some rest Scott. We'll check on you later."

Scott nodded and pushed the rolling tray away and lowered the head of the bed a bit. He could not go all the way flat because it made it too difficult to breath. He closed his eyes as his door closed.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – Café_**

Greg, Ed, Lou, Wordy and Jules sat at the table with Army Captain Tadman, RCMP Captain Lundgren and Master Corporal Forbes . Zach entered the café and headed straight for the table.

He chose the seat next to Jules and sat down. Zach gave her a small smile.

Zach had quietly opened Sam's door earlier this morning without knocking. He had seen Jules stroking Sam's hair while Sam rested. She did not see him and he just as quietly closed the door then knocked to alert her. Zach thought that Laura's advice was spot on. He should not say a damned thing and he should continue to treat Jules the same way he always had.

Upon entering Sam's room he found out from Jules that Sam had a migraine. As the morning wore on it had gotten so bad that Dr. Parker eventually had to add sedation again to give him relief. So Sam was now sleeping again. But at least he was not in pain and was not nauseous.

"Hey Jules" Zach said in greeting.

Jules looked at Zach and still wondered why he was being so nice to her after what Scott told him. It was a little disconcerting. If she had heard something like that about someone she cared about she would have lit into the offending party like there was no tomorrow. She would have spoken her mind and let them have it with both barrels.

But Zach was turning out to be just as hard to read as Sam. Did Zach not care? Did Zach feel it wasn't his business? Or did he feel this was not the time or place?

Jules felt like she was waiting for the shoe to fall. But she responded "Hi Zach. How is Scott doing today? I haven't had a chance to visit him."

It wasn't quite the truth. She could have visited Scott. But she was scared to. His words still pained her and she was worried that he would give her the cold shoulder. But then Zach was behaving as if nothing had happened, like Scott had not said anything.

Braddocks! They were all cut from the same cloth and were all difficult to read. She wondered if that was an ingrained trait after so many generations of being in the military.

Zach answered "He's doing better breathing wise this morning. The doctor says that it is a common cold a virus and it will need to run its course. When I left him to check on the weather conditions the nurse was just delivering his lunch."

Greg was listening and he said "That is good news."

Zach asked "How is Spike today?"

Lou smiled and answered "Pretty good. He woke up for a little bit this morning. He was really wiped out so didn't stay awake too long. But long enough for me to tell him that Sam and Scott and the others were okay." Then his grin got huge as he added "Oh and that we are true blood brother now."

Captain Tadman had listened to the group and knew from an update from Dr. Parker that all three were more stable today. That was good because the evac would be rough on them. He rapped on the table and called the meeting to order.

"I asked you all to come because we need to coordinate the exfil. We have both a Toronto and Ottawa contingent that need med evac and the SRU team to be returned to Toronto. I plan to exfil the most critical first, which would be the Braddock's and Constable Scarlatti. Early this morning Dr. Parker indicated that Spike is in the most precarious condition of the three. Therefore he will be evac'd in the ambulance sno-cat. Sam and Scott will be evac'd in the fifteen passenger sno-cat so that they may lie down on the bench seats. Depending on the weather the unit will remain here under my team's care until we have evac'd Sam, Spike and Scott" Captain Tadman stated.

Turning to Zach he asked "How does the weather look today?"

Zach answered "So far it looks like we have a go for take-off. The storm is lessening in Markdale. We have a go for Toronto for landing. However, Ottawa is a no go today. The storm has moved toward and is hitting Ottawa hard. All flights to Ottawa are being diverted to Toronto."

Ed stated "Then we take Scott to Toronto with Sam and Spike."

Zach looked at Ed and said "No. I've spoken with the General and he wants Scott and Sam flown to Ottawa when it clears."

Ed stated firmly "Sam lives in Toronto. He should recoup there, not in Ottawa."

"Dr. Parker says Sam needs to be looked after even after he is released. Sam lives alone. The family has decided that he should recoup with Scott" Zach explained. He was annoyed by Ed's overbearing assumption.

Ed was not letting go "What does Sam say about that?"

Zach was about to reply sarcastically that Ed had no say in Braddock family matters when Wordy spoke up "I think that might be best. Lou and I visited briefly with Scott and he said Sam is truthful with him about his health like he is with Jim. So, Ottawa might just be the best place for Sam."

Sitting back Ed crossed his arms. He did not like it. He had promised to help Sam rehab and that is what he wanted to do. If Sam was in Ottawa then he could not do that. But his posture relaxed somewhat as he really thought about what Wordy just shared. If Sam was honest with Scott, Wordy was right that Ottawa would be better.

Ed nodded then asked "So when do you think Sam and Scott will be moved to Ottawa and will it be the base hospital or a non-military one?"

Zach relaxed at Ed's change in tone. He really did not want to get into a pissing match with Ed but he would have if necessary and he would have won. He was used to dealing with mule-headed stubborn men. All his cousins were like that. However, his brother was a prime example. Adam could bluster and rage like no other and it was hard to get him to change his mind once Adam made a decision. But he was a master at doing that.

So Zach responded "The General and Scott's father want me to be conservative with the weather. It is most likely I will fly them out in two days, three tops. By then they may be able to go directly to Scott's home."

Then he chuckled "At least if we keep Sam here, he cannot sign out AMA."

All of Team One chuckled and both Captains and Forbes looked on confused.

Dr. Parker entered the café. She was not looking forward to giving this news to Spike's team. She approached the table where the meeting was taking place. Fiona heard everyone laughing and she hated that she would put a damper on that.

Fiona looked to her CO and said "Captain, I have a change in status. I am not comfortable with allowing Constable Scarlatti to be moved as he has taken a turn for the worse."

That got everyone's attention. Lou sat forward in his chair and asked urgently "What happened?"

Fiona looked at Spike's best friend. She had come to know this by her conversation with Lou and Greg. The nurse also told her about how Lou fell asleep next Spike last night. Those two were indeed good friends. It pained her to tell him.

Her voice professional Dr. Parker informed them "Spike has developed DVT in his right leg. We have started him on medication to help. But I cannot authorize evac for him until we have this under control."

Zach asked "What is DVT and why can't he be evac'd?"

Fiona explained "DVT stands for deep vein thrombosis. It is a blood clot that forms usually in the legs. It is a possible complication with surgery. Travel is out of the question until we can treat it. If the clot were to break loose and travel to Spike's lungs it could cause a pulmonary embolism which can be fatal."

At the stricken faces of Team One, Fiona quickly added "I am confident that with medication we can dissolve the clot. But I cannot chance moving him until that threat is alleviated."

Jules put her arm around Lou who had dropped his head at the news. She tugged him towards her and Lou did not resist. He leaned into Jules accepting the comfort she was giving him. There were times Lou was extremely glad Team One had Jules. It was easier for him to accept comfort from a woman than a man.

Lou was in need of comfort too. He had been relieved when Spike woke up this morning and talked to him. But now Spike was facing a blood clot that if it dislodged could kill him. Apparently Spike was not out of the woods yet.

A mirthless chuckle emitted from his throat.

Ed looked with concern at Lou and asked "What are you thinking Lou?"

Lou lifted his head and looked at Ed. Then he answered "I was thinking that Spike is not out of the woods yet. That caused me think of the fact that Spike hates being in the woods."

Small smiles briefly flashed on the team's faces as they all recalled Spike's animated explanation of why 'his people' did not do well in the woods. The smiles faded as they then recalled that day resulted in Spike's back and Lou's hands were burned when the RJ Strachan threw the homemade ammonium trilodide explosive at Spike and it burst into flames.

It was clear to the team how much Lou and Spike cared about each other.

Greg knew he had to be strong for the team. They had been dealt some heavy blows in the last twenty-four hours and all of them were on the emotional edge.

He gripped Lou's shoulder to get his attention. Then Greg held his eyes a moment before he said "Spike is going to come out of the woods. He has an amazing doctor and nurses caring for him. We need to stay positive. Both Spike and Sam will need our help to get back on the team. We will be there for them. Just like they were here for each other."

Wordy nodded and asked the doctor "So when do you think Spike will be ready to travel?"

Fiona answered "Hard to tell. Depends on how his body reacts. Maybe in two or three days."

Ed's sigh was almost a growl. The team had to get back to Toronto. They had shift tomorrow. Damn he did not like leaving Spike here as much as he did not like Sam going to Ottawa. But there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it.

Jules softly asked "Sarge have you called Spike's parents?"

A sad look crossed Greg's face as he answered "No not yet. I did not want to worry them when Spike was so far away. There is no way they can get here. I was going to call them once we got Spike home."

Lou looked at Jules. Only he and she knew Spike's situation at home with his father. Mr. Scarlatti was constantly on Spike and urging him to quit. Spike only lived with them because he was supporting his parents because his father was ill.

Spike never corrected anyone's teasing that he was a Mama's boy and could not stand to move out. He usually just said 'it's an Italian thing' or 'if your Ma cooked like my Ma you would not move out either'. The truth of the matter was Spike did love his Ma and his Pa a lot but if his father had not been so ill he would have moved out long ago.

The two of them had a silent conversation with their eyes.

Then Jules suggested "I wonder if Spike should go to Ottawa with Sam and Scott."

Ed sat up straight and his face and tone was hard "Why?"

Wordy thought about how Sam might feel responsible for Spike being shot and said "It might do both of them good to be closer together. Sam might feel some guilt about Spike's and Scott's injuries. They would not have been at the hospital if not for his infection. Not that I'm implying any of this is Sam's fault or that he should feel guilty. It's just …"

Lou interjected "It is just that Sam will feel that way. We've seen that reaction from Sam when things go sidewards. Like when Jules was shot."

Jules cringed. Sam had felt such a deep sense of guilt over that. It took her a long time to get him to understand he was not at fault. Hell Jules still thought that Sam still felt the guilt. That was something else that pained her. She wished he could see it was not his fault and accept it.

Greg added "Yes we have. But that might not be the best thing. Spike has no family there."

Zach grinned "Spike is an honorary Braddock and Laura is expecting a Braddock invasion to deal with our injured ones. One more would be no problem. That way the three of them can recoup together. It is easier when you have others pushing you. It will be like when my brother and cousins and I helped Sam recover his lungs."

"I know that the guys have all probably put in for emergency leave by now. Not sure who's gonna get it but Scott's sisters Vicky and Amelia will be there along with my mom and all three of my aunts. Scott's dad will be there for sure and quite possibly Uncle Will. Although he might have to leave again soon, Uncle Will has been gone almost continually lately."

Warming to the idea Ed grinned "Sam and Scott are gonna be mother-hened to death."

Zach laughed "Sure are. Not gonna get away with a damned thing. So there will be more than enough help around to handle one more guy. Hell, Scott and Sam will probably like having another guy around to pawn off the girls on."

Wordy chuckled as he looked at Ed's grin. He wondered what was going through his mind.

Ed thought that for once Sam would not be able to get away with not taking care of himself. With so many women around to mother him, Sam would never stand a chance of getting away with not taking his meds and not resting. Sam would not run the risk of their ire. From what he recalled while spending time with the Braddock cousins when Sam was in the coma, not a single Braddock male dared disobey a Braddock female.

He thought that Spike would be taken care of too. Braddock's were tight knit and once they learned Spike took a bullet for Sam he would be treated like a king. Spike could also benefit by Sam's positive outlook on rehab. And if Jeff Braddock showed up he would deal with both Sam and Spike in a no-nonsense tough love manner designed to get them back to fighting shape.

The more he thought about it, the more Ed liked the idea.

Greg asked "If Spike goes to Ottawa what should I tell Spike's parents?"

Lou responded "Leave it to me. I'll call them and make them aware of the situation. Right now they think Spike is still on vacation. I'll wait until we see how he responds to the meds before I call them."

Feeling slightly badly about pawning off the duty to Lou, even though he offered, Greg nodded "Okay."

Zach turned to Captain Tadman "So it's set. I fly Team One back to Toronto later this afternoon and come back. Then when the weather clears enough we can move everyone else to Ottawa."

Captain Tadman nodded in agreement "When do you want to leave?"

Captain Lundgren said "We can take several of the sno-cats back to Marksdale. If you and your team will be here another two or three days we can bring more supplies. My men need a bit to prepare. We will take the Bartons with us in one of the flatbed sno-cats. The Marksdale morgue will take care of the autopsies."

Turn to Greg Lundgren said " We will be ready to leave in say two hours."

Greg tilted his head slightly to Captain Lundgren. He knew that Lundgren's men could be ready to leave in fifteen minutes. The Captain was giving his team an opportunity to check on their guys before they left them. It was very considerate. Greg replied "We will be ready. Thank you"

Captain Lundgren became very serious "No thank you. Your men saved my little girl Minna. I owe all three of them more than …." He choked up and he had to take a moment to steady his voice "I'm glad they were here. I'm sorry they were hurt. They saved so many."

A young RCMP officer approached Captain Lundgren. His face was grim and there was a suspicious glistening in his eyes. He reported "Captain, we located and retrieved Alex's body. Do you want us to take him to Marksdale too?"

Lundgren's eyes closed a moment as he breathed in deeply. Alex. He was such a good officer; a good friend to everyone. Many people would grieve Alex's passing for a long time. Pulling himself together, the Captain say "Yes. When the weather clears we can bring him home and bury him with the honors and respect that he deserves."

The young officer that reported nodded and then quickly wiped at his eyes. He turned to let the others know that Alex would be going with them. But he was stopped when Jeremy approached the three.

Jeremy looked at Captain Lundgren and said softly "I have something that belongs to Alex." He opened his hand and held out Alex's name badge.

Captain Lundgren took it slowly and reverently. Then he said "I'll make sure Alex get this back."

He then looked to Greg "Take your time with your officers. If you need more than two hours just find me when you are ready to go. We will wait."

Greg softly said "I'm very sorry for your loss. If there is anything me or my team can do. Please ask."

Captain Lundgren nodded "Thank you." Then he and his officer headed out of the café together.

Watching them leave Greg saw the Captain pat the young officer's back and overheard him say "Alex was a good man and friend. You are no less a man when you shed tears for him. We will all miss him very much."


	26. Sneezes, Questions, AMA? & Spike's Worth

**Sneezes, Questions, AMA? & Spike's Worth It**

* * *

 _ **Next Day – SRU HQ – Briefing Room – 1:00 pm**_

Lou walked into the briefing room and sneezed several times as he sat down. He reached for the tissues in the center of the table and blew his nose. He was still feeling a little tired. Lou was glad that Ed told them just before they left the hospital yesterday that they only had a half shift today and to come in at one.

Commander Holleran wanted them all to rest a bit after everything that went down at the Craig Hospital. The flight home yesterday afternoon had been rough in the storm. Lou felt bad for the Boss. He hated to fly. Was actually scared to but he had no choice. Zach got them here safely though; actually safer than his drive home.

He got stuck behind a three car pile-up when one car slid on a patch of ice. It slid into one on-coming car and the car behind them ran into them too. Luckily everyone was driving slowly and no one was hurt. But he spent about an hour out in the cold checking on the people in the cars then putting flares out to direct traffic around the accident until the patrol units and EMS arrived to take over.

When he got home he was completely frozen and exhausted. He had taken a hot shower then fallen in bed. Sleep eluded him. All Lou could think about was Spike and Sam. But mostly Spike.

Lou wanted to be there for Spike and to help take care of him. But he had to concede that the Braddock's would ensure Spike was well taken care. It would be better than here. Lou thought that if Spike was here then his dad might go off on him. That was abundantly clear after his call to Mr. Scarlatti yesterday.

He could not understand why Spike's father was so against Spike being in SRU. He heard Spike's Ma in the background. She was very worried about Spike. Lou did not lie to them but he did not go into graphic detail. All he told them was that Spike, Sam and Scott were injured during their ski trip and were at a hospital. They were getting the best care but could not be moved or reached via phone due to the storm.

Lou told them he would call back with an update when he got one via the RCMPs that had sat phones because normal phone lines were still down. He decided that after Sam and Spike were moved to Ottawa he would call and tell them that Scott invited Sam and Spike to stay with him as they all three recuperated.

When Spike was strong enough he would arrange for them to contact Spike. But until then Spike did not need to deal with the negative attitude of his father. Spike needed to be in a positive environment and surrounded by people that were proud of what he did. Spike would get that with Sam's family.

He sneezed again and rubbed his tired eyes. It was only half a shift Lou told himself; he could do a half shift. Then he would go home and sleep.

Jules looked at Lou "You don't look so hot."

Lou responded "I'm okay."

Wordy snorted "Yeah, if that is true then I look good in dresses."

Ed chuckled and looked more critically at Lou. He said "Go home Lou. You must still be run down from giving all that blood to Spike."

Jules reached around and rubbed Lou's back "Yeah you should go home."

Lou said "But we are down two men already."

Having heard the conversation as he entered Greg said firmly "And you remember how well that argument went over when Sam nearly died of bronchitis."

Ed arched an eyebrow "Braddock is rubbing off on you Lou and not in a good way."

Lou looked at everyone. He sighed "I'm a little tired but I'm good for light duty. Besides it is only half a shift."

Greg looked at him pointedly "Lou you are run down and quite possibly on the first stages of a cold. Take care of yourself. Go home."

Wordy added "If you caught a cold then you might infect all of us and then we would be more than three men down. If it is alright with the Boss I'll run you home."

Jules jumped on the bandwagon and added "Can you imagine how guilty Spike would feel if you did not take care of yourself and got sick after giving him blood?"

Lou shook his head. No wonder Sam got irritated when everyone mother-henned him. It was nice they cared but at the same time he was a grown man and knew his limits. It wasn't nice that Jules was trying to guilt him into going home either. But she did have a valid point. He was about to tell them once again that it was just half a shift and he was okay when Commander Holleran entered the room.

Norm looked at Team One, his eyes stopped on Young. Man he looked tired. He heard him sneezing before he came in and wondered if he was coming down with a cold after being in those frigid temperatures after giving blood.

He would address that in a moment but first Norm turned to Greg and stated "Parker I have a special assignment for your team for the next few days."

Greg looked at the Commander and asked "What would that be?"

Everyone turned and looked at Commander Holleran.

Norm set his eyes on Young and said "It's a good thing too. Your team appears to be three men down rather than two. Constable Young you need to go home. You don't look fit enough to be here today. You need to take care of yourself."

Lou stared at the Commander. Did he really look all that bad? He hadn't thought so when he looked in the bathroom mirror while shaving. But everyone was telling him to go home.

The Commander then added "What you did for Scarlatti was admirable. Everyone at the barn has heard about it and is quite proud of you including me. Without your assistance SRU could have lost a good officer. Thank you."

Norm turned back to Greg and said "Hence the special assignment. Winnie suggested that the SRU should lead a police force wide blood drive. So your team will visit each of the divisions and give a talk on the value and virtues of giving blood. Since your team is three men down that is a perfect assignment. It will be classified under your public relations duties."

"It will also give you a chance to run trials for a few temporary officers. Given Braddock's and Scarlatti's injuries it will be several weeks before they will be back on duty" Norn concluded.

What Norm did not say was that he knew how tight knit the team was and that the events had taken a toll on the team. Yes they were professionals but he was concerned with sending them into the field right now. They needed a few days to regroup and get their heads on straight. This was a perfect way to allow him to do that for Team One without putting them on official leave. Plus it would win the department brownie points with the public. Win-win, Norm thought.

Lou piped up "If that is all we have to do then I don't need to go home."

Greg, Ed, Jules and Wordy all turned to Lou and said "You're going home."

Lou slouched in his chair. Being mother-henned sucked he thought mutinously. But he nodded and said "I'm going home." Then he punctuated it with an unexpected sneeze.

Wordy looked to Greg and said "I'll drive him home."

Greg grinned. He loved the idea that the Commander had come up with, it assuaged his concerns for his team. Greg nodded "That would be good. Ed, Jules and I can get started on a plan for the blood drive."

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's Room – 3:00 pm**_

Sam woke with only a slight headache. It was nothing even close to that migraine; that had hurt something awful. The only good part about it was Jules. She stayed with him until they sedated him. He just could not get relief from it with meds that normally worked. It was most likely due to the blast.

He still felt a little hot but it was nothing like it had been. Sam wondered how much time had passed. He hated being sedated because he had no concept of time. It could be hours or days. But he was feeling hungry so it had to be a while.

Looking around Sam saw that he was alone. The blinds were closed and the room was dim; most likely in deference to his migraine. Sam felt a little bereft that one of the team was not in the room with him. He had become spoiled and accustomed to at least one of them being in the room when he was hospitalized. Sam chided himself for feeling alone and surmised that the team was probably resting or visiting Spike.

He continued his silent scan and assessment of himself and his surroundings. He saw the IV bag of normal saline and a smaller bag that looked to be almost empty hanging from a pole. The small bag was probably antibiotics but he could not see the label because the bag was turned away from him. Sam followed the lines down and to his arm.

Sam saw a normal IV line in near his left wrist where the two lines were attached. But he felt something on his upper right arm. His eyes darted there and he saw something that sort of looked like an IV line but it just dangled there with no line attached and a capped off thingy. Sam wondered what it was for. He would have to ask.

The pain level of his leg was manageable. He wondered just how much pain meds they had been pumping in him and how long ago he had his last dose. Sam shifted in the bed and his muscles felt stiff and achy but not too bad.

Sam looked to the door of his room when it started to open. He hoped it was Jules. Sam really wanted to see her now that he was not so out of it. When Jules was here last time things were a bit fuzzy. But he did recall that Spike had been shot and Scott was sick and his leg was infected too.

He was a disappointed when it was a nurse.

Vera came in quietly not wanting to wake her patient if he was sleeping. She had gotten a goodnight's sleep and was doing a lot better today with a good rest. I was so nice that the Army and RCMP had arranged for extra medical personnel to relieve them. But they needed rest too, so she and Jasmine took over doing rounds this afternoon.

She smiled seeing Sam awake. Vera spoke softly in case his head was still hurting. "Hey Sam, you don't know me but I'm Vera. I'm one of the nurses that work here. I came in to check on you. How is your head feeling?"

"Not too bad. How long have I been out?" Sam answered quietly trying to cover the disappointment he felt at it not being Jules.

Vera checked his vitals and made notes "A full day. It is about three pm. How is your pain level in the leg?"

"Four or five, not too bad" Sam answered then asked "Do you know where my team is?"

He wanted to ask do you know where Jules is. But he thought better of it and went with team instead.

She set the clipboard on the table and took out a thermometer and took Sam's temperature in the ear. Vera stated "Not bad, you are hovering at about a hundred." She made note of that on the sheet.

Then she looked at Sam and replied "I'm told that your team left yesterday afternoon. I was sleep when they left. Ron said that the weather was okay in Toronto but not Ottawa. So your cousin flew them home."

Sam looked confused "If Toronto was clear why didn't they fly me out?"

Vera shrugged "I'm really not sure. All I know is that you, Scott and Spike and the unit guys are still here. Oh and all the medical staff they sent."

He wondered why he and Spike were not evac'd. Surely they would take them out before the team. That was standard protocol; evac the wounded first. That is if they were not stable enough to move.

Worry rose and Sam asked "How are Spike and Scott. Are they okay?"

Vera detached the antibiotics bag and checked Sam's IV location. She answered "Scott is responding well to the antibiotics for his leg infection. His lungs are a little congested but no pneumonia has set in. Spike is responding to the heparin and Dr. Parker says the blood clot is dissolving."

"Blood clot?" Sam asked with surprise his eyes going wide.

Vera grimaced, "Sorry … I forgot you were sedated when that happened. The doctor is optimistic that it can be dissolved before you are all flown to Ottawa."

"Ottawa? But I live in Toronto. So does Spike" Sam said. The more he talked with Vera the more confused he became.

Shaking her head Vera said "Sorry again. I heard from your cousin Zach that something called a Braddock invasion was taking place at Scott's home and that you three would be going there once you were released from the base hospital."

Sam just stared at Vera. He wondered who was giving the orders and decided to move him to Ottawa and then to Scott's house. To his parent's house would make sense if his dad was in charge. But to Scott's home that was strange. Sam was not adverse to the idea but he would have liked to have been consulted at least. And why Spike? Wouldn't he want to be near his parents? And Lou.

He decided that he needed to talk to Zach to actually get answers. Vera did not know. But there was something she would know. Sam pointed to the thingy in his right arm and asked "What is this for?"

Vera answered "That is a PICC line. It will allow you to get intravenous antibiotics once you are released. I'll let Dr. Parker explain it to you."

"Dr. Parker is here?" Sam asked as he silently sent a thank you to his dad.

His dad had actually sent Dr. Parker, wow. Dr. Parker took care of him many times when he was in JTF2. He was the best. The guys told him that it was Dr. Parker that saved him when they brought him in more dead than alive after rescuing him and worked with Matt to cover up his catatonia afterwards. Sam owed Dr. Parker more than he could repay. It would be nice to see him again.

"Yes she is" Vera replied with a smile. She really liked the young female surgeon. Dr. Parker really cared about her patients.

"She? No he's a he. Dr. Jasper Parker?" Sam said as confusion overtook him again.

Vera saw the confused look and said "She is a she and her name is Dr. Fiona Parker. Darned good surgeon. She saved Spike's life."

Sam laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. Being asleep for one day resulted in so much confusion. He sighed and asked "Can you find Zach for me? I need to speak to him. And Dr. Parker too."

Picking up her clipboard Vera said "The doctor should be in shortly and I'll see if I can round up Zach for you."

"Thank you" Sam said softly. His stomach growled loudly.

Vera chuckled "I'll order you something to eat too."

"You got green jello?" Sam asked with a hopeful note in his voice.

"I'll see what I can do" Vera said then she left the room.

* * *

 _ **Next Day – Hospital – Scott's Room – 5:00 pm**_

Jasmin raced into Scott's room and looked around frantically. Her eyes landed on Scott and then Zach. Darn it he wasn't here.

Looking up from the magazine he was reading Zach called out "Jasmin what's the rush?"

"He's not here" Jasmin said in rush as she started to head out.

Zach stood "Who is not here?" he questioned moving towards her.

Turning back to Zach she blurted out "Sam. Sam is missing. He's not in his room. Jeremy went to deliver his food and found his bed empty. He thought he might be in the bathroom even though he should not be up and walking. Jeremy waited several minutes but then knocked. There was no answer so he opened the bathroom door. It was empty too."

She started to head out and added "You warned us he didn't like hospitals. But we didn't think he would try to leave AMA with this storm."

Scott laughed, he knew Sam would not be that stupid to try and leave in this weather. Maybe if his fever had spiked but from what Zach told him it was a steady low grade fever today.

He asked "Have you checked Spike's room?"

Jasmin stopped and looked back at the laugh "No that was next. You think he will be in there?"

Scott nodded "Yeah. Sam is tight with his team. Zach said he was asking to see Spike this morning. I guess he got tired of waiting and took matters into his own hands."

Zach shook his head "Sam's a handful isn't he?"

Laughing Scott nodded then said "Go read Sam the riot act for me. Tell him I said that he better not move his ass from his bed again or I will have words with him."

Zach responded "Okay, I will. Perhaps we should move you and Sam into the same room until we leave. You could keep him in line."

Scott drew a deep breath after the coughing fit that his laughing caused then said "I'd suggest you put him with Spike. I don't want to chance getting him sick with his weaken immune system."

Jasmin smiled "That would be a good idea. I'll talk to Dr. Parker about that."

Then she and Zach left the room. Scott leaned back and took several deep breaths in through his nose. He smiled. Sam surely was a handful.

He thought, poor Jasmin, she had been so frantic thinking that Sam left AMA. From what Zach was saying Sam was cooperating but he had been itching to see Spike. Scott should have told the nurses to arrange for Sam to see Spike yesterday and this could have been avoided.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Spike's Room – 5:10 pm**_

Sam had been sitting here for a half hour waiting for Spike to wake up. He would not wake him though. It was enough to see Spike even though he had many wires and tubes attached. The soft steady beep of Spike's heart monitor was reassuring.

He had truly thought that Noah had killed Spike when he saw him bleeding on the floor of the surgery. Where he got the energy to launch himself at Noah and to hang on so long Sam did not know. He should not have been able to do that.

Sam knew that for a fact based on how he felt right now. He was too exhausted to move. None of the nurses would listen to his demands to see Spike. So he had to take matters into his own hands because he just had to see him. Sam had to be here for him. Lou was not here and Spike needed someone to be there for him.

Just like Spike was always there for him and for Jules and for everyone else. Spike was the first one of the team to offer to stay with one of them if they had to spend time in the hospital. Spike had been there for him so many times.

Sam smiled thinking about the gumball execution kit Spike had made for him. Spike wanted to help when he was having trouble getting the images of glass teethed gumballs attacking him out of his head after the hot call at Gleason mall. It had worked wonders and was a fun distraction from the boredom of being in a hospital bed.

So now that Spike was badly injured and in the hospital Sam did not want him to be alone. Sam didn't like the fact that the team had to leave. But he understood, duty called, their jobs were important and the citizens of Toronto needed the team too.

Sam shifted slightly in the chair he had managed to pull close to the bed. He looked down at his IV location and thought that he probably shouldn't have pulled that out. His pajama bottoms and right hand were still stained with the blood that seeped out after he yanked the IV out.

But there was no way he could have made it to Spike's room dragging the IV pole. It hurt like hell to bear weight on his leg but he had managed to limp and sort of hop to Spike's room and pull this chair over to the bed before collapsing into it. It had taken all the energy reserves he had to do that. His leg was throbbing something fierce hanging down like it was now.

If the nurses had just listened and gotten a wheelchair to bring him in here he would not have left his room like he had. But they hadn't and Spike was important to him. So he managed to make it in here despite the pain. Sam would gladly experience even more pain to ensure that Spike was not alone right now.

The door opened and Sam turned his head. Ah crap. From the looks on Jasmin's, Dr. Parker's and Zach's faces he was in a shitload of trouble. Sam decided the best defense was a strong offense.

Sam stated firmly with a heavy dose of accusation in his voice "I wouldn't have come on my own if you had only listened to me and brought me in here with a wheelchair."

Zach stopped dead. He smiled then laughed. Damn, Sam sounded so much like his brother Adam at the moment. That was Adam's style; come out fighting even when he knew he had screwed up.

Fiona stopped just inside the room and put her hands on her hips in frustration as she said "My father-in-law warned me about you. I should have listened to him. Lesson learned." She smiled as she came forward and knelt down and pulled up his pants leg "I just hope you didn't do any damage to that leg of yours."

Sam grinned. He had been surprised to find out that Dr. Fiona Parker had married Jasper's son. She was feisty but caring and he liked her too.

Zach was not so easily swayed as he said with some heat "What the hell were you thinking Sam? You should not be out of bed much less walking the halls of this hospital on that leg. Scott says that if you don't keep your butt in bed he's got a few words for you."

Jasmin hissed "Shush. You'll wake Spike."

Spike chuckled weakly "Too late already awake."

Sam whipped his head to Spike and grinned when he saw Spike's eyes open. It was good to hear his laugh too, even if it was only a fraction of what it was normally.

"Sorry to wake you" Zach said as he moved to the foot of the bed

Jasmin moved forward and started to note down Spike's vitals. She could see that Sam was not leaving for a few moments so she got busy.

"Buddy, I'm here. How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

Spike turned his head slowly and looked at Sam. He gave Sam a small smile "Good to see you Sam. But I agree with Zach. Why are you here?"

Reaching out to grasp Spike's hand Sam answered "Where else would I be buddy? You are always there for me. About time I returned the favor."

His grasp still weak Spike squeezed Sam's hand "Well do me a favor and get back to your bed. Scott and me worked too hard to save your butt to have you go and ruin it now."

Sam squeezed back and said "Thank you Spike, for everything. I'm not ruining anything, just didn't think you should wake up alone since Lou and the rest of the team had to leave."

Spike had not been awake since he spoke to Lou and Wordy. So he asked "They're not here, how long have I been out?"

Dr. Parker stood after seeing that Sam had not done any damage to his leg and said "Two days. Your body needed the rest. The blood clot is almost completely gone. I'm hoping that you will be okay to travel tomorrow to Ottawa."

Spike blinked. Two days? Blood clot? Ottawa?

"Huh?" Spike said with confusion clearly on his face.

Sam grinned "Yeah I had about the same reaction buddy. Let me bring you up to speed. I spoke with the Boss and my dad last night. It seems the team decided that it would be better if you and I recuperated together."

"My family, Laura actually, decided that we should come and stay with her and Scott. She was quite adamant that we come. Jeff and Kyle got leave along with my uncle Erik. They have set up Scott's huge basement with three beds for when we are all released from the hospital."

His face took on a wary look "I have to warn you though, Scott's sisters and his mom, and quite possibly my mom and aunts will be there too. Prepare to be mother-henned to death."

Spike laughed lightly. The way he felt right about now, mother-henning sounded damned good. But then his mind landed on his Ma "Did someone call my parents. My Ma?"

Nodding Sam said "The Boss said Lou took care of that and told them that once you are settled at Scott's home that you would be calling them. Lou is giving them updates so unless you want to call you don't have to worry about that."

Spike could only imagine what his dad would say to him. None of it would be good or pleasant. It was not something he was ready to deal with. If he could call his Ma so she didn't worry that would be good but he trusted Lou to put her mind at ease for him right now.

Feeling the pull of sleep again, Spike closed his eyes and said wearily "Lou can take care of that for now."

"Rest now Spike. I'll be here" Sam said as he saw Spike pulled back under.

Sleep was good for him right now. Sam sighed. He was glad he was here when Spike woke up.

Dr. Parker checked Spike over quickly then turned to Sam and said "Sam we need to get you back into bed and get that IV started again."

Sam blanched and he went complete rigid as every muscle in his body constricted. Needles. They would have to use a needle to restart the IV.

Tightly Sam ground out "No. No IV."

Fiona felt so bad. The words were out of her mouth and too late she recalled what Jasper had shared with her when she spoke to him. Sam had a justified fear of needles. Jasper would not elaborate but said they needed to be avoided unless absolutely necessary to keep Sam alive. He had also given her the complete rundown on how Sam reacted to various medications so she was able to adjust things properly.

She breathed out a slow breath and said "I forgot, I'm sorry Sam. If you promise to stay well hydrated by drinking water we can switch to using the PICC line for your antibiotics, I have no oral version that will work for your infection. Remember what I told you, no needles are required using the PICC line. Can you do that?"

Sam nodded "Yeah."

He found out yesterday what the thing in his right arm was, it was a PICC line. He would need to be on antibiotic for several weeks and the type he needed to fight the infection only came in IV form. Having this would prevent him from having to deal with needles.

Dr. Parker put it in so that he did not have to stay in the hospital too. He could be given the medication at Scott's home without having an IV. She had explained it could stay in place for up to a year. That if the infection had gotten into the bone, which still might be a possibility, that he might need antibiotics for months. With the PICC line, he would be able to return to work too once his leg healed.

It was just his damned luck he ended up with an aggressive strain of staph infection. The meds the urgent care doctor gave him had been useless against it. At least Ed could not get mad at him. This wasn't his fault.

Well sorta it was. He had been behaving like a kid and racing Spike to the shower and slammed his shin into the corner of the shower. But the part where it got really infected was not his fault. He had followed the doctor's instructions up until they were stranded at the cabin. Even then he had tried to take care of it and had Scott clean it out.

Jasmin finished her vitals check and notes then looked at Sam then Spike. She wished she had listened to Sam and brought him earlier. He was right, they could have avoided this if she had only listened to him and heard that he needed to see Spike.

She made Zach's suggestion "Dr. Parker, perhaps we can bring Sam's bed in here."

Fiona grinned, "Good idea. My father-in-law said Sam always did better with someone in the room with him. Couldn't get away with things as easy."

Zach patted Sam's shoulder and said "You behave now or else I'll tell Scott." He thought a moment and added " _and_ Ed."

Sam groaned but nodded. They all had his number now. Although none of them knew it, Sam didn't really feel up to being ornery right about now. Hell, with as exhausted as he was, getting up out of this chair was impossible at the moment too. And it wasn't like he could go anywhere for two reasons. Spike needed him and with the weather it was not like he could leave the hospital anyways.

He remained in the chair while his bed was moved into the room. While everyone was gone, Sam watched Spike who had drifted back to sleep and grinned. He thought that the good thing to come out of his little trip down the hall was now he could be here for Spike like Spike had been there for him.

As he looked closely at Spike he noticed purple bruising on his neck. They were finger marks. Did Noah Barton choke Spike? If so, Sam was glad the bastard was dead. No one choked his friend and got away with it.

Before long Sam was back in his bed. That was a chore and he let Jeremy and Zach do most the work. He ate his light dinner and drank a bunch of water. Jasmin showed him how the PICC line worked when she came in to give him his antibiotic and an oral dose of pain meds.

Sam drifted off to sleep shortly after. He had overexerted today coming to Spike's room and his body was letting him know that but it was worth it. Spike was worth it.


	27. Behaving & Hidden Connections Revealed

**Behaving & Hidden Connections Revealed**

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later – Scott's & Laura's Home – 11:30 am **_

Sam looked around the basement. Who would have guessed that he would be the first one released from the hospital? Not him. He looked at the stairs, now that would be a challenge. Thank goodness that Scott's basement was huge and had a full bathroom installed because managing to go up and down those stairs would be difficult.

Images of Jeff making him crawl up the staircase at his parent's home entered his head and the challenge level of Scott's stairs reduced immediately. Using his crutches he hobbled over to the section that they had set up with a couch and three chairs and a TV. Sam picked out one of the chairs with an ottoman in front of it. He maneuvered himself into the chair and put his leg up on the ottoman.

Jeff and Kyle plopped down on the couch as Uncle Erik sat in one of the other chairs.

Sighing Sam said "Feels good to be out of a hospital. But I hate leaving Spike and Scott there."

Kyle stated "Like we said, one of us will take you to visit them every day until they are released."

Erik grinned at Sam seeing him more relaxed now than when he first saw him in the hospital. Sam truly did not do well in hospitals. At William's and Yvonne's urging Dr. Fiona Parker had agreed that even though he still ran a low grade fever that Sam would do better outside the hospital.

He looked pointedly at Sam and said firmly "I do not want a repeat of the Scarlet fever debacle. You are to follow the rules set out. Don't make me make it an order."

Sam nodded "Yes Sir."

Kyle asked "What do you mean the Scarlet fever debacle?"

Sam groaned as Jeff told how Scott had to chase Sam around and catch him so Kyle's mom could give Sam his medicine. Kyle and Jeff laughed when Erik said he had to tan Scott's hide for dangling Sam off the cabinet and threatening to drop him next time after having to climb up and get him several times.

Kyle looked at Sam and Jeff and semi-pouted "Man, I missed all the fun."

Jeff grinned, "Not all of it. This should be really fun to watch."

Sam gave Jeff a sour look then said "You promised to run interference for me Jeff."

"Oh, I still plan on doing that cuz. It's just that watching Aunt Ann, Aunt Connie, Laura, Vicky and Amelia fuss over you will be fun. Too bad your mom and my mom are not here too" Jeff laughed.

Kyle laughed along with Jeff. He had a point. This would be fun to watch. And no sooner had he thought that than the five women appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Kyle watched as his mom, aunt, sisters and sister-in-law moved forward and attacked their prey. Sam did not stand a chance. Not a single chance.

He watched as Sam was routed out of the chair but not allowed to move himself when Mom took Sam's crutches away and whisked them upstairs. Kyle knew that Mom did that because she wanted to make sure Sam stayed in bed. Another laugh emitted as Dad and Jeff were pressed into service as human crutches by Laura and were told to carry Sam to bed.

Then Kyle watched as his sisters, Vicky and Amelia, fussed around Sam getting him tucked into bed and getting his leg propped up and pillows fluffed. In very short order, Kyle was given his orders too. Aunt Connie told him to follow her back upstairs so he could carry down the lunch tray after she was finished preparing it for all the guys.

Yeah this would be fun to watch Kyle thought as he trudged up the stairs. Even more so when Scott got here too. His big brother was about as comfortable with mother-henning as Sam was; which was not much.

Kyle chuckled as he hit the top stair and turned back to see Sam scowling but behaving.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – 2:00 pm**_

Greg hung up the phone and set it on the table. Dumbfounded! That was the only word going on in his head. Dumbfounded! He turned and stared out of the window all thoughts of the paperwork he had been working on forgotten.

With Sam, Greg had asked so many, many, _many_ times 'what are the odd?' His rote answer now was a pat, 'damn high'.

But for himself he just couldn't wrap his head around it.

Ed walked in wanting to discuss the results of the latest trials for the temporary officers and stopped seeing Greg lost in thought. He watched him for a moment as Greg simply shook his head slowly and stared out the window. He saw the phone on the table and instantly had a gut reaction. Something was wrong with Spike or Sam.

He went forward and sat down "Greg what's wrong? Is it Spike or Sam?"

Greg tore his gaze from the window and slowly turned it to Ed.

Ed was surprised by what happened next. A small smile splayed across Greg's face as he said "What are the odds?" then gave a half chuckle.

"Greg, are you alright buddy?" Ed asked feeling worried by Greg's demeanor.

Pulling himself out of his daze Greg inhaled deeply and focused on Ed "Yeah I'm good. Just got off the phone with Dr. Parker getting an update on the guys. They released Sam and Spike is doing really well."

That confused Ed and it was rare but he was at a loss for words "So why … That's good news … but …"

Greg broke out in a broad smile and said "Dumbfounded. Truly and literally dumbfounded. Who knew? Not me certainly."

Ed took a steadying breath "Greg, explain."

"Dr. Parker. We're related. By marriage of course; she married into the name. But we were talking about the guys and then just sort of slipped into talking about the name Parker" Greg shared.

Jules, Wordy and Lou entered the briefing room and caught what Greg was saying.

Wordy sat and said "You and Dr. Parker are related?"

Lou and Jules shared a glance as they sat down too. This was interesting and they could not wait to hear what the Boss had to say.

Smiling Greg said "Yeah. It appears that there is a branch of family I didn't know much about. I knew that my grandfather Enrico had an older brother. They were fifteen years apart in age. They had a huge falling out when my grandfather was in his twenties and they never spoke to each other again. Not sure what it was over. His older brother Benito moved to Ottawa and the families never corresponded or interacted after that. I only know his name because when my grandfather Enrico died my father invited Benito Parker to the funeral. Benito refused to come."

"Benito's son is Dr. Jasper Parker. Fiona is married to his son Jason who is also a doctor" Greg explained.

Jules' eyes widened "Wow! Talk about coincidence."

Shaking his head "It gets even more weird. You see Dr. Jasper Parker is good friends with Sam's parents. Fiona said that her mother-in-law invited the Braddock's to hers and Jason's wedding because Jasper and Mrs. Braddock have known each other for years. In fact, Jasper Parker introduced the General to Mrs. Braddock."

Lou's mouth was gaping open and he looked at the others. They were just as shocked.

Greg then added "There's more. Jasper and the General were in Special Forces together. Jasper was the unit medic when the General was CO of a unit. But the kicker is …"

He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as he looked at each of them a moment. He grinned "Dr. Jasper Parker was Sam's physician when he was in Special Forces. He saved Sam's life when he was rescued from captivity."

Ed sat back and stared at Greg "Yeah I think dumbfounded it the right word."

Lou grinned. He couldn't wait to tell Spike that the Boss was related to the man that saved Sam's life. Spike was sure to want to talk to Dr. Parker and add updates to the Proper Care and Feeding of Samtastic manual.

Jules smiled at the Boss. How cool was that. She was beginning to think that Sam was connected to all of them in some weird way. It began to feel more and more like Sam was destined to be a part of Team One.

She asked "So are you going to reach out to your extended family?"

Greg shrugged "I might. Both Benito and Enrico have passed and we will probably never know what caused the rift between them. But yeah it might be nice to get to know them all."

When the Boss stared out the window again Wordy turned to Ed and asked "How did the last batch do?"

Ed sighed "I certainly hope Sam and Spike are not gone long. A bit slim pickings, no one quite like Donna in this batch. I just might ask the other team leads if any of their team want to rotate in an out until they get back."

Greg turned back and said "No can do. Sam and Spike will be out for at least four weeks if not longer. Dr. Parker will continue to test Sam every week but that infection is still serious and he is still running a low grade fever. Spike is doing very good Fiona said. No further complications. She hopes to release him in a few days. Normally she would not but with the amount of support he will have with the Braddock's and the fact that Sam's aunt Connie was a ICU nurse before she married makes her more comfortable in doing so."

"Scott is on the mend too and she said he could be released as early as tomorrow. She kept him longer so as not to expose his babies and Sam to the virus" Greg shared.

Wordy grinned "At least Scott will get extended time to bond with his children now."

They all nodded. That was one good thing that came out of all of this. That and the Barton's were no longer on the loose and a threat to others.

Ed patted the table and said "Wordy, Jules, Lou, let's go put the next batch of potentials through their paces since we have to find temps."

Greg looked at Lou as he stood up. He looked much better after a few days off. However, Greg called out "Lou, remember, you're still on light duty so you get to run them through negotiation testing and not the obstacle course."

"Copy that" Lou said resigned to the fact that he had become the team's de facto recipient of mother-henning seeing that Sam and Spike were not here. Those two could not return fast enough. He would gladly have the focus turn to those two.

The team minus Greg headed out. Greg swiveled back to stare out the windows and thought it was strange how hidden connections revealed themselves.

* * *

 _ **General Braddock's Home – 2:00 pm**_

Yvonne set the phone down and reached for her glass of orange juice. Kimberly was insisting she drink it to get vitamin C. She was a little tired but not overly so.

One little sneeze the afternoon they were discussing where to Sam should go to recuperate landed her in this bed. William and her sister Ann were adamant that she rest. William bless his heart was so concerned. Yvonne knew she had to be careful not to get colds. The frigid weather was a bit of a concern.

Kimberly had volunteered to come home with her. Yvonne so wanted to be there to help take care of Sam but she was over-ruled by the rest of the Braddock women. They all sided with William and Erik so here she was stuck in bed. In part she had to agree with them. If she was coming down with a cold she would not want to put the babies or Sam at risk of an infection.

Poor William wanted to be with both her and Sam. But things were not so good in Kandahar lately. She did not know details but she knew they had lost several good men in the past few months. Many more were injured. So William had to head back after seeing Sam in the hospital after Zach flew them all in. He only got to spend an hour or so before he had to catch his flight back to Kandahar.

Yvonne was glad to hear from Ann that William had not said anything to Sam about rejoining the Army again. What a mess of things William had made when he recalled Sam and made him go to Kandahar and then suggested to Sam that if he rejoined then Sam could be with Jules.

Poor William tried but the two of them were like oil and water sometimes. Sam and William had made strides in repairing their relationship. But William's ill-conceived idea and words that day had blown up in his face again.

Sam had been so angry with his dad, rightfully so. They had barely spoken since then. So Yvonne was glad to hear from Ann that Sam and William had kind words for one another when they visited before William had to leave.

Yvonne sighed looking around her bedroom. She wanted to be useful and take care of Sam. But she had found another way to be useful and it did not require her to leave her bed.

She might be relegated to this bed but that didn't mean she couldn't do anything. When she found out that the surgery at the Craig hospital had been destroyed she had begun to make calls. She knew how important that little hospital was to the people in that area. Sure there were larger ones around but they were further away.

And the Craig's had put their heart and soul into building that hospital. They owed the Craig's so much; for the care of Sam when he was a teenager. Boy, William had been surprised when she reminded him of how Landry Craig had taken such good care of Sam after the lake incident and the avalanche and the hockey incident. And again for the care they had given Sam and Scott. Both boys were well thanks to Landry Craig's skills.

Yvonne finished the orange juice and set the empty cup on the night stand. She was behaving. Yvonne almost giggled; she was almost as bad a patient as Sammy was. Her sister constantly told her that.

She leaned back and thought about the conversation she had just had with Maisie Craig. Bless that woman, she was a spitfire. Yvonne had called to inform Maisie and Landry that donations were rolling in and when the weather cleared enough that crews would be on their way to set the hospital to rights. They should have it operational in about three weeks if all went as planned.

Maisie had been so floored by the generosity but Yvonne reminded her that it was their generosity that needed to be repaid and rebuilding the surgery was the least they could do. Yvonne didn't tell Maisie but she and William seeded the donations with a rather large contribution as did Ann and Erik. They too were very appreciative of Landry too.

The rest of the Braddocks and many of the people she had met serving on various medical related boards were anteing up large sums too. Getting this in motion was the least she could do for them seeing that they saved Sam, again.

Yvonne smiled recalling that Maisie let slip that she thought Sam might be in love with his teammate Jules. Maisie had said that one of the nurses there, Minna, had told her about Sam kissing her thinking she was Jules.

Then Maisie said that she had met Jules and got the impression that Jules cared very deeply about Sam. There was something in her eyes. Maisie confided that she hoped for their sake they figured out that they were both attracted to each other and they gave it a chance to grow into something more.

She listened but did not confirm or deny anything to Maisie. Yvonne would not break Sam's confidence. She valued their trust too much to speak out of turn. But Yvonne felt two things, sadness that Sam was still feeling pain over his and Jules break up but also happiness that Sam had not given up hope.

If Maisie was correct in her assessment of Jules, then Yvonne felt better giving Sammy the advice to not give up hope. Yvonne would like a chance to meet Jules. From everything Sam told her about Jules she seemed like the perfect match for him. Jules would fit right in with the Braddock women too who were all strong, capable women with loving hearts.

The word strong echoed in her mind. Well in her case it was strong in conviction rather than physical strength. CFS had made her less strong physically than she would like. Yvonne laid down feeling fatigued. Perhaps William and Ann were right that she should rest.

She decided to call Sam after dinner and check on him. She could provide support over the phone if she could not be there in person. Yvonne pulled the covers over her and drifted off for an afternoon nap.

* * *

 _ **Scott's & Laura's Home – 7:30 pm **_

Sam was so bored. Jeff, Kyle and Uncle Erik were all outside shoveling snow. The storm had dumped more. So after dinner they headed out to take care of it.

Even though he was bored he was enjoying the respite from all the women hovering over him. He told them he was going to rest and closed his eyes. He measured his breathing and faked falling asleep. Stealth mode came in handy sometimes.

Sam opened his eyes when he heard the last one heading up the stairs after he heard them say they would go help Laura with the babies.

He was thinking about calling Wordy just to shoot the breeze but he would wait until nine. That way Wordy could put his daughters to bed first. Wordy loved reading to Allie, Holly and Lilly. Sam read to them when he watched them occasionally. That was always fun. It sort of reminded him of times he entertained Sara.

Sam's mind wandered to this afternoon. He had a good lunch with just the guys, the girls ate upstairs. After lunch Aunt Connie administered the antibiotic via the PICC line. Aunt Ann made him take his pain pills. Jeff and Kyle then helped him to the bathroom and he was glad of a shower even though from the knee down one leg was sealed in a plastic bag. Then Vicky and Amelia made sure he was all tucked in again.

He had actually taken a nap after that. He was still not up to par and exhausted easily.

When he awoke Sam had spent about a half hour on the phone with Mom before dinner. It was always good to talk to her. He was so pleased to hear what she was arranging for the Craig hospital. His mom amazed him still with everything she accomplished even dealing with her Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. She never let CFS stop her from doing things that made a difference.

Mom also told him that there were several new applications for the MBH scholarships. She would email him the details tomorrow and he could review the applications. Sam thought that Mom and Bella were godsends in managing the scholarship. He liked to be engaged but he left most of the administration to them.

Sam was about to flick on the TV to see if he could catch a game or something when his phone rang. He did not recognize the phone number but answered anyways because he was bored to death. "Hello."

 _[Vanessa smiled and said "Hello Sam. This is Dr. Chardin, Vanessa."]_

Sam grinned "Hello Vanessa. How'd you get my number?" Thinking that sounded rude Sam quickly added "That didn't sound right. How are you and everyone else?"

 _[Chuckling Vanessa responded "First answer is from Maisie. She spoke to your mom today and Maisie asked for your number. It's a good thing too, but I'll get to that in a moment. Me I'm doing well. The headache is all gone. Minni is doing well too. She is at home with her parents now. Ron, Jeremy, Vera and Jasmine are all doing well too."]_

"I'm glad to hear that" Sam said sincerely.

 _[Looking down at the object in her hands Vanessa got down to her reason for calling "Sam I have something here that belongs to you. I found it under a shelf in the room where Ron stored your packs. I think when Spike got your guns out your wallet dropped to the floor and got kicked under it."]_

"My wallet?" Sam asked as he felt a slight panic. His favorite pictures of Matt and Sara were in there. He really should get a copy of Matt's picture made. It was irreplacble right now. He could always get another one of Sara from Mom but not Matt. Not that particular one.

 _["Yeah it's yours. I looked inside and saw your driver's license" Vanessa said as she opened it again._

 _She stared at the photo of a little brown haired boy with green eyes. Her heart clenched seeing it._

 _She hated to snoop but she had felt compelled to take that photo out when she found the wallet. With great anticipation she had turned it over. Vanessa had hoped against hope that it was him. She had looked so long. But the writing on the back had dashed her hopes._

 _Taking the photo out again Vanessa looked at the face of the boy, it was him but it wasn't. Why she took it out again did not know? But again she felt compelled too. She turned it over again hoping the writing changed. But no, it still said 'Matthew Benjamin Hunter, age 9'.]_

"Can you just drop it in the mail to me please?" Sam asked.

 _["Sure, it might take a while to get to you. The mail is a bit backed up from the storm. But things are setting to rights quickly" Vanessa responded.]_

Then thinking about how things could get lost in the mail Sam said "Better yet, if you could insure it for me and send it two day air I'll reimburse you the cost. It has something irreplaceable in it. I would not want to lose it. Thank you for finding my wallet."

 _[Vanessa flipped the picture over again and stared at it but said "You shouldn't keep irreplaceable things in a wallet. Wallets get lost and damaged too often to keep things like that in them."]_

Sam couldn't disagree with her "Yeah. I should really make a copy of the picture. It's the only one I have of Matt at that age."

 _[She stilled, Matt? As in Matthew Benjamin Hunter, age 9? She just had to ask "You mean the picture of the smiling little boy with green eyes?"]_

Thank god it was still there Sam thought and said "Yeah. That is Matt. My best friend, my brother really."

 _[Vanessa could not keep the thoughts in her head and gave them a voice "When I first saw that picture … well … I could have sworn it was someone else. Someone I've been looking for a very long time."]_

Sam normally didn't pry but he was so bored so he said "Really, who are you looking for. Maybe I could help. Spike is a whiz at computers and we have access to databases."

 _["That's a sweet offer but I don't think he can be found. It's like my half-brother fell off the face of the earth. I didn't know he existed until I had to fill out scholarship applications. We have the same biological father but different mothers. I never met my father. He died in prison. He murdered his wife and tried to kill my half-brother too."_

" _My mom had me out of wedlock. She had an affair with a married man, my father. But when she saw what a mean and cruel bastard he was she whisked me away. I was only one. My mom died when I was young. On her way to work one day she was knocked onto the tracks accidentally and was hit by a train. I entered the foster system after that because my father was in prison."_

 _Vanessa continued to stare at the picture "Then at some point he died. When my teacher suggested a scholarship to me, one specifically for orphans and foster kids I had to dig through my mom's stuff. That's when I found out about my father and how he had murdered his wife. My mom kept a newspaper clipping of the article about the murder."_

" _I think she planned to tell me about my half-brother at some point because she had a picture of him from the article of the murder and a post-it that read, Vanessa's half-brother. I think she even thought about adopting him after his father, our father, died. I saw a letter to a lawyer asking if he had other family that took him in. But it was dated a week before she died and she never mailed it."_

 _Blowing out a breath Vanessa then said "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you all this."]_

Sam's head was reeling. He knew Matt's birth last name. It was Chardin. Matt's mother had been murdered and his father died in prison. His breaths came in short pants.

Vicky had wandered down the stairs to check on Sam. She raced forward seeing him white as a sheet and struggling to breathe. "Sam, Sam what's wrong, Are you in pain?" she said urgently as she rushed forward.

 _[On the phone Vanessa heard the labored breathing and the shouts of a female voice. "Sam, are you okay? What's going on? Try and calm your breathing. Slow in and out" Vanessa urged on the phone.]_

Sam looked up at Vicky and sucked in a deep breath. He blew it out slowly. He repeated that as Vicky took the phone from him.

Vicky asked "Who is this?" She was afraid something happened to Scott or Spike and they gave the news to Sam.

 _[Vanessa quickly said "Dr. Vanessa Chardin. Is Sam okay? We were just talking then his breathing went all haywire."]_

"Vanessa, Vanessa Chardin?" Vicky said astonished. Then she said to Sam "Slow it down, sniper breathing. That's it."

She was glad to see some color coming back into Sam's face. She was surprised to hear Vanessa's voice on the other end of the line.

 _["Who is this? How is Sam?" Vanessa asked.]_

"This is Vicky McKnight-Braddock. I think you were a student of mine in high school. I helped you apply for the MBH scholarship. Can you tell me what you and Sam were talking about? He is regaining control of his breathing but whatever you were talking about upset him a great deal" Vicky said as she brushed her hand through Sam's hair trying to calm him like Aunt Yvonne used to do.

 _[Surprised, Vanessa blurted out "So you are related to Sam. Wow, I wondered about that when he was in the hospital. I don't know why Sam would have gotten upset. I was just telling him about my half-brother. I found Sam's wallet here and a picture he carries in it reminded me of my half-brother. They are so similar they could be twins. But the name is all wrong. It is a picture of Sam's friend Matt."]_

Vicky sucked in a breath. Maybe that was the reason. Softly Vicky said "Sam and I are cousins. Sam's best friend Matt is dead. Matt died in the field. Perhaps Sam recalled a bad memory."

That was all Vicky was willing to share with Vanessa. Vicky knew how Matt died and how it badly it hurt Sam, the whole family did. But that was family knowledge and Vicky felt that it was none of Vanessa's business how Matt died.

Sam shook his head and reached for his phone. Seeing his breathing was almost normal, Vicky handed it back. But she stayed close to Sam. He still did not look too good, his color was still off.

His voice a little shaky Sam asked "Vanessa, what was your half-brother's name?"

 _[Vanessa breathed out in relief hearing Sam's voice. "I'm sorry if I caused you pain Sam."]_

"What was his name?" Sam asked again.

 _["He was named after our father. His name was Damien Isaac Chardin. Why?" Vanessa responded.]_

Sam sucked in a breath. First he asked "Where are you Vanessa?"

 _["At the hospital. Why Sam?" Vanessa replied getting worried. Sam's voice sounded shaky and his questions were odd.]_

Sam looked to Vicky then he covered the phone and spoke very softly "Vicky I need you to get your dad to contact someone at Craig hospital _now_. Have them find Vanessa. She should not be alone when she hears what I need to tell her."

Vicky didn't understand but raced off to do as Sam asked. It was strange.

Taking several more steadying breaths Sam uncovered the phone and asked a question meant to delay his telling her until someone was with her. "Vanessa, did you say you applied for a scholarship?"

 _[What was it with all these strange questions? His breathing sounded steadier so Vanessa answered "Yes."]_

"What scholarship?" Sam asked.

 _["The one Mrs. McKnight suggested to me, the MBH scholarship. I was granted the Sara Yvonne Braddock award. It changed my life. Allowed me to pursue my dream" Vanessa answered but quit speaking when Sam's breathing became erratic again. "Sam, Sam what is going on?"_

 _She was getting very concerned when Sam did not answer "Sam put Vicky back on. You need help. I don't know what is going on but you need to focus on your breathing. Give the phone to Vicky."]_

Things were slamming around in Sam's head. This was Matt's half-sister, one he didn't even know he had. She was given a scholarship in the name of his sister. Holy Hell! Talk about hidden connections. Never would he have suspected this.

Vicky raced down the stairs followed by everyone else. Jeff was on the phone with Craig hospital as he raced down the stairs. Erik stopped everyone from crowding around Sam, only allowing Ann to move forward. Sam was as white as a sheet and his breathing was coming in short hiccups and his eyes were tearing up. Sam held the phone with a white-knuckled grip.

 _[Vanessa turned and saw Maisie and Landry Craig entered the room. Maisie smiled at her and sat down. Vanessa said "I'm worried about Sam. His breathing is so off. He needs help."_

 _Landry patted Vanessa on the shoulder and said "He has help. His family is there with him. He needs to tell you something and had one of his family call so you would not be alone when he told you."_

 _Her eyes turned to the picture. Her stomach was rolling. Her voice was now shaky too and her breath was a bit erratic too as she said "Sam the Craig's are with me. What do you need to tell me."]_

Aunt Ann was gently stroking his hair. Sam focused on his aunt's face. It was his mom's face too. It was soothing even though he knew it was Aunt Ann. He got his breathing under control again.

His voice none too even he said "Vanessa I have to tell you a few things. Let me start with the easiest. The award you got. The Sara Yvonne Braddock award is given in the name of my little sister that died when she was seven."

 _[Vanessa was speechless. Her mouth moved but no sounds came out. She gripped onto Maisie's hand. Doc Landry's hand on her shoulder felt comforting.]_

Getting a little stronger voice, Sam continued "The scholarship was the idea of my best friend Matthew Benjamin Hunter. He, Ripsaw and I decided to use our military life insurance policies to start scholarships in the name of a deceased loved one upon our own deaths. MBH stands for Music, Beauty and Home but also is fittingly Matt's initials."

"A family friend helped us set it up and told a few people about it. They donated anonymously so that we could begin to make a difference in our lifetime. Matt and Ripsaw are gone, I'm the only one left. Their life insurance payouts were added to the pool for the awards when they passed away."

"We created three awards. One was created in my sister's name Sara Yvonne Braddock, the one you received. Ripsaw chose to honor his mother with the Charlotte Anne Preston award. Matt also chose to create one in his beloved mother's name."

Sam paused and he clenched his other hand into a fist. This would hurt Vanessa, he just knew it would.

He swallowed a lump of emotion and said "Matt used his mother's maiden name Louise Grace Hunter instead of her married name because his father murdered his mother in front of him when he was nine. When he was eighteen he legally changed his name to Matthew Benjamin Hunter."

"His birth name was ... Damien Isaac Chardin Jr., Matt is the half-brother you are looking for" Sam managed to get out through his constricted throat.

Vicky's mouth dropped open as she gripped Kyle's and Amelia's hands tightly. "Oh my god!" she whispered.

 _[Vanessa couldn't breathe. Tears rolled down her face. She had never met him but she had wanted too. A half-brother would have been a familial connection in this world._

 _She had wondered what happened to him and why she couldn't find him. It never occurred to her that he would change his name. Or that he was dead._

 _Vanessa looked down at the picture through blurred eyes. Her half-brother was dead. Oh god he was dead. How?_

 _Her lip quivered as she finally got her vocal chords to work and Vanessa quietly asked "How did he die?"]_

Sam choked up. He could not tell her that he killed her half-brother. Killed the only family Vanessa had in this world. He moved the phone from his ear and held it out to his Uncle.

He managed to get out brokenly "She … she … wants to know ... how … M aa… Matt died … I … can't … please … for me."

Erik stepped forward. He took the phone from Sam as Sam's eyes flooded with tears. He nodded then turned and strode from the room to explain to Vanessa just how Matt had died.

Ann wrapped Sam in her arms and held him as he cried.

The others looked on in stunned disbelief for a few minutes. Then Jeff went into action and ushered everyone out except Aunt Ann.

Jeff was thinking as he did so of all the hidden connections in their lives. If not for the ski trip, Sam and Vanessa may never have met. Vanessa would still be searching for a half-brother that was dead. The fact that she became a doctor using a scholarship that was initiated by her half-brother and named to honor her half-brother's best friend's sister was almost beyond belief.

He was a practical man but Jeff could not deny that forces beyond his understanding must be at work here. Sam's life was too full of strange things, pain and he beat the odds and survived things that no one should survive. Jeff stopped at the top stair and looked back at his cousin being comforted by his aunt.

Jeff whispered "Stay strong Sam. Remember, we are always here for you when you need us."

.

* * *

 _ **AN:** I would love to hear from my many silent readers and of course I love hearing from all those readers that routinely comment. What did you think of the connections? Did you guess them from earlier in the story? Did you remember or connect the Chardin name with Matt? Let me know what you thought. _


	28. Unlikely, I'm Tarzan, I'm Sorry & Kyle

**Unlikely, I'm Tarzan, I'm Sorry & Kyle Matures **

* * *

_**Next Day – Hospital Scott's & Spike's Room – 3:00 pm **_

Spike was antsy. Sam had not come to visit and he had not answered his phone at all today. Both he and Scott tried to call him many times but it always went to voice mail.

Kyle had stopped by first thing this morning and told them what happened last night with Sam and Dr. Vanessa Chardin. Spike knew that Sam had to be impacted by that. So did Scott. Heck the whole family knew it.

But Spike didn't think that Sam would shut him out. Or Scott for that matter. But that is just exactly what Sam had done by not answering their calls.

Spike wanted out of here so badly so that he could go to Sam. He knew that Sam's family was there with him. But … that didn't stop Spike from feeling like he needed to be there for Sam.

He knew something that probably no one else knew about Sam. Sure they all knew that he had been hurt and suffered a lot growing up thinking he was responsible for Sara's death. Yes they all knew he was deeply hurt by killing Matt. And of course they all know he had been captured and tortured while in JTF2. Ed knew the most about that seeing that he was the only one of the team that could stick it out as Sam relayed all that hurt.

But he was the only one in the truck and could see Sam's eyes when he opened up the wounds to connect with those men in the bank. Spike saw the bleakness and utter devastation in Sam's eyes. And he saw pain that was incomprehensible to Spike.

For a moment Spike was sure that he had seen Sam's soul through his eyes. What he saw scared him. Sam's soul was in tatters and darkness was edging towards it. Spike clearly saw that Sam was vulnerable. He wondered just how many horrible things Sam had experienced, beyond the previous and the damned corn field.

Spike also wondered if the next horrible thing would destroy his soul altogether or turn it dark. Spike had been raised in the Catholic religion and he fully believed in evil. He saw it many times on the job over the years. But what he was not too sure about was what exactly turned a man to evil. All souls start out pure and in the light.

Was it things like what Sam experienced? Could a man experience so much hurt in his life that the darkness took hold? Yeah, yeah they could. Spike had seen that too on the job. He'd seen normal, good people driven to do inconceivable harm to others.

A good example of that was SIU agent Richard Donner. Seeing his father commit suicide in front of him at thirteen had twisted his mind. When looking at Donner's life as a whole, he was not a bad person. But his actions towards and against Sam were disgusting and hurtful.

Spike pondered why Donner would go down such a destructive path while Sam was able to remain on a good path. Both had experienced horrific loss in front of their eyes at a young age. Why did one go dark and the other stay light? Maybe it was a guardian angel. Spike recalled nuns always reminding him that guardian angels were there to guide and protect us.

He briefly thought that if that were the case, that Sam must have a whole flock of guardian angels with all the shit he had gone through in his life. Or he burned them out on a regular basis. Could one guardian angel keep up with all the trials Sam was presented with in life?

"Unlikely" Spike whispered.

Spike sighed as his mind turned back to solely Sam. Guardian angels or not, Spike worried for Sam. He worried that darkness could overtake his soul.

Sam was vulnerable. Spike had seen it in Sam's eyes. It was one reason he had made that vow to Sam on the bank floor. Spike would always hold tight and never let go. Spike believed in the beauty of life that Sam spoke about. He would never let Sam fall into darkness.

But to do that, he had to be able to be near Sam or at least talk to him. Sam not answering his phone was scaring the crap out of him.

Scott had been lost in his thoughts about Sam when he heard Spike utter 'unlikely'. It pulled him out and he turned to Spike and asked "What's unlikely?"

Spike's internal musing ceased at Scott's question and he turned to Scott "What?"

"You said unlikely. What is unlikely?" Scott clarified.

Spike found himself with a small grin on his face. "I was just thinking about Sam. I'm worried about him. He has had so many bad things happen to him but he remains a good man. I thought that it must take a whole flock of guardian angels to keep him safe with all the risks he takes. I thought it was unlikely that just one guardian angel could manage Sam."

Scott grinned then he chuckled "Yeah Sam would be a challenge for a guardian angel. That's for sure. Even from a young age. I swear Sam scared his mom and dad half to death with some of the stunts he pulled when he was little."

"Yeah like what? Do tell" Spike said eagerly hoping to get some juicy tidbits he could tease Sam with. He could use them to make Sam laugh. He could always make Sam laugh and laughter could help save his soul from darkness.

Scott leaned back, "Well there was this one time. Sam was seven I think. I just got to their house to watch Sam, Sara and Natalie so their parents could go to some fancy dinner party. Uncle Will said Sam was in the backyard and I went to call him in. When Sam didn't respond to my calls, Uncle Will came out."

"Apparently, Sam got this bright idea that he was Tarzan. He had tied a rope really high up on a tree branch. Then he climbed up a bit more and was ready to jump off when he heard his dad call for him. Uncle Will can bellow really loud. Just before he jumped Sam yelled back "I'm Tarzan watch me swing between trees."

Scott shook his head "Christ, I never saw Uncle Will run faster in my life. Sam was mid swing with the knot he tied came loose and Sam was falling and crashing through the trees as he went. Sam would have surely broken his neck but Uncle Will ended up catching him. But my uncle ripped his dress uniform and it was filthy from landing on the muddy ground as he rolled tucking Sam close to his body to protect him."

Spike's eyes were wide "Wow. It was a good thing his dad came outside. I bet Sam got a lecture for that."

Sobering Scott said "Yeah he did. That was no fun to see. Uncle Will marched Sam into the house and stood him in a corner of the living room. He dressed him down very harshly. Read him the riot act for a good ten minutes. Uncle Will told Sam he was the man of the house when he was gone and that Sam should act more responsible. That Sam could not take care of his mother and sisters if he did not start thinking before acting."

"Sam just stood there at attention. He did not cry or anything. He only answered 'Yes Sir' and 'It won't happen again Sir'. My uncle made Sam stand at attention until he returned from showering and changing into a clean uniform. Then he dressed Sam down more telling him that his actions caused his mother to be worried for him. Sam's lip quivered at that but he never moved or let any tears fall. He just stood ram-rod straight and rigid."

Scott sighed "As a punishment Sam was ordered not to speak to anyone. He was to stand in that corner at parade rest until bedtime, which was about an hour or so away, thinking over how his action could have caused others harm. Uncle Will also told Sam that he would go without dinner that night."

"I remember Aunt Yvonne coming into the kitchen and asking what happened. She had been changing Natalie upstairs. Aunt Yvonne argued with Uncle Will in the kitchen before they left saying that the punishment was too harsh. She said that Sam was just a little boy and the fall probably scared him and that the lecture was enough of a punishment. My aunt wanted Sam to eat dinner and be sent to bed early instead."

"Uncle Will had responded that Sam had to learn to be responsible and going without dinner one night never killed anyone. That feeling a little hungry would remind him of the pain he could cause others by rash actions. That Sam needed to learn to think before he acted."

"I could see that Aunt Yvonne was not too happy when Uncle Will put his put down and said that Sam needed to learn discipline early on because as a soldier that would need to be ingrained. That one day that discipline could be the difference between life and death for Sam. Uncle Will won the argument and they left for the dinner party."

"After they left, I fed Sara and Natalie. Then I brought them into the living room so Sam would not be all alone standing there. I was surprised that Sam stayed there and didn't say a single word even though Sara pestered him to no end. Sara even tried to give him a cookie but Sam refused to take it."

"At bedtime Sam marched himself to his bedroom. I went to check on him and saw him changing into his pajamas. It shocked the hell out of me. Sam had a huge bruise across his chest. The best I could figure he must have struck a branch on his way down."

Scott's eyes flared with anger "I was so pissed off at Uncle Will that night. He had never bothered to check to see if Sam was okay. I called Mom when Sam would not speak to me. He was following his dad's orders not to talk."

"When Mom got there she took one look at Sam and then whisked him out of the house to take him to the base urgent care. I heard her on the phone with Aunt Yvonne as she exited the house. Mom was pissed at Uncle Will too."

"Uncle Will and Aunt Yvonne brought Sam home several hours later. My mom came with them. She told me that Sam cracked a rib as she prepared Sam a small dinner while Aunt Yvonne tucked Sam into bed."

A smug smile crossed his face "Uncle Will was in the dog house for a very long time."

"I even heard my dad yell at him when Uncle Will came over to stay at our house that night because Aunt Yvonne was so angry at him. I never heard my dad that angry before nor speaking to any of his brothers the way he spoke, I mean yelled, at Uncle Will. I learned a few new curse words that night. It was a bit scary; almost thought they would come to blows."

"Wow, just wow" Spike said stunned.

Spike thought that there wasn't anything in that story to tease Sam about. Shades of hearing his own father yell at him about taking responsibility made Spike shiver slightly. He wondered if he and his father would ever see eye to eye on SRU. Probably not Spike surmised. His father was too stubborn and set in his ways.

Scott realized too late that, that story put a damper on Spike seeing the faraway look in Spike's eyes.

So he grinned and said "Uncle Will learned his lesson to check Sam out for injuries before he dressed him down. There is nothing quite as bad as getting on the bad side of a Braddock female. And Uncle Will got it from every last one of them. Even Vicky and Amelia glared at Uncle Will for over a month as they fawned over Sam."

Spike grinned "Then I expect you're gonna be in for a dose of glaring for lying to Laura about your condition."

Scott groaned "Don't remind me."

Erik had been standing in the door way listening for quite some time. He recalled nearly striking Will that night. He was so damned angry with his older brother that night. But the real pain he saw in Will's eyes stopped him.

William had been beside himself that he could have treated Sam so carelessly. Will had admitted to him that his fear and adrenaline had given way to anger. William had done exactly what he had accused Sam of doing, acting rashly without thinking about the harm he could cause others. Namely his son.

Erik wished that incident would have opened Will's eyes that the way he was raising Sam was wrong. But his older brother could be so damned stubborn. He continued to deal with Sam strictly, more like a commanding officer than father. Erik wondered how Sam's life might be different if he had been raised like the rest of the Braddock boys.

He put that aside, there was nothing he could do to change the past. But he could help with the future. Moving into the room Erik said "I've spoken at length with Dr. Parker."

Scott and Spike both turned to the door at Erik's statement. Scott asked his dad "About what?"

"About springing you two from the hospital today. We worked things out. Jeff and Kyle will be here shortly to help me get you two home" Erik stated as he moved between the beds.

He continued "Spike, we have arranged for a nurse to come to the house to manage your care."

Spike's mouth dropped open "You did?"

Nodding Erik said "Yes. Will and I spoke today. We are both very concerned for Sam and we believe that he will do better with you two there with him. But we will not put your health at risk Spike; thus the need for the nurse."

Scott said "Finding out about Matt's half-sister must have thrown Sam for a loop. Has he spoken to anyone? He has not answered any of Spike's or my calls."

Erik's eyes were sad as he answered "No he has not spoken a word. He has complied with medical things but he refuses to talk to anyone."

Then he shared "You both need to know that I spoke at length with Vanessa last night. She was in a state of shock over the news. I'm not quite certain how she will react once she processes what she heard. I was quite open with her. Matt was her half-brother after all. I explained how important Matt was to Sam and what it did to him afterwards. How it still affects him."

Spike and Scott nodded. There wasn't much to say.

But Scott looked at his dad and said "Thanks for arranging it so we can be there for Sam."

Erik clasped his son's shoulder "Son that is what we do. We take care of our own. Always have and always will." Turning to Spike Erik added "That includes you to Spike. You became our family the moment Sam claimed you as family."

Spike blinked. Sam claimed him as family. Yeah, yeah he did and Spike claimed Sam as family too. All of Team One was his family.

He had a thought "Hey, I need to contact the Boss. I need him to send Beauty. Sam might need it. I left it in my tech room at the barn. I need your address so I can get him to send it overnight."

Erik grinned. Beauty was well known to everyone in the family. Matt's solution to help Sam cope was pure genius. Will really had changed after the Tarzan incident in relation to Sam's health and well-being. Too bad it took Sara's death to make William realize the rest of his behavior had to change too. And doubly bad that the damage to their relationship had already been done.

But there was hope as Yvonne and Ann constantly said. Sam's and Will's relationship was slowly but surely improving. Given enough time the two of them should be able to create a strong father/son bond again.

Erik wrote down Scott's address as Spike made his call. Jeff and Kyle arrived and within forty minutes they were all headed to Scott's home.

* * *

 _ **Twelve Hours Later – Scott's & Laura's Home – 3:00 am **_

Soft moans, whimpers and a thrashing sound woke Spike and Scott. Both flicked on dim lamps that had been setup next to their beds. They turned and looked to the bed between them. The sounds were coming from Sam who was also sweating profusely and thrashing about on the bed.

They both said "Nightmare" at the same time.

Not wanting to wake Kyle and Jeff if he could help it, Scott called out softly "Sam wake up. Sam."

"Sam buddy wake up" Spike added his voice a little louder seeing that Sam was not responding to Scott's voice.

Kyle stirred from the fold-out couch bed. He nudged Jeff "Hey Jeff, it's Sam" as he got up and headed for Sam's bed.

Neither Scott nor Spike could go to Sam. Both were bedbound due to their injuries and orders from the Braddock women not to get out unassisted. Both wanted to go to him but neither had much strength yet and both knew that if Sam attacked they could not defend themselves at the moment. Neither would chance that, knowing the guilt Sam would feel for lashing out at them.

As Kyle approached Sam, Jeff was rubbing his eyes and called out "Remember don't get too close Kyle. Startling Sam is like playing Russian roulette. It can be deadly." Jeff got up and quickly padded over to the end of the bed where Kyle stopped.

The whimpers and soft moans were pitiful to hear. Like someone was whipping a puppy. Sam had tangled himself up in his soaked sheets too.

Kyle tried to wake Sam by calling his name loudly several times. It didn't work either.

Jeff stepped forward unable to take Sam's whimpers and moans. It was too heart wrenching and he did not want to even imagine what was causing them. "I got this. I train Special Forces men in self-defense. I should be able to handle Sam if he lashes out."

Scott snorted "You didn't train Sam. Ripsaw did. From what Blaze and Winds have said about Ripsaw, that man knew every form of martial arts and probably invented one himself too."

Ignoring Scott and turning to Kyle, Jeff said "Got my six kid?"

Kyle nodded and moved forward too. He was prepared to add his strength to the situation if need be. He would not like manhandling Sam. But if Sam attacked Jeff, Kyle would do what was necessary to prevent injury to either one of them.

Spike did not want Sam to attack his cousins. Sam was already feeling guilty enough with knowing he killed Vanessa's only family. Sam didn't need more. Spike needed to wake Sam up before Jeff actually touched him.

Rubbing his neck absently Spike tried again raising his voice "Sam wake up now. Now Sam!"

Unfortunately, his words did not work and Sam only thrashed and moaned more. It was so hard to watch. Sam was clearly distressed by whatever he was dreaming about.

Then Spike got a stroke of inspiration and called out even louder and firmer "Team One Hot Call. Gear up, let's go."

Sam bolted upright in the bed and his eyes flew wide open. He scanned quickly as he tried to orient himself. His heart was racing like he had run a five mile sprint and he was slick with sweat. Several beads of sweat formed into one large one and dripped into Sam's eye. He rubbed at it as the salty sweat stung his eye.

As he rubbed at the stinging sensation with one hand and wiped this forehead with the other, Sam got his wits about him. He came to the realization that he was in Scott's basement. Sam leaned back, turned to the left and his eyes landed on Spike. He blinked a few times clearing the blurriness that the sweat had caused in one eye.

His nightmare crystalized in his brain. Aw shit, it was real. Sam stared at Spike's throat. The finger shaped bruises were visible in the dim light. He did that. He choked his friend. Dammit.

Spike gave Sam a sad smile, "You were having a nightmare. I had to wake you before you …" He trailed off and then said "I had to wake you."

"How are you?" Jeff said as he gently laid a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam gave Jeff a look that said 'dumbass question' and then turned back to Spike. Sam stared a moment longer then closed his eyes. He could not bear to look at what he had done to Spike. It wasn't Noah that had choked Spike. No, it was him, his hands that made those marks.

Guilt and shame rose up and threatened to drown him right here and now. Could he ever make up for doing that to Spike? If so how?

Jeff knew it was a stupid question but he had asked anyways. He gave Sam an assessing once over then turned to Kyle and said "Go get the shower set up for Sam."

Kyle nodded and turned. This part was no fun. But he would not want to be anywhere other than here. Kyle trusted Scott, Jeff and Spike to help Sam with the emotional stuff. Kyle knew he was not so good at the emotional stuff, so he would do his part this way. He was the muscle here.

Sam did not speak to any of them as Jeff and Kyle helped him to shower. He had been drenched in sweat and the warm shower felt good. He appreciated Jeff's gesture. When he was back in a freshly made bed with clean dry sheets Sam looked at the four men around him. None of them had tried to get him to speak.

Kyle came forward with a mug and said "Here, I thought you might like a cup of coffee."

Then Kyle headed over to one of the chairs and sat down just like Jeff had done so he was not hovering. Kyle picked up his own coffee and took a long drink. It looked like none of them were getting much sleep tonight. But that was okay by him, coffee would do the trick in keeping him awake and alert for now.

Sam had taken the coffee and held just under his nose and inhaled deeply. Then he took a sip. Sam wasn't sure what it was about coffee. He knew he was addicted to the stuff. It was how he got through many a day. But it also seemed to settle him and clear his racing thoughts.

It might be because Matt had always brought him coffee when he was upset and restless. For years when they were in the regular Army on their day off they would find a café with good coffee and sit there for hours drinking and just shooting the breeze. Those were such good times.

He took another sip and then turned to Spike and said "I'm sorry."

Spike looked at Sam with surprise because not only did Sam speak he was apologizing. Spike set his hot chocolate with mini marshmallows down. Scott had told his sisters earlier that he liked his hot chocolate with lots of mini marshmallows. Vicky had smiled and said it was the only way to drink it. Kyle must have overheard because he had brought him a cup when he brought everyone else coffee.

"What are you sorry for?" Spike asked quietly.

Sam dropped his eyes for a moment then looked at Spike directly in the eyes "For choking you."

Spike's jaw dropped and he sputtered out "You remember that?"

Scott, Jeff and Kyle all shared quick glances. Ah crap. Sam would beat himself up over that for a long time.

Sam nodded "Yeah."

"How? I mean you were completely out of your mind and burning up with fever. You were so disoriented you crawled out of the cabin when I was in the bathroom" Spike replied. But then he added "Nothing to be sorry for buddy. I'm just glad I found you before you froze to death out there."

Taking another sip of coffee Sam said "Bits and pieces are filtering back in. I thought I was back there, you know in captivity, and I had to escape. I could've killed you and I'm really sorry."

Spike put on a grin and with humor said "Hey, if I cannot defend myself from a delirious and fevered man that was as weak as a kitten then I deserved what I got."

Then a serious note entered his voice "No hard feelings Sam. I wish you didn't remember. I never planned on telling you. I don't want you to feel bad about it."

Scott listened and knew Sam would carry guilt over this. But perhaps if he had something to distract him and to repay Spike with, then Sam might be able to set the guilt aside.

He entered the conversation and said "Perhaps you can show Spike some defensive moves to counter attacks like that. When you are both feeling up to it of course."

Spike picked up on what Scott was doing and smiled "That would be cool."

Sam nodded and said "I could do that. Ripsaw taught me a few unique techniques to get out of a choke hold." Then he gave Spike a small smile "Especially when the guy choking me was as strong as an ox."

Spike grinned "Maybe as strong as an ox but definitely an ox that was not in his right mind at the moment. Maybe like an ox with mad cow disease. Can oxen get mad cow disease? Or would it be called mad ox disease?" Shrugging he added "Guess it doesn't really matter. We're good, right Sam?"

Lifting his coffee up again and after taking a long drink as he thought about Spike's rambling Sam lightly chuckled. Leave it to Spike to go off on a tangent "Yeah we're good."

Jeff watched the interaction between Sam and Spike and liked what he saw. Spike had used humor to help Sam. He had wondered about the bruising but he had thought it was a result of Noah choking him at some point in the hostage stand-off. By the look on Scott's face he had assumed it was Sam but the confirmation had saddened him. Scott too handled it well giving Sam a way to recompense for his action.

These things Jeff filed into his brain in case he was ever the one on point to help Sam. When Sam was recovering from his lung injury Scott and Adam had taken point, all except for the stairs. Jeff knew he had been a bastard to Sam that day and his cousins had glared at him like he was a dead man for making Sam crawl up those stairs. But luckily that was what was needed to pull Sam out of his depression and prove to him he could get better.

Scott asked "Sam do you want to talk about Vanessa?"

Sam took another long sip of his coffee then he turned to Scott "It hurts. It hurts worse now because Matt had family he never got to know about. Matt had a little sister. He would have been a great big brother to her. Matt would have liked her. My actions … me killing Matt … it hurt so many people. I don't blame her if she hates me. I killed her brother."

Scott nodded slowly "Yeah that would hurt. I don't know if she will hate your or not. But you do know it was not your fault. You were given the all clear to fire. It was just a terrible accident. No one knows why Matt was there. It had to be a series of errors. But it was not your fault."

Sam raked one hand through his hair. Yeah it was his fault. It would always be his fault. He may cope with it, push it down and hide away the guilt. But the guilt was always there. He had taken his brother's life and there was no recompense he could do to change that fact. He should have known it was Matt. He should have sensed it.

But Sam would never get the family to see that he was guilty. So he deflected "I wonder if Vanessa will bother sending my wallet back now."

Kyle said "I can ask Dad to contact that Doc Landry. I'm sure he will send it back."

Sam nodded.

Spike asked "So how do you know that Doc Landry? From the sounds of it he knew you well."

Sam started in telling Spike about spending weekends with Wilson in that cabin and going skiing. About all the fun he had on the slopes. He even grinned and said that he enjoyed the hot tub at the ski lodge a few times with some college aged snow-bunnies.

He told them the snow-bunnies thought he was in college too and he didn't correct them that he was only seventeen. But he left the guys all hanging with no real details of what went on with said snow-bunnies in the hot tub. But they all pretty much guessed that Sam had learned some things and had experiences that all seventeen year old guys would kill to have in a hot tub with college aged girls.

Sam had them laughing at his story of how he learned to snow board. How he spent more time on his ass than on his feet the first time he tried to do it. It segued into all of them laughing at the missed opportunity to see Scott and Spike learning how to snowboard.

Near five am Sam yawned. Everyone took the cue that Sam was ready to sleep. Kyle took everyone's mugs upstairs and washed them out. When he came back down the stairs Jeff put a finger to his lips and pointed to Sam, Scott and Spike. All were sound asleep.

Kyle went to the pull out bed and laid down next to Jeff and whispered "You think Sam will be okay now?"

Jeff nodded "Yeah. He will never give up feeling the guilt over Matt's death. But at least it is now tucked safely away again. Sam is resilient. Get some sleep kid."

Laying his head on his pillow Kyle looked at the ceiling. His heart hurt for all the things that Sam had to go through in his life. Kyle had always looked up to Sam, hero worshiped him. But this was the second time he saw Sam vulnerable.

The first was when he was part of Special Task Force Recovery and helped Sam regain his lung capacity. This time it was different. This wasn't just physical hurt. This was emotional hurt.

Kyle was beginning to realize that Sam was more man than superhero. He had never really given much thought to that before. He had been in awe of the things Sam accomplished and that Sam had defied the odds so many times. But he never really gave thought to the emotional toll that had on Sam.

Maybe he was maturing. Vicky was constantly telling him to grow up and look deeper at things and understand the broader implications; to look beyond himself, the surface and the superficial. She had a point and Kyle was now actively trying to see beyond himself and see how things affected others.

Now with open eyes, Kyle wondered how Sam coped and managed to keep going after all the shit he had been through.

From a very young age he had been amazed by the things Sam did in Special Forces. Not that he knew details but he heard a few things over the years at Braddock get togethers. It had fed into his superhero image of his cousin. But Kyle could now see that Sam was human, so very human like the rest of them.

Sam had vulnerabilities; he was not impervious to hurt. Sam could be hurt like the rest of them. Deeply hurt.

He now saw that things beyond Sam's control had hurt his cousin so very deeply. It made him hurt for his cousin. He wished he could do something to take Sam's pain away.

Kyle made a silent vow to himself to try and learn how to help on the emotional stuff in case he was the only one around when Sam needed help. He could be superhero support.

He chuckled lightly to himself at that thought and decided that maybe he wasn't so mature yet after all. At twenty two years old he still had a few more years before he had to really be mature. So Kyle slipped off to sleep dreaming of him and Sam saving the world superhero style together.


	29. Sisters, Braddock Men & Thank Yous

**Sisters, Braddock Men & Thank Yous**

* * *

 _ **Three Days Later – Scott's & Laura's Home – Kitchen **_

Laughter was rang loud and clear through Scott's home. Laura glanced at Vicky "I swear those guys are so loud the neighbors can probably hear them."

Vicky just smiled at Laura. She knew without a doubt that Laura was just a glad as she was to hear all the laughter during the day. It made up for the times when they all heard Sam cry out at night with a nightmare. Sam was having a difficult time since finding out about Vanessa. It brought back all his memories of Matt. It made all of them a little sad.

So the laughter wafting through the house was nice to hear. But Laura had a point; they might be being too loud for the babies. Although they all liked the fact that Scott was so hands on with the babies. All the guys were exceptional with little ones. It was a trait of Braddock men.

Over the past three days Scott had insisted on caring for the babies as much as he could to give Laura a break. Everyone could see he totally adored his children. All the gals thought that it was good for Sam too. Holding the little ones seemed to help him a bit.

Vicky got up and grabbed the tray of snacks that Laura and Amelia had just finished preparing for all the guys "I'll take this down and remind them to keep it to a low roar around the babies."

As Vicky headed down the stairs, Ann and Connie both came up the stairs from the basement each carrying a little bundle.

Connie gazed down at Anna and sighed. She had always wanted a daughter. But she only had boys. Not that Adam and Zach were not perfect in her eyes. No, she just thought that it would have been nice to have a daughter too.

Ann watched Connie holding Anna and seeing the wistful look. She knew what that look meant. Connie had shared long ago her desire for a daughter.

She whispered "You know Connie that the girls, Tiffany, Pamela, Ashley, Vicky, Amelia and Natalie, all think of you as a second mother."

Connie tore her eyes off of Anna and looked to Ann. She gave a soft smile "Yeah I know. It's just, you know, sometimes."

Amelia came forward and hugged Aunt Connie "Love ya Mom."

She did love Connie like a second mother. Aunt Connie was always there for any of the girls. Girls were her specialty. She was the Aunt that was really into all the girly things. When she was little Aunt Connie always treated them to shopping trips, manicures, pedicures and doing their hair. Aunt Connie was a whiz at braiding hair very intricately. When she got married last year Aunt Connie had done her hair for her and it was beautiful.

Amelia just knew Aunt Connie would be involved in Anna's life in the same way. Aunt Connie had all but given up hope that Adam would marry and give her grandbabies. Adam was thirty-seven now and married to his career. Over the years no woman seemed to hold his interest for more than a short while. Maybe that was because Adam could be so serious. But more likely, Adam had not found his one true love yet.

Braddock men married for one thing only, love. They waited until they found the one. The only one. It made for a very strong family. Something Amelia valued. Braddock women only married for love too.

Amelia felt lucky she found her one, Christopher Pendgraft, so early in life. They had been high school sweethearts but waited to get married until each had finished college and until Christopher finished his first year in the Navy.

Zach, Connie's only other child, was still young and might give Aunt Connie those grand-babies. Like her, Zach was only twenty-four. They were born within a month of each other. Amelia liked to tease Zach that he had to listen to her because she was older than him by a month. They had a close relationship, more like siblings than cousins, because their moms spent so much time together when they were growing up.

Amelia broke out of her thoughts when another roar of laughter floated up with a few interesting words. She could hear Zach's laughter the most. He always seemed to be the loudest of all the guys. Amelia was happy that Zach had showed up yesterday, she had really missed him lately.

So Amelia excused herself to go see him by saying "I'm gonna go give Vicky a hand downstairs quieting the guys. It sounds as if that game of Balderdash is moving into shall we say risqué territory."

Then Amelia headed down to the basement thinking that Zach's humor and zest for life would be helpful for Sam too. She was privy a conversation Laura had with Ann and Connie about how Sam was hurting in so many ways. Right about now Amelia wanted to go give that Jules a piece of her mind.

How dare Jules rip his heart out like that! Didn't Jules know what a rare man she had in Sam? Why would she ever choose a team, a job above a man like Sam Braddock?

Amelia took a deep breath to cool her jets. She knew something she should not because she accidentally overheard the conversation. It was not her place to butt in and Amelia knew that Sam would not appreciate her doing so. But by golly, she would love to give it to Jules with both barrels.

Laura looked at her babies and asked "What was all the laughter about down there?"

Ann and Connie both grinned and Ann said "Scott learned the hard way that he needs to cover Jerrell when he changes him. Jerrell soaked him good. The rest of the guys cannot stop laughing and razzing Scott so we thought we would bring the little ones back upstairs where it is a little quieter. Scott's getting a shower now to clean up."

The women chuckled. Most definitely that was the first thing one learned. Unless you wanted to get sprayed it was important to cover the little hose of boy babies when changing diapers.

Connie handed Anna over to Laura as Anna became fussy and said "I think the little one is hungry."

Laura took Anna and said "You know, I think Anna eats more than Jerrell."

Ann and Connie smiled and then Connie said "I think I'll make us some tea. I'll meet you two in the living room when it is done" as she moved to get a pot of water on to boil.

"That would be nice" Laura said.

Laura then thought that she was getting spoiled with all the help. But she appreciated that everyone was here to help out. She came from a loving family but the Braddock family took it to a whole new level. They truly cared for each member and were willing to go the distance to help each other out.

As she and Ann moved off towards the living room so she could nurse Anna, Laura thought that Jules just did not know what she was missing. She was sad to hear that Sam's heart had been broken. But that was the least of his worries right now. He needed his family around him to help him come to terms with the whole Matt affair again.

Finding out about Vanessa had awakened all his horrible memories. It awakened all of them at night. His screams were hard to take. Luckily Scott, Spike, Jeff, Kyle and now Zach were around to help wake and calm him at night. Laura settled into a chair and began to nurse Anna.

After getting the water on to boil Connie went to the cabinets and got out the tea. As she set the boxes on the counter her mind started to wander.

Connie thought that she was one lucky woman. The Braddock family had welcomed and embraced her with open arms. Ryan's mother, Gwyneth Braddock, had been her godsend. The mother Connie so desperately wanted and needed. Her sisters-in-laws, Ann, Kim and Yvonne were as dear to her as any biological sister could have ever been. Not that she had any biological sisters.

No she was the only girl in a family that despised women and felt they were not good for anything other than cooking and cleaning. Her father had been a tyrant; her two brothers no less so. She was eleven when her mother committed suicide. She had dreamed of having a mother that cared for her ever since.

Not that her mother had ever been loving or nurturing to her. But when she died, her father expected her to do everything her mother had done. Cook, clean and not be seen or heard.

Connie could see now with age that the lack of nurturing she was given by her mother had more to do with how he mother was treated by her father and brothers. See could see her mother had been little more than a slave to a callous despicable man and her sons.

There was a stark difference between her father and brothers and the Braddock men. Her father would have never done what Scott was doing. He would have thought it beneath him and woman's work to care for babies.

But Scott reveled in it. Connie could see the spark of joy just holding his children gave Scott. Connie knew that Scott would be a great dad. Jerrell and Anna had lucked out in having both a great mom and dad. Those two babies would grow up knowing they were loved and valued.

Leaning against the counter Connie sighed. She rarely thought about her past but Connie thanked her lucky stars she was blessed with meeting Ryan and falling in love with him. Without the Braddock family, Connie had no idea what would have happened to her.

Yes she did. She would still be stuck in that ramshackle house cooking and cleaning and doing as her father and brothers bid. Her life would be so different without the Braddocks.

Connie heard Zach's laughter above the others and briefly wondered what was making all the guys laugh now. She loved Zach's laugh. She dearly loved her sons and did not get to see them as much as she wanted these days.

She was glad Zach got leave too. Sam surely needed all the support this family had to give right now. Sam was in a dark place again and Zach's laughter might just help.

This family was so good at being supportive. She had first-hand knowledge of that. Her mind rolled backwards to when she was fifteen.

When she met Ryan in their sophomore year of high school in a biology class, she had fallen instantly in love with him. She was certain he fell in love with her too. There was a definite spark in his blue eyes that was only there when he looked at her.

However, her father had belittled her when she told him about Ryan when her brother told her father she was talking to a boy after school. Her father sneered at her and said that at fifteen she had no clue what love was and all the boy felt was lust. No boy of fifteen thought of love. All they wanted to do was get into girls' pants. Then her father had said that love was a stupid creation of mindless women.

She had stood up to her father that night and said that real love did exist and that she planned to marry Ryan when they were eighteen. That night her father locked her in her room and told her that no worthless female offspring of his was going to make a fool out of him by behaving promiscuously. He said she was never allowed to see Ryan again.

Connie had cried herself to sleep that night. The next day at school Ryan had been so kind to her. She had bawled in his arms and he held her so tenderly. Then he kissed her for the first time. Her heart had skipped a beat. True love did exist no matter what her father said.

After her brother told her father that he saw Ryan kiss her, she was never allowed to go anywhere after school. It was like she was in a prison. Home and school were the only places she was allowed.

All three of them would berate and belittle her at every opportunity. The house was never clean enough and the food never good enough. They continued to escalate in their mistreatment of her. To the point that her father struck her one night when she said she could not go get him a beer because she had to finish her biology homework.

Then he had raged that a mere woman did not need an education, that they were too stupid to learn anything but cooking and cleaning. That was their only use. Connie had feared that her father would make her quit school. But for some reason he continued to let her go.

But her brothers always grabbed her right after her last class. Usually they were waiting right outside her classroom door and drug her straight home. So Connie could only see Ryan during the school day between classes and at lunch. Those were her happiest hours of the day for months.

Then one fateful night her father and brothers actually left her home alone when they all went to see the latest horror movie. She called Ryan. He came over for about an hour so he would not get caught there and get her in trouble with her father.

Things went further than they should have but Connie never once regretted it. She was so in love with Ryan. As she looked back too, Connie often wondered if there was a guardian angel watching over her and whispering to her that it was true love and she should go all the way with Ryan that night. It had felt so right and it certainly set into motion events that changed her life for the better.

Zach's laughter was heard again and Connie smiled as she placed the tea cups on the tray. Zach was planned. Adam was not. Adam was the result of that stolen hour with Ryan.

When she found out she was pregnant at fifteen her world crumbled. Her father disowned her and kicked her out with only the clothes she was wearing.

She spent that cold night huddled up near Ryan's locker at school. She had no place to go. She would have gone to Ryan's house but she had never been there. She had no money to make a call either. So she had waited for him at the one place she knew she would see him the next morning.

Ryan took one look at her that morning and pulled her into his arms. He held her close as she cried out what had happened. What happened next shocked her.

He took her hand and asked her to come with him. They went right to his older brother Erik who was senior. Classes had begun but Ryan went right into the classroom and got his brother out of math class. Ryan quickly explained the situation. Erik had looked at her with kindness and wrapped an arm around her and told her it would be alright.

Then Erik drove her and Ryan to their home. Ryan immediately told his mother what happened, that he was in love with her and that he wanted to marry her. Connie thought then and now that those were brave words for a fifteen year old boy to utter to his mother. It made Connie love him all the more for it. He would not abandon her. Ryan truly loved her.

Gwyneth had smiled at her and then calmly told Erik to drive Ryan back to school and that she would take care of her. She told Ryan that they would talk more after school but his education was important. Ryan did not want to leave but Erik urged him saying that Connie needed their mom right now. So Ryan and Erik left and she was alone with Gwyneth.

She was taken upstairs, given a warm bath and a robe to wear afterwards. She sat down to a meal with Gwyneth while her clothes were washing. Gwyneth took a hairbrush out and gently brushed out her hair. That was the first time anyone had taken care of her. Ever.

Once her clothes were clean and dry, Gwyneth took her to the base doctor. He verified she was five weeks pregnant. Gwyneth held her as she cried.

That afternoon, Brigadier General Arthur Braddock sat down with her, Ryan and Gwyneth in their study. She was frightened at first. Arthur Braddock was an imposing man and at first she feared he would be like her father. He was mighty angry. But he was angry at her father. He bluster for several minutes wondering how a man, her father, could treat a treasured child in the way she was treated.

It made her cry. That had stopped Arthur instantly. She was crying not because she was frightened anymore but because she wished her father was like Arthur Braddock. The Braddocks in only a few hours had shown her more kindness and concern than all of her family had shown her in fifteen years.

Arthur Braddock had knelt down in front of her and gently wiped her tears. He told her everything would be alright. That they would not let anything bad happen to her and that she had a home with them regardless of whether she and Ryan got married. He assured her that the family would support her and the baby in whatever decision she made. That caused fresh tears.

It was strange to her that the family was so calm over the news of a teenage pregnancy. But that night at dinner she found out why when Ann came to dinner.

Ann and Erik had been dating since freshman year and they were both seniors. They planned to get married when both turned eighteen which was just a month away. The wedding was all set up. Originally they had planned to wait until after they finished college but Erik and Ann jumped the gun and Ann was seven weeks pregnant.

Connie immediately took a liking to Ann. She had not known her before that night. But Ann was so kind to her too. Took her under her wing and she and Gwyneth talked to her for a long time that night after dinner.

The next day Gwyneth and Ann took her shopping for some clothes. She had never had anything new before and never had anything remotely girly either. He father said it was a waste of good money.

Gwyneth spoiled her rotten that day buying her pretty new dresses and shoes, accessories, perfume and lotions. She got her ears pierced, a manicure and a pedicure. She had her hair cut and styled at a salon for the first time too. When she looked in the mirror that night before dinner she almost didn't recognize herself.

Connie let out a small chuckle; that was the start of her love of all things girly. Ann and Gwyneth could be blamed for creating that little monster.

A month later, when she turned sixteen, it was a double wedding. She had no one to invite and all the people that Ryan would invite were already invited to Erik's wedding. So it was a simple solution. Arthur Braddock took care of getting her father to sign the consent form allowing her to marry at sixteen.

Connie was never quite sure how Arthur went about that. Her father was a mean, spiteful man. If she would have asked him to sign he would have backhanded her for sure. He had a dark heart and no love for anyone, especially his daughter.

But she rarely gave that a thought anymore because she never saw her father or brothers again. Four months after she married they died in a car accident. It was his fault. He father was driving drunk and ran a red light and they were hit by a semi-truck carrying a load of rock.

Sometimes she thought that was a blessing for the world that they died. Connie knew that was an awful thought but an honest one. All three of them had gotten darker and darker and she wondered if they had lived just what evil they would have done.

Just before her wedding she had gotten a letter from her father that told her she was worthless and that he should have just drowned her in the toilet when she was an infant. He threatened that if he or her brothers ever got the chance they would do that to her baby.

If they had lived could they have followed through on their threats? Connie realized that they would have tried but failed. Ryan and the rest of the Braddocks would protect her and the baby.

In fact, Ryan burned the note and said that her bastard father would never get close enough to her or the baby to make good on that threat. He was a Braddock and she was now a Braddock too. Braddocks protected family more vigorously then they protected the country. And they protected the country with true dedication for generations.

So she hardly ever looked back. Connie felt so blessed to be a part of the Braddock family. True to their word, Arthur and Gwyneth supported her and Ryan as they got their educations. They even paid for her to go to nursing school. Ann, Gwyneth and Mark's wife Kimberly often watched Adam for her while she was in school.

But Kimberly had her hands full with her twins Tiffany and Pamela. So mostly it was Gwyneth and Ann that helped out. In those early days, Yvonne was around too sometimes, although she was not with Will yet. In fact, Will was never home. He even had to miss the wedding. His military career was on a rocket ride up and he had little time for socializing.

Setting the tea bags in the cups Connie grinned. Come to think of it, Will did not actually meet Ann's twin sister until a few years later. And that was because Jasper Parker introduced them. The look on Will's face was priceless when he thought that Parker was pulling his leg. He was sure it was Ann. Apparently Will had never known that Ann had an identical twin.

Connie poured the boiling water into the cups over the tea bags and sighed. Love at first sight again. Three of the four Braddock brothers all married by nineteen. William was the hold out and did not marry until he was twenty six.

Lifting the tray of teacups Connie thought, maybe there was still hope for Adam. It might just take him longer to find his true love. Thirty seven was not too old to have kids, Scott waited a long time before he found Laura. He was thirty seven and he had twins.

Perhaps Adam would find his love soon and she would be lucky to have grand-babies from him. But if not there was always Zach even though he was still very young. Connie chuckled at that. By the time she and Ryan were Zach's age they had been parents for eight years. Young was relative she thought.

Connie headed into the living room smiling. She loved being part of this family that supported every member with loving care. Whether she ever had grand-babies of her own she knew she could always help with her sister's grand-babies. But she would not lose hope as Yvonne always maintained.

Hope had brought Sam back into the family fold. Hope was a wonderful thing.

Connie knew hope and family love would help Sam deal with his pain too. They were all here for him. Always would be. Braddocks took care of their own.

* * *

 _ **Scott's & Laura's Home – Living Room **_

As she set the teacups down Connie saw Laura was finished nursing Anna. So Connie reached out "Here let me hold her while you have some tea and relax a bit Laura."

Laura handed over Anna and took up her tea. "Thanks Connie. Are you planning on spoiling Anna?"

Connie smiled "You bet your bottom dollar." She glanced over at Jerrell in Ann's arms and added "Jerrell too. Boys and girls are all so special."

The three women enjoyed afternoon tea to the sounds of laughter wafting up from the basement. Laura was glad that all three, Scott, Sam and Spike were doing better. And that they all survived the ski trip and the Barton brothers. She was glad that the family had rallied around and was providing all three of them much needed support.

Laura had a long talk with Ann and Connie about what Zach shared. She had not had an opportunity to talk privately with Scott about Jules dumping Sam and the kissing incident. Although she told Zach to stay out of it, Laura wanted to talk with Scott and see from his perspective if they should intervene in any way.

It broke her heart that the two of them had to choose between their job and each other. Especially after Zach shared with her what he saw when he opened Sam's door in the hospital without Jules knowing.

Laura had a woman's intuition that there were feeling between Jules and Sam still. The question was, should she say anything or should she remain quiet. For now with a house full of Braddocks, many of whom might just fly off the handle at Jules if they knew what she did, it was safer to remain silent.

Maybe when the Braddock invasion was over, when Sam, Spike and Scott were mobile and just a few were here there would be an opportunity to talk to Sam. Maybe offer to him if he needed a woman's perspective she would listen.

Ann stood and brought Jerrell to her and said "The little guy is ready to eat now."

Laura took him and situated him. As he ate she whispered "What am I gonna do with that Daddy of yours?"

Ann laughed and said "Still miffed about his misdirection?"

"Yeah aren't you?" Laura answered.

"A bit. But I've been around Braddock men long enough to know that they only dissemble when they do not want you to worry about them when there is nothing for you to do but worry about them. If there had been a way for you to get to Scott, I'm sure he would have been truthful with you. In his way he was trying to protect you and the babies" Ann explained.

"I understand that part. But I'm a big girl. I would rather him be truthful" Laura stated.

Connie sighed "You know I think you have a better shot at that with Scott than whoever marries Sam. That boy is world class at deflection."

Ann nodded "Yes Sam is. But we all know why. He has had such hurtful things in his life. Sam does it as much to protect others as he does to protect himself. He does not feel comfortable enough with most people to let them see he is vulnerable. I'm just so thankful that Scott and Sam have a connection that allows Sam to be completely honest about his health."

Laura thought about that a moment. Then she said "I think I'll give Scott a pass on this one. But I'm extracting a promise from Scott that in the future he will be completely honest with me about his health."

Ann sipped her tea and kept her thoughts to herself. She wished Laura luck with that. But Braddock men were notorious for using deflection and keeping secrets. Those were great traits for military men, not so hot for keeping wives in the loop.

When the front door opened Ann, Laura and Connie looked up. It was Erik and he was carrying a rather large box.

"What's that?" Ann asked.

Erik grinned seeing his grand-babies and the women. He answered "It's addressed to Scott, Sam and Spike. It is post marked from the Blue Mountains. I have no idea what it is. Are the boys awake?"

Peals of laughter from down below answered Erik. He grinned again and said "I'll just run this down to them. Then it is time for a little grandpa time with the little ones."

Connie, Ann and Laura watched Erik hustle into the kitchen to go down stairs. They all grinned. Braddock men were awesome!

* * *

 _ **Scott's & Laura's Home – Basement **_

Laughter broke out again as Spike came up with funny bogus answers for 'In Hornytown, North Carolina, it is illegal to own or operate an establishment that …'. No one cared or even heard the real answer. Spike had them all in stitches with his outlandish answers.

In fact, the competition part of the game of balderdash had been long forgotten. The guys were now simply trying to outdo one another in making each other laugh by selecting the most risqué sounding questions and then coming up with equally risqué sounding answers. Sometimes they made up all the answers instead of using the correct one.

Spike held a hand to his side to stave off the pain all the laughter was causing him. But he wouldn't stop. This was so much fun. Sam's cousins were hilarious and it was good to see Sam smiling and laughing along.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. It was his nurse. First time he ever had a guy nurse. Rune Lindroth was a massive Swede who immigrated when he married a Canadian woman. He was selected because Sam and Scott also need strong arms to help them move about when his cousins were out. That was the premise behind selecting Rune, but none of Sam's cousins had left. In fact, Zach had shown up yesterday too.

"Time for meds Spike" Rune said with an amused smile and a heavy Swedish accent as he listened to all the funny things they were saying.

Rune liked this nursing assignment. He arrived three days ago and there had been so much laughter during the days. Rune made sure his three patients maintained their medication schedules and noted their vitals on a routine basis. He kept an eye on each of their wounds and changed dressings. Rune also contacted Dr. Parker once each afternoon to report on their conditions. But other than that he had little to do. The cousins insisted on helping with everything else.

Handing Spike his pain medication Rune asked "Do you need to return to bed? I see you holding your side."

Spike answered "Nah, I'm good. Thanks."

Zach cracked a joke and the room burst into laughter again.

Erik reached the bottom of the stairs and took a moment to look. Sam, Spike and Scott were each in one of the reclining chairs. Vicky, Amelia and Zach were on the couch. Jeff and Kyle were seated on the floor. Rune was over at the little desk they set up for him at the corner, it appeared he was making notes. The rest of the bunch were all laughing at something Zach just said which Erik did not catch.

He thought that Spike's idea to play a game called Balderdash was inspiring. Jeff and Kyle had run out to the store to get it a few days ago. They also came back with Risk, several decks of cards, Jenga, Monopoly, Scrabble, and a game called Scattergories. It had kept the immobile guys entertained and laughing.

Although what Erik was hearing now was a quite x-rated version of Balderdash. But everyone seemed to be having a good time and they were all adults. He was glad the grand-babies were upstairs though.

Kyle noticed his dad and got up. "What ya got there?" Kyle asked as he headed to take the large box from his dad.

Erik answered "Not really sure. It is for Scott, Sam and Spike. It's postmarked from the Blue Mountains."

Sam stared at the box. He wondered if it contained his wallet. And if it did, was Matt's picture still in it. "Open it and let's see what's in it" he said.

Kyle put it on the edge of the table then pulled out his pocket knife and sliced it open. He lifted the flaps and then let out a low whistle.

Zach sat forward and peeked into the inside of the box. "Whoa."

Jeff stood and looked in too. "Wow."

Scott, Sam and Spike all looked at each other with a small bit of irritation. Whistle, whoa and wow didn't tell them a damned thing.

Spike asked "So what's in the box?"

Vicky and Amelia looked in along with Erik. Vicky reached in and pulled out three items and held them up "Cards. Tons and tons of cards address to all three of you."

Amelia and Vicky started handing out the cards to the person with the name on each card. When they were done all three of the guys had about fifty cards in their laps. Jeff looked into the box and saw a large envelope with Sam's name on it at the bottom. He took it out and handed to Sam.

Sam stared at the envelope and tested the weight and felt the shape of the bulky item in it. He smiled "My wallet."

Kyle said "Open the cards guys."

Sam set his wallet envelope to the side and began opening the cards like Spike and Scott were doing.

Card after card was a get well soon card, a thank you card or both combined card. They were from Minna, Vanessa, Landry, Maisie, Ron, Vera, Jasmin, Jeremy, little Ethan, his parents, all the patients and many of their family members.

There were cards from members of the RCMP that worked with Alex Roman thanking them for not letting Alex's killers get away. Captain Lundgren also sent a very nice one thanking all three of them for their efforts in saving not only his daughter but all the people he cared about.

There was a card from the unit that had come too. It expressed their wish that they had made better time and had gotten there before everything hit the fan. It wished them speedy recoveries and was signed with the initials only of each member of the team.

It was a nice gesture but none of the three of them felt that the unit could have done any more than they had. The fact that they had risked their lives doing a HALO jump and skied to the hospital in that weather to help was more than enough. It was just dumb luck that Noah had seen them.

Spike looked at the plethora of cards in his lap. He felt overwhelmed. Sure occasionally he had the random thank you card from a victim of a hot call. But those were usually addressed to the team as a whole. These cards … well these cards were addressed specifically to him.

They thanked him in so many ways with personal notes. The one from Jasmin was so heartfelt. She wrote that she had feared she was dead but when she looked him in the eyes she just knew he would save her. And he did. The card from Vera included her phone number and an invitation to give her a call some time.

Spike ducked his head and wiped his eyes as he teared up a bit. It felt so good to know he had made a difference in these people's lives. Spike felt a flicker of sadness when he thought he wished his Pa could understand why being in the SRU was so important to him.

Maybe he might show these cards to him and he might understand. Or maybe he wouldn't. Spike did not want to taint this outpouring of thanks with disapproval from his Pa.

Amelia and Vicky with the help of Zach and Kyle started hanging up all the cards. It was amazing to see the outpouring of gratitude and concern from that small community. Once they got all the cards up everyone took a moment to just look at the wall. It was so totally unexpected and amazing.

Scott turned from looking at the wall and saw Sam fiddling with the envelope. He asked "You gonna open that?"

Sam shrugged. He wanted too. He wanted to see his favorite picture of Matt. But he was afraid it might be gone and he was not sure he could handle that right now. Sam set it aside and said "It's just my wallet. Not like I need it right now."

Spike and Scott shared a glance. There was something Sam's tone. Neither would push it right now. Maybe later when it was just the guys.

Scott said "That's right."

Sam looked at Scott and Scott's look spoke volumes to him. Sam saw that Scott understood something was bothering him but was willing to let it slide.

Rune approached Sam and said "Time for me to check on your wound." Then he looked at the others as they all crowded around. It was not something he was used to. Family members usually did not want to see. But this group seemed to be acutely interested in the progress of Sam's wound.

He gloved up then unwrapped it and took the gauze pads off, tossing them into a small trash can. It was still oozing but there was no new sign of infection. The edges were looking better. Rune repacked the open wound with antibiotic gauze then rewrapped it.

Taking off his gloves Rune said "If it continues like this the doctor will be able to stitch it closed in a few days."

Sam winced at the word stitched closed.

Spike saw and said "Nitrous oxide buddy."

Sam looked at Spike.

"Hey if it can work for rabid raccoon rabies shots it will work for stitches too buddy" Spike quipped.

Kyle leaned forward and asked "Rabid raccoons?"

Spike grinned "Didn't Sam tell you about that?"

Everyone's head shook no. Sam groaned as Spike rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"Well you see we were on this warrant call where Sam had to climb a tree" Spike started. He proceeded to tell the entire account including Sam up on Ed's roof with a broom trying to defend against rabid raccoons.

Sam turned a shade of red as everyone was laughing. It was good natured and Sam just shook his head. The weirdest damned things happened to him. Hell, he couldn't even go on a ski trip without something odd happening.

He glanced at the envelope again. He should bite the bullet and just open it. As everyone else was thoroughly engaged listening to Spike tell tales from calls SRU had he reached for the envelope.

Sam quietly opened it and reached in for his wallet. When he did he felt something else in the envelope too. It was another envelope about half the size and a little firm like there were several sheets of paper in it.

He pulled out the envelope first, leaving his wallet for now. Sam noticed it was not sealed and lifted the edge. He sucked in a breath. He held the envelope still.

Sam noticed it had gone silent around him. He looked up and everyone's eyes were on him. He looked back at the envelope and slowly pulled the contents out. There was a folded letter and a sheet of photos.

It was Matt's photo. There were at least ten copies of it in its original size and one that had been enlarged to a three by five.

Sam had never shown this picture to anyone. He gazed at it for a long time. Then he looked up and said "This is Matt when he was nine. It was in my wallet. Someone enlarged it for me."

Quietly Scott said "Maybe the letter in there will tell you who."

Sam only nodded but did not reach to pull out the letter. He was afraid of what it might say and who it was from. Only Vanessa knew that it was this picture that was irreplaceable to him.

Erik looked around then quietly began to disperse everyone so they were not staring at Sam. He sent Vicky and Amelia upstairs along with Rune. Then he took a knee next to Sam and laid a hand on his then asked "Would you like me to read it for you?"

Sam turned and looked at his uncle. He really should have the courage to read it himself but he withdrew the letter and handed over.

Erik unfolded the letter and read it giving away no emotion. When he was finished he said "I think you should read it Sam." Then he folded the letter and handed it back then stood up. Erik walked to the couch and sat down.

Sam looked at his uncle trying to discern who it was from or any emotion. Damn he was good as showing a blank face. Sam could read nothing in his expression. He turned his eyes down to the letter. If it was terrible Uncle Erik would have prepared him for it. That much he knew for a fact.

Jeff, Kyle, Zach, Scott and Spike watched Sam but said nothing.

Sam unfolded the letter and saw that it was in a messy script. It read:

 _Dear Sam,_

 _I really don't know where to start. I have felt many emotions over the past few days. Many, many emotions. It was devastating to find out that Matt died. Yes I will call him Matt from now on since that is the name he chose for himself and I would honor his choice. I understand his desire to distance himself from our biological father. I always felt shame that my biological father murdered his wife._

 _But I never met him, so I did not bother to change my name. He wasn't real to me like he was to Matt._

 _My heart breaks for what Matt went through as a little boy. I always thought I had it bad losing my mother the way that I did. But she was not murdered and did not die in front of me. So I can never truly understand the pain he went through._

 _Like I said, I have gone through many emotions. But I have to tell you, I need to make it VERY CLEAR to YOU. I do not hold you responsible for my half-brother's death._

 _Your uncle explained to me what happened. He told me how devastated you were. How you were so overcome with grief and pain that you nearly died when you found him._

 _I cannot begin to imagine the pain that must have caused you. It is so incomprehensible. My heart breaks for you too._

 _From your uncle, I know that you and Matt were inseparable and treated each other like brothers. That you joined Special Forces because Matt did. He told me that Matt and you saved each other's lives numerous times. That is a bond of brotherhood that cannot be easily broken._

 _The world is a strange and beautiful place. Who would ever have imagined that the scholarship that my brother suggested would be the one that allowed me to go after my dream? Not me even in my wildest dreams. But it makes me happy to know that I have a connection to you too; that I was given the award in your sister's name._

 _I'm so very sad though that you lost a sister. I know you know how I must feel. But there is a difference. I never knew my brother so the grief I feel is nowhere near the level of grief you must have felt when you lost both your sister Sara and your brother Matt._

 _I sincerely hope that you will take to heart that I do not blame you for his death. It was a tragic accident. _

_Please accept my gift of several pictures of your irreplaceable photo. It isn't quite so irreplaceable now. I hope you don't mind, but I made two three by five copies and a wallet sized one for me too. I now have the photo in my wallet and one on my desk at home and at the hospital._

 _Thank you Sam. Thank you so very much for being my brother's friend and brother and for caring enough about him to keep his memory alive. That alone tells me that my brother was a good man and nothing like our father._

 _I do not want to push and please feel free to tell me I'm overstepping but if you could send me a photo of Matt as an adult I would dearly love to have one. Also if you could tell me where he is buried I'd like to visit him._

 _One last time in case you have any doubt left, I do not blame you for Matt's death._

 _I'm glad you were in his life. I believe in angels and I am certain that he is watching over you right now._

 _I will leave it up to you if you would like to contact me. I will not intrude in your life. But if you would like to talk at any time, I have included my card with my personal number and the number to the Craig hospital._

 _Take care of yourself Sam. You are important to more people than you may realize._

 _Your Friend Always,  
Vanessa_

Sam stared at the letter. It was not what he expected. Not at all. His eyes shifted to the photo of a smiling nine year old Matt.

Not caring that his family or Spike heard him Sam spoke to Matt softly "You have a sister Mattie. A wonderful, warm-hearted sister. You would have liked her a lot. Your scholarship idea helped her achieve her dream. Much better use of your life insurance than blowing it on a Corvette or going to Monaco and blowing it on gambling, booze and hot chicks."

Several of the guys turned their heads and covertly wiped their eyes to rid the tears that formed. The way Sam spoke to the picture and the words he used told them that Vanessa had written a letter that would help Sam. None of them needed to know the exact content.

Sam carefully folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. He put the letter and photos back in the large envelope. Then he looked around the room and said "Anyone up for a game of Monopoly?"

Jeff got the game while Zach and Kyle cleared the table. Erik stood and headed for the stairs as all the guys began arguing who got to be which piece. Erik stopped at the foot of the stair and looked back. He hoped tonight would be nightmare free for Sam. He thought that the letter would help.

Although Erik would never kid himself, he knew, Will knew, hell all the Braddock men knew it, Sam would always carry that grief and the sense of responsibility for Matt's death even though it was never his fault.

It was just a trait of Braddock men.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Minor change in the story thanks to the keen eye of a Samtastic reader_ _ **Hazmatt**_ _. Scott's mom had to be pregnant with Amelia, not Vicky, during Sam's scarlet fever because Vicky needs to be old enough in FOABL 3 - Scott Saves Halloween to go to the princess Halloween party. Sam was five in both cases so Vicky could not be unborn in one and not the other. Also Vicky would have to be old enough to be Vanessa's high school teacher._

 _This goof has caused me to go back and define ages for all the characters. That was some challenge trying to figure out reasonable ages for all the women to have babies and reasonable ages for men to still be working in Father's and Daughters. However, some good came out of it too._

 _As a result I came up with some interesting back stories for William and his brothers Mark, Erik, and Ryan; especially Ryan. I wish I had mapped out Ryan's background before I wrote A Year and A Day; some musing by Sam on his Uncle Ryan and Aunt Connie would have fit perfect when they all met Cala and Lachlann. But this was a good place to tell it through Connie's thoughts._

 _ **FYI**_ _: Giving you a long chapter since there will be no updates until at least Thursday night – work calls and I gotta travel again – yuck._


	30. Jules Hurts, Ladies Man? & Mom's Comfort

**Jules Hurts, Ladies Man? & Mom's Comfort **

* * *

_**Three Weeks Later – SRU HQ – Jules' Locker Room**_

Jules sat on the bench and stared at her curling iron. A sad smile came to her face. Sam had toyed with that and made an inane comment about her curling her hair the first time he came into this locker room.

So much had happened since that early morning. Much of it she wished she could take back. Scott's words had played over and over in her head ever since she heard them. It hurt. She hurt.

This should be easier. She was the queen of dumping guys. No one measured up to her standards.

Well no one until Sam.

Sam.

Jules dropped her head into her hands. Sam was the perfect guy at the wrong time and place. If only they had met differently, if Sam was on another team, worked at a coffee shop, was a professional hockey player, or even a doctor.

That last one made Jules chuckle in spite of how she was feeling. Sam a doctor? Never in a million years. Sam could not stand hospitals so he could never be a doctor.

However, Sam's life might have been very different if he was actually a doctor. If only his life path was different they could be together. And maybe Sam would not have had to endure so much pain.

Sam had too much of that in his life Jules thought. And she added to it. She was a heartless bitch to Sam that night. Heartless!

God, would this feeling of guilt and pain ever diminish? Would the feelings for Sam ever go away? Could she make them disappear?

She tried so many ways to make it go away. Throwing herself into her renovations was one way. Dating guys she knew would never compare to Sam was another. Focusing everything she had on the job was the most common way. But none of that actually made it go away. She still hurt. The pain in her heart would not go away.

The knock on the door pulled Jules out of her thoughts and she called "Decent."

Greg entered. He wanted to talk to Jules alone. He could tell she had been off the last few days. He wanted to talk privately though without Ed, Wordy or Lou around. It was rare that he ever entered Jules' domain. Well Jules' and Donna's domain now.

He sat down on the bench and turned a kind face to Jules. Softly he asked "Would you like to tell me what is bothering you lately."

Jules closed her eyes briefly. She thought she was doing a damned good job of covering up. Opening them she looked at the Boss.

She consoled herself with the knowledge that it was the Boss that was asking. Hiding her emotions from him was difficult to do. The Sarge saw everything.

Jules steadied her internal turmoil and said "Just worried about Spike and Sam. Miss them too. The team is not the same without them."

She waited to judge the Boss' reaction. She was not lying to him but she was holding back the real reason. Would he believe her and let it drop. She hoped he would. Really, really hoped he did.

Greg gave Jules an assessing look. What she said was true. All of them were missing Spike and Sam. The team was not the same without them. But he sensed there was more to it than that.

"Jules you can talk to me. Something else is bothering you" Greg said directly.

He did not want to beat around the bush. If Jules was having a problem he wanted to help. Greg just didn't know what the problem was.

Jules could see that the Boss was not going to be satisfied with surface platitudes. So she decided to be truthful but vague.

She responded "It's a guy. I'm not sure how I feel about him. He wants more than I can give right now. I'm not sure what to do about it. That on top of Spike and Sam being injured, that whole Barton disaster and training temporary rookies. A lot on my mind lately. Sorry it worried you but I'll be okay tomorrow."

Then Jules plastered on a smile and said "I'll just go home and knock down a wall or two and everything will be peachy again."

Greg chuckled "I thought you were done knocking out walls?"

Jules shrugged "Been thinking of redoing the downstairs bathroom. It is outdated. But I like the size of it and that it has handicapped accessible features. I just think it needs updating."

The more Jules thought about that the more she liked the idea. After she was shot she stayed in her downstairs guest room for several weeks. She liked the features of the bathroom but not the look of it.

Starting a new renovation project might just be the ticket to getting Sam out of her head. And if she was truthful out of her heart too. Friends, colleagues … that was what they were now.

Greg nodded "Okay then."

He patted her knee than stood "I had a text from both Sam and Spike just before I came in. Both said they are doing very well. Spike will be returning home in two days. Zach is flying him in. Sam has decided to stay in Ottawa for another week before heading home too."

Jules smiled "Is Spike going to his parent's or to Lou's?"

"I'm not sure. He didn't say" Greg stated.

Jules pulled out her phone "I'll give him a call. I can't wait to see him."

Greg headed out and had a niggling feeling that Jules had not been quite honest with him. But hearing that Spike was heading home in two days had brought a genuine smile and light to Jules' eyes. Maybe it was just her missing them, plus the other things she said.

After the door closed behind the Boss, Jules dialed. When it was answered Jules said "Hey Sam, I hear you are coming home in a week."

As they talked Jules revised her previous categorization for Sam. He was more than a colleague but less than a boyfriend. Sam was her best friend.

Best friend was something both her heart and mind could agree on.

For now.

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later – Lou's Apartment**_

Lou came out of his spare room after setting Spike's bags in it to see Spike had settled himself on the couch. He smiled seeing how well Spike was looking. The time spent with the Braddocks had been good for Spike. Lou had called Spike routinely to find out how he was doing, it was nice to see Spike was not just trying to make him believe something that wasn't true.

Jeff, Kyle and Zach had had helped Spike with low impact physio therapy. He had fast progress in healing. With any luck Spike would be back on the team in no time. Now that he was back in Toronto Lou knew he and the team would help Spike make it back.

He grinned seeing that Spike had actually put on a few pounds; that would come off once he started really working out again. All of Sam's female cousins must have spoiled him too with food and attention. All the way from the airport Spike could not stop singing their praises.

Lou chuckled.

Spike looked up and asked "What are you laughing at?"

"Just something you said. How you wished Sam had an unmarried girl cousin" Lou said as he headed for the kitchen to get the hot chocolate with mini marshmallows he had made Spike.

Spike smiled "Yeah, they were nice. It was funny to see Sam toeing the line. He didn't get away with anything with Scott and his cousins there. I learned a few things about Sam too."

"Yeah, Like what?" Lou asked setting the hot chocolate down.

Spike got an eager look on his face "Well, you know how we always have thought that Sam is a ladies man?"

Lou nodded as he took a seat.

"Well he is. You should have heard Scott telling the tale of all the trouble he encountered in Halifax when he went to several bars with his buddies. So many women approached him thinking he was Sam. Blondes, brunettes, redheads. Women of every look" Spike said with glee.

Lou's brows rose "What did Sam have to say?"

"Nothing. Sam wasn't there. He was visiting his mom that afternoon and stayed there for dinner. Scott said he found out that his troubles started a few months after Sam and Matt spent some time in Halifax on leave. Apparently Sam and Matt were stationed at LFAATC in Aldershot near Halifax for advanced training after boot camp."

"Scott told us that the women whispered in his ear very intimate things they wanted to repeat with him when they thought he was Sam. The women were sad to find out that Scott was not Sam. Even more so when Scott turned down their very forward offers" Spike shared with a huge grin.

Lou grinned "We always figured Sam was a ladies man. Blondes, brunettes and redheads. That proves it. Man, Sam sure keeps it to himself."

Spike laughed "We ought to take Sam out to the bars more often. He might just be a great wingman. Sam can draw in the ladies and then you and me can swoop in."

Lou leaned back and drawled out smoothly "Speak for yourself. I have no problems in the ladies department."

Sipping his hot chocolate, Spike just looked over the rim at Lou with an expectant expression.

Lou laughed "Okay, we invite Sam out with us. But I don't think he will come with us often. He likes to go it solo in the ladies department. I mean when has he ever, ever told us about a lady friend? Also have you ever seen him pick up a lady when we all were out together so far?"

Spike nodded "Yeah, I see your point."

Lou then broached a subject he had given a lot of thought to ever since he watched over Spike after he was shot. "Speaking of ladies, I have an idea I'd like to pass by you."

"What?" Spike asked.

"How about you and me plan a vacation this summer? I was thinking someplace warm, like Jamaica. Babes in bikinis on the beach. What do you think?" Lou asked.

A slow smile crossed Spike's face "That sounds like an awesome idea. Sipping daiquiris lounging on the beach watching the eye candy sounds like a real vacation."

"They have dance clubs and hot night life too" Lou said sitting forward. "I got some travel brochures if you want to look at them."

Spike nodded and the two of them talked animatedly about all the options and started to make plans for a trip to Jamaica in late summer.

* * *

 _ **General Braddock's Home – Yvonne's Sitting Room**_

Sam entered the room where his mom was now reading. He liked this room. He spent many hours in here with her when he recovered his lungs. This used to be Sara's room and it made him feel calm the way it was decorated in Sara's favorite colors. The first time he came into this room when he was recovering he saw the blue box that he had made his mom when he was a kid.

His mom shared with him that she kept her treasures in the box. Sam had been somewhat overwhelmed to find out that every letter he wrote her while he was in the Army was kept in there. The one that blew his mind was the one he had been writing just before Yankee died.

She shared with him that his dad had sent her the letter because he addressed it ' _Dear Mom_ '. He cringed when he saw the dark brownish stains on it. That was his blood. He could never figure out how he survived that direct artillery hit. The building was all but gone.

He found out that is where she had kept his yellow yo-yo for years before she sent it to him. It now resided in the shoebox with Matt's green yo-yo in his closet in his apartment. They were reminders of fun times he and Matt had together. Matt never did quite get the hang of the yo-yo. Matt had whacked him in the head so many times as he tried to learn.

Sam set the tea tray down on the mahogany table and then handed a cup of tea to his mom. Then he sat down and picked up his own cup of coffee. He assessed his mom carefully with concerned eyes. One of the reasons he had decided to stay in Ottawa after Spike left was to spend some time with Mom.

She had gotten very ill from being out in the cold weather. Mom was feeling better but she still fatigued easily. Sam wished his father could be here for her. The next best thing was him. So since he would not be cleared for duty until next week he decided to stay and take care of his mom. His aunts Kimberly and Connie had taken care of her until he was able to come.

After taking a sip of coffee Sam asked "How are you feeling after your nap Mom?"

Yvonne smiled, "Well. Thank you for bringing up the tea. How is your leg feeling today?"

"Well" Sam answered with a smile.

Both chuckled lightly at their simple one word answers.

Sam sat back and continued to sip his coffee as he got lost in thought. He had enjoyed the time with Spike, Scott, his cousins and the babies but he was looking forward to the quiet comfort of being with his mom too.

Ever since he spent that time with Mom and Bella at Lake Louise, Sam felt a connection with his mom that soothed him. Just being around Mom helped him to begin to sort out his thoughts. And right now he was all mixed up in relation to Vanessa, Matt and Jules. So, being here with her was the right place to be.

The pain he felt over Matt was raw again even with Vanessa's letter. He was working through those feelings. At least the nightmares had stopped.

But it was Jules that was on the forefront of this mind ever since she called him two days ago. There was something different in her tone. Sam could not place it but there was a difference. It was bugging him that he could not decipher what the change meant.

Sam still wanted Jules so badly. Being only friends was so hard to do. Every fiber of his being told him that she was the one for him. But Jules didn't want him like that. She chose the team over him. That still stung but he was dealing with it and he did understand it. He could have quit the team for her. But … no, not really.

No he couldn't quit the team. The team was family. Family Sam needed and relied on to keep him from going crazy after he killed Matt. They had been there when he needed them. It was rough with the team when he first joined but once that was sorted out they all helped draw him out of his depression and suicidal thoughts.

There was no way he could choose to leave the team. He needed them still. It was clear to Sam after finding out about Vanessa, thoughts of what he did to Matt could still drag him back to that very dark place where the colt called to him. So no, he still really needed all of the team.

They each brought something special to his life that helped kept the darkness at bay.

Spike's humor and kid like behavior could always make him smile. His antics could bring out the kid in himself. Spike reminded him that life was full of simple joys.

The Boss' kind eyes and understanding helped remind Sam he was human. He needed to remember that sometimes, because humans were not perfect. With the Boss' help Sam was slowly, ever so slowly beginning to realize that he could forgive himself for some mistakes he made because he was indeed only human.

Lou brought calmness to him and he mentored him on negotiations. It was strange. Mason and Lou looked nothing alike but their calm demeanor was so alike.

Wordy was like a father and had been the first one to connect with him. Sam knew if he ever needed someone to talk to Wordy would answer the phone. Even at two am; because Wordy had done that several times for him already. Wordy would never know it, but he saved him from the colt several nights. If Wordy had not picked up the phone on those times Sam knew he would have lost the battle with the darkness.

Ed was still an enigma in many ways. Their relationship was steadily getting better the more they got to know each other. Sam relied on Ed for strength and he was watching closely to learn what it took to be a team leader. In some ways they were similar. In others very different.

Sam needed all of them, every last one, even Jules; especially Jules. He just could not start over again so he could not leave the team. It was too painful to start over. He had experienced too much loss in his life to willingly subject himself to more.

It was also too risky to leave the team for Jules. He could have very easily found himself all alone again. Because although Sam knew Jules was the one for him, he was none too sure that if he had left the team that Jules would have stayed with him. Sam was not so sure Jules loved him enough to commit to him.

When they were dating Sam could see that Jules had trouble with commitment. Sam was sure Jules had been hurt very badly by someone in her past. He was not sure who it was that hurt her but he could tell someone had. She had her heart broken very badly and was hesitant to commit herself fully to a relationship. A few times in unguarded moments, Sam had seen a lingering fear of getting hurt in Jules' eyes.

He confirmed his suspicions in a conversation with Spike last week, as they recuperated, that Jules really did not have a great track record with guys. The conversation started out with Spike asking him how many girls Sam had dated. He had been evasive as usual when Spike badgered him for details.

Sam really only ever had one girlfriend besides Jules and that was back in high school. He wouldn't call what he had with the rest of the women dates. They were just mutually good times and one night stands since he really was not in a position to commit to a dating relationship.

So he had side stepped Spike's probing questions because he was not a kiss and tell kind of guy. He had too much respect for women to speak about them in that way.

But somehow they got on to the team as Spike speculated about the other guys. Like how many women Ed and Wordy dated before marrying and wondering if the Boss dated anyone. Then Spike got around to Jules.

Spike said Jules never dated guys for long. Guys were lucky to get a third date. She usually dropped them before date three.

All Sam had to do was recall Ed playing her social secretary during weigh in and talking with Scottie boy to give credence to that. That had been funny, Jules looked so exasperated. Sam wasn't sure if Scottie boy ever made it beyond date three.

Sam knew he had made it beyond three dates. They had several months together before Jules was shot and then during her recovery. Sometimes Sam liked to think that he was Jules' longest relationship. Not that he really knew or not because they never talked about their past relationships when they had been together, they were too busy with other things and it really didn't matter to either of them.

But thinking that helped Sam maintain hope like his mom suggested. However, being patient and hoping were painful.

Everything in his apartment reminded him of Jules. There was not a spot in his place that was free of a memory.

They had made love in the bed, in the shower, on the couch, on his kitchen island and on the floor of the great room. Hell, even the laundry room in the basement of the apartment complex held memories of ignited passion. They nearly got caught that night. It was a good thing that not many people did laundry at three am.

The elevator was the worst though. Sam completely avoided it now. They had gotten stuck in the elevator for an hour one night; just the two of them. He had begun to feel closed in and thoughts of the Humvee were causing anxiety. He had felt caged and tense and had started to pace in a tight circle.

Jules read him easily that night. Jules started kissing him and that led to … well … there was no other words but hot elevator sex. Jules had really helped him associate a much more pleasant thought with small confined metal boxes.

But now that small metal box tortured him in a different way. He could not ride up in it without the memory of that night invading his every sense. He could almost smell, taste and feel Jules when he got into the elevator. So he used the stairs exclusively.

However, the stairwell came with its own memories. But he could jog right by them. Hell, his entire apartment complex was filled with memories of Jules. She was everywhere he looked.

He wished that his kitchen still had the aromas wafting from it like it did when Jules would cook for him. Sam wished he could step out of the shower and see Jules brushing her teeth. If only he could hear her laugh and see her smile as she sat on the couch with him.

God he was going crazy in that apartment. If he wasn't locked into a lease he would move. But breaking the lease would cost him too much money. So he had to tough it out until the lease was up.

That was the second reason Sam decided to remain in Ottawa until he would return to work. There was no way in hell he wanted to spend hours cooped up in his apartment with nothing to distract his mind from all the things that reminded him of Jules.

It was still too cold to take really long bike rides too. That storm was probably the last big one of the season and the weather would be improving but it would be too cold for several more weeks.

So, no, Sam could not head home yet. He needed to wait until he was back at work. He could not spend hours in that apartment with only his memories of Jules.

Yvonne watched the play of emotions in Sam's eyes as they sat quietly. Sam had been quiet and introspective since he arrived two days ago. Softly Yvonne asked "Would you like to tell me what has you so inside your head?"

Sam turned and looked at his mom. Yeah she would notice. He had hidden a lot at Scott's but Mom could read him.

He answered "It's not pretty."

Yvonne nodded and set down her teacup "Sam you know I will not judge and I can handle ugly."

Sam decided to shelf his thoughts about Jules and focus on Vanessa. Mom might be able to help with those feeling.

So Sam responded "What Vanessa did was really nice. I'm just not sure I'm ready to reach out to her. I don't think I could look her in the eye. I killed Matt. She has no family left because of me. They never got to meet because I killed him. She is all alone in the world because of me."

Leaning forward Yvonne placed a hand on Sam's knee. Gently she said "Sam, Vanessa is not all alone. I spoke with Maisie Craig. Vanessa has family. They may not be blood, much like your team and your unit are family to you without blood, Maisie, Doc Landry, Minna and the rest of the staff at the hospital are Vanessa's family."

She smiled "Maisie said that Landry and Vanessa are planning the remodel of the hospital together. The amount and number of donations has been staggering. The coverage of the Barton's death and what happened to the small hospital has touched people from all over the country. Maisie said that they are even getting donations from families that suffered losses at the hand of the Barton's as a way to honor their lost loved ones."

"I know you have not been watching the news. But Vanessa gave an interview. She mentioned how her life had been changed by the events. How she believes that God meant for her to connect with her brother in the manner she did and to connect with you."

Yvonne continued even as she saw the emotion welling in Sam's eyes. "In the interview, Vanessa shared how she got the scholarship her brother and his two friends started and how she ended up getting the award that honored his best friend's sister. She told them she felt so blessed. Vanessa was extremely happy for the stipulation that she remain for five years in a small town. She told the reporter that she had found a family in the community. She found a place to belong and a sense of purpose."

"Sam, you and Matt and Richard did that for Vanessa. The three of you gave Vanessa a family. I know you are conflicted but you need to see that Vanessa is happy. And as she said, she does not blame you sweetheart."

The soul deep hurt shone in Sam's eyes. Yvonne clasped Sam's hand and tugged him forward.

Sam ended up on his knees in front of his Mom. He looked up at her with sad and confused eyes. Killing Matt still hurt so damned much regardless of what Vanessa felt.

"I know it still hurts sweetheart. I know" Yvonne said tenderly.

Then Yvonne gently guided Sam's head to her lap. She stroked his hair as she said "Let it out sweetie. It's okay to cry. It's okay to feel the grief and deep sadness. Matt meant so very much to you."

As his mother softly stroked his hair and comforted him, Sam felt his mother's love for him in that gentle gesture. Sam let go and allowed his tears of grief flow silently.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Two nods to couple of wonderful authors. Jules thoughts of meeting Sam in a coffee shop, being a hockey player or a doctor is inspired by_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _series of AU roles for Sam, check out her story_ _Medically Speaking_ _. Jules thought that Sarge saw everything comes from_ _Sarge Saw_ _by_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _._

 _If you have not checked out stories by those authors or stories by_ _ **Kenyancougar**_ _,_ _ **Purpwithapen**_ _and_ _ **Monisse**_ _I recommend that you do. All of them write some really Samtastic and fascinating Flashpoint stories. There are also other wonderful authors, too many to name here, that I would like to thank for posting stories that feed my Flashpoint addiction – really enjoy reading your stories._

 _Also want to give a huge thanks to_ _ **Venetiaj**_ _for being the absolute best beta reader. Her inputs truly make the stories much better and she keeps me on track with continuity. Many, many thanks._

 _Thanks also to all my Samtastic readers, vocal ones and silent ones. I'm glad that you enjoy reading my stories and that I can positively touch your lives in some small way. May you all find your beauty of life._


	31. PICC Line Disaster, Go Home & Both Sides

**PICC Line Disaster, Go Home & Both Sides**

* * *

 _ **Two Weeks Later – SRU HQ – Men's Locker Room**_

Greg, Ed, Wordy, Lou and Sam were all nearly done dressing for work. Sam had rejoined the team last week and Ed put him on light duty all last week even though he was cleared for full active duty.

Sam was not a happy camper about that but did not buck too much about it at first. With Spike still out they did need someone in the truck. But Sam was getting very frustrated by the end of last week.

Ed had put Sam on light duty even though he passed all requals and was fit for duty. That was only because Ed was unsure of allowing Sam to get into any situations where Sam's PICC line could possibly be pulled out. Ed was worried even though Sam wore a special cuff around it that protected the PICC line.

The infection had been a very virulent strain and the doctor was being overly cautious. So Sam was still receiving twice daily antibiotic treatments even though his last two screens had come back clean. He would be receiving the treatment for another two weeks. So the PICC line would stay in place until he was done.

Sam sat down and tied his boots. He looked at Ed and wondered if he would put him in the truck again this week. He didn't think he could hack two more weeks of being in the truck for no reason. He needed to do his job, his full job. He needed to be out there protecting them.

He stood and took the bull by the horns, "Ed I was cleared for full active duty. I shouldn't be relegated to light duty in the truck."

Ed stopped buttoning his shirt and turned to look at Sam "You're in the truck until I say you are not."

Frustration rose in Sam and his voice reflected that "You have no cause to keep me in the truck. I can do my job."

Ed did not like the tone Sam used and he let his ire rise. He saw this argument coming during workout. "Braddock, I'm team leader. Do I have to remind you that as such the decision is mine and mine alone."

Sam slammed his locker closed and bit back "What do I have to do to prove to you I'm fit and fine for duty? You are team leader not my fucking nurse maid. I was cleared. Let me do my damned job."

"That's right, I'm team leader. You are in the truck. Period. Until that PICC line comes out you are in the truck. End of story" Ed growled.

Dammit, Sam was getting under his skin again. The damned rookie could not see he was doing this for his own good. If that PICC line got damaged or pulled out then Sam would have to have IVs started and that involved needles. Ed wanted to spare Sam having to deal with needles.

Pissed off now and not thinking clearly as he saw red, Sam started unbuttoning his shirt. He yanked it out of his pants and took it off. He undid the cuff that covered the PICC line.

"If that is the condition" Sam yelled as his hand moved toward the PICC line.

Wordy had stayed out of it until he saw what Sam intended to do. Jesus Christ, Sam was going to pull the PICC line out right here and now. Shit!

He lunged forward and grabbed Sam's hand.

Wordy urgently yelled "Sam, don't!"

Greg and Lou turned at Wordy's words. Both had expected the argument between Ed and Sam and usually it was best to let the two of them go at it and work it out. But Wordy's voice clued them into something other than words was going on.

Sam tried to get Wordy's hands off his. In his anger he pushed Wordy harder than he intended causing Wordy to step backwards.

The back of Wordy's legs connected with the bench and he toppled over backwards. Wordy's hands went wild reaching for purchase, trying to find something to stop his descent.

Unfortunately, he caught Sam's upper arm as Sam reached to grab him. Sam's hand missed Wordy by centimeters but Wordy's wedding ring caught on Sam's PICC line catheter. As Wordy fell, the PICC line was ripped out.

When Wordy hit the ground with a thud all eyes were on him but everyone was rooted in place. Then they all saw the PICC line lying on the bench. Their eyes all turned to Sam's arm.

"Shit!" each of them yelled.

Sam clamped his hand over the torn and bleeding sutures that had held the line in place. Ed and Lou raced to Sam and sat him down quickly. As Sam's face turned white and his hand turned red they laid him down on the floor.

Greg put a call into EMS. He was not sure how a PICC line was supposed to be removed but he knew it certainly was not like that.

Wordy got up and moved to Sam. "Christ Sam I so sorry."

Sam looked at Wordy "No I'm sorry. Are you okay? You hit the ground pretty hard."

"I'm fine … okay. I'm okay. No harm. But you Sam …" Wordy got out in a very worried tone.

Lou had run to get first aid kit as Ed was applying pressure. Lou opened the kit up and got out several gauze pads. Ed removed his hands that had gone on top of Sam's hand as Lou moved in with the gauze pads. Sam removed his hand too as Lou pressed the pads to his arm and took over applying pressure.

Ed stared down at Sam. Shit. He felt bad but he was so angry at Sam too. This was what he was trying to prevent. God dammit he had pushed Sam too hard. He should not have been so over protective.

His voice was hard but flat "Sam."

Sam turned ice hard eyes on Ed "The PICC line is out and it damned well is not going back in. Now you have no reason to keep me in the truck."

"The hell I don't. You're lying on the floor white as a sheet and your arm is bleeding like a stuck pig" Ed yelled back.

After hanging up with EMS, Greg came forward and tapped on Ed's shoulder to get his attention. When Ed and Sam simply glared at each other Greg pulled on Ed's arm.

"Ed come with me now" Greg said with authority.

Not wanting to break eye contact with Sam, Ed resisted. It was a glare of wills between two alpha males.

Ed was in charge and Sam would do what was best for him even if Ed had to read him the riot act over and over. God damned rookie didn't know the first damned thing about self-preservation. Well Sam was damned well going to learn if that was the last thing Ed taught him.

Sam was so sick of being mother-henned. Ed was clearly overstepping his authority. He was cleared dammit. He should not be in the truck and he damned well made sure of it now. The damned PICC line was out. Sam needed to be protecting the team. He met Ed's condition, Ed had no grounds to bench him now.

"Ed NOW!" Greg raised his voice when Ed and Sam showed no sign of either backing down.

When Ed turned to him Greg said softer "You are not helping matters. Come with me and make room for EMS."

Jim and his partner had just been at Timmy's when the call came in of an SRU officer in need of EMS at SRU HQ. He entered the locker room quickly hoping it was not Sam. But sure enough it was. Dammit!

He looked at Sam on the floor with Lou applying pressure to Sam's arm. Then Jim saw the PICC line on the bench "Holy crap Sam. What did you do, pull the damned thing out?"

Wordy looked up at Jim and sadly said "No that was me. It was an accident."

Greg pulled Ed out of the locker room as Jim knelt down next to Sam.

When Ed was gone Sam turned to Wordy and saw the worried look of hurt in his eyes. His voice was still infused with anger at Ed as he said "Not your fault Wordy. It was coming out today regardless."

"Sam I know you are upset with Ed. He is being overprotective and that is annoying you. But that is no reason for you to try and pull out the PICC line" Wordy said in his fatherly voice knowing Sam's angry tone was not directed at him but Ed.

As far as Wordy was concerned Ed pushed too far this time. They all knew how frustrated Sam was last week. The cover adequately protected the line. Sam should not have been relegated to the truck. Wordy tucked his own anger towards Ed away for the moment because it would not help Sam right now.

"He was smothering me Wordy. I can do my job. He laid out the conditions. I would be in the damned truck until the damned PICC line came out. So it had to come out" Sam responded but the heat in his voice was ebbing now that Ed was out of the room.

Jim shook his head and looked at Wordy "You said it was an accident."

"It was. I was trying to stop Sam from pulling it out. I tripped and snagged it and it ripped out" Wordy explained.

Realization that Sam had intended to pull it out himself hit Jim hard. Holy crap.

Jim turned back to Sam, his voice was rock hard and angry "What the hell were you thinking Sam? That line was in there for a reason. You've just earned yourself a trip to the ER for monitoring and a day or two off for your stupidity."

Sam turned to Jim "I do not need ER."

"Like hell you don't! We need to make sure the line did not break off inside. There are strict procedures to follow for a PICC line removal to prevent infection and god forbid other complications like an embolism" Jim said with heat hearing how fucking stupid Sam had just been.

Jim turned to his partner and said "Get the gurney. We're taking a ride."

Turning back to Sam who was trying to sit up Jim glared at Sam and reverted back to another time and place "Don't move your ass off that ground Blondie. The best thing they did was lay you flat. Just wait until I tell Blaze what an ass you've been today. I can imagine the ass chewing he is gonna give you. And you fully deserve it."

Sam glared at Jim "No need to tell him."

Jim's mirthless short laugh rang off the lockers then he said "Do you have any idea what a stupid thing you did? That line ends in the junction between your superior vena cava and the upper chamber of your heart on the right side you idiot. Pulling it out like this could have killed you Blondie. One air bubble or a clot formed around the line that came loose and poof you're dead. Fuck Blondie. I thought I taught you better."

Wordy's face fell and he sat back on his heels. He could have killed Sam. Wordy rose and quickly left the room. It was too much.

Lou looked at Sam and in a scathing tone said "Are you happy now? Wordy thinks he could have killed you. But he wouldn't be in this position if you just listened to Ed. It doesn't matter that Ed was being overbearing. He was doing it because he cares. We all care for you. Get that through your thick head Sam."

He was on a roll and he blurted out "Spike got shot because of you. None of you would have been in that hospital if you had just postponed that damned ski trip after you hurt your leg."

The stricken look on Sam's face made Lou stop. Oh shit he didn't just say that to Sam? He took a deep breath and started "Sam I didn't mean that."

Sam's voice was flat and emotionless "Yes you did. You said it, you meant it. Yes it was my fault Spike got shot and Scott got impaled and the Barton's blew up the hospital surgery room and injured many. None of that would have happened if it weren't for me. Go find Wordy and tell him for me that this is not his fault. It is my fault. I pushed him."

Lou looked at Sam and saw the closed off look. Aw Crap. Spike was going to be pissed off at him for speaking like that to Sam. Lou could see nothing he could say to Sam right now would be heard. Lou left the locker room to go find Wordy. This morning everything was so fucked up.

As Jim worked he saw the shutters close on Sam's face. He regretted his harsh words but what Sam tried to do was so stupid and he was still angry with him. But aw damn if the hurt in Sam's eyes didn't pierce straight to Jim's heart. Jim's voice softened "Sam?"

Jules entered the locker room quietly and was about to round the corner to where Sam was. She stopped a moment when she heard Sam speaking to Jim. She was aware what happened in here. The Boss, Ed, Wordy and Lou were going at each other in the briefing room over what happened. Instead of getting into the fray she had come to check on Sam and see if she could help.

His voice flat Sam said "What? You want another piece of me? Go ahead. I screw everything up. I'm a royal fuck up. I just left the team in shambles and shorthanded because I didn't want to be in the truck."

Jim put his hand on Sam's left arm and squeezed. He asked quietly "Why didn't you want to be in the truck?"

Sam looked at Jim his tone dead but his eyes hurting Sam said to Jim "Why do you think? I can't protect her from in the truck."

"You mean Jules?" Jim asked.

Jules sucked in a breath. What was it with her overhearing things that she probably shouldn't have lately? But she continued to listen because she wanted to gain insight into Sam. Why was he so opposed to being in the truck?

Sam nodded "Yeah. She is out there in the line of fire and I'm stuck in the truck. I cannot cover her from the truck. I cannot cover _ANY_ of them from the truck. She got shot because I didn't cover her. I can't let that happen again. Never again. I have to protect them all, they are my family."

Jules sank to the bench. So that is why Sam could not stand to be in the truck. He wanted to protect her, all of them really. It hurt to know Sam still blamed himself for her being shot, it was not his fault. Jules dearly wished Sam could see that and accept it.

She watched as the gurney was brought in. She stood and followed it making herself known as approached.

"Sam?" Jules said with concern as she came around the corner.

Sam looked at Jules. He saw concern in her eyes.

Damn he was batting a thousand today. He fucked up royally letting his anger and frustration get the better of him. He had hurt the entire team. All he wanted to do was do his job and protect them but it had gone all wrong.

Jules waited for Jim and his partner to lift Sam onto the gurney then she took Sam's hand as they secured him with the straps. She said softly "Hey I'm here for you. I'm gonna ride to the ER with you. Okay?"

Sam wasn't sure he wanted her to. But part of him was screaming at him to tell her to come, that he needed her right now. Silence was his only option fearing what he might say out loud. Sam simply lightly squeezed her hand.

Jules smiled at Sam taking the squeeze to mean he wanted her to be with him. "I'm just gonna go tell the Sarge I'm heading out with you. I'll be right back."

Jim looked at Jules and said "Meet us at the rig, we're all set to go."

Nodding Jules rushed out to the briefing room. She knew the Boss would not have a problem with her going. She had heard him telling Peter to up Team Four just before she told him she was going with Sam.

It was a good thing the Boss upped Team Four. They all knew Team One was a man down with Spike out. Now they were two men down with Sam going to the hospital. And Wordy, Ed and Lou were in no state to be heading out for hot calls after what transpired in the locker room.

Before she got to the rig she placed a quick call to Spike and he agreed to meet her at the ER.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Ed, Wordy, Greg and Lou all quieted when Sam was pushed past the briefing room door on the gurney. Each watched with a mixture of feelings running through their heads. Anger was the most prevalent but anger at who was widely different.

Wordy was angry at Ed, Sam and himself. Mostly himself. He could have killed Sam. Wordy toyed with his wedding band. The item he held most dear had hurt Sam by snagging his line and yanking it out. His anger at Ed flared. That would not have happened if Ed had handled the situation better.

He turned on Ed as the door to SRU HQ closed and let him have it with both barrels. "You should have handled Sam better. We all know how he is like. That he doesn't do well when we hover too much. You just had to push him didn't you?"

Ed had not put the cap back on his anger at himself and at Sam yet and he responded heatedly "Look what Sam did! The line was ripped out solely due to his actions. This is exactly what I was trying to prevent. Now we are back to down two men. Sam has no sense of self-preservation. Someone has to look out for him because he damned well doesn't do it for himself."

Lou was angry at Sam at for his reaction to Ed and causing Wordy to fall and making Wordy feel badly that he hurt a teammate but he was angry at Ed for initiating the situation with his unreasonable behavior towards Sam.

His voice was strong and smooth but loud as Lou injected himself into the yelling match "Ed that wouldn't have happened if you were not being unreasonable. You and Sam need to get a grip. Your arguments are legendary in SRU now. Everyone is sick of them. As team leader we look to you to set the tone."

Lou lowered his voice but not the heat as he ground out "Some fucking tone. The result of your argument with Sam is that Sam is on his way to the hospital and Wordy now thinks he could have killed Sam based on what Jim said in there after you left."

He turned and strode to the window. What Lou didn't say was that he had been hurt by this too. It was self-inflicted but he felt bad for what he said to Sam about it being his fault that Spike got shot. It wasn't. But in the heat of the moment he had lost it.

They all knew that if Sam had been given the right antibiotics in the first place the infection would not have gotten to the point of being life-threatening to him. Scott and Spike and Sam would not have ended up in that hospital. The events that followed would not have happened either.

In one way Lou knew that even as bad as it was for everyone in the Craig hospital, it was good it happened that way. Because they were there, that little boy Ethan got the care he needed. Ethan could have died of septic shock if his appendix had burst. The only reason they had a sno-cat to go get a doctor that could operate on him was due to the chain of events that landed Sam, Spike and Scott in that hospital.

Lou blew out a frustrated breath. He was glad Jules had not been in the room and had gone to the hospital with Sam. The glare she had thrown at Ed when she told Sarge she was going had fire and daggers in it. Lou could hear Ed and Wordy arguing heatedly. Accusations were being flung back and forth. He could hear the Sarge trying to be peacemaker. Damn, the team was falling apart.

Greg could not get Ed and Wordy to calm down; after Lou strode to the windows they went back at each other trading deep cutting barbs. The fact that mellow Lou had yelled had shocked him. When Lou had moved off to the windows, it was clear Lou was extremely upset by all of this. As was he.

"ENOUGH!" Greg roared above Ed and Wordy.

Ed and Wordy finally stopped and turned to Greg with surprise on their faces. Lou turned from the window and looked at Sarge in shock. It was exceedingly rare that Greg raised his voice in that manner.

Greg having gotten their attention gave each one a long look. It was so he could calm himself enough to speak more calmly. He inhaled deeply then slowly released it. He raked his hands over his head several times collecting his thoughts.

Calm enough now Greg said "Go home all of you. We are off shift. There is no way in hell we can work together as a team today and I will not put everyone at risk. Go home. Cool off. We will meet tomorrow and reasonably discuss what happened in that locker room. I will contact each of you once I know Sam's status. But for today I don't want you going near him. Sam needs time to cool off too. Do I make myself clear?"

Ed started to protest and Greg shut him down "Ed not a word. You may be team leader but I'm Sergeant of this team. Go home. Think about your actions and the results. This has to stop and you need to figure out a way to deal with Sam differently. We all know he is different from us. The way his mind works. Accept that fact and develop a tactical strategy for dealing with him Ed …."

What Greg left off was 'or else you are gonna push Sam until he does something so stupid he actually gets himself killed'.

Lou turned and stalked out of the briefing room. He was glad to have the time off. He needed to do some serious thinking on how he could make it up to Sam. He knew his words had wounded Sam deeply.

But first he had to rid himself of his anger towards Sam for what happened too. And Ed. Lou also would have to deal with Spike and the chewing out Spike was likely to give him once he found out what he said to Sam. That was not gonna be pretty. Spike had gotten closer to Sam as they had recuperated together those weeks at Scott's home.

Wordy glared at Ed one last time and then headed to the locker room to grab his keys. He would not bother to stop and change. Wordy needed away from Ed and here right now. He needed to talk to Shel.

Shel would help him. Wordy was feeling so guilty over what happened. The wedding ring on his left hand felt as heavy as his heart right now. Part of him wanted to go to Sam too but he was still too angry with Sam for trying to pull out the PICC line in the first place. Greg was right, they needed time to think things through and then move forward reasonably.

Ed continued to look at Greg. He knew he screwed up but what else was he supposed to do? After Wordy and Lou left Ed asked "Are you going to see Sam?"

Greg blew out another breath and sighed as he wondered just what to do about the team. A tension had been brewing beneath the surface ever since the team had arrived at the hospital to find Sam and Spike injured. It had not resolved and it had reared its ugly head today. Greg needed time to think.

He answered "Yes. Go home Ed. I'm serious that you need to find a different way with Sam. We've had those conversations before about where Sam was when he joined the team. I'm afraid finding out about Matt's half-sister may have triggered his feelings again. You need to walk a different line with him than the rest of us. Sam does not respond the same way as the rest of us do."

"You should know this by now. After the incident when we made Sam take the mandatory vacation after he and Jules broke it off. He's been hurt so much in his life. He's lost people he feels he should have protected. You and I both know he is a protector at the core of his being. He will never be comfortable being sidelined when he feels it is his duty to protect the team" Greg explained for the umpteenth time to Ed.

This was a conversation that they had too many times. Ed and Sam were both so stubborn and set. They were becoming very predictable. Ed would push and push. Sam would bend to a certain point. But Sam had his breaking point and when he reached it he would lash out. Mostly not as stupidly as today.

Today Sam's reaction and actions had been colossally stupid. He would have to have a talk to Sam about that. Behavior like that could not be condoned. But Greg felt that there was something driving that behavior today; more than just normal frustration. Greg was certain it had to do with Sam's feeling about Matt that must have been reawakened.

"Go home Ed" Greg said as he headed out of the briefing room to go to the hospital.

Ed was silent for a long time just staring at the wall. Greg was right. He was always right. But just the hell was he going to do about it?

Slowly he turned and headed to the locker room to change and head home. No, not home he corrected. He needed to work out the anger before he could think clearly. Ed decided to change into his workout clothes again.

Some time on the heavy bag was badly needed Ed thought.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Waiting Room**_

Jules was sitting but wanted to be pacing. They would not let her go back with Sam. She looked up when she heard her name.

Spike came to a halt after saying "Jules?"

Jules stood and said "He's stable as far as I know. Jim said they would have to do an x-ray to determine if the PICC line broke off and any remained inside. Jim is with him right now."

Spike nervously rocked on his heels "Jules just what the heck happened? Why would Sam do that?"

Jules paced back and forth in front of Spike "Ed. Ed pushed too hard. Sam reacted."

Jim entered the waiting room and saw Jules and Spike. He headed over and spoke "They did the x-ray as soon as we got here. Took him right back. There is a small piece that broke off about midline. They are going to have to do an interventional surgery and use a snag pull to remove the line."

Spike asked "What kind of surgery is that? Will Sam have to be put under? What are the risks?"

Placing a hand on Spike's shoulder to calm him Jim explained "No general. They can use nitrous to relax him and then use a local. It is a minimally invasive procedure that uses CT or x-ray to guide the snag pull to the broken line. They will simply gently pull it out. But I expect Dr. Fraser is going to keep Sam a day or two for observation."

Spike nodded "That's good." He then moved to a chair needing to sit down. The adrenaline rush he had since Jules called was ebbing.

Jules sat next to Spike and asked "Can I get you anything Spike?"

"No I'm good. Tell me exactly what happened Jules" Spike responded.

Jim wanted to know too. Jules explained what she had gathered from overhearing the guys yelling in the briefing room. When she finished Spike blew out a breath.

"Excuse me Jules, Spike. I need to go make a call. Then I have to head back out. I'll let Dr. Fraser know you two are waiting" Jim said and then turned.

After Jim left Spike turned to Jules and said "I'm so angry at the situation. But I can see both sides. Ed was trying to do what he thought best. I understand Sam's frustration too. He was fully cleared. Being in the truck frustrates him immensely. But what he tried to do was downright irresponsible. And now Wordy will feel responsible. That's not right Jules. Not right at all."

He looked Jules in the eyes and asked "What are we gonna do about it?"

Jules patted Spike's knee. She wasn't sure what to do about it but said "For now we will be here for Sam. Keep him in the hospital so he doesn't do more damage to himself. I'm sure the Boss will think of something to resolve the whole debacle."

She needed something to do to keep her mind off Sam right now so she said "Sounds like Sam will be a while. Let's head down to the café and grab a coffee. You can tell me how your rehab is going and how you are liking staying at Lou's."

Reluctantly, Spike rose and the two of them headed off to the cafe letting Nancy know where they were in case Sam or Dr. Fraser needed them.

 _._

* * *

 _ **AN:** As I looked at the position of this story in the timeline I decided that since it was before The Swim that I needed to build some tension in the team. For readers that have read The Swim you might recall that the team implodes after dealing with the stalker. There needed to be more underlying that explosion, enough that it warranted being sent to Wanderlust Lodge and the counseling sessions. I slightly tweaked the first chapter of The Swim to include a few thoughts about Ski Trip in Ed's musings of why he chose to deal with Sam the way he did._

 _Also next chapter is almost finished too so it will be a quick two chapter posting. Happy reading._

 ** _Would love to hear what you thought of this chapter and the tension between the team._**


	32. Seeking Help & Blaze's Words of Wisdom

**Seeking Help & Blaze's Words of Wisdom **

* * *

_**Hospital – Outside Sam's ER Room**_

Jim pulled out his phone and hoped like hell Blaze could answer.

When it picked up Jim rushed out the words "Blaze, Blondie needs help. The kid was colossally stupid today. I'm not sure what to do. The emotional stuff is out of my realm."

Then Jim rambled out what happened in the locker room and all his references to Sam were as Blondie.

 _[Blaze sat up on his cot as he heard the tone of Jim's voice._

 _The unit had just gotten back to the remote base and dropped into their beds, exhausted beyond belief. He had turned on his phone only a moment ago to see if he had any messages from Blondie on how his first week back at SRU went. It rang just after he turned it on and it was Jim._

 _Blaze listened and his gut twisted. "Whoa slow down. Can you repeat that Jim?"_

 _Winds turned his head and saw the concerned look on Blaze's face. He sat up and said "Put it on speaker Blaze."_

 _Blaze shook his head._

 _Winds looked around the room. If Blaze did not put it on speaker then it was something he did not want the other guys knowing. That could mean only one thing. It was related to Blondie. He got up and sat next to Blaze._

 _A quick look at Winds and Blaze moved the phone so Winds could listen in too.]_

Jim repeated everything again but slower and taking breaths in between sentences this time.

Then Jim said "Blaze I'm worried that some SRU shrink is going to wrongly interpret his actions as suicidal rather than his desire to do his job and protect others. People that don't know him like we do might just get that impression. That would be bad. What are we going to do?"

 _[Blaze shared a look with Winds. He slammed his fist on the cot a few times. He was afraid finding out about Matt's sister would have Blondie going off the deep end and acting reckless. He was both angry at and understanding of Ed's actions. Blondie could be a lot to handle. It took finesse to get him to make the right choices when he was hurting._

 _The first time Blaze experienced reckless Blondie was after Gary died in the explosion. The kid took enormous risks and it took a lot to dial him back to reasonable. With the help of Matt, mostly Matt, Blaze had come to understand that when Blondie lost someone it kicked his protective nature into high gear._

 _Any attempts at dialing him back by holding him back were met with disastrous results. Much like this PICC line incident._

 _But before he could deal with Blondie, Blaze needed to help resettle Jim. The emotional shit always threw Jim for a loop. So Blaze asked a question Jim could answer and which would refocus him "Is Blondie going to be okay physically Jim?"]_

Jim stopped rambling and his mind settled a bit as it mentally worked through everything physically. After a few moments he answered "Yeah. The procedure is not without risk but it is minimal. From what we found out so far, no air got in. There are no clots either. But they will need to keep him here a day or two to observe for infection and other complications. That might be tough with his state of mind."

 _[In a calm and reassuring voice Blaze said "Leave that to me. I'll make sure Blondie complies and gets his head sorted out."]_

"Thanks Blaze. I didn't know who else to call. Wordy would have been the one to go to but he's dealing with his emotions because he was the one that accidentally pulled it out when Sam pushed him when Wordy was trying to stop Sam" Jim said as he leaned against the wall feeling a bit of relief.

 _[Blaze heard the calming of Jim's voice but mostly he knew Jim was doing better because he switched back to calling Blondie, Sam. He said "Thanks for calling Jim. I'll take care of the emotional stuff. Thanks for being there to take care of the physical."_

 _They spoke for a few minutes longer then Blaze hung up and looked at Winds. He needed to think and then make some calls.]_

Heather found Jim outside Sam's room. He looked like he needed a hug. She wrapped him in her arms and whispered "I've got him. I'll be there. I'll take care of Sam."

Jim clung to his wife and soaked in the comfort she gave him. Her words had a familiar ring to them. Then it hit him that was more or less the same thing Heather had said to him when they took Sam in to the OR when he was shot in the chest.

He kissed her and pulled back to look at Heather's beautiful caring face "What would I ever do without out you darling?"

Heather cupped one side of Jim's face "You don't have to contemplate that because I'm right here and never planning on going anywhere."

Jim asked "Who is doing the procedure?"

"Dr. Markson. Sam's in good hands" Heather responded. Then she asked "Can you pick up Brianna from the sitter today. I want to stay with Sam until I know he is stable and I clue in the new nurse, Betty, on the tenth floor to all Sam's little tricks. Room 1030 is available so his team can help keep him from signing out AMA."

Jim liked the idea that 1030 was available. It was a larger room and there were standing orders that if it was available Sam would end up there. He was glad Heather always took such good care of Sam and made sure any new nurse was brought up to speed on the challenges of caring for Sam in a hospital.

Then he grinned as he thought of his beautiful infant daughter Brianna. She looked just like her mom. "Yes I can. A little daddy and daughter time is always good. Thanks for looking out for Sam."

Heather kissed Jim once more then turned to head into Sam's ER treatment room to get the pass downs needed for Dr. Markson from Dr. Fraser and Clare.

* * *

 _ **Wordy's Home – Kitchen**_

Wordy sat at the kitchen table watching four year old Holly and three year old Allie coloring. Lilly was five now and in kindergarten. Shel had been surprised when he walked him. He probably should have called her and given her a heads up. But he'd been distracted enough driving without adding holding a phone to the list of distractions.

Shel set a mug of coffee down in front of Kevin and asked "Do you want to talk about it?"

Wordy glanced at his daughters then said "Probably shouldn't right now."

Shel turned to the girls and said "Who wants to watch Beauty and the Beast?"

Holly's and Allie's eyes opened wide and both started happily yelling "Me. Me. Me."

Shel gave Wordy a swift glance and said "Be back in a moment."

Then Shel headed out to settle the girls in front to the TV. Normally she did not use the TV to babysit the girls. But Kevin really looked like he needed to talk and he would not do it while the girls could overhear.

After Shel got the girls all set up she returned to the kitchen. She grabbed her coffee mug and sat at the table next to Kevin but where she could see the girls too. "Okay, what brought you home unexpectedly today?"

Wordy's eyes closed as the incident replayed in his head. He twisted his wedding ring round and round making his finger red. He felt Shel's hands on his effectively stopping his motion.

He looked at Shel with sad eyes and said "I nearly killed Sam today. My wedding ring caught his on his PICC line and ripped it out."

Shel squeezed Kevin's hand offering comfort "It was an accident honey. You would never do anything to hurt him intentionally."

"I know. I tried to stop Sam from pulling it out himself but ended up doing it for him. Jim said he could have died." Wordy went on to tell Shel the whole sordid tale.

Shel listened and carefully controlled her own reaction. Ed and Sam were quite a pair. Two men that were so much alike that it caused them to butt heads like two crazed bulls. Shel wished both of them would use their words more often. From things Wordy had shared with her over the time Sam had been with the team, it sounded like both Ed's and Sam's lack of words and explanations of actions was at the root of many of their arguments.

"You know Kev, if only they would talk to one another, things like this could be avoided. Did Ed ever explain to Sam why he was keeping him in the truck? I mean a simple 'I'm worried about your PICC line being pulled out because then you would have to get an IV. An IV means needles and I don't want you to have to go through that' from Ed would have eased Sam's frustration level" Shel remarked.

Wordy gave Shel a wry smile. "No he didn't and yeah that might have changed things."

He sighed and continued "But Ed doesn't tend to explain things. He states his decisions and expects everyone to abide by them. Ed _hates_ being contradicted about his decisions and the way he does things. That works for most of us. But Sam is from a unique mold. I've never known anyone even remotely like Sam. Ed needs to change how he deals with Sam, standards don't fit him."

Shel nodded then added "Sam needs to change too. It is not a one way street. I assume Sam probably didn't tell Ed why being in the truck frustrates him."

"Not that I'm aware of. Sam is usually very tight lipped about his feelings. Rarely does Sam open up and share feelings. A few times he has called me late at night and lets a small glimpse of the pain he carries show" Wordy said.

He twisted his hand so he was holding Shel's and squeezed gently "I fear for Sam. He has never forgiven himself for Matt's death. Heck, I don't think he really has forgiven himself for Sara's death either. Neither of which are his fault. We all do the guilt thing."

Wordy gave a short half-laugh then said "But Sam is the undisputed champion of carrying guilt for things that are not his fault. I don't think he really knows how to let that go. Sam just pushes it down and ignores it. That scares me."

Shel nodded. She had seen as much when Sam stayed with them that first Christmas. Sam hid his pain deep. Shel leaned forward and kissed Kevin's cheek.

Then Shel said "Do not use Sam as a role model there honey. What he does is not healthy. I'm not sure anyone can change how he deals with things. But you are capable of change."

Squeezing Kevin's hand Shel continued "What happened today was not your fault Kev. Release the guilt and the pain you are carrying from that. It was an accident, one prompted by Sam's and Ed's actions, not yours. You were only trying to help Sam, to stop him from doing something dangerous and ill advised."

"Once you release the guilt you feel you will free your heart and mind from a burden that is not yours to carry. Once freed, you will be able to think rationally and possibly help both Ed and Sam. They both need to flex a bit. You can help them with that" Shel advised softly.

Wordy released Shel's hand and pulled her into a hug. Shel always had the right words to help him. She was his rock and he would be lost without her. Wordy held her for a long time enjoying just being close to her and drawing comfort that allowed him to begin to put her words into action as the guilt slowly trickled out of his heart and mind.

It was two little girls giggling that had Wordy finally pulling back. He kissed Shel gently and then smiled "Looks like I get some quality time with my girls today."

Shel smiled as she saw the light coming back into Kevin's eyes. She stood up and said "And we get to spend time with our prince charming."

Wordy laughed "Nah, that's Sam."

As they headed into the family room Wordy knew that soon he would be able to think straight and perhaps, just perhaps find a way to help both Sam and Ed.

* * *

 _ **Lou's Apartment**_

Lou unlocked the door, entered, closed the door and then slid down the inside of his entry door. He knew Spike would not be here, he saw Spike's car was gone from the parking lot. Jules probably called him and he drove to the hospital.

He had a short reprieve before he would have to confess to Spike the atrocious thing he had done to Sam.

Lou just sat there on the floor of his apartment against his door for a long time. He kept repeating in his head the words he had flung at Sam in anger.

Why? Why did he do that?

Spike was gonna be pissed at him. But more importantly Lou was pissed at himself. He had thrown barbed words at a friend in the heat of anger. That wasn't him. Lou didn't do that.

So why? Why did he do that?

Lou banged his head against his door when no answer came. He stopped when he finally felt the throbbing pain he was creating in his head. Pulling himself up from the ground Lou wandering into his kitchen and opened the fridge. He was tempted to grab a beer.

But it was only nine am. Drinking was not the solution. He slammed the door of the fridge.

He looked around his kitchen feeling frustrated and uneasy.

Why? Why did he intentionally hurt Sam?

That was not the man he was today, not the man he worked so hard to be. The man he was today was one of calm reason who carefully protected the feelings of those he cared about. He did not deliberately hurt those he cared about.

But he had this morning. His unkind and untrue words had hurt Sam.

Lou's eyes landed on his sombrero. It was identical to the ones that both Spike and Sam had. That night they had all gotten so damned drunk. Paid for it big time when Ed found out they were hung over for shift the next day.

For some reason Lou grabbed the sombrero and put it on his head. He opened the fridge again and did grab a beer. Lou opened it and took a swig then headed to the sofa.

He plopped down and took another long draw of beer. It might not be five o'clock here but it was five o'clock somewhere Lou justified.

Lou leaned back on the sofa and let his mind replay this morning. He didn't like what he saw. Not at all.

The team had all turned a blind eye to the arguments that Sam and Ed had on a routine basis. They all adopted a 'they will work it out' attitude. But the fact was that they were not working it out.

Taking another long draw Lou thought that they all played a part in what occurred this morning. If only one of the team had taken the time to sit Ed and Sam down and make them work out a way of communicating then none of this morning would have happened.

Lou became restless sitting and stood. He paced back and forth as his words 'Spike got shot because of you' taunted him.

Those words were mean and callous. Anger at himself welled up and Lou hurled the beer bottle at his fridge. The glass shattered and beer and glass fragments showered his kitchen.

Low stood there as wave after wave of self-loathing tried to drown him.

That was not the man Lou wanted to be. He had worked too damned hard not to be a man like that. A callous, ruthless, man bent on hurting others.

The gang had been like that. No one really had anyone's back. It was every man for himself and you had to be hard, ruthless and uncaring if you wanted to survive. You had to watch your back and attack first verbally or physically.

By the grace of God he had gotten out of that life. He had found a different person to be and a better place to belong. The church had been his salvation. His parents, once he got his head on straight, were a source of strength, not the tyrants he had thought they were when he was mixed up with the gang.

Lou wondered if he would still be alive today if he had stayed with the gang. Probably not. If he had managed to stay alive Lou knew without a doubt he would not like the man he would have been and knew that he would probably be in jail too.

So his mean and callous words to Sam really hurt. Lou needed to understand why he said them. But no answers were coming.

What made him lash out at a friend? One that was probably already hurting inside.

Spike had shared with him that Sam had experienced nightmares. He had told him it was really hard to hear Sam cry out at night for Matt. Lou could see Spike had grown a lot closer to Sam after the time they spent together.

Christ could it be as simple and hateful as jealousy or fear? Did he lash out at Sam because he feared losing his best friend to Sam? He couldn't be that immature could he?

Maybe it was at a subconscious level. Consciously Lou knew that he and Spike would always be best friends. But unconsciously he might have feared that Sam was taking Spike from him.

But Spike was capable of having more than one best friend. He was just like that. It was one thing that drew him to Spike. Jules was Spike's best friend too. The three of them enjoyed hanging out together.

There was room for one more. Spike could definitely use all the best friends he could gather to support him since Spike's father was so dead set against Spike's job choice.

His thinking crystallized as the true reason for his words hit him. Crap. He had almost lost Spike on that ski trip and that made him lash out at Sam in fear.

Not fear of losing Spike as a friend to Sam. No that would never happen. Not with Spike.

The truth was simply ugly. He lashed out at Sam because part of him did blame Sam for Spike being shot. It was so wrong. So very wrong. It was not Sam's fault.

He may have just shattered a friendship like he shattered the beer bottle.

Lou looked at the shattered fragments of glass reflecting the morning light that came in his kitchen window. Shattered pieces. That's what the team felt like right now to Lou.

As Lou went to get the broom and dustpan to begin to clean up his mess he wondered if the team and his friendship with Sam was shattered beyond repair. Or could they glue the pieces back together?

Would it ever be the same? Could Lou repair his friendship with Sam?

He knew he could never unsay the words, just like he could never unbreak the beer bottle strewn around his kitchen.

Lou set to work cleaning up his mess. When he was done he surveyed his kitchen. It had taken effort to clean up his mess. But it was pristine again. It was like no beer bottle had been thrown. No one would ever know one had been thrown unless they saw the broken pieces in the waste bin.

He wondered if human relationships could be cleaned up in the same way. Would the parties involved see the restored condition of the relationship or would they forever see the broken fragments?

Opening the fridge again Lou took out a can of Spike's favorite root beer. Last night he had made root beer floats for the both of them. Spike's zeal for life always helped keep him grounded.

Lou popped the top and leaned against his counter as he looked around the kitchen again. Pristine as if nothing had happened rolled through his head. God, he wished it would be as easy to repair the damage to his relationship with Sam as it was to clean up a broken beer bottle.

He took off the sombrero and put it back on top of the fridge. It might not be easy but he sure the hell was gonna try. With any luck both he and Sam could look beyond the broken pieces.

As he turned, Lou's eyes landed on Spike's meds. He glanced at the clock. Damn, Spike was due for them and he left without them.

Lou chugged the root beer then grabbed Spike's meds and headed out the door.

Time to face the music so to speak. Spike would not be happy with him, but then Lou was not happy with himself either. He had a lot to answer for and hard work ahead to repair his relationships with both Sam and Spike.

As Lou locked his door he realized that human relationships were not exactly like glass. Yes they were fragile and needed care like glass. But humans had the capacity to forgive whereas glass had no such capacity. Relationships could be mended and strengthen through adversity.

Lou just had to find the right words to begin that process with Sam. Perhaps Spike could help him with that. Spike had gotten to know more about Sam. Lou knew without a doubt that he could count on Spike to help him repair his friendship with Sam.

* * *

 _ **Remote Base Camp – Afghanistan**_

Blaze was still thinking about the call with Jim. He could tell Winds was too. Blaze watched Winds closely for several moment and saw the storm brewing. Blaze finally said "Okay let it out before it gets to a category five."

Winds stood and paced a few steps then turned and let loose "I want to punch Ed's lights out for being such an ass to Blondie. He should know Blondie well enough by now. I mean for fucking sakes did he not learn _anything_ from his previous screw ups with Blondie?"

Blaze stood and put a hand on Winds' shoulder. This was one of the shortest storms he had seen Winds have. But in reality there wasn't much more to say and he agreed whole-heartedly with everything Winds said. Ed should have learned by now. Blaze felt like landing a few punches to Ed's jaw too.

But what would that solve? Nothing!

Blaze needed to think on this a bit. He knew he could not call Blondie yet. He'd call later when Blondie was out of surgery. Blondie had some questions to answer too. The kid needed an attitude adjustment in the worst way. Blaze knew how to do that. He had a whole hell of a lot of experience with that.

Winds' was blown out and said "What are you going to do? It's not like we can show up and help out right now. We're half way around the world. Shit, I feel like the General must have felt every time he could not be with Blondie. This sucks. I wish we didn't have to head out on a mission in the morning. Part of me wants to go AWOL and hop a flight to Blondie."

Blaze said quietly "Get some rest Winds. Let me think on this a bit."

Nodding Winds sat down on his cot feeling useless and wanting to be there to help Blondie. That kid had it rough. Would his life ever get any easier?

Winds thought with the SRU things would be looking up for Blondie. But Winds' had learned how rough it was at first with the team. Then things got better before all hell broke loose when Blondie was kidnapped by the dirty cops after Jules broke it off with him.

Things had been calm and looking good again for Blondie with minor hiccups since then. Then the ski trip from hell occurred and Blondie had to deal all over again with Matt's death. Winds never quite knew how Blondie held it together so often and so well.

Winds often thought that these infrequent outbursts were cries for help. Blondie became reckless when things overwhelmed him. Winds looked up at Blaze and saw the serious contemplation face on. He could see the wheels turning. Winds trusted Blaze to figure out something. So he laid down on his cot and closed his eyes.

He needed rest before tomorrow. Things had been in chaos lately with unit after unit getting hit. Getting suckered into ambushes by wrong intel. Their unit had been run ragged going on rescue mission and in looking for intel on the cell causing all the problems. Their unit was tagged for that often since Blaze was one of the few unit soldiers with a level five security clearance.

Blaze stepped out of the tent to allow the others to rest. He needed to make a few calls. He walked a short ways away from the tent then settled himself down with his back against a large rock. He set his assault rifle at the ready and took a moment to look up at the stars.

He sent up a silent plea to let Blondie find some peace. The man he considered a son had so much pain in his life. He pulled his phone out and chose a contact he had not talked to on the phone since the night Ed had called needing help in dealing with Blondie when Blondie went catatonic after getting the news on his lungs.

Blaze took a deep breath and held it a moment as the phone rang. It got to the fifth ring before it was answered with a slightly gruff hello.

He let the breath out in a rush and said "Ed we need to talk."

 _[Ed was sitting in the locker room staring at where Sam had been laying. He had gone after the heavy bag with a vengeance, then showered and dressed. But he could not bring himself to leave. His eyes were stuck on that spot._

" _I'm not in the mood to talk" Ed responded. He had almost let the call go to voicemail.]_

"Then listen. I know you can do that. You SRU are all about listening" Blaze said with a little sarcasm in his voice. As much as he had tried to keep it out it seeped in.

 _["You know I could just hang up" Ed said gruffly.]_

Blaze blew out another breath "I'm sorry Ed, I'm trying not to … I'm calling to try and help you with Blondie. He can be a challenge at times."

 _["Ya think?" Ed bit back with sarcasm of his own.]_

"Ed just listen, please. I'm trying to help you here. Jim called. I know all that transpired. I know what Blondie tried to do was so totally wrong. But you need to understand why he did it. You cannot deal with Blondie like you deal with others" Blaze said calmly.

 _[Ed pinched the bridge of his nose and tore his eyes off the spot and stared at his own locker. "I know that. Christ I know that. What I don't know is how to … Sam has no sense of self-preservation. He jumps from one unacceptable risk to another. It is never ending. How do I solve a problem like Sam?"]_

Blaze chuckled.

 _["Why the hell are you laughing?" Ed said as his ire rose. The anger was right below the surface and ready to erupt again.]_

"Sorry" Blaze said. He chuckled again and asked "Ever watch Sound of Music?"

 _["Yeah sure, Sophie made me watch it with her one night. Why?" Ed asked wondering where Blaze was going with that.]_

Blaze leaned his head back and looked at the star he had picked out for Matt and smiled "Well you know Matt was into music. When Blondie and Matt were new to the unit I found myself at my wits ends many, many times with Blondie."

"One night Matt found me outside our barracks after Blondie pulled a stupid stunt that resulted in him saving Ripsaw but getting himself knifed. Luckily it was minor for Blondie. But all I could see is that Blondie disregarded his own safety to protect Ripsaw."

"I said much the same thing to Matt, how do I solve a problem like Blondie. Well Matt broke into laughter and then promptly pulled out his music player and pulled up the song from the Sound of Music, the one that has the nuns singing how do you solve a problem like Maria."

 _[Ed chuckled in spite of his anger. He breathed deep and blew it out "So how do you solve a problem like Blondie aka Sam?"]_

Blaze could hear the change in Ed's voice. He was listening now. So humor worked with Ed like it worked with Blondie. That tidbit got filed away for future use. Blaze responded "You don't."

 _["You don't. That is not much of an answer Blaze" Ed said.]_

"What I mean is that Blondie is not a problem to be solved. He is a unique man Ed. Put him in the right environment and there is no problem. Much like Maria would never be a good nun but a great mother for those kids. There was no problem with Maria, she was just being judged by the wrong criteria" Blaze shared.

 _[Ed shook his head. Not a problem to be solved. Like hell Sam wasn't "I'm waiting for your words of wisdom Blaze. You commanded him for six years."]_

Blaze could hear the resistance in Ed's voice. So stubborn like Blondie. Ed believed something until he didn't. It was that simple.

He sighed "I know Ed. They are coming. Be patient. Actually that is one of them. Be patient with Blondie. When things go haywire in his life his natural tendencies, his instinctive behaviors come to the forefront. Let me ask you something Ed. Who is Blondie, at the core I mean?"

 _[Ed thought a moment, actually several moments as he reviewed all he knew about Sam regardless of what opinions he had previously formed. Ed finally answered "At the core he is a protector. He sees someone in need or in harm's way and takes action. He is not a bystander."]_

"That right. Now, think back to times when you think Blondie had no self-preservation or takes unacceptable risk. Got a few?" Blaze asked knowing that would be an easy list to create.

 _["More than a few" Ed responded drily.]_

Blaze considered his words carefully then said "Now think about what might have been going on in Blondie's life at the time. Can you correlate something stressful? Like someone he cares about hurt or in danger?"

 _[Ed was nodding. He could correlate a few of them to things like that. Maybe more if he could just read Sam. So, Ed answered "Yeah some of them I can."]_

"Now, this might be hard for you to do. It often is for people that have not been in a war zone. But I need you to consider that Blondie had been trained in skills normal people, police officers included, are never trained in. Those skills have been honed to a fine point so that he can see, assess and react to multiple inputs in the heat of battle. His life and the lives of his brothers in arms depend on those skills being razor sharp. Now imagine that he has had six years to develop those skills and put them into practical use on an almost daily basis."

"Got that? Can you see that Ed?" Blaze asked.

 _[Ed nodded at first. Yeah they all knew he was a soldier. That day in the Royal York when it came out that Sam spent six straight years in the field fighting for his country and in some cases for his very life from those who were supposed to have his back was hard to forget._

 _He realized Blaze could not see him so Ed answered "I got that."]_

"Good. Okay. So he is highly trained and has had more practice than any one man should ever have" Blaze said as a guilt tried to creep into him for not realizing that it was Plouffe who was manipulating and using Blondie all those years and not the General.

Clamping down hard on his own guilt Blaze continued "Now let's consider risk. Given what you now understand are Blondie's skills, can you see that you and he measure risk differently. What you see as unacceptable risk, Blondie has calculated with a completely different set of criteria and deemed it a necessary risk."

 _[Ed interjected "But Sam is not in a war zone any more. He needs to see that those risks are unacceptable here and now."]_

Blaze thought he had been getting through, but he realized that Ed was just as stubborn as Blondie. He took several moments to consider his response before just blurting something out. A skill he had developed to deal with Blondie.

He then said "Ed, I know that will always be difficult for you to accept but changing Blondie's set of risk assessment criteria is as unlikely as you changing yours. It is too deeply embedded in both of you. You both are strong hardheaded men."

Blaze stopped a moment to let Ed process his words.

 _[Ed was listening. He knew damned well he and Sam were both hard headed. They went head to head often enough to know that. Both strong willed. Both thought they were right. He just did not understand Sam's criteria._

 _Sure he knew Sam was a soldier and that they took more risks. They had too, it was war, kill or be killed. Action was valued more than words because actions kept you and your buddies alive. He had heard enough stories from soldiers in the support group he and Greg went to sometimes to know that._

" _So what do I do with that information? It is my responsibility to keep my team safe and make sure they go home safe each night. How can I do that when Sam insists on using criteria that is unacceptable here? How do I keep him safe?" Ed asked as his eyes drifted back to where Sam had been lying only a few hours ago.]_

Blaze sighed "It takes a strong man to command Blondie. It is no easy task. I know that for sure. Like I said, Blondie is a unique man, born and bred to be a protector."

"He needs a commander who is willing to see beyond the surface Blondie projects to the world. He needs someone who is willing to try a different tact and to be patient with him. Blondie has the capacity to change but it will be a very, very slow process because it is so ingrained in him."

"Confronting him head-on only results in things like what happened in the locker room."

"Blondie can and does bend to authority. That was bred into him too. I know you know what I mean, just think of direct orders. He follows them even when he does not agree with them. But you cannot order him not to be himself. That just does not work."

Blaze's voice held a note of concern as he said "If he is pushed too far and too hard and it conflicts with the core of his being then Blondie snaps. It is never pretty when he snaps because that is when he really does stupid shit that is likely to get himself killed."

"I know from experience. I've pushed too hard and too far too. It nearly cost Blondie his life when I did. I had to learn and adapt and recognize I was pushing too far or hard and then get creative in how I dealt with Blondie."

Rubbing the back of his neck to release tension, Blaze stated "So my best advice is that you need to be patient and get creative with how you deal with Blondie."

"Humor works, deflection or distraction work sometimes too. Giving him something else to do or focus on that is not trivial, he can see through that, can sometimes be used. But you have to keep in mind who he is at the core, a protector. If you prevent him from doing that, then you create the environment that will drive Blondie to snap."

"The best way I can describe it is if you put a bloody man in with a hungry lion and tell the lion not to eat the man or you have to shoot him. You cannot expect the lion to just sit there and do nothing. That just is not gonna happen."

"The lion is hungry and he sees the man as food. He's gonna eat the man no matter what you say because he is a lion. He will always be a lion, caged or not."

"Blondie will always be a protector. He will always protect, caged or not. And just like the lion if he is presented with something that hits on a primal instinct he will react accordingly. You take that away he will lash out in unexpected ways that can get him killed."

Stopping a moment thinking he was rambling now, Blaze concluded "One last thing, remember I told you that his eyes always tell the truth. You need to look beyond the external façade to see the real man underneath. That real man hurts and is vulnerable even though he rarely shows it to the world. Learning about Vanessa hurt him very deeply and most likely brought back thoughts of killing Matt. Tread lightly Ed. Tread lightly."

 _[Ed listened to everything Blaze said. He let it roll around his mind. Sam was not a problem to be solved. Sam was not a problem. Sam was unique. Ed needed to truly accept that Sam was a different animal and he had to adapt in order to lead a man like Sam._

 _He could see the analogy with the lion clearly in last week's calls. Things were okay in the beginning of the week. But as the week wore on they encountered several very tense calls. Those calls he would have normally had Sam covering them._

 _Now that he thought on that he could hear the tension in Sam's voice as he had called out to him asking if he should grab his Remi and head to high ground. He realized Sam could hear the two times when the subjects had actually gotten off a shot._

 _Once it hit Greg in the vest dead center in the chest. The second time it missed Jules by mere inches. Both times Sam had nearly come unglued in debrief as he explained how he could have prevented that if he was just allowed to do his job instead of sitting in the damned truck._

 _The only problem Ed saw now was wondering if he was up to that challenge. He was a stubborn man with ingrained habits himself. But if he could adapt a little for Sam, Ed thought that he might be able to help Sam adapt a little too._

 _It was certainly a challenge. One he had never been presented with in all his years as a team leader._

 _Ed sighed as his anger towards Sam began to ebb away. Ed said sincerely "Thanks for sharing your insights Blaze. I'll think on all you said."]_

"Thanks for listening Ed. By the way, I know you are up for the challenge of Blondie. You can do this" Blaze said with a smile knowing by Ed's voice that he had gotten through.

 _["How the hell did you know what I was thinking?" Ed asked with astonishment.]_

Blaze chuckled "Remember we are a lot alike too Ed. I asked myself that question a hundred times over the years I was Blondie's CO. You are a good TL Ed. Both you and Blondie are good and intelligent men. Be patient and creative and you two will work it out. I'm very sure of that."

The two spoke a bit longer then both hung up.

Looking up at Matt's star, Blaze softly said "Thanks for all the help with Blondie, Matt. Ed could sure use you right about now. You saved me from making huge mistakes with Blondie so many times. I never got a chance to thank you for that. So thank you. Rest in peace brother. Rest in peace."

Blaze checked his watch and decided he needed to get some shut eye. He would try to call Blondie before the unit had to leave in the morning.

He whispered to the night sky again "Stay strong son. Be patient with Ed. Remember he is doing the best he can. You are both human, forgive him his mistakes and forgive yourself yours too."

Blaze stood and headed into the tent, weary beyond belief.

He may not be Blondie's CO anymore but that did not stop him from worrying about the kid. He would always worry. Blaze wished he could go to him right now. But duty called, terrorism did not take breaks.

The one thing Blaze knew that gave him some comfort was that he trusted Blondie's SRU team to take care of him. Blondie had claimed them as family much like he had the unit. And the team had claim Blondie too. They would protect him.

It was that final thought that eased his mind enough that Blaze could fall asleep.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Thanks **Purpwithapen**_ _for some dialog for Shel. I pulled it from your review :)_

 _FYI for my dedicated readers: Minor continuity change to The Swim. In The Swim I indicate Heather is four months pregnant. I've changed it to Brianna being a baby and born after doing a complete outline of everyone's ages. She has to be born for Matt to be the right age in AI-V._


	33. You Did WHAT?, Level 9 Lie & Team Talks

**You Did WHAT?, Level 9 Lie & Team Talks **

* * *

_**Hospital – Waiting Room**_

Jules and Spike had returned to the waiting room after getting coffee and a snack. They saw Sarge sitting there.

Spike asked "Any word yet?"

Greg looked up and shook his head no. He noted that Spike was looking much better. With any luck he would be back on the team in a few weeks. He asked "How are you feeling today Spike?"

"Okay" Spike stated. Then he sat down and looked at Greg. His voice held a note of annoyance "Just what the hell happened? Why did Ed treat Sam like that? Putting Sam in the truck when he was cleared must have seemed like a punishment. One he didn't deserve."

Greg sighed "Come on Spike, think on it. Ed was just trying to look out for Sam."

"I know that but I don't think Sam got it. Did Ed explain it to him or did he just order it?" Spike asked already ninety-nine percent sure he knew the answer.

Jules answered "No he didn't. Those two need to learn to communicate better. You'd think being in SRU they would understand the value of words."

Rubbing his head a few times Greg said "I should have sat the two of them down and had them find a way to communicate long ago. This is partly my fault too."

Jules sighed "We all own a part of this. I saw Sam was really agitated after you took one in the vest. And he nearly came unglued in debrief when that subject nearly shot me the next day."

Spike stared at them "No one told me that happened. Christ, no wonder Sam went off the deep end."

He was beginning to feel ticked off at the team. No one was treating Sam right. It was like they forgot who he was and how he reacted to things. Putting Sam in the truck was like caging an animal. Sam would definitely see it as a form of punishment.

Spike asked not wanting to know the answer "Do you blame Sam for me being shot? Does Ed? Is that why Ed banished him to the truck?"

Greg shook his head "No, no. No one blames Sam for you being shot."

Lou walked up in time to hear that portion of the conversation. It pierced him deeply. He had to set the record straight "Part of me did" Lou stated with unhappiness in his voice.

Spike's head whipped to Lou. But before he could say anything Greg said "I sent you home. I told all of you Sam needed time to cool off. What are you doing here?"

Lou held out Spike's meds "He left without his meds."

Spike was still reeling with what Lou said but he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag "I brought what I needed with me. What did you mean?"

Lou shoved the meds back into his pocket. Why didn't he realize Spike would have brought what he needed with him? Now he would have to confess in front of Jules and the Boss too. Maybe it was for the best. Perhaps they could help him find a way to make amends to Sam too. More heads the better.

His eyes downcast and his posture slouching Lou confessed "After everyone left the locker room I hurled barbed words at Sam. I told him it was his fault Spike got shot."

Spike shot out of his seat his voice incredulous as he shouted "You did WHAT?"

Lou looked up at Spike "I'm not proud of it. I spoke in anger. The look on Wordy's face when Jim said Sam could have died with the PICC line being pulled out like that … well … it. It made me angry … at Sam. I didn't realize that part of me unjustly felt he was responsible for you getting shot. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them."

So many emotions plundered through Spike's mind. Anger at Lou, how could he say that? Worry for Wordy, it was not his fault but Wordy would feel guilt. Hurt for Sam, he would take those words to heart. Sam already felt the guilt that was not his to feel over this.

Spike dropped into the chair. This morning had been a disaster of epic portions for the team. He looked at Lou and his voice was dead "I don't want to talk to you or see you for a while. I'm too angry with you right now and I might say something I'll regret. You need to leave."

Lou looked at Greg and Jules then back to Spike. The sorrow he felt over his actions was clearly written on his face. "Spike?"

Putting a hand up Spike said "No."

Jules put a hand on Spike's knee to stop it from bouncing. She looked at the Boss and said "I have Spike."

Greg stood and walked to Lou then said "Come with me."

Lou hesitated he needed to talk to Spike. The Boss tugged on his arm and he turned to face the boss. "I need to talk."

"I know. Come talk with me for now. Give Spike a moment, give him some space" Greg said softly.

The two were starting to head out when Dr. Fraser came into the room. He headed straight for the group.

Dr. Fraser spoke to Greg "Sam is out of surgery. He is in the recovery room and will be moved to 1030 in a bit. Dr. Markson said the procedure went smoothly, no problems. However, Sam was in extreme pain. Heather said he was at a level nine. Which is worrisome since the pain should not be that high. But we know he is truthful with his levels so Dr. Markson upped his pain meds and added a light sedative so Sam will be asleep for several hours."

Greg asked "Did they put in a new PICC line?"

"No. That is not advisable. I know where you are going with that. Sam has an IV in now. He will get his doses of antibiotic via that while he is here. I have consulted our infectious diseases expert and he suggested that we test Sam once more. If his culture comes back clean for a third time we will discontinue the treatments. So unless it comes back showing any infection Sam will not have to deal with needles" Dr. Fraser explained.

Jules let out the breath she was holding "That's good. You say he is sleeping?"

"Yes. He will be for several hours. Any more questions?" Dr. Fraser asked.

When they all shook their heads Dr. Fraser headed out.

Jules turned to Greg and said "The team needs to talk before anyone goes and sees Sam."

Greg nodded. This whole situation had gotten ugly. "My house in an hour. I'll call Ed and Wordy."

Spike, Jules and Lou all nodded. Greg and Lou headed out leaving a very upset Spike in Jules' care.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's Room**_

Sam looked around the room groggily. They had planned to keep him in a twilight sleep during the procedure to remove the broken piece of the PICC line. He recalled Heather being there when they started and when she asked his pain level he had outright lied and said nine. Immediately she asked the anesthesiologist to up the sedation; which he had done.

That was exactly what he wanted. Actually it was not an outright lie. Heather hadn't clarified physical or emotional pain. Physical pain was a three, emotional pain however was through the roof. He had needed to escape from it and knew if he answered nine that they would put him out. It would give him a small break from the barrage of emotions he was feeling.

His room was quiet and vacant except for himself. That was good. He was not ready to face any of the team. He had heard Jim speaking to Blaze down in the ER. It was kind of hard not too since he was standing right outside his treatment room when he made the call.

Sam felt bad for sending Jim off the deep end, yet again. He was glad that Blaze was able to calm Jim down. But something Jim said to Blaze was lodged in his head. Would the SRU shrink really think he was suicidal? He wasn't. At least not now.

When he had joined SRU that was a whole different ball of wax. Then he was most definitely suicidal. So many nights he spent with the colt in his hand. But it was this team that got him through that. It wasn't easy at first, but then something changed and he found a new place to belong.

No right now he was just grieving the loss of Matt once again. It never got easier. The holes in his heart that were created the day he killed Matt would never heal. They could never be sutured closed. Yes they scabbed over and did not weep as much. But finding out about Vanessa had ripped the scabs off.

His mom's words had comforted him a bit. But no one truly understood how he felt. They all expected him to deal with it and move on. But he couldn't. Matt was dead at his hand. Nothing anyone could say would change that fact.

Matt would have loved to know he had a sister. But he never got that chance. Matt also never got the chance to start his own family. Matt never got to find his one true love. The woman he wanted to spend a lifetime with. Matt never got the chance to father a child and name him Ben or her Samantha. Matt never got to do that because he killed him.

That hurt. It hurt so very much. Matt would have been a great dad. He would have been a great husband to some lucky woman too.

He had killed Matt before any of that could happen. And now he had nearly done the same thing to Spike. It was his fault Spike got shot. Lou was right. It was his fault.

Spike almost didn't get a chance to meet the woman of his dreams and have kids too. Sam nearly robbed him of that too.

He was a piss poor protector. So many people he cared about died when he should have protected them. Sara, Gary, Unicorn, Ripsaw, Buzz, Dutch, Yankee, Shy, Aaron, and the list continued to grow. Jules almost made it to that list too. He left her unprotected and she nearly died.

Sam wondered just how many people he would get killed or hurt. He could add one more. Wordy.

God the look on Wordy's face when he saw the PICC line was torn out and then when Jim explained what could have happened. Sam knew he hurt Wordy. His actions again hurt someone he cared for.

If only Ed had let him do his damned job. He should have been out there protecting them. The Boss would not have taken one in the vest last week.

Sam closed his eyes. It was too much and it hurt so badly. Why did those around him that he cared about continue to get hurt?

Maybe it was time to become a hermit. Go far away and live alone. He knew how to be alone. If he was alone then no one he cared about would get hurt.

Sam faded back into sleep thinking that being alone hurt only him. He could do that. He was so tired of hurting those he cared about.

* * *

 _ **Greg's Home**_

The team gathered in the family room. It was a somber group. The tension was extremely high. Spike refused to sit anywhere near Lou and picked the furthest location from Lou that he could. Wordy felt the same way about Ed.

So it ended up that Spike and Wordy were aligned on one side of the room while Ed and Lou were on the other. Greg and Jules found themselves sitting between the two camps.

Jules thought for a moment it looked like she and the Boss were arbitrators negotiating a peace treaty with the looks that Spike and Wordy were throwing at Ed and Lou. Jules was upset at Lou for his words to Sam but she had also seen Wordy's face and understood that Lou might have lost it and lashed out.

Greg looked at the team. Team was not a word he would use to describe them right now. On one side were Lou and Ed. Both looked regretful for their words and actions. On the other side was Spike and Wordy. Both looked upset and not ready to forgive.

He looked across at Jules and was thankful to see a second face that was balanced and reasonable. He could use the help. Greg began "The events of this morning have put a strain on this team. Several have been hurt by today's events. But we all share a part in what transpired. We need to resolve our differences and move forward. I want us to talk it out without judgement and accusations."

Greg looked at Ed and said "Ed why don't you begin."

Ed looked at Greg and took a deep breath then started "I was trying to prevent Sam from having to deal with needles."

Wordy interrupted "Then you should have told him that was the reason."

"Yeah, he probably thought you were pissed off at him. Like Lou is. It was not Sam's fault I was shot" Spike bit out.

"Spike" Greg said softly trying to remind him of no accusations.

Spike glared at Lou and did not stop "Lou told Sam it was his fault."

Wordy turned his shocked eyes to Lou "You didn't! You did! Why? Why would you do something like that?"

Ed turned to Lou who was seated next to him. He could not wrap his head around less-lethal Lou intentionally causing hurt.

Lou looked around the room then tried to explain "I didn't know at first. The words were out before I could stop them. The only reason I can come up with is that part of me did blame Sam. Rationally I know it was not his fault. But that irrational part of me that saw my best friend bleeding out on that surgery floor blamed Sam. If not for his leg wound, none of them would have been in that hospital. The Barton's would have frozen to death in that police cruiser and Spike would not have been shot."

"I was angry that Sam hurt Wordy. So I let that irrational thought out to intentionally cause Sam pain. To strike back so to speak for what he had done to Wordy" Lou confessed.

Wordy shook his head. What Lou said made him very sad.

Spike stood up and yelled "HOW COULD YOU LOU? I told you how much pain Sam was in. About his nightmares. How I heard him crying silently at night thinking we were all asleep."

Then he rounded on Ed "And YOU! You put him in the truck. Made him feel like he was being punished for something since that is how you have dealt with him in the past when you two disagreed. When will you ever learn to talk to Sam and explain your reasons? Sam is not like us. Don't you guys see he is hurting?"

Spike felt a twinge of pain in his side and gasped as he sat down.

Lou raced over, concern oozing with each word "Buddy are you okay?"

Spike glared at Lou "I'm fine. Too bad you couldn't show a little of that concern for Sam."

Jules interjected "Spike that is not fair. Lou cares about both of you."

"Yeah, Lou sure showed Sam how much he cared didn't he?" Spike ground out, each word dripping with sarcasm, as he moved out of range of Lou again.

Lou looked at Jules "I deserved that."

Jules shook her head "No, no you didn't. What you said was not right but Spike doing the same thing to you is just as not right." Turning to Spike she added "Don't you see? Spike in your anger you are behaving like Lou did. You are lashing out. That isn't gonna help us or Sam."

Greg listened with pride as Jules continued to talk to Spike and Lou. It took a while but she got Spike to calm down and to listen to Lou as he explained his feelings and expressed needing Spike's help to fix things with Sam.

He watched Wordy and Ed while the other three were talking. They were listening but not intruding into the conversation. Greg could see the wheels turning in Ed's head. It was clear he was thinking things through.

Spike allowed Lou to pat his shoulder; a hug was not yet in him. He could sort of see why Lou lashed out but it would take some time to truly forgive Lou. Mostly the forgiveness would depend on the how this affected Sam.

Lou softly asked "Are we good now?"

Spike nodded slightly "I don't like what you did but I can see how you might lash out. You will need to apologize to Sam."

"I know. I'm afraid an apology won't be enough. I need some way to show him" Lou stated.

Wordy sat forward. He had been listening. Wordy turned to Greg and said "I know you said Sam needed time to cool down and for us to give him that time. But I'm afraid that if we are not there for him when he wakes up that he will get the wrong impression. It will lend credence to Lou's words. I think we all should go to the hospital now."

Ed shook his head "I don't think Sam would want to see me right about now."

Greg thought on Wordy's words "I think you are right Wordy. We need to show him that we do not blame him. Even you Ed. Maybe especially you. None of us really know what he is thinking right now."

Jules added "Whatever he might or might not be thinking, if we are all there that will show him that he is important to us."

"That we will not abandon him even if he does something foolhardy" Spike stated.

Ed looked at each one "You really think I should be there? I don't want to send him off the deep end again."

Wordy toyed with his wedding band as he commented "Well if he does then I'll just dive right in again and pull his ass to the shallow end. Or at least try too without drowning him."

Then Wordy stopped toying with his ring and looked at Ed directly "But it is high time you learned to communicate with Sam. Your methods need to be adjusted. We all know Sam is not like us."

"I know. I spoke with Blaze, CO to TL. Sam and I both need to change and I'm working on some ideas on how to achieve that. I cannot promise things will change overnight but I want you all to know I am working on it" Ed stated.

Greg grinned "So shall we go check on Sam now?"

Everyone nodded. As they headed out Greg held Jules back and whispered "You did good with Spike and Lou. You are a first class negotiator."

Jules patted Greg's back and gave him a smile "I was trained by the best."

Greg grinned but remained silent at that compliment. He could really see handing this team over to Jules at some point in the future. She truly was the heart of this team.

As Spike walked to his car his foot slipped on a small patch of ice. He started to fall. Lou caught him before he could fall far. He let go only when spike was steady on his feet again.

Spike looked at Lou. It still was not right what he said to Sam. But he gave Lou a small nod and said "Thanks buddy. Falling would not feel too good right now."

"Anytime brother" Lou responded and then walked closely to Spike as Spike made his way to his car. Before Spike got in Lou offered "How about you ride with me to the hospital? You looked a bit bushed right now. You could rest on the way."

Spike considered the offer for a moment then said "Sure." He headed for Lou's car.

Wordy turned to Ed and said "Good to see that friendship was not shattered."

Ed said "What about us? We good?"

Wordy nodded "Yeah we're good. Just make sure you start talking to Sam okay. You two might find some common ground and avoid crap like this if you two just talk."

Ed nodded "Understood."


	34. Mud Pit, Best Friends, Happy & It's Sam

**Mud Pit,** **Best Friends, Happy & It's Sam**

* * *

 _ **Three Weeks Later – SRU HQ – Men's Locker Room**_

Sam and Spike walked into the locker room soaking wet but smiling and laughing. Today had been a Team One against Team Five training day. Mud could still be seen in their hair and although they had a long water fight with the hoses they had not managed to get most the mud off their boots and uniform. They were a mess.

But then so was everyone else. The obstacle course had been reduced to a veritable mud pit with the rain the past two days. Everyone had crawled through, fallen into or been pushed into the mud pit when Ed declared they were going to have a king of the mud pit competition after training was completed.

It was a free for all and there was laughter, grunts and groans as everyone tried to remain standing. Falling down in the mud pit was how you were declared out. Sam and Spike had formed an alliance of sorts and fought back to back and saved one another from falling several times.

When they were the only two left they turned to each other with huge grins. Sam and Spike went after each other joking the whole time. Both declared the other was going down. They circled, lunged, parried and dodged each other fending off attacks for more than ten minutes.

It took everyone by surprise as Sam got ahold of Spike's lapels and looked to be the winner, but then Spike pulled out a move none of them had ever seen and Sam went down. Spike chortled his win loud and clear to the applause of the rest of the teams. Sam had crawled to the edge of the pit and just smiled as he clapped with everyone else.

Spike was back and he was in damned fine shape.

Sam and Spike stopped at they entered the locker room and saw all the other guys still standing in the locker room full of mud.

"Um, are we missing something? Do we have hot call or something?" Spike asked as he looked at the guys confused.

Ed laughed "Nope. No hot call."

"Then what are you all standing around for?" Sam asked as he gave them a questioning look.

Wordy laughed and said "We figured the last two standing deserved first shot at the showers."

Jules stepped out from behind Greg and said "What they really mean is that they didn't want you to racing for the only empty shower. We know how well that worked out last time. Don't we?"

Spike and Sam turned and looked at each other with a mischievous look. Both raced for the shower stalls as they shouted claims of being the first one there.

Ed dropped his head and pinched his brow but couldn't stop the chuckle.

Greg grinned "Those two will never grow up will they?"

Lou smiled "I hope not."

Jules shook her head as she headed out of the men's locker room as she said "The only difference between men and boys is the price and size of their toys."

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Jules' Locker Room**_

As Jules showered she let the warm water cascade down her back as she replayed the last few weeks in her head. She was secretly just as pleased as the rest of the team at Sam's and Spike's playfulness today. Both really did seem happy. That was good.

The past few weeks had been difficult for the whole team. There was still some underlying tension, they all felt it. But things were on the mend.

Ed appeared to be taking a somewhat different approach with Sam. It was still rough at times. But their arguments were lessening.

They were all surprised when Sam was put on a week's Administrative leave and made to have several sessions with the psychologist by order of the Chief. The Chief was concerned that Sam might be suicidal when he read the report of what occurred in the locker room. Sam passed the sessions with flying colors and was back at work the next week.

But that worried Jules a bit. Sam could hide what he was really feeling very well.

So she had devised a plan that helped both Sam and Spike. She put Sam in charge of Spike's rehab the week he was off. Once he was back at work she arranged for her, Sam and Lou to all work with Spike after they got off shift. It did a lot to help mend the rift between Spike and Lou. It also gave Lou and opportunity to show Sam that he was truly sorry for his words. All four had grown closer as a result of those weeks helping Spike get back into shape.

Jules sighed as the warm water relaxed her. It was good the team was all back together again. She hated when they were at odds.

She wanted to stay in the shower longer but they were all going to the Goose tonight to celebrate Spike's return. So she turned the water off and proceeded to dry off.

Jules had the towel wrapped around her and was blow drying her hair when she caught a flash in the mirror. She shut of the dryer and said "Sam?"

Sam peeked around the corner "Um sorry I knocked. I'll talk to you later when you are dressed."

Jules said "No wait. Don't go. What do you need?"

Sam cast his eyes down because seeing Jules like that brought back too many memories, good ones. But ones that would not be repeated because Jules was moving on. "I just wanted to say thank you."

Jules moved forward and took Sam's hand and led him to the bench. It was sweet but unnecessary that he cast his eyes down. She gently pushed him down on the bench then sat next to him.

"Sam no thanks are necessary" Jules said.

Sam lifted his eyes and looked into Jules' sable brown ones. "Yes it is necessary. You see. I was in a really bad place. My head was so screwed up. I truly considered leaving the team. Leaving everything."

At Jules intake of breath Sam quickly said "No not like that. Not suicidal. No this was different. I was afraid that just being here would cause you all to get hurt."

Sam half laughed "I thought it would be better if I just became a hermit. Find a cave somewhere and live out my life alone. That way no one could get hurt. Or if they did it wouldn't be because of me."

Jules squeezed Sam's hand "So what made you change your mind?"

"You, the guys. None of you would leave when I yelled at you to leave me the fuck alone. Not a single one of you left my room for two days. It showed me what I already knew but had got twisted up. We are more than a team. We are family" Sam said softly.

Sam looked at Jules and confessed "I lied."

Jules blinked "About what?"

"Well it wasn't so much a lie. No. Yeah, it was lie. When Heather asked for my pain level I told her nine. Physically was only a three" Sam said as he lowered his head.

"Why?" Jules asked as she gently cupped Sam jaw and raised his head.

Sam quietly answered "It hurt too much Jules. I wanted the pain to go away but I didn't want to die. But I needed to escape the pain. So I lied and said it was nine because I knew they would sedate me."

Jules nodded "I can understand that. Matt's death still hurts you doesn't it."

"Yeah, but it is manageable again" Sam stated. Then he added "Thank you for helping Lou and Spike too. I would have felt so bad to be the cause of breaking their friendship. Thanks for helping them restore it."

"Sam, that would not have been your fault. When will you see that not everything is your fault? Things happen, sometimes very bad things, but it is not your fault" Jules stated firmly but compassionately.

"I'm working on that. Blaze chewed my ass good about that when I talked to him" Sam responded.

Jules lightly chuckled "Yeah we all could sort of hear him even from across the room. Man he sounds a lot like Ed when Ed is chewing you out for taking unacceptable risks."

Sam cocked his head to the side and a lopsided grin appeared "You know, yeah they sort of do. But it is different with Blaze. He's more like a father and Ed I guess is more like an annoying big brother. It's easier to take and listen to a set down from a father figure than an annoying older brother."

Jules laughed "Annoying big brother. Yeah that fits Ed sometimes. It fits him well. He kinda reminds me of my brother Brayden, maybe a bit like Keagan too when he gets all gruff."

Sam filed that comment away. Jules rarely ever mentioned her family and he didn't know anything beyond she had four older brothers and a father and they had some sort of falling out. Jules just did not talk about it.

When Jules quit chuckling Sam said sincerely "Thanks for everything Jules. You are a good friend."

Jules grinned and said "No thanks are needed but you are welcome. Anytime you need to talk I'm here to listen. It's what best friends do."

Sam leaned in and gave Jules a light peck on the cheek then stood. "I better get out of here before the guys come looking for me. You still coming to the Goose?"

"Absolutely" Jules said as she rose.

She watched Sam covertly check if the coast was clear then slip out the door. Jules sighed as her heart constricted a bit. Sam used to visit her a lot in this room. A few stolen moments in their work day; a place to check in on one another to ensure they were okay after a bad call.

Jules missed that. She missed so many things about Sam. Jules forcefully closed the door to her heart and locked it to try and keep Sam out. But the empty void it created came with its own pain.

She turned on the blow dryer and set her mind to practical things; like getting started on guest bathroom remodeling project.

* * *

 _ **The Goose**_

The team was on their second round. No shift tomorrow so they all were relaxed not having to cut it off at two and leave early. It was nice that Sophie and Shel joined them tonight too.

Wordy sat with his arm over Shel's shoulder and was laughing at the joke that Spike just finished telling. He looked around the table and liked what he saw. The team had worked out their differences, for the most part. He and Ed had apologized and mended their relationship. Spike and Lou and Lou and Sam had done the same.

Sam and Ed was a work in process. Both were trying. Both were set in their ways but they were trying. Whatever Blaze had said to both Ed and Sam seemed to do what none of the team could do. Ed and Sam were now actually using their words. Not always but it seemed to be improving.

In Wordy's mind there was nothing to mend between him and Sam. Sam felt differently though and had called him a few days ago at two in the morning. They talked until they both had to get ready to leave for the barn. That had made for a long shift but it was so worth it. He could see Sam was coping again and he was doing well again.

It made Wordy happy to see the smile on Sam's face. It was a real smile that lit his eyes again. That night in the hospital had been bad. Sam had screamed at them to leave. He had made such a ruckus that nurse Betty almost made them leave.

Jules had explained to Betty that would be the worst thing the team could do. That Sam needed to know that they were here for him whether he wanted them or not. Luckily the nurse allowed them to stay. She had even arranged for a cot to be brought in so Spike could rest more comfortably than a chair.

The next day they spent talking between Sam's drug induced naps. They helped Sam realize he was a part of the team and they were not letting him go. Ed explained to Sam why he wanted to keep him in the truck. Sam explained why being in the truck frustrated him. They didn't see eye to eye on the explanations but at least it was a start.

Wordy noticed the conversation had gotten onto the mud pit as Spike was animatedly retelling how he and Sam managed to knock everyone else out of the game. Wordy had to ask "So Spike, that move you did, the one where Sam had you by the lapels. What was that all about?"

Spike grinned "Oh that. That's just a little move Sam taught me."

Ed raised an eyebrow "Really?"

Spike nodded "Yep, something Ripsaw taught him to use if he was being choked by an ox with mad cow disease." Turning to Sam, Spike grinned and asked "Or was it if I was being choked by a delirious weak kitten?"

Sam was mid swallow of a swig of beer when Spike said that and he ended up snorting his beer through his nose. Roars of laughter erupted around the table. Jules patted Sam's back as he tried to catch his breath between laughs and wipe up beer that he spewed all down his shirt.

Spike's grin just got bigger as he leaned back on his bar stool. He and Sam had a grand time ribbing each other as Sam came through on his promise to show him several moves to get out of choke holds.

It was good to see his buddy laughing. Spike had seen the emotional pain Sam was in for weeks. Spike got the team to see it too. All of them had come together to bring Sam back into the light over the past few weeks.

Joking, laughter, general conversation and such continued for several more hours until one by one the team started heading home. Sam and Spike were the last two at the table just finishing off their sodas having switched from alcohol over an hour ago.

Sam looked at Spike and said "That was some ski trip."

Nodding Spike answered "Yeah it was. Let's not do one quite like that again."

"We check the weather forecast first" Sam chuckled.

Spike added with humor lacing his words "And the last known whereabouts of murdering brothers."

Sam nodded "Make sure we pack satellite phones."

"And trawling sno-bunny repellent" Spike snickered.

Chuckling Sam said "Especially trawling sno-bunny repellent."

When the snickering died down they sat in companionable silence as they both got lost in their private thoughts on the ski trip from hell.

After a bit, Spike asked seriously "Have you decided if you are gonna contact Vanessa?"

Toying with his glass Sam answered "No not yet."

Spike reached out a hand and placed it on Sam's shoulder then waited for Sam to look at him. He said "For what it is worth, I think you should. From the things I know about Matt from what you and your unit buddies have said, I think Matt would want you too. It would probably do you some good too."

Sam inhaled deeply and let it out slowly "Maybe."

The two sat together even after they finished their sodas just enjoying each other's company for another hour. Then both headed to their homes.

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment**_

Sam opened his door then closed and locked it. He was still too wired to sleep.

Today had been good. Spike was back on the team. Spike had worked really hard and come back in record time. The help that Jules, Lou and he gave Spike probably had a lot to do with it. But Spike's drive to return was a key factor too.

The team had helped him recover too. It wasn't so much a physical recovery as a mental recovery. Spike and Jules would not let him fall into a depression. He had been really mad at the team when they wouldn't leave the hospital. But eventually that ebbed and he could see that they were in his corner. They did not want him to go. They wanted him to stay.

That meant so much to him. They all held onto him. So he could not go. That knowledge helped him sort out his mixed up thoughts and put away his hurts one by one. Not that missing Matt and the guilt he felt would ever go away. But at least now he had it safely tucked back into his fortress where he kept all his pain.

Sam headed to his window and stood looking out at the lights of the city.

Something had changed with Jules too. He felt a deeper connection with her. She had called them best friends tonight. Best friends. Sam liked the sound and feel of that.

He felt more comfortable around her. Slipping into Jules' locker room had been risky. But he had needed to thank her whether she felt it was needed or not. The spark of hope in his heart flickered and grew a tiny bit when she had called them best friends.

Sam wondered if patience might eventually win out.

Looking up at the sky he could not really see the stars because of all the city lights. That was a shame. He missed seeing the sky full of stars. Wow, Sam never thought he'd miss anything about Kandahar. But there, in the dark of a moonless night, he could see billions of stars.

He and Matt used to name the stars. It was a game they played to pass the time. Sam's hand rubbed his chest over his heart as he felt the pang of loss again. He wanted to remember everything about Matt. Matt only lived in his memory now. He needed to keep Matt's memory alive.

That thought struck him. If he died, all his memories of Matt would die with him. He couldn't let that happen.

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed a number he had dialed a hundred times but never hit the call button. This time his finger hovered for only a second over the call button before he finally pushed it.

When it was answered with a slightly sleepy hello Sam said "Hi Vanessa, sorry it's so late. It's Sam. Would you like to hear a story about your brother Matt?"

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Thus comes to a close another story. I hope you enjoyed the trip. I will be picking Rescue of Master Corporal Sam Braddock back up. Also have a few more ideas brewing for the compilation stories._

 _If this is the first story you have read of mine and like my style I would point you to my profile page for a list of stories I have written. On the profile you will see a Beauty of Life Series Reference. The first chapter provides you with a chorological listing of each story. The other chapters give you details on characters_

 _ **Please let me know what you thought of this story. I love to hear from readers.**_


End file.
